Escaflowne the Continuation: Crusaders of Gaea
by babyshampoo
Summary: Sometimes people couldn't evade ways of the destiny. Transferred back to the land of Gaea, Hitomi Kanzaki took this as an indication to reunite with her former love- Van Fanel, while the Mysterious Deity - the Creator of mankind, had different visions.
1. I: Reunion :: Prologue :: A Career Woman

Prologue  
  
"Van....I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm so tired of all of this. We would never ever meet each other again.   
It's not possible. I just know it would be like that. There was   
emptiness in every dream that we talked whenever we met each other, only   
occasionally. And in dreams only."  
  
"I would just forget you, my young love...along with my teenage memories.   
I have to. I have all my life extended before me, waiting for me to   
finish it, and I couldn't do it with me staying in the past. I have to   
go on to the future. And I have my own dreams."  
  
"I would forget you like nothing has ever happened between us, like   
we've never met each other. What happened in the past, what I   
experienced, was only a dream, my selfish fantasy. I only said these   
words to the empty air, 'cause I never like good byes. One good bye from   
you when I left Gaea behind me was enough. It was the one and only good   
bye that I could accept from you."   
  
"So, I could only wish that you would be blessed by the Gods above. I   
could only wish you the best of luck."  
  
With one last tear rolled down her cheek, Hitomi draped a cloth around   
Van's white snow feather and put it inside her desk's drawer before she   
actually locked it.  
  
* click *  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Career Woman  
  
  
A woman in early twenties sat upright in her chair behind her desk,   
hands propping up her chin. Her expression was serene as she inspected   
the blue sky outside the window of her office, hey eyes dancing with   
wonder and fascination. Blue sky was not something one could encounter   
everyday in the big, busy city like Tokyo.   
  
It was certainly a luxury taken for granted, even though this occurred   
very infrequently. No one ever cared about the beautiful blue sky, or   
the magnificent beauty of God's creation surrounding them, and they   
simply bustled about their business taking for granted the gifts they   
received everyday in their life. Noone really appreciated the time God   
had granted them, and it was only until it was taken from them that they   
mourned their loss.   
  
Giggling softly, the woman shook her head at her own thought. There she   
was being melancholy again. She knew she had to focus her mind on the   
work before her, but she simply couldn't. The blue sky brought back a   
stream of memories, mostly the pleasant ones. She refused to drown   
herself in the ocean of tragic nostalgia.   
  
Still, she indulged herself in her daydreaming. Neglecting the stacks of   
paper on either side of her desk, she heaved a sigh of longing as her   
greenish blue eyes travelled upwards. The corners of her eyes crinkled   
with a smile as a cloud floated by, its wispy form reminding her of an   
angel's wings, soft, gentle and beautiful. An image flashed in her head,   
but she was well aware that the figure in her head would probably look   
different in reality.  
  
He, her angel, must have grown stronger and taller in the past eight   
years. He must have changed a lot leaving no evidence of the boyish   
persona she had taken too lightly at first. Yet she came to love him as   
their relationship strengthened with time. But she had decided to go on   
without him, her fallen angel. And although the memory of his vague   
existence was a treasure for her, she would've gladly given up that   
treasure in order to get back the freedom of her heart. Or at least that   
was what she had wished for herself when she locked away her every   
possession, the ones that served as the reminders of his existence.   
  
But she couldn't, or rather, she wouldn't. Her mind was trapped in the   
realm of her fallen angel, longing to return to the lush green of his   
world's nature, and caress the morning dew in every bright morning she   
encountered in that other dimension. Most of all, she longed to touch   
those tender and sensitive feathers of his wings again, to revel in the   
feeling of their fluffiness. She couldn't escape the vision, even in her   
waking time.  
  
Locking away her treasured trinkets did ease a little pain in her heart,   
but she never had the courage to abandon the recollections he and she   
had woven together. It would dishonour his memory and she knew deep down   
she would be miserable if she did. So she decided to live with the   
present and revelled in the bittersweet memories of her past, keeping   
his existence alive in her mind. May be someday, when she finally found   
her destined life partner, she would finally be able to put the haunting   
memories at rest.  
  
Shuffling the paper of the report that was due, she blinked tears away   
from her eyes as she forced herself to quit reminiscing over the past.   
With a profoundly heavy sigh, she reluctantly took a page of the report   
and stared hard at the paper in an attempt to examine its content   
closely. She wondered why she became very emotional these days. Usually   
she was able to keep those memories at bay, and drew a line between her   
present life and her past, but they merged even more often lately. It   
made her feel uneasy and disoriented. She needed some answers, some   
guidance.   
  
A blurry image again entered her mind, and she groaned in frustration.   
Why didn't the image just go away? It had been five years since she   
stopped experiencing unusual visions, but it seemed that her seemingly   
extinct ability came back to life and roared back with intensity. She   
never asked for the ability alone. She had had enough taste of it in the   
past, and she had no wish to pervert the past or the future. For her,   
the ability to be able to see the future was a curse uncured. She wanted   
to be rid of it, but she couldn't, because she was simply born with it.   
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki."   
  
Startled, the woman turned around to face the source of the rich   
baritone voice, quietly thanking God for the interruption that   
disconnected her current train of thoughts. Lifting the corners of her   
lips in an unsure smile, Hitomi brushed back her shoulder length sandy   
blonde hair and responded, "Yes?"  
  
A man, his youngish appearance betraying the fact that he was actually   
in his late twenties, leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded   
across his chest. He had the blackest almond shaped eyes that threw   
almost every lady at his disposal. His raven hair looked smooth to the   
touch and tempted just about every woman of his presence to rake her   
fingers through those silky strands of his. His eyes brightened in mild   
amusement, a smile reached his lips as he addressed Hitomi quietly,   
"Daydreaming again, I presume? You seem to do that quiet often lately.   
Mr. Bramley wouldn't like it."  
  
Shaking her head slowly at the mention of her superior's name, Hitomi   
occupied herself by arranging the report in her hand according to the   
order of pages, "Only when I have nothing to do, Mr. Takaoka." She heard   
a light chuckle and smiled to herself despite her earlier dejection.   
Maintaining a perfect mask of professional air around her, she swivelled   
her chair so she could look at the man in his eyes, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Eiji." He told her in between chuckles, "I insist. I think that's only   
appropriate to call each other's our first names, since we're partners   
in crime, anyway."  
  
"Partners in crime?" Hitomi's eyes twinkled in mild amusement as she   
gave him a wide grin, swivelling back to her desk to staple the   
classified documents before her. She did it quickly and efficiently,   
while at the same time attempting to maintain the conversation, "I would   
prefer the term 'job assistant', Mr. Takaoka. Besides, Mr. Bramley will   
not like it if he thought that we're not maintaining the discipline   
around his company." Then, propping one elbow to support her chin, she   
lifted both her eyebrows as she continued her lecture about the   
discipline within the workplace, "It's hardly appropriate. You might   
attempt this in other people's offices, but you are in my office now."  
  
Smiling that innocent smile of his, Eiji Takaoka gave her a wink and   
said mischievously, "Whatever you say, Hitomi. I prefer your first name,   
anyway."  
  
Lifting her eyebrows in mock indignation, Hitomi's eyes softened as she   
conceded her defeat, raising both her hands as she countered, "Fine,   
fine! Whatever you say. Why do you come here, anyway? I don't think I   
forgot to hand in those documents you need. I checked everything   
already, and I'm sure I left nothing out."  
  
"The meeting starts in an hour. Are you ready?" Eiji asked with that   
rakish smile of his. His smile widened as he witnessed the slightly   
panicked look in Hitomi's face, "Though I'm not sure you are. Anyway,   
just calm down and proceed in confidence just like you usually do. A   
mistake or two doesn't matter. Besides, it's because of your publication   
that our company is going international like this." With that last bit   
of advice, he gave Hitomi one last grin before closing the door quietly.  
  
Hitomi sighed in relief when she was once again left alone in the   
quietness of her office, but she jumped in alarm when she once again   
heard the door clicked open. Annoyed, she turned around and exclaimed,   
"What?"   
  
She was right, as usual. It was Eiji Takaoka, again. There he was,   
standing with his dashing smile of his by the door, clearly enjoying   
Hitomi's flustered expression. "I haven't told you that you look very   
beautiful today, Hitomi."  
  
Sighing in exasperation, Hitomi shook her head rapidly and waved her   
hands in dismissal, shooing her 'partner in crime' out of her office.   
She had to admit, at first Eiji's comments on her appearance thrilled   
her, but after listening to them for quiet some time, she stopped taking   
them seriously. He was a ladies' man. It was difficult to guess what was   
actually in his mind when he was complimenting a woman.   
  
Hitomi let out a small smile as she once again heard the door closed   
behind her, and preceded to review the outline she had prepared for the   
afternoon's presentation. Eiji had dark eyes, raven black hair, is tall   
and dandy- his suit always came from the best of designer's labels out   
there- Armani, or may be Calvin Klein. He had always had his ways around   
women, although so far Hitomi had succeeded in fending off his teasing   
bantering.   
  
Eiji resembled her angel, her Van. She even fantasised that Eiji was her   
fallen angel, coming to her to rescue her from her suffocating   
loneliness. But then reality always set in to remind her that Eiji was   
not her angel. Looks alone wouldn't make the older man her mighty fallen   
angel complete with his wild and raw persona. Her fallen angel was so   
genuine that not even a single man could ever replace his image in her   
head.   
  
Eiji was only one of dozens of other men she had at first considered as   
the replacement of her failing dreams; but in the end, she found that   
they all fell short by comparison to her fallen angel, and could never   
replace him. Besides, it wouldn't be fair for Eiji, or any other men out   
there. She promised herself that she would have to be deeply and madly   
in love with the man she was destined to be with, for she didn't want to   
be a disappointment to the man himself for lack of passion. That was why   
she contented herself by watching the games of love played out by most   
of her female friends. As a spectator in the arena she could smile and   
congratulate the ones who turned out to be the triumphant champions.   
She, too, prayed for her own happiness, but she simply assumed God   
planned other things for her. It was not her time yet to reach happiness   
with the man she loved. And who the man was, she didn't know.   
  
Grinning to herself, she tucked her right leg neatly beneath her left   
one and squeezed her eyes shut as she stretched out lazily, popping a   
few joints in the process. Kneading her tired neck with her nimble   
fingers, she snapped one eye open and smiled happily as she caught the   
sight of the newly arrived postcard that she had taped on the foot of   
her desk lamp.   
  
It was from America, from her very best friend, Yukari. She lived there   
for three years already, following her husband, Amano, who had been her   
senior at high school, too. Amano worked in America as a business   
consultant. It was sent a few days after her daughter's birth, with a   
picture of the happy family gracing the postcard's front. Yukari looked   
beautiful and radiant there, holding the baby close to her heart, with   
Amano beside her. Hitomi chuckled a little as her thoughts strayed to   
the times of their high school days. They had been so happy together.   
Amano, she noticed, had cropped his trademark pageboy cut and settled on   
a neat trim for a change. She was reluctant to admit it, but she thought   
he looked better that way. It must be because of Yukari's influence.   
  
Yukari. Her dear, sweet Yukari. She had pressed Hitomi countless times   
for the details of her sudden disappearance from the surface of the   
Earth five years ago and of her absence that followed. She had been also   
the first one to notice how strange her friend's behaviour was after her   
return, and she had been also the one insisting that Hitomi had to bare   
all the hidden truths. Still, Hitomi refused, and Yukari was forced to   
drop the matters, albeit reluctantly. Hitomi had wanted to tell Yukari   
all along about the hardship she had to endure during her visit in the   
land of Gaea, but she had also known since the beginning that Gaea just   
didn't exist in the reality of the Earthlings, of the people of the   
Phantom Moon. And she hated the very idea of her own best friend   
scoffing at her strange but true story. She just couldn't bear the   
thought alone.  
  
Slumping on the swivelling chair, she lifted her hand lazily and glanced   
at her watch. Lifting one of her fine eyebrows, she smirked inwardly.   
Time to work again. This job of hers really exhausted her to her core,   
not because she had to deal with physical strains, but because she had   
to deal with a lot of media and publication. But that was what she was   
asking for as the company's public mediator, especially as this company   
was a big government's telecommunication company that had formed a   
partnership with another company in Germany. It was only a budding   
partnership, and it was all up to her to maintain the good image of the   
company in front of the media. She was the one in charge of composing   
interviews and the matters of publications, while Eiji Takaoka would   
assist her with the dealings with the journalists.   
  
Squaring her shoulders, she hoisted herself off the chair and tucked the   
stack of papers neatly in her arms, ready to face another war of the   
day. There might be a lot of arguing and questioning, which would not be   
all pleasant for her. She was enough of an open-minded person, but she   
was also a perfectionist negotiator. She disliked her ways to be   
questioned, and she hated the fact people sometimes look down at her   
because of her age or her gender.  
  
She was Hitomi Kanzaki, a twenty-three-year-old woman.  
  
And she was a fighter.   
  
------   
  
"Hitomi, wait up!"  
  
A woman with a crop top of black hair ran after Hitomi, her breathing   
raspy by the time she reached the other woman. She had a cheerful air   
around her that it was almost impossible for people not to get caught in   
her whirl of energy. Sweet laughter escaping her rosebud mouth, she   
turned a freckled face toward Hitomi and held her hand excitedly.   
  
Giving the other woman a surprised look, Hitomi finally gave into a peal   
of laughter as she prompted, "What is it, Kanna? It's past office hours   
already, and I want to go home, so be quick!" She was a new member of   
the team, and already Hitomi valued her as a friend she rarely met in   
the arena. Kanna was a strong ally, and her ability to break the tension   
after many arguments and disagreements was priceless.   
  
"Here!" The black haired woman slipped a piece of paper into Hitomi's   
waiting hand and sped off her way even before Hitomi was able to utter a   
word. She only turned back to wave cheerfully at her and gesture with   
her hands to read the message on the paper right away.  
  
Her greenish blue eyes widened in amazement, Hitomi fingered the paper   
in her hand, unsure about what she had to do with the message. She   
flicked the paper over and grinned with amusement when she saw four   
words written on the back. She emphasised each syllable as she whispered   
the words to herself.   
  
"To. My. Daydreaming. Princess."   
  
Hitomi half smiled as she thrust the small paper inside her blazer's   
pocket, deciding to read the message when she reached her car, a red   
1990 Toyota Camry. It was obviously from Eiji. The message was probably   
a means to tease her- as usual. Sitting behind the steering wheel, she   
took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever pranks Eiji had in   
mind for her. As she registered the message in her mind, the corners of   
her lips quirked up in mild amusement, her eyes twinkling in sudden   
humour.  
  
It wouldn't hurt her to indulge Eiji's plea of having dinner together   
once in awhile. Besides, despite the women surrounding his every   
atmosphere, Eiji proved to be a loyal confidante and supporter at work,   
and he deserved more than the cold shoulder she had always bestowed upon   
him. She couldn't promise their relationship to work the way he wanted,   
but at least she may be able to install a sense of camaraderie in his   
head. And as a companion, Eiji had always been wonderful. He was hardly   
a boring man.   
  
With that one last thought in her mind, Hitomi drove into the night. The   
reflection of the city's light danced in her eyes as she sped off in   
search of the new kaiten sushi restaurant he had pointed out as the   
rendezvous for their little 'social gathering'. Or so he said, Hitomi   
thought wryly to herself.   
  
-----  
  
  
Eiji was sitting alone in front of the sushi bar, his dark eyes watching   
boxes of sushi rotating past his spot absentmindedly. A cup of warm sake   
was in his hand, but he didn't taste even a drop of it. Instead he   
played with the glass, tracing his finger on the rim, and grimacing as   
he accidentally dipped his finger into the hot liquid and burnt his   
skin.   
  
For him, this waiting game was a gamble. It had been thirty minutes   
flat, but there wasn't any sign Hitomi Kanzaki would arrive anytime   
soon. Either she was dodging him again, or perhaps she simply hated   
going out with him. Eiji sighed. There was no use in negative   
speculation. He would simply wait for another fifteen minutes before   
finishing the day with ordering his dinner and going home straight away.  
  
He was startled when gentle fingers of a woman took over his sake cup   
from above his head. He bent up his face and came face to face with a   
pair of familiar greenish blue eyes he had desperately searched for in   
the last thirty minutes. There were laughter and mischief in them,   
something he rarely encountered in their office hours.   
  
"Hello, beautiful..." He lazily greeted the woman and smiled at her,   
drinking in the sight of the sweet features before him. He heard her   
mutter under her breath and grinned openly. He knew Hitomi was   
discouraged by his flirty side, but he couldn't help indulging himself   
in complimenting the woman here and there. He smirked in self-  
satisfaction as he saw her shift and planted her body into a high   
barstool beside his, the sake cup still in her hands. Obviously she was   
trying to chase away the chill on her palms. Night times in the autumn   
were always bound to be chilly, anyway.   
  
"So," rubbing his hands together, Eiji gave her a big grin and   
continued, "What are we going to eat? It's your call, Hitomi."  
  
A smile tugging on her peach-coated lips, Hitomi shrugged as she simply   
inserted, "Raw fish?"  
  
Eiji gave the woman beside him a long suffering look before finally   
responded, "We all know what sushi is about. Raw fish."  
  
Grinning broadly, Hitomi let go of some degrees of formality she always   
insisted on maintaining in the office area and remarked loudly, "Raw   
fish! What else?"  
  
Eiji looked at her as if what she had just said was the world's worst   
stupidity and turned around to inspect the rows of sushi rotating down   
the railing path. He began to take interest in some of them as he   
checked on the prices at the same time. "What do you want, Hitomi? That   
octopus over there looks sexy enough for me."   
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes and made a face at Eiji's rephrasing of the word   
'delicious'. But instead of chiding the older man, she simply moved the   
octopus to her tray and began some food inspecting herself. Her eyes   
lightened when she saw the crab-stick sushi, which was her favourite.   
"Hey, Eiji...what about the..."  
  
"Finally! You call me Eiji!" A happy exclamation from Eiji made her jump   
off her seat in alarm. Eyeing the man strangely, Hitomi crossed her arms   
and settled into her seat by the table as a bemused look went past her   
eyes. She shook her head as she witnessed her companion's childlike joy   
as she proceeded with choosing her food. She watched in amusement as   
Eiji animatedly pointed out the best menu from the new sushi bar,   
drinking the happiness flooding from his shining eyes.  
  
-----   
  
They both laughed at the joke that Eiji had made, walking side by side   
to where Hitomi had parked her Toyota Camry. Hitomi had enjoyed the   
night alright, and Eiji had been a wonderful companion during   
dinnertime. They had talked about a lot of things, and in the end they   
had found they had a lot in common.   
  
The fact that Eiji used to be the star in his track and field club   
amazed her, and she had babbled the story of her own golden moments in   
the end. She had been ecstatic when Eiji finally recognised her as the   
fastest female runner in the junior national track and field competition   
that they both had entered six years ago. When she asked Eiji which   
position he won during the competition, he laughed sheepishly and dodged   
the question. But she questioned him severely, and before they knew it,   
he confessed that he didn't even make it to the final! Hitomi had   
laughed out loud when she witnessed his flustered face. She felt a   
little sorry for him now, but it might be good to bruise that big ego of   
his once in awhile.   
  
Her laughter died down as she sensed Eiji's eyes on her, his lips curved   
in a gentle smile. Wiping an imaginary tear away, she ceased her   
laughter and inquired softly, "What?"  
  
"No, nothing." He shook his head, his smile widened, "It's just that the   
city lights form a nice little halo around your head."  
  
"Really?" Hitomi countered playfully, a hint of mischief in her voice.  
  
He nodded in confirmation. "Yup! And believe it or not, you look like an   
angel."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Hitomi smiled and added quietly, "Except that I'm not   
an angel..."   
  
Hitomi's eyes widened in alarm when Eiji extended his hand to her   
direction, but she was too late. He tucked a strand of hair behind her   
ears gently, a wistful smile appearing on his ever-friendly features.   
They were softened with something...a tender expression that made Hitomi   
want to cower behind her professional mask. She was not ready for this.   
  
Silence reigned between them, and they stared into each other's eyes as   
they ignored the passer-bys who looked at them with a strange look in   
their faces. Slowly, and gently, Eiji placed both his hands on Hitomi's   
shoulders and closed in their distance, bending his face for a kiss. But   
Hitomi's eyes stared right through him, her look blank and cold as she   
whispered softly, "I can't."  
  
Eiji stopped in the middle of his gesture and touched Hitomi's chin,   
redirecting her gaze so she looked right into his eyes. He whispered   
back, "Yes, you can. Someday...and I'm waiting for that day to come."  
  
"You've been waiting for a long time already, Eiji. Won't you give up?"   
Hitomi pointed out, her eyes giving away her concerns and sincerity, "I   
don't want to hurt you. And I certainly never want to disappoint my   
friend."  
  
"Just like the way you wait for him to reappear in his shining armour.   
And sweep you up his white horse, riding toward your dream castle   
together," Eiji answered with a smile, his thumb brushing Hitomi's cheek   
lightly.  
  
Hitomi gave the man an incredulous stare and frowned.  
  
Chuckling, Eiji tapped on her nose lightly as he answered the unspoken   
question, "I have my eyes. I don't know who he is, but you're certainly   
waiting for this man to come and get you." His face grew hard and   
serious as he hastily added, "And as long as he isn't anywhere near you,   
it is my right to be near you. Understood?"  
  
Hitomi shook her head, a melancholic smile appearing on her lips, "But   
he isn't going to come back to me; he's history, anyway."  
  
"All the better!" came the cheerful reply and the bright grin, although   
the act of happiness didn't quite reach Eiji's eyes. Then his face   
became solemn as he lowered his hands to his sides and murmured   
dejectedly, resembling a lost puppy, "Seriously..."  
  
"Yes?" Hitomi lifted her eyes and gave him a trembling smile, which she   
hoped encouraged him to some extent. She didn't want to lose their   
friendship even if she had rejected him openly from the start.   
  
He said nothing, but he lowered his face and gave a light kiss on   
Hitomi's smooth cheek. Shocked, Hitomi put her palm to her cheek and   
stepped backwards, confusion written all over her face. "What was that   
for?" she whispered, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
Grinning widely, Eiji patted Hitomi's shoulders several times and   
pronounced, "That is for my declaration of war, to whomever the man able   
to capture your heart!" Stretching his body lazily like a cat, the man   
walked past her and whistled cheerfully, treating the situation as if   
nothing had happened between them. Only they knew that he would not give   
up whatever happened. But this time, it was entirely up to Hitomi, for   
she was the one who had to make the choice.   
  
Hitomi smiled as she looked up at the black starry night above, a rare   
occurrence by her measure. Today was full of strange and surprising   
events, indeed. And as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, she could   
feel the icy whiteness touch her face.  
  
Snow.  
  
It was apparently an early winter.  
  
Smiling in silent approval, she lifted her hands to touch the   
snowflakes, oblivious to the strange stares people were giving her.   
Revelling in the cool feeling of the snow, she closed her eyes once   
again and let her senses take over as snow caressed her skin with a   
wetness that trickled down her cheeks. For the first time in eight   
years, Hitomi's feelings took over her and she wept openly, mourning for   
her lost fallen angel.   
  
-----   
  
She drove in silence, save for a melancholic voice of a man, singing,   
from the radio. She waited for the red light to change into green, but   
it seemed to her that she would wait forever. Reaching home as soon as   
possible was the only thing Hitomi had ever wanted at the moment, plus a   
hot bath waiting for her, if it wasn't too late yet. She was sure her   
parents would have called her countless times, as it became their habit   
to check on her every day. Her brother would scoff and jab into her arm   
lightly, declaring that she owed him a lot for calming down their   
worried parents. Hitomi wondered how her brother, who used to be a sweet   
nine-year-old, became a nosy young man at his eighteen years of age,   
especially since he lived together with her in her apartment, which he   
claimed to be in walking distance to his university.   
  
  
She had to reach home, quickly. With that thought in mind, she stepped   
on the gas pedal and increased the acceleration of her car. She didn't   
notice another car, slowing to a stop and looking about to turn around.   
She didn't even have the time to scream her panic as her car collided   
violently with the back of the other car, sending her neck to jerk back   
and her head to bump against the window's glass.   
  
She was hyperventilating and nearly in shock, smoke was streaming out   
from underneath the hood. With trembling fingers she felt wet blood on   
her forehead. She realised how close she came to death, but for the   
seatbelt she was currently wearing. She felt her head swim in dull   
throbs, and she slowly lost her ability to see. Soon it was darkness all   
around her. She felt alone in the empty space.  
  
She jerked her body up when a vision appeared in her head. She saw her   
own car, exploding into bits and pieces...and she was inside, scorching   
into ashes. She gasped in shock, her instinct telling her what would   
happen next. She shook her head to clear her darkened vision and tugged   
on the seatbelt to free herself. She had to get out of the car, and   
quickly. She didn't want to be welded together with every circuit in her   
car. But she knew it was all ready too late as she listened to the   
telltale rumbles of the engine. She was going to die.   
  
Suddenly a column of light appeared out of nowhere, engulfing Hitomi   
with its warmth. Before she surrendered her consciousness she prayed   
that God would grant her a chance to live, to see her family, and to   
meet her fallen angle once more before she died. And then she slipped   
away.  
  
What is God's plan for her, anyway?  
  
-----   
  
Eiji's heart slammed into his rib cage as he witnessed the accident.   
Before he could react he saw a column of white light appear out of   
nowhere. Quickly he took a detour and headed to where the white   
brightness had appeared, his heart racing with his fear for Hitomi. He   
knew his fear might prove to be an overactive reaction, but he couldn't   
erase the image of Hitomi's pale features, covered with blood. His panic   
heightened as he heard a big explosion at the same spot seconds after,   
and accelerated his BMW convertible.   
  
There were people around and some policemen when Eiji finally reached   
the place. Gasping in shock, Eiji's eyes widened, as he saw Hitomi's   
Toyota Camry scorching black, smoke hissing from certain burning spots   
and circuits. Just in front of the car, another car laid. It too was   
scorched, but it wasn't as bad as Hitomi's. The entire front end and   
front seats of her car were reduced to a mangled and charred blackish   
residue. A severely injured man was laid beside the two cars with a few   
other people attending him. Obviously they waited for an ambulance to   
come.  
  
"Hitomi! Where is Hitomi!" he zoomed past the crowd, straight to the   
policeman who was standing nearest to him and shook the older man. The   
policeman jerked his arm free from Eiji's steely grip before finally   
answered the younger man, "You mean the driver of that car?" He had   
said, pointing at the unrecognisable Toyota Camry. "I have no idea."  
  
"What do you mean you have no idea?" Eiji hissed angrily, his hands   
advancing for the collars of the policeman's uniform. The older man   
skilfully dodged Eiji's attack and managed to answer back, "Yes, gone.   
Vanished. There was no one in the passenger seat when we finished   
clearing the explosion."  
  
Eiji lowered his hands to his sides and stared hollowly at the car,   
disbelief etched deeply in his face.  
  
"Gone," he muttered softly, apprehension slowly dawning in his eyes.  
  
-----   
  
Whistling the melody of the top chart pop song he had just listened in   
the radio, Shigure Kanzaki padded to his sister's room, an English   
notebook tucked safely in his arm. He smiled slightly as he glanced   
briefly at the notebooks. His sister hadn't yet reached home, though it   
was already ten o'clock in the evening, and she did promise him to go   
through his English notes with him, since he had a big test the next   
day. Oh well, he might as well study in Hitomi's room while he was   
waiting for her arrival.   
  
Father was tearing his hair out; obviously he was worried sick about her   
when he called again for the sixth time this evening. He had been   
overprotective toward Hitomi since she disappeared and appeared again   
mysteriously after weeks of absence. No, everyone in the household had   
been an overprotective bunch toward her since that accident, including   
him. He hated to admit it, but there were times when he would stay up   
late in his room only to listen to the sound of his sister padding   
softly as she entered the house. He had been a nine-year-old lad when   
the incident had happened, but he could remember the horror of the   
situation freshly.   
  
Glancing briefly at his books again, he lifted his dark eyebrows as he   
noticed that he left his dictionary behind. But he was there already, in   
front of Hitomi's room, and his room was on the first floor of their   
two-floored apartment. Frowning, he shrugged and decided to dig her   
sister's drawers and looked for one there. He knew his sister kept her   
own collection of English dictionaries, especially that her current   
career demanded fluent ability to speak English. She always needed to   
hone her English skill into perfection.   
  
Grinning widely, Shigure's mind was full of anticipation as he turned   
the doorknob and stepped inside, his bare feet revelling on the fluffy   
feeling of the snow white bear's skin door mat Hitomi had acquired   
during her recent business trip to Germany. He had to admit that   
Hitomi's style in decorating her own room was not very girlish. He could   
see a collection of teddy bears here and there, but apart of those soft   
toys, he saw nothing else that denoted frilly decorations. Her style was   
delicate indeed, but it was practical as well.   
  
Placing his books carelessly on the sky blue covered mattress, he   
proceeded to his sister's desk and began some drawer inspecting. He   
tried the first drawer, but it wouldn't budge, so he left it be. Perhaps   
his sister had some secrets she didn't want her family to know about.   
She had been extremely quiet when she was asked about the time of her   
disappearance. No one pursued the subject any longer, and after a few   
years, the topic was totally forgotten.   
  
But Shigure remembered. And he was still asking the same questions in   
his head over and over, even after all those years. Why did he always   
witness the same sadness in his elder sister's eyes? He wanted so much   
to ease her burden, but he was powerless. He could only hope his sister   
would find someone that was able to ease all her sadness and make her   
happy.   
  
He pulled the second drawer and widened his eyes in satisfaction as he   
spotted the thick leather bound dictionary inside. He fished the book   
out of the drawer and started flipping through the pages, but he stopped   
when he noticed something strange happening. Rays of light seeped   
through the gaps of the first drawer, its brightness scaring and   
fascinating him at the same time.   
  
Soon he found himself dropping the now-unimportant dictionary on top of   
the desk and frantically tried to force the drawer open, his fingers   
trembling with anxiety as it was refused to open to his force. Groaning   
in frustration, he accidentally knocked off one of the pencil cases on   
Hitomi's desk and spilled the contents all over. He cursed as he righted   
the position of the pencil case, but his eyes again widened in   
excitement when he noticed a key; its gleaming reflection tempted him to   
touch its cool surface.   
  
Quickly he grabbed the key and inserted it into the keyhole, turning it   
and opening the drawer at the same time. With excruciating slowness, he   
pulled the drawer as he squinted his eyes as a ray of brilliant golden   
light assaulting his eyes. He gasped when he finally had a good look at   
the object of his fascination.  
  
It was a feather. And it was shining, shining, and shining...until the   
room was engulfed with nothingness but white.   
  
Shigure swallowed in realisation and he extended his fingers to pet   
lightly on the softness of the feather. He would lose his sister once   
again, probably forever.   
  
--tbc--   
  
Hello All,   
  
This is the new chapter one! I hope you like this plot better, since   
this time I really think about it. I think this one has more body than   
the first one does. And the earthlings certainly have more personalities   
that what I have pointed before in the first chapter one. I decided to   
throw in some real interactions between characters other than the   
excitement of the actions only, and I hope it will give a little more   
weight and strong opening to the beginning of the story. And I also   
think I got Hitomi's job description right this time. Public relation is   
something I still have to learn a lot. Lucky a lot of people around are   
quite willing to enlighten me.   
  
Sorry for not being able to email back these days. I think, as the   
replies of your wonderful supports, I will write a long note every once   
awhile after I finish writing a chapter. How about that? So ask me   
questions, and it will be answered in this little note. Of course, I   
will reply right away if I have time, but if I don't reply, please look   
forward to the little note I post here now and then. For people who   
always wonders when next chapters will be posted, it will be posted   
after it's finished being written! :P Nah...kidding, its' just that I   
couldn't be rushed into writing, unless you want something that is a far   
cry from satisfactory. So please bear with me, and I'm trying to post at   
least one chapter a month.   
  
But no promise here. I know you guys are anxious to read the next   
chapters, but I'm afraid I only have one mind that I have to use to work   
on several tasks in my life. I'm sure you are also like that, all of   
you. So please, please, pleeeaseee.....wait patiently, and the chapter   
will be written when I have a good plot of continuation in my mind. Of   
course, I would consider time gap as well and be frantic if I haven't   
posted up anything in 3 months (and a little guilty), so don't worry,   
you will get the chapters done in the end.   
  
  
Yours,  
  
Louise Tjandrasjahan  
15 September 2000  
14 : 16 p.m. Western Australia time  
  
ps. * grin * I hope everyone understand what happen between Hitomi and   
Eiji here...as I'm trying to build the mood before mentioning the BIG "L"   
word. It would be too cliché!  
  
  
Email me? 


	2. I: Reunion :: May I Present the King

Chapter 2: May I Present...the King  
  
The blaring afternoon sun of Fanelia set high in the scarlet Gaean   
sky, its heat scorching, intensifying the already heated atmosphere   
of the annual hunting festival on the King's vast green plain.   
  
Noblemen and their attendants were standing with their weapons ready,   
sweat glistening on their bare chests. Their eyes glinted with   
savaged gleams while all their weapons were trained on an azuna - an   
enormous dark-furred beast of six feet, with curled, razor-sharp   
horns, and two pairs of fangs poking out of its frothing mouth.   
  
Twenty burly retainers - all trained soldiers of Fanelia - cautiously   
created a tight circle, deliberately aiming at the beast with three   
or four arrows simultaneously. The ground shook as war cries   
thundered in the air and angry yells erupted when the beast refused   
to yield, its hoof scraping the ground fervently, the grassy soil   
flying.  
  
A proud figure stood within the circle, his demeanour unruffled   
despite the feverish cries surrounding him. Fearlessly and warily he   
circled the beast, the royal sword clutched tightly within his hands,   
ruby eyes ablaze with his life force. His full lips slowly twitched   
in mockery as he gradually inched into the defence of the animal,   
searching for enough of an opening to deliver a lethal onslaught that   
would determine its fate. He ignored the trickling sweat dampening   
his ebony hair, his mind too occupied with his scheming to defeat the   
beast. One single mistake and he would have to say his farewell to   
the world. Killed or be killed.  
  
"Your Majesty, please stop this absurdity at once! You could be   
killed!" the distant voice of his grand councillor entered his ears,   
and he swore viciously as the unwanted counsel disrupted his   
concentration.  
  
"Van, ignore him. Words alone will not assist but, in fact, get you   
killed." Behind him, among his alert retainers, Gaudi - his cousin   
and one of his best generals - advised him sarcasm dripping from   
every word. "Trust your instinct. The azuna is too good a catch to   
pass." Van smirked inwardly. Gaudi, as always, spoke with a   
confidence denoting the insinuation that slaying an azuna was an   
effortless task. His cousin always expected the best from him, and   
he never meant to disappoint the other.   
  
The young king nodded ever so slightly to acknowledge Gaudi's   
comment. The muscles that indicated his physical strength flexed as   
he drew a second short sword, its smooth surface gleaming under the   
sun. He ignored the wild cries of his spectators since his mind was   
momentarily blocked by the clamouring of one metal weapon against   
another metal weapon, performed with the purpose of distracting the   
big azuna. His heart hammered against his ribcage, the beats   
deafening his ears. The only thing he sensed was the swing of the   
red stone pendant dangling on his neck, as he concentrated solely on   
finding the right moment to attack. Shortly thereafter he was deep   
in meditation, his mind calm and clear as he practised all his senses   
to feel the movement of the air surrounding the beast, the pendant   
acting as his pendulum.   
  
Left or right?  
  
Now...or later?   
  
His eyes snapped open as the azuna neighed angrily, its hooves   
thumping madly as it charged toward him, the horns ready to gut his   
insides. Swiftly he dispatched towards his right while at the same   
time plunging his shorter sword into the beast's thick skin, the warm   
blood spurting on his face. He smirked in confidence as the beast's   
howl penetrated his ears, then he boldly darted forward to deliver   
another blow on the down side of the animal. The crowd cheered as he   
yet again succeeded in wounding the azuna, with his cousin yelling   
the loudest. Van whooped triumphantly as he landed on the hard soil   
before the beast, crouching down into one of his defensive stances,   
expecting the beast to retaliate.  
  
However, he never expected the animal to turn around and make a mad   
dash towards him, trying to bring him down together with all its   
worth. He barely saved his immortal soul when one of the beast's   
horns tore the skin of his chest, the bloody gash promising to be yet   
another scar. His pulse quickened as he turned around only to see   
the beast attempt yet again to strike him down. It was too near for   
him to escape - their distance didn't make it probable for him to   
avoid the assault unscathed. The horrified cries of his retainers   
numbed his senses, his reaction dragging. His mind was empty - his   
brain failed to coordinate his movements.   
  
So be it. If he were going to die, then he would die in honour not   
in cowardice. He wasn't going to run. He would strike. Once, and   
if it didn't kill the animal, he would meet his fate bravely. But he   
would also fight for his life, his precious life, which his mother   
had borne him.  
  
Afterwards all was a blur. One moment he felt the impact of the   
animal's mass on his body, squeezing the air out from his chest. He   
barely remembered swinging his short sword, stabbing its sharp blade   
somewhere into the beast's head, the smell of its blood causing bile   
to rise up from his throat. And then people, cheering - their voices   
rising in the air, the force shaming even the most thunderous storm.   
  
The azuna, he could see, was dying, its breath uneven as it lay on   
its stomach. He leaned against the huge hairy mass, totally drained,   
shocked and exhausted to his core. A grimace appeared on his face as   
he finally took notice of the stinging sensation on his chest. His   
fingers were awash with his own blood as he touched his wound   
involuntarily. It had been how many years since he last suffered   
from such injuries like the one the beast had inflicted upon him?   
  
"Your Majesty. That wound should be taken care of immediately." A   
heavy voice penetrated his ears as a pair of strong arms supported   
his weight without any effort at all. Out of earshot, the man   
whispered quite mockingly, although pride could also be noted in his   
voice, "What a way to die in satisfaction, my dear cousin."  
  
"Thanks for your apparently misleading suggestion, Gaudi." A smirk   
plastered upon the king's young features. He refused the older man's   
assistance to walk him to his horse despite his pain. Pressing the   
white cloth that Gaudi offered upon the wound to stop its bleeding,   
he continued absent-mindedly, "But I could only say I do enjoy the   
sport every now and then. Gardia worried too much. A king who   
couldn't defend his own life was no king, and this kind of sport   
would help keep my shape as a warrior." He finally succeeded his   
attempt in keeping his feet firm on the ground, his eyes narrowed as   
he focused his sight on the beast.  
  
"It's not dead yet," he commented lightly, ruby eyes searching on the   
massive form,. "Let me look at it."  
  
The retainers soon cleared the way as Van once again approached his   
hunt, this time followed by Gaudi. He stopped abruptly once he came   
face to face with the still breathing azuna, his face serious as he   
scrutinized the hideous wound he inflicted upon its head, and gasped   
when its eyes locked onto his own. There were tears. Tears that   
were so sad and clear they glistened like crystals. It was as if the   
azuna knew it would soon die.  
  
Van's eyes widened slightly as he tried to absorb what was taking   
place in the animal's head. His mind swam in pain as he pushed his   
brain to think, to create some reasonable explanation to ease the   
sudden tightness in his chest, and yet his guilt prevailed. Soon the   
faces of the enemies he had killed in the last Great Gaean War   
appeared in his head, their ghostly faces beckoning him to follow   
them...to Hell. He shook his head slightly to clear his head,. His   
pulse quickened. Was it thinking the same thing as what his enemies   
had thought when they had spent their last moment? He could see the   
life in the black beady eyes of the azuna. It was still strong, too   
strong. The beast still wanted to live. Was it any different then   
from human beings? Did the azuna not have the right to live only   
because it was an animal?  
  
A few heads, including that of Gaudi's snapped up in concern as Van   
swore viciously, slamming his body against the animal and pounding   
his fist on the poor mass again and again. Gaudi offered his hand in   
an attempt to soothe Van, but the young king refused it as he   
silently calmed his breath and straightened his back, hiding all his   
pains from the world.   
  
"Van, remember," Gaudi warned him as he walked back to the older   
man's side. "You're in the public's presence. Sometimes the way you   
express your emotions unnerves them."  
  
"I'll try to remember that," Van mumbled as he glanced at his   
surroundings, and smirked a little as he noticed his stunned   
retainers. "What are you doing?" He settled into his mask of an   
appropriately triumphant expression and barked his order, "Kill the   
beast! It's dying. It shouldn't take you an hour to finish it." He   
was about to walk back to his shelter when he remembered something -   
his body stiffened at the memory of the beast's glassy eyes.   
Inhaling deeply, he mumbled his next order almost inaudibly, "Do it   
cleanly, and without pain. It must not suffer."  
  
The young king arched an eyebrow in acknowledgment of his retainers'   
responses before proceeding to walk back to where the other noblemen   
rested from their own exhausting hunting expedition. Gaudi soon fell   
in step behind him, his face beamed with raw pride. Never in one   
moment had he regretted his decision to return to the capital to   
serve his cousin. It all happened after the Great Gaean War. His   
cousin had returned from his triumphant quest upon defeating the   
raiding troops of Zaibach, and had been more than ready to take on   
his responsibilities to restore Fanelia back to her former glory.   
Van had been in sore need of competent officers and military generals   
then, for a lot of them had been killed during the ambush of Fanelia.   
Gaudi took no time in offering his service to Van's court.   
  
Sensing Gaudi's eyes on him, Van smiled warmly and slapped the older   
man's shoulder playfully. Carefully his eyes measured his cousin's   
appearance. Gaudi could pass as him in any manner, except for a few   
striking differences - those that couldn't be remedied. They both   
possessed a fairly similar height and Gaudi's shoulder-length, golden   
hair could always be cut short and dyed ebony, but there was the   
patch on Gaudi's left eye, the one that was blinded from an   
unforgettable incident years ago. Van's innards tightened again at   
the memory, and he shook his head to clear it. He must not, on any   
account, attach himself to the past, for he believed the future could   
shape itself according to his deeds in the present, not in the past.  
  
"Something on your mind, my lord?" Gaudi asked him in his   
observation, his tone amused. "Perhaps I can help clear it?"  
  
"Cease the formalities, my friend," Van quickly responded, easing his   
aching body onto his seat under a shady tree gratefully. "And send   
for medication. I will not die because of some untreated wounds. I   
still have a long way to go, and Fanelia still needs me, no matter   
how reluctant and awkward I am to act as her king."  
  
"Not awkward, Van," Gaudi informed the young king mildly. "Just   
more...radical. I have to say you're more a warrior than a king,   
though. You blatantly refuse all the luxuries offered with your   
position as a king."  
  
"Let's just say that it's not...my style," Van retorted as he winced   
slightly as one of the pages present in the hunt started to apply   
some ointment to the wound, his tiny fingers tentatively touching the   
wound, afraid of hurting his king. At this Van gave the boy an   
encouraging look and told him gently, "It only feels like a sting.   
And your service is greatly appreciated, Young..."  
  
"Azellor, Your Majesty."  
  
Van nodded in satisfaction upon hearing the more confident tone of   
the boy and diverted his attention back to Gaudi. He hated it when   
people feared him for his position.   
  
Glancing at his surrounding, he contented himself as he watched the   
other noblemen enjoy their prepared refreshment, resumed his   
discussion with Gaudi. "So, where are we?"  
  
Gaudi slid down beside him on the grass, chewing on a sweet tasting   
leaf thoughtfully. "We were talking about your status."  
  
"Ah yes, my status," he said, looking at his hands. "What about it?"  
  
A hopeless sigh echoed beside him before the air settled into an   
awkward silence. Neither one of them dared to speak anymore, both   
afraid to touch the sensitive spot in the hidden corner of their   
mind. Only after a few minutes did Gaudi force himself to eliminate   
the uncomfortable silence. "Gardia rattled again as usual," he   
informed Van casually as his cornflower eyes strayed onto the far-  
away figure of the old grand councillor of Fanelia, Gardia de Meddez,   
challenge radiating from them. The old man, aware of his king's wish   
for some private moment, retaliated from the challenge despite seeing   
it in Gaudi's eyes. He stayed still in the tent specially erected   
for Fanelian royal advisors.   
  
Van turned his face toward Gaudi, his gaze questioning.  
  
"Queen."  
  
At that answer, Van nodded understandingly. Queen. Who had not   
thought of that lately? Everyone in his range seemed to anticipate   
the moment he would assume the responsibility of gracing the Fanelian   
court with the presence of a queen and producing a healthy heir for   
the sake of the continuation of the line of Fanel. "Ah, Queen," he   
echoed Gaudi's statement absent-mindedly, his look vacant.   
  
"Yes. One that can share in your court responsibilities, giving you   
the service of producing an heir..." Gaudi elaborated, swirling his   
hand in the air for emphasis.  
  
Van chuckled dryly at the picture. Him? A husband and a father?   
Somehow the picture didn't match perfectly in his head. But he had   
to admit the common sense of the situation. He hated the notion of   
marrying a woman only as a tool to produce an heir, but it had to be   
done for necessity. All the elders and royal advisers had been   
restless about the matter since he entered his twenty-third springs,   
and by his twenty-fourth birthday he had to grace the court with a   
presence of a new queen.  
  
But so far he could only find faults in the women he met. The court   
women bored him to tears, for there seemed to be nothing on their   
minds but the pathetic dresses they wore and the ideal way of how a   
man should court a woman. The romanticised idea of courtship made   
him dizzy with disgust. He was a man of action, not words. The way   
they idealised how a man should act within a presence of a woman   
disgusted him.   
  
He had tried the Asturian court for awhile, but his efforts came to   
nil. He barely befriended the Asturian ladies thrown at his disposal   
except for Millerna, the Asturian Queen herself. Millerna had   
suggested Lady Celena Schezar, the very sister of the great Allen   
Schezar himself, but he could never imagine himself with the former   
Dilandau Albatou of Zaibach as his queen. Despite the loss of all   
Celena's memories of the previous years during the war, looking into   
the icy blue eyes could prove to be very daunting even for him.   
  
Van chuckled briefly at his memories during his stay in Asturia. He   
realised it had been eight years after the last war. Everybody had   
gone on their own path, creating their own destiny. Millerna had   
eventually married the current King Dryden Fassa all over again five   
years ago after their shocking separation at the end of the war. It   
was their destiny to fall in love to each other and they could not   
deny it no matter how hard they tried. The young king chuckled   
slightly. Together they had created a beautiful heir, a sturdy five-  
year-old, and another beautiful baby boy.  
  
And what became of his Hitomi? Over the past four years he failed to   
re-establish their spiritual link, as if she had deliberately cut all   
ties with him. Closing his eyes, he clutched the pendant in his hand   
and tried to imagine her face. Even after all the years he could   
never forget those bluish green pools of her eyes, sparkling with   
intelligence and curiosity. No woman had ever succeeded in capturing   
his heart as whole as Hitomi Kanzaki. She was the every essence Van   
valued in a woman.  
  
He felt a nudge on his side and opened one eye only to see Gaudi's   
grinning face.   
  
"Someone's coming."  
  
"Someone?" Van's eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead as he   
turned around, but soon the grimness in his face cleared up the   
moment he set his eyes upon the graceful figure of his long time   
companion, Merle. The cat woman approached him with a wide grin   
plastered on her face, her pace speeding up with each of her   
confident stride. "Lord Van!" she cried out excitedly, her cerulean   
eyes shining with anticipation. "Congratulation! You have once   
again proven that you excel even the fiercest hunter in Fanelia."  
  
Van merely dismissed the compliment with a light chuckle, "Everyone   
can do it with a little more determination. My dear Merle," he   
opened his arms as she closed their distance. "You look absolutely   
wonderful today." He half-expected Merle to jump into his arms and   
embrace him warmly like she used to do until a few years ago, but   
instead the cat woman only settled into a formal bow on the ground.   
Van sighed at the display of formality but he said nothing, lowering   
his arms to his sides.   
  
"Lord Van, Lord Gaudi," Merle acknowledged both her superiors before   
raising her bronze face and settled on one of her knowing smiles.   
She was well aware that Van longed for the old days when they were   
the best of friends without the boundaries of their status, but those   
days ceased to exist a long time ago. She was required to behave as   
what her status dictated her to, and that included proper manners   
before his majesty. To ease Van's disappointment, she let out a   
teasing little smile and said, "Your Majesty, please understand. Old   
Gardia would decide to tell my tutor to increase my lessons of   
decorum if I did that. You know how I hate those lessons."  
  
Gaudi barked genuine laughter at the little comment, and it was all   
Van could do not to burst into laughter himself. He had firsthand   
experiences on Gardia's diligence in his effort to drill perfect   
decorum into the king and his cat-girl companion. Van could   
understand the reason he had to learn about manners, but Merle?   
Merle was only a cat girl. She didn't need to attend social or   
political functions. But still Gardia insisted, and miraculously his   
efforts seemed to show some results as Merle grew up into a beautiful   
cat woman.  
  
There were a few things, however, that Merle refused to accept. She   
never submitted to Gardia's order to wear the proper court gown. She   
always wore men's shirt and britches, complete with the knee-high   
boots, even though she learnt nothing about the art of swordsmanship.   
Her cerise coloured hair was clipped short below her ears, the curls   
forming a nice frame around her heart-shaped face.   
  
Her appearance didn't go hand in hand with her behaviour, though. It   
was true that she was dressed in men's clothing, but her mannerism   
was always that of a woman's. She was as feminine as any woman in   
Van's court, even though she was generally stronger and more agile   
than any of them. As she matured, her behaviour became contrast to   
her mischievous self a few years ago. She became refined, her cat-  
like grace contributing to her feminine charms. She only wore the   
clothing simply because of its practicality.  
  
Giving into a heavy sigh, Van finally told Merle, "You may rise."  
  
Obediently Merle followed Van's order and went to stand beside Gaudi,   
and she was soon immersed in deep conversation with the man. Van   
only let out a helpless smile as he noticed the two chatting   
animatedly. The two had become fast friends since Gaudi first helped   
Merle in her much-hated decorum lessons. Since then, Merle had made   
it a tradition to visit Gaudi's rural estate once a year. For a   
brief moment, Van imagined that it was him and Hitomi chatting along,   
not Gaudi and Merle.  
  
Eventually Merle felt his stare and spoke to him with a smile, "What   
is it, Lord Van?"  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Van maintained his gaze at Merle and lied a   
little bit. "No, it's nothing. You've become a beautiful woman,   
Merle. I just think it's the right time for you to marry."  
  
A deep frown distorted Merle's delicate features as she retorted   
almost vehemently, trying to suppress her sudden flare of anger,   
"Lord Van, I thought we were through this topic. I simply don't have   
the desire to marry."  
  
Van lifted his fine eyebrows, surprised by her sudden objection-   
Merle seldom went against his words. "But you're of eligible age,   
Merle."  
  
"And so are you, Lord Van. Even more so than me," Merle told him,   
sarcasm barely concealed behind her suddenly stiff demeanour. "And I   
think I will oversee the storage of the azunas' meat, if you please   
excuse me." With that she nodded curtly and ceremoniously, a gesture   
she did whenever she was upset with Van's decision, then made her way   
through the crowd around the royal shelter.   
  
An uncomfortable silence lingered in the atmosphere after Merle took   
her leave, her last words raising some of Van's annoyance. Van   
expected his cousin to say something, but the other man only shook   
his head in disbelief. Inhaling deeply, Van folded his arms in front   
of his chest in a gesture of protest. "Was it wrong, what I said? I   
didn't exactly tell her I wanted to marry her off somewhere."  
  
Thinking deeply, Gaudi chose his words carefully, as he regarded his   
cousin with intense blue eyes, "No, you knew well that you were only   
teasing her, and she understands that above all things, but sometimes   
you...you..." He flailed his hand in the air, searching for more words.  
  
"I?"  
  
Looking sharply into Van's eyes, Gaudi carefully asked him, his voice   
low, "Would you mind some open criticism?"  
  
Van chuckled softly as he proceeded to sit on the grass meadow and   
gazed at the almost dark sky. "There is no need to request my   
permission. Usually you seem content enough to voice your opinions   
even when I don't really want them."  
  
Gaudi approached Van and sat beside him, never removing his eyes from   
the younger man's as he breathed the word one by one, "You're forcing   
her to see a situation that she doesn't want to see."  
  
Turning around to look at the setting sun, Van let logic rule his   
mind, but he couldn't find any descent answers that could explain his   
cousin's statement. "Why?" was the only word that came out of his   
lips.  
  
"Because you never realised what she actually dreams of."  
  
"Oh, that's pretty...nonsensical." Looking away from the sunset view   
to give Gaudi an exasperated look, Van tried to defend himself.   
  
"We're merely friends. She was like a sister of mine."  
  
"Worse still, you might have even realised her feelings and tried to   
put a stop to it by deliberately suggesting such ..."  
  
"Stop talking nonsense!!!" Van snapped his head up, his eyes   
pleading. "She never thought that I actually...oh God." Van dug the   
heels of his hands into his squeezed-shut eyes, trying to conceal the   
feelings there. Gaudi was correct. Lying about something was bad   
enough, but to know about something and pretending that he didn't   
know about it was even worse. He had known Merle's feelings for a   
long time, but he had avoided it by dismissing it into the deep void   
of his mind. He had pretended all along that there was nothing   
between them- that they were like any other best friends in the   
world.  
  
With a sigh, Gaudi placed a broad hand on Van's shoulder before he   
finally took off to another direction, barking orders to his people   
to store the piles of azuna's meat in some big ice cubicles, while at   
the same time ordering the other retainers not to disturb his   
majesty. A little smile played on his lips as he glanced briefly at   
the young king, a flash of longing marring his fair features. Van   
was fortunate to have Merle as his best friend.   
  
"What?!" Van glowered, bestowing Gaudi a look of total defiance.   
Sometimes the king could be very stubborn indeed. Van never took   
criticism lightly, although in the end he was always willing to   
improve on his weaknesses.  
  
Grinning widely, Gaudi was about to give his cousin a smart reply   
when a sudden commotion broke out some distance away from their   
place, causing Van to spring to his feet almost immediately, his   
countenance alert as he grabbed his sword. He quickly motioned a   
manservant forward and questioned the other man sharply, "What's   
happening?!"  
  
The manservant fell on his knees as he quickly answered, "It is one   
of the azunas that we have captured alive, Your Majesty. It became   
mad all of a sudden and broke the makeshift fence, causing the other   
azunas to follow suit."  
  
"The current situation?" Gaudi joined Van as well, folding his arms   
in front of his chest in concern.  
  
"The others are able to restrain the rest of the azunas, but for the   
first one..."  
  
The manservant hadn't finished his recounting when all of sudden high   
pitch cries could be heard from the ladies' tent, causing three heads   
to whip up in alarm. All colour was drained from Van's face as he   
saw the beast attack innocent people, the scene before him making him   
sick with disgust.  
  
"My horse!" he yelled his order, and soon he was handed a rein. He   
glanced at his side and was relieved when he saw Gaudi beside him,   
holding the rein of his own black stallion. Swiftly he leaped onto   
his horse's back and pursued the azuna with Gaudi riding closely   
behind him. His frown deepened as he saw the beast about to attack a   
lady and her girl-servant, and immediately reached for the crossbow   
hung on the saddle, aiming it at the beast. The azuna gave out a   
painful neigh as the arrow stabbed him right between his eyes. Van's   
lips twitched bitterly as he noticed another arrow poking out of the   
beast's right eye and looked at Gaudi with a knowing look.  
  
With a cry of pain the azuna jumped on his two back legs and changed   
his course of direction, seeming to believe that escaping was the   
only way to survive. Van winced every time his arrow wounded the   
beast, but he also didn't want it to harm any more of his people. If   
he allowed the azuna to wander into a nearby village freely, it would   
surely cause some ruckus that would lead to some costly incidents and   
more injuries. He had to kill it.   
  
"To the King's Forest! It ran to the King's Forest!"  
  
Van bared his fangs as he steered his stallion in pursuit of the   
azuna, his heart slamming wildly against his ribcage. When was the   
last time he had been this excited? He remembered. It was only when   
he was aboard Escaflowne's dragon form, slicing the icy wind as he   
flew high beyond the green of the forest, with Hitomi behind him,   
circling her arms firmly around his waist.   
  
And somehow the memory of Hitomi had erased all the dark thoughts in   
his mind. Never mind the azuna. He was going to conquer the animal   
and then everything would be fine. What was important was this   
soaring feeling in his heart as the coolness of the misty air washed   
over his body and as the late afternoon's sun warmed his skin.   
  
"To the left, My Lord! I saw it trying to break through the thick   
branches!"  
  
Van allowed his mind to wander while at the same time focusing his   
ruby eyes on the enormous form before him, a smile appearing ever so   
slightly. This feeling he was having...why was he feeling like this?   
The spreading warmth in his chest made him almost free himself in   
laughter. Quietly he reached for his pendant, curling his fingers   
around it, feeling the smooth texture of the red stone, and smirking   
as he glanced briefly at the jewel, his face suddenly bearing a   
knowing look.  
  
Is something amiss? No, of course not. But it is so exhilarating,   
this feeling...  
  
Like the knowledge that something is going to happen...  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he ducked a flying branch, ignoring the   
rough lower branches scraping his bare upper body. And as he   
ventured deeper and deeper inside the forest, it became darker, and   
more daunting, its mysterious atmosphere inviting. Van shuddered   
involuntarily as he sensed a chill down his spine, but he revelled on   
the fear deep in the dark corner of his mind. He was used to the   
fear, and he could do nothing to deny it but rather accept it,   
because it was part of himself, something whose existence he had to   
acknowledge. Without fear he wasn't a human being.  
  
He finally reined in his stallion as his eyes adjusted in the dark,   
concern clouding his look. It was so silent around him, too silent.   
Where was everyone? He couldn't even see his hunt anymore. He knew   
he had run ahead than everyone, believing that the beast was   
somewhere within his shooting range, but apparently he had lost his   
way. Chuckling softly to himself, he shook his head in amusement as   
he ordered his stallion to move along, his destination unclear.   
  
Perhaps it was a good thing to go astray once in awhile. It gave him   
the time to think without interruption.   
  
He smiled again when he noticed the red glow emanating from his   
pendant, his thought leading him to the image of his beloved, the   
woman who bestowed the pendant to him. For him, she was the most   
beautiful creature in the world, even if the world itself might not   
share his opinion. She was the anchor of his life, the sustenance   
that kept him going, even after she had long gone back to her home,   
the Phantom Moon.  
  
Raising his face to the sky where the sun was now gone, his   
expression softened as the view of two giant moons greeted his eyes,   
the gentle ray casting a soft glow around his face. Slowly he closed   
his eyes, wishing that time would stop, and that he was allowed to   
freeze like that forever. He imagined himself almost being able to   
see those bluish green orbs and those ripe cherry red lips, and again   
being able to touch his beloved, revelling on her velvety creamy   
skin.  
  
Van opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow as his horse came to a halt   
before a vast and sparkling lake. The twin moons' reflections were   
glimmering on its surface. The breeze sent the sweet aroma of the   
water to his yearning soul, easing the troubles in his mind a little   
bit.  
  
Something was calling him.  
  
He never removed his eyes from the twin moons' reflection as he   
dismounted his horse and took a hesitant step toward the lake.   
  
Beneath his grasp, the red stone glowed warmly, the aura seeping into   
his mind, encouraging him to explore further. He kneeled down on the   
edge of the lake and scooped up some cold water, staring at the   
surface with questions in his eyes.   
  
The water? The lake? Was it the call of his destiny? It didn't   
make any sense to him.  
  
Van strengthened his resolution and descended into the water   
carefully. Why he did that he never understood - it was an inner   
calling, a sudden urge that told him he needed to swim to the middle   
of the lake. He shuddered as the cold water touched his skin, but   
his anticipation defeated all negative sentiments as he began to see   
something, bright and white in the middle of the lake. The   
brightness rose in the air and formed a column of light, its unseen   
force causing hundreds of water droplets floating in the sky,   
sparkling like jewels as the moonlight kissed them one by one.  
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
Van barely whispered as he lifted one hand to the light, noticing the   
blue hue that the light cast on his skin and the sudden force that   
sucked him into the circle of the light, its span getting wider and   
wider. He surrendered himself to the force and let it lift his body   
without any struggle, soon finding himself floating effortlessly in   
the air, even without his snow-white wings.  
Maybe this time the gods would grant him the chance to see his   
beloved once again.  
  
He closed his eyes once more as another surge of light poured over   
him in a hot, blinding power, the brilliance burning his sensitive   
eyes. The peaceful aura that he had sensed from the first column of   
light was gone to be replaced by rage and power, as if it desired to   
engulf the whole world with fire. But he ignored the stinging   
sensation on his skin as the rays of light pierced it and opened his   
eyes, braving himself to look at his surrounding.   
  
Mild surprise was written all over his face as he noticed himself   
high above the forest, for it was only seconds ago after he first   
touched the column of light. Would the gods really send him to the   
Phantom Moon? He raised his face, half expecting himself to be   
whisked away from Gaea any moment when suddenly his eyes focused on   
something, a female human form, floating just above his head.  
  
His breath caught in his throat, Van shifted away a little bit so the   
form could float down just on the same level as him, and caught her   
body in his arms. She was warm and alive, although he could see a   
wound on her left temple, with blood still fresh and wet. Van's   
heart thundered as he examined the woman's face, looking as if she   
was sleeping with her golden eyelashes almost touching her cheeks and   
her exquisite shoulder-length sandy blonde hair surrounding her.  
  
"Hitomi..." the king breathed the name gently as he smoothed the   
strands out of her face, a smile slowly forming on his lips. It was   
her. His beloved came back to his world, and he hoped it would be   
forever this time. It was a little bit alarming to see the wound on   
her temple, but it wasn't a critical injury as far as he was   
concerned. His physician would be able to take care of it just fine.  
  
And suddenly, just as quickly as it was formed, the column of light   
vanished. Van's heart leaped out of his chest as the gravity pulled   
him downward. He quickly tightened his grip firmly around Hitomi's   
slender body, cradling her protectively against his own. For a   
moment panic blinded his senses, for he could think of nothing to   
halt their free fall.   
  
And then remembrance flashed in his eyes as he arched his body   
subtly, a faint glow softly emanating from his disfiguring back, eyes   
closed tightly as a tingling sensation assaulting his mind. When his   
eyes were finally snapped opened, two fluffs of snow-white wings   
expanded above him, the force of the air maintaining his slow   
descent. A smile of satisfaction slowly spread on his face as he   
landed on the damp soil near the lake, holding his princess like a   
prized possession.  
  
"Hitomi," he shook her frame gently, coaxing her to open her eyes,.   
  
"Wake up. Talk to me."  
  
Van held his breath as those thick eyelashes fluttered and revealed   
the brilliance of Hitomi's bluish green eyes, still dazed by the long   
sleep she was having.  
  
"Van?" she mumbled vaguely. "But you're different."  
  
"So are you," Van murmured gently against the crown of Hitomi's head,   
breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. Clutching the strands   
tightly in his hand, he marvelled at the silkiness of her hair, on   
how wonderful it shimmered under the moonlight. Hitomi had   
transformed into a real angel as the time went by, and he was   
grateful to have the chance to meet her once again. Her face was   
still the same with her wide bluish green eyes, her straight little   
nose and cherry red lips, but her body had matured, curves formed in   
all the right places. The present Hitomi was a vision of loveliness,   
an irresistible dream he couldn't bear to lose.  
  
"Your voice...it's rich, rich with..." Hitomi inhaled deeply, searching   
for words, "waves of laughter. You never laughed before."  
  
"You're here, that's why," Van quickly replied, touching her nose   
with his own affectionately. "You're coming home, Hitomi, perhaps   
forever."  
  
"But...but this must be a dream. I had a car accident..." Hitomi's eyes   
were drooping, tears trickling down one of the corners of her eyes.   
  
"You're not real... just my fantasy." She reached out, caressing Van's   
midnight black hair gently. "Yes, a fantasy. But this scent, this   
solid form..."   
  
Van watched Hitomi in confusion as she drawled sleepily, sometimes   
saying unfathomable things. But joy bloomed in his heart as he   
watched her fall asleep, her face content and peaceful as she held   
onto his arms, as if she was afraid to lose him once more.   
  
He was still holding Hitomi in the same position when Gaudi's party   
finally found the pair. The general approached the king silently   
from behind, concern radiating from his countenance. Hesitantly he   
extended his hand to tap Van's shoulder, but he stopped in mid-  
gesture when he finally noticed the young woman in Van's arms.   
Lowering his hands on his sides instead, he informed the king   
quietly, "Sir, we have successfully recaptured the creature, Sir!"  
  
"Good," came Van's absent-minded reply, and as Gaudi peered down to   
inspect his cousin's face, the general was taken aback to find a   
gentle smile on his cousin's usually hardened face. "We have to   
return to the castle immediately. This lady...Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, she   
was wounded."  
  
"I will see to it that the royal physician examine her thoroughly   
once we reached the palace, Your Majesty." If Gaudi was surprised by   
Van's sudden revelation about the woman's identity, it didn't show on   
his face. His cousin sometimes mentioned the lady's name in their   
numerous conversations, thus he expected Van would want the very best   
for the unconscious lady.  
  
"Good," Van again said, ignoring the baffled looks his retainers gave   
him, caressing the woman's face ever so gently. He almost never wept   
in his life, but perhaps tonight was the right moment to let go.   
  
A single tear trickled down his cheek, the droplet shining under the   
moonlight night. It was a tear of joy.  
  
-----  
  
A stream of sunlight blinded her as Hitomi attempted to open her   
eyes, and as soon as she snapped them open, she winced them close.   
She sighed and stretched languidly, her mind still gauzy from the   
dream she had seen the night before. The throbs on her left temple   
was the only thing that was real, for she remembered clearly the   
accident that had befallen upon her. The smell of medication   
penetrated her senses, assuring her immediately that her vision of   
her nightly angel was merely a dream, a fantasy she experienced when   
she was still in delirium from the hospital drug. She was in a   
hospital, and surely a nurse would wake her soon, forcing some   
painkillers down her throat.   
  
Popping one eye open, Hitomi was again trying to adjust her sight in   
the bright morning light when she finally took notice of some   
oddities in her surrounding. She wasn't lying on a regular hospital   
bed, but a spacious four posters bed in a room that she could only   
describe as too elegant to be a hospital room. Sturdy furnishings   
filled the room, with silk draperies hanging from every window, its   
material's colour rich crimson, velvety.   
  
Gasping in surprise, she sprang into a sitting position, only   
succeeding in worsening the throbbing on her temple. Delicately she   
held the carefully bandaged wound, her eyes darting around in search   
of some familiar figures. Should she dare to hope? Should she let   
her expectations rule her head once again?  
  
"Van?"  
  
Hitomi sighed in disappointment when she realised that only the faint   
breeze greeted her call. An ironic smile destroyed the renewed hope   
in her face, her anticipation again withdrawing beneath her façade of   
calmness. A breeze was again blowing gently, lifting up the gauzy   
white curtain of one of the windows, and for a moment Hitomi thought   
someone was standing there, at the secluded corner of the room.   
  
"Van!"  
  
Hitomi called again, but still no one answered her calling.   
  
Clutching the blanket in her fists, she lowered her eyes on her lap,   
her tears brimming. The dream, it had always ended like this. It   
had always ended with her in a room with no one to answer her cries   
and her loneliness.   
  
"Oh God, Van..." she covered her face with fists in despair, her cries   
caught in the back of her throat. Violent sobs soon rocked her frail   
figure, her anger intensified as she failed to restrain herself. She   
would not succumb to her old wounds. She would not let anything rip   
off whatever composure was left in her persona. "You're an old ghost   
of my past. Why do you haunt me all the time?"   
  
She ceased her weeping and leaned over, however, when she heard the   
door across her bed give out a hesitant creak before it was slowly   
opened. The figure before her bore the striking resemblance to the   
youth she used to know during her brief first stay in Gaea eight   
years ago, but a quick look at his golden wheat mane convinced her   
that the man was not her Van. Cerulean blue met ocean blue when   
their eyes clashed, creating a spastic tension in the air. Whoever   
this man was, who didn't even bother knocking before entering, came   
to the room not for idle chitchat but to assess her. What he was   
looking for in her, she had no idea. She was devoid of her mind-  
reading ability the moment she gave up her pendant to Van.  
  
Hitomi could feel her back going rigid as the man strode confidently   
across the room, the sword jingling against his steel armour. But   
slowly her fear subsided, replaced by her genuine curiosity. The man   
was so much like Van, and yet he wasn't her angel. There was   
something grim and savage from the way he looked at her, and the   
patch on his left eye told her the man had suffered a lot in his   
past.  
  
She almost jumped when he suddenly cleared his throat, but she   
maintained her calm demeanour when the man unexpectedly bowed   
courteously before her. With his deep rich voice he began his   
introduction, "Gaudi Jenaro de Fanel, cousin and companion to His   
Majesty King of Fanelia, Van Slanzar de Fanel." Flashing one of his   
dashing smiles to Hitomi, he took one of her hands and brushed his   
lips on its back courteously. He continued holding Hitomi's hand   
while looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for some reactions.  
  
"This is...really Fanelia?"  
  
A nod dismissed her entire doubts. She could almost hear herself   
breathing in relief. She returned Gaudi's nod with a smile of   
gratitude, an indescribable feeling soaring in her chest. She   
thought the man was going to say something else when he suddenly   
disengaged Hitomi's hand quickly, blue eyes focusing on where the   
sound of feet tapping impatiently on the floor came behind them.  
  
"Enough of that flashy introduction, Gaudi," Van mocked, a faint look   
of annoyance floating on his handsome features briefly. "Now, leave   
her alone so she can have proper rest."  
  
"Lord Van is correct, Your Grace. She does need rest." Hitomi heard   
a voice of a woman among them, so familiar, and yet so different. It   
reminded her of a childlike voice from a long time ago, when she had   
first reached the chaotic country of Fanelia...  
  
Bolting upright, Hitomi ignored her throbbing temple and reached out   
for the source of the voice and cried out happily, recognition   
flashing in her eyes, "Merle!"  
  
"Hitomi!" the cat woman hugged Hitomi back, her eyes watery. There   
was so much they had suffered together, and the other's return   
brought her only pure delight. Despite the old grudges they often   
harboured towards each other, Merle and Hitomi had grown attached to   
one another during their previous engagement years ago. "Welcome   
back! We've missed you very much."  
  
Laughing gaily, Hitomi hardly felt her pain as she circled her arms   
around Merle's neck, her eyes suddenly blurring with tears. She   
blinked them twice to prevent the tears from trickling. "I'm glad we   
could see each other again," softly she told her friend. "You have   
transformed into a very beautiful cat woman. I'm really, really   
glad. And..."  
  
She halted in mid sentence as the sound of a male throat clearing   
caught her attention, her body suddenly rigid with tension. Slowly   
she loosened her grips on Merle's shoulders, her hands flying to her   
mouth as tears threatened to overflow once again. Van positioned   
himself at the foot of the bed, his stance both proud and gentle as   
he smiled tenderly at her. He was still the same person she knew   
from her past in Gaea, but he was not entirely the same young man.   
  
He had changed. His ebony hair was swept back smoothly, and he   
looked more mature than when she saw him the last time, taller and   
better built.   
  
With a playful grin, Gaudi stepped to Van's side;, his exaggerated   
introduction causing Merle to giggle. "May I present...His Majesty,   
the King and High General of Fanelia, Van Slanzar de Fanel."  
  
"Van..."  
  
"Hello, Hitomi," Van greeted her softly, his ruby eyes holding those   
of Hitomi's green orbs. "Welcome back to Fanelia."  
  
Email me? 


	3. I: Reunion :: Scattered Memories

Chapter 3: Scattered Memories  
  
Tapping a finger impatiently on the arm of his throne, Van listened to   
his counsellors with his temper in check everytime a comment grated on   
his nerves. He wasn't a man who would throw a tantrum without a strong   
reason - especially when he was well aware that his advisors had the   
best of intentions for his welfare, but his patience had stretched   
beyond limit. "Gentlemen, what do you expect by bringing this 'Ispano'   
princess into my household?" he started; his breathing was ragged with   
suppressed anger.  
  
"Your Majesty," Clearing his throat, Gardia - the eldest and the leader   
of his advisory board - spoke up for his colleagues. Respect was   
present in his wrinkled eyes, but people could also see determination   
and stubbornness there. From all of his counsellors, Gardia was the   
toughest one to convince of the action he necessarily took as a king.   
Although the elder had respected the young monarch and vowed to devote   
the remaining of his life to assist to bring Fanelia back to her former   
glory, doubts still existed deep down. Brashness marked every decision   
that the king made, thus worried Gardia that someday the recklessness   
would bring the country down. Gardia decided that rein was what the   
king needed most. Especially from his counsellors, who of course, knew   
the best for him.  
  
"We all believe you understand precisely our intention- it's always in   
your best interest, Your Majesty. Since you seem to face difficulties   
in finding your bride - your future queen, if I may stress here, we're   
all determined to assist. And we all have agreed that the Crown   
Princess Ardine of Ispano is the perfect candidate for the role."  
  
"Ispano? Why Ispano?" gritting his teeth in anger, Van shot back, "We   
do not have any obligation to suddenly start an affiliation with   
Ispano. It was an inaccessible country with unacknowledged political   
prowess. Even her people have remained isolated from the general Gaea   
Society in the past hundreds of years!" He stopped for a second,   
inhaling deeply as he calmed his beating heart.   
  
Composure, Van, you're a king! He warned himself, refusing to fall into   
the trap of his own rage. He would never solve this problem by yelling   
at others. Slowly he closed his eyes, trying to imagine something   
pleasant to soothe his anger. It was a trick that Gaudi had taught him   
when he first assumed his right as the rightful heir of the throne.   
His tensed shoulder relaxed as an image of Hitomi smiling with her   
angelic smile appeared in his mind.   
  
Eyeing the elders one by one thoughtfully, Van decided to assume a more   
accessible countenance and started again, this time slowly, "I am   
certain we are here perfectly aware of our agreement. Until my twenty-  
fourth spring, you, gentlemen, have no right to meddle in this affair   
of finding a queen."   
  
Straightening his back, Gardia answered the young king coolly and   
lowered his voice as he said his words carefully, "In that case, the   
princess will be informed that her visit this time was the king's   
invitation for a long holiday in Fanelia."  
  
"No, you don't understand what I mean," Van waved his hand in   
frustration. The crease on his forehead deepened as he struggled for   
the best way to explain his self. Sighing in defeat, he finally told   
the elderly man an alternative explanation. Those old bastards would   
never understand his wish and disposition. "Ispano is an isolated   
country. I fear we might create some misunderstanding with the little   
knowledge we have about Ispano's culture. And I don't want to create   
problems that could mean diplomatic disorder. I'd rather avoid showing   
promises and making an alliance with Ispano"  
  
"But Your majesty," Gardia calmly interjected, hiding his feelings   
behind perfectly composed stony mask, "we've already decided..."   
  
"Your decision, not mine." Van mumbled under his breath. The chair and   
the room suddenly felt too narrow and uncomfortable for him all of   
sudden. "I personally resent the very idea of inviting her here. I   
don't want Fanelia to have something to do with Ispano. If someone is   
going to form an alliance, let it be Dryden of Asturia."  
  
"Ispano is a rich island, Your Majesty." Emphasising on the word rich,   
Gardia resumed his persuasion. His eyes burned with fervour as he   
spoke, "They have tons of supply of extraordinarily gems and delicately   
hand made jewels, made in a relatively lower production cost. Those   
gems are in high demands! Just imagine if the king of Ispano gave us   
the right to manage the allocation of the gems to the other kingdoms."  
  
"But is also a mystery, especially revolving around the Zaibachan   
underground activity in its capitol." Van intervened, his countenance   
calm as he eyed Gardia levelly. He respected the elder, but they have   
always been on the crossroads.   
  
"Which is only a insignificant rumour," replied Gardia stoically, which   
was supported by the nods and murmurs from his colleagues.   
  
Narrowing his ruby eyes, Van leant forward to emphasis his point as he   
said, "It may be only a rumour, but the safety of Fanelia is more   
important than this whole marriage matter."  
  
"I have already dispatch some people to investigate..." Gardia hadn't   
finished his explanation when Van suddenly rose from his chair and   
banged his palms on the table in front of him, causing some of his   
weak-hearted audience to leap off their chairs in alarm. "I think   
that's enough. Thank you, Gardia." Calmly Van addressed his grand   
councillor.  
  
Standing up after the king, Gardia enquired, "What about the princess,   
Your Majesty? We have just received a letter of acceptance of your   
invitation.  
  
Sinking his teeth into his lower lip, he pedalled his brain furiously   
as he was searching for an appropriate decision. But he was not left   
with much a choice in this matter. Like it or not, the princess would   
come in several days from now. He really had to applaud Gaudi's cunning   
scheme in bringing the girl into Fanelia.   
  
The audience expected Van to say something harsh about the matter, but   
he only adjusted his cape, straightened himself and proceeded to close   
the assembly, "Gentlemen, the assembly is closed for today. What   
happened has happened, so I will let you do what you like. Only this   
time." Still, a satisfied smile reached his eyes as he declared what   
had been whirling in his mind for the past few hours in triumph, "I   
have already had the perfect candidate for my new queen."   
  
With his cape rustling behind him, he left the conference chamber in   
long confident strides as the advisory board were murmuring among   
themselves about his sudden and unexpected announcement.  
  
-----  
  
"You certainly appear to be much better, Lady Hitomi." A court lady   
nodded and curtsied in a flourish as Hitomi strolled past her. Hitomi   
could only nod back and smile in discomfort at such fine manner, as she   
had yet to accustom herself to the fashion in Van's court. Such   
frivolous nature! Looks beautiful but practically unnecessary.   
  
"Thank...you." She hesitated for a minute before she thanked the young   
lady, "that's...very kind of you."  
  
Curiosity shone bright in her face as she rose from her curtsy. Her   
sparkling amber eyes told Hitomi that she wanted to ask about   
something, but she didn't have the courage. Hitomi could see it from   
the girl's kind expression that she didn't mean to intrude or to cause   
her great discomfort. Smiling reassuringly, Hitomi leant forward and   
urged the girl to speak out her curiosity, "Something amiss?"  
  
"Well...'tis..." Looking around to make sure that nobody could hear them,   
she motioned Hitomi to follow her to a relatively secure corner and   
whispered into her ears, "I understand it's still a secret, but   
congratulation,"  
  
Frowning deeply, Hitomi asked the girl back in confusion, "I don't   
understand. What secret?"  
  
Looking surprised, the girl whispered back, "Why, Lady Hitomi, you're   
going to be a queen, aren't you? At least that's the rumour going   
around in the entire castle. We're all very excited about the prospect   
of having you as our future queen! Couldn't you imagine how proud I   
would if you chose me as one of your lady in waiting..."  
  
"Please stop." Hitomi interjected, bewilderment loading her mind. Van?   
Marrying her? She had never thought of the possibility before. She had   
been happy when she could meet him again despite the odds of the   
situation, but she had never entertained the possibility of becoming   
Van's queen in her mind. "I've never heard such things."  
  
"Lady Hitomi?" the girl looked back at her with confusion in her eyes,   
afraid she might have insulted her idol.  
  
"Hitomi, please." She supplied patiently, smiling in encouragement as   
she saw apprehension in the other's eyes, "I am no lady. Back in my   
world, I am just plain Hitomi. So am I now. And the idea of me becoming   
a queen is quite absurd. His Majesty certainly wouldn't wish to marry a   
woman from another world."  
  
"But..."  
  
"There is no way I could be queen. I..." Hitomi hadn't finished her words   
when she caught Merle's presence from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Merle!" the girl snorted in disgust at the cat-woman's appearance,   
lifting her chin up haughtily as she folded her arms in front of her   
chest, "How dare you to eavesdrop our conversation! You should know   
your own position! If it is not for His Majesty, you wouldn't be what   
you are now."  
  
She nodded politely despite the treatment she received from the noble   
girl, curtsying a little before she made her way toward Hitomi. "I   
apologise for interrupting you my lady, but I'd like to have a word   
with my friend." Emphasising the word friend, she approached Hitomi   
silently and led her gently to the other side of the corridor.  
  
"Despicable cat!" the girl hissed, glaring at Merle before she finally   
harrumphed and hastened to another direction, leaving the two women to   
their privacy. The noble girl evidently saw Merle as a lowly creature   
that didn't deserve some respect.   
  
Sighing softly to herself, Merle tugged on the sleeve of Hitomi's shirt   
and guided her through the corridor without a sound. Concern filled   
Hitomi's jade orbs as she opened her mouth to question Merle about her   
apparent sadness, but the determination in the other's eyes made her   
decide to save the questions for later. She continued her aloof   
demeanour until they finally reached a room - a suite with a four-post   
bed and a beautifully decorated fireplace. It was Merle's bedchamber.   
Looking at her surrounding, Hitomi hopped onto the soft and fluffy   
mattress, her voice declared genuine admiration, "It is a very   
wonderful place you have here, Merle."   
  
Merle only smiled slightly. Walking to the table near the decorated   
fireplace, she poured two goblets of Fanelian wine and murmured as she   
bore her ocean blue orbs into Hitomi's bluish green ones, "I never ask   
him all of this finery. His attention toward me sometimes may well be   
exasperating. He was doing it because I've always been a little sister   
for him. I appreciate his attention, but people look at me as an   
aggravating leech." Merle's expression was softened considerably as she   
shoved one of the goblets into Hitomi's waiting hands, "Now here, drink   
this. I made this from a very special recipe of wine I make myself. The   
sweet taste lasts long in the mouth."  
  
Nodding gratefully, Hitomi accepted the goblet of wine and gulped down   
the entire content without pausing. A faint flush marred her face   
slightly when she set the goblet aside on the bedside table. "Thank   
You," she said, her smile broadening into a friendly grin.  
  
Returning her friend's smile, Merle replied, "You're very welcome." She   
then disappeared into what seemed to be a closet. The rustles of   
clothing that she made as she rummaged something out of the corner   
confirmed Hitomi's presumption.   
  
Sighing in content, Hitomi lay down on the mattress and told Merle, "I   
couldn't almost believe my eyes. You've become very beautiful, Merle.   
And your pixie cut really suits you well."  
  
"Pixie cut?" Merle reemerged with a silk blue gown clutched to her   
chest, and grinned as she wiggled the silk to Hitomi's amused   
curiosity.   
  
"I mean...very short haircut." Hitomi continued casually, her turquoise   
green orbs busy observing the gown in Merle's hands. The gown was   
beautiful. She wondered if Merle was going to make her wear it.   
  
Merle's sudden bitter laughter rang in her ears, causing Hitomi to bolt   
up immediately with worry. She had never heard Merle laugh in that   
manner before. Merle had always been all sweetness and nothing else,   
even though her closeness to Van that sometimes made her envy the cat   
woman. Merle was never bitter. She had always been charming and   
protective and optimistic, even when Hitomi felt the cat-woman to be   
annoying at times.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Hitomi asked her anxiously.  
Settling herself down beside Hitomi, Merle set the gown aside and   
stopped laughing as she looked at the other woman, the misery etched in   
her expression. A long pause ensued before the real conversation began.  
  
"I need you to do me a favour."  
  
Eyes grew slightly bigger, Hitomi asked her, "What favour?"  
  
Merle's curling eyelashes brushed against her cheeks as she lowered her   
gaze at her lap, "I want you to take good care of Lord Van. He   
sometimes over exerted himself. He would reached his limit sooner than   
I expected if he didn't stop his current life style."  
  
"Merle, why me? I'm sure it has something to do with the rumour."  
Merle shook her head, causing the curls to fall gracefully over her   
forehead, "That's not a rumour, Hitomi. Van announced the fact to his   
advisory board in this morning's assembly."   
  
"Merle, it's only a rumour. I'm sure..." Hitomi fidgeted uneasily, words   
suddenly very difficult to come out. "You don't have to believe it.   
Besides, Van himself hasn't said a thing about the matter to me. And as   
the closest person to him, you can always take care of..."  
  
"Quit your sympathy, Hitomi." Merle told Hitomi harshly, unable to see   
her friend in the eye, "He would ask you sooner or later. You know   
this, yet you still try to hide the truth from yourself. That's worse   
than lying!" A glimmering tear started down her cheek as she braved   
herself to challenge Hitomi's eyes and whispered the embarrassing truth   
into her friend's ear, "Even when I tried my damnest to be you, he   
didn't care. He never sees me."   
  
"I'm...sorry," she breathed the word sincerely, realising part of what   
Merle had told her was true. Part of her wished Van would ask her hand   
in marriage, but the other part of her still refused to acknowledge her   
feelings. Part of her wanted to argue Merle and tell the cat-woman that   
all the rumour was nonsense, but the other part of her didn't have the   
will to raise her voice against Merle's statement.   
  
There was an uncomfortable long silence before Merle's broken voice   
flowed softly, "My hair reached my back just a few months ago. But I   
cut it one day and made a vow to enter a nunnery should Van find   
someone he really loved. When he married the lucky woman...that would be   
my cue to disappear from his life forever." Locking her gaze intensely   
with Hitomi's, she knelt down and told her resolutely, "There is   
someone - a very special girl in his past whom he could never forget   
his whole life." She swallowed hard and blinked as tears threatened to   
fall down once again, "I'm sure you'll be happy with him, Hitomi."  
  
"Merle..."  
  
"I shall never go back to this castle again..." taking the empty goblets   
away, Merle whispered softly to herself, "For I'll stay his best friend   
forever...and never wish to be an obstacle in his life." Pausing in her   
steps, she turned around to face Hitomi, "I hope you take good care of   
him."  
  
Hitomi understood. It took more than a mere courage for Merle to say   
those words. Her great love for Van made her sacrifice her own feelings   
and give up Van for the sake of his happiness. Hitomi had never thought   
of the possibility of marrying Van, but she couldn't just ignore the   
sacrifice and tears that Merle had shed for their happiness. It was   
love, friendship and understanding that had changed Merle from an   
obnoxious cat girl into a kind, gentle and graceful cat woman. She was   
the woman Hitomi longed to be. She would make a perfect queen should   
Van choose her instead.  
  
"I think...you will make a better queen than me." Hitomi uttered the   
sentence out of whim, but she regretted the impact only seconds later.   
She saw hurt and anger in Merle's ocean blue eyes, but she couldn't   
change what she had said. Looking away, she didn't dare to open her   
lips, as she was afraid of saying something that will ruin their   
friendship.  
  
There was a long silence in the room. No one dared to speak up. And   
instead of angry words, Merle merely approached her and lifted her chin   
gently - a wavering smile decorated her smooth features, "You're going   
to be here for quite a long time, Hitomi. Why don't you get yourself   
used to wearing Fanelian court dresses? You'll need it in the future."   
Lifting the dress carefully, she wrapped the material around Hitomi's   
lithe shoulders.   
  
"Van loves you, Hitomi..." she whispered, "Don't you ever forget that."  
A single tear rolled down her bronze cheek.  
  
-----  
  
Hitomi never ceased to think about her earlier conversation with Merle   
even after she had retreated to the safety of her temporary bedchamber.   
She was glad her former rival - now her friend - trusted her with   
everything she had felt about Van. However, sadness also clouded   
Hitomi's mind with the knowledge of the other's misery, as she realised   
how hard Merle's struggle was to accept the fact that her love was   
forever unrequited.   
  
She had never wished to disappoint the cat woman - never wanted to   
disregard her sacrifices - but she wasn't sure if she wanted the status   
as Van's queen. Of course, Van wouldn't force her to do something   
against her will, but on the other hand, she also would never forgive   
herself if she betrayed Merle's feelings. Guilt would haunt her for the   
rest of her life.   
  
In truth, Hitomi was very scared and confused. Her heart was filled   
with joy when she found herself back in Van's world, but her   
certainties wavered when it came to love and marriage. Was what she   
felt for Van enough for her to abandon her much beloved friends and   
family to rule by Van's side as the sovereign of Fanelia? She was   
afraid the years she spent longing for the mortal angel were only part   
of her adolescent dreams, some unsatisfied desire from the past. She   
thought back at the moment when she told Yukari about Gaea - a strange   
world so similar to the Earth and yet so filled with both wonder and   
horror, and Van - the special young man she had met and loved during   
her mysterious disappearance in Gaea. The feelings had been genuine at   
that time, but she wouldn't have known if her current feelings came   
from regrets.   
  
She didn't know any more.  
  
Van's image was the only thing appeared in her mind on the day she   
disappeared again from the Earth, but to tell the truth, everything she   
found and saw so far wavered most of her belief and conviction. Van had   
transformed beyond her expectation, becoming the king he was expected   
to be. She could sense he wasn't the daredevil and passionate young man   
she once encountered in the past. The uncertainties that sometimes   
flickered in his ruby eyes back then were not present anymore. His new   
position as the official sovereign of Fanelia gave him confidence. He   
was wiser and yes, calmer, and he was also a new person altogether. For   
Hitomi, Van was a stranger.  
  
She also changed - she was aware of the fact, but she was unable to   
accept the different way Van treated her from the past. Yes, he was   
affectionate and very polite to her - a good change of attitude to say   
the least, but he also treated her like a princess. He lavished her   
with silk, jewels, a beautiful suite and the best gifts befitted only   
for the station of a queen, except she wasn't one. She missed the days   
when they travelled only with their clothes attached on their backs,   
back in the days when they had to flee from the Zaibachan army.   
  
She didn't need Van's goddess-worshipped gaze. What she needed was some   
time when they could be together and talk about many things, sorting   
out their feelings and differences. To get to know each other again. To   
re-establish some feelings that couldn't be described by mere words.   
She would love to know the new Van - as a person, not a king.   
  
However, the kingly duties that Van had to exercise made it impossible   
for them to spend time together. And Hitomi felt more and more detached   
as the seconds ticked by, as the day and the night came and went by.   
There was time when she needed an advice, and that was now.   
  
Loud and clear, her voice echoed against the alabaster walls as she   
spoke to the empty room, "Yukari, life here isn't as easy as what I've   
thought back there. It's just as hard and stressing as my job." Shaking   
her head hopelessly, she chuckled bitterly to herself, "I should know   
that life isn't a fairy tale."  
  
"Yes," she spoke again, her eyes filled with courage and determination   
"Life isn't a fairy tale. We have to fight for the outcome."  
  
-----  
  
Yes, life is not a fairy tale...  
  
Van noted sombrely outside Hitomi's door. With his hand merely inches   
from the door's surface, he immediately recalled his intention to knock   
on Hitomi's door when he heard those very words being spoken. They made   
him think of the irony of his own life. Hitomi's words really hit him   
where it stung, hurt him thoroughly. He sensed the truth in that one   
simple sentence, for he also felt the same way as Hitomi did.   
  
He was afraid of her. Hitomi he had known in the past had changed so   
much from the sweet and tomboyish girl who just appeared out of nowhere   
in his world with her cropped sandy brown hair and a pair of huge,   
adorable bluish green eyes. Of course, changes happened during the   
fateful war that had brought Fanelia down to rumbles. She lost her   
innocence little by little as the war progressed and became wiser.   
  
Nevertheless, that was Hitomi years ago.   
  
One thing was for sure. His woman - as he liked to think of Hitomi in   
that way - was a never-ending puzzle, now and then. He would like to   
think he had succeeded in figuring out Hitomi's nature, but the   
surprise that he never had found out enough always waited for him at   
the end of his exploration.   
  
Hitomi had changed into a woman he had never dreamt she could become.   
Even with her dynamic appearance, air of grace floated around her   
presence. An intelligent and thoughtful woman, she wouldn't decide   
important matters out of whim even when her life was at stake. She was   
the only one deserving the very position as Fanelia's queen, as his   
bride. The people of Fanelia had also given their approval on his   
unspoken but obvious decision by respecting her as their role model and   
hero from the first day she had returned to Fanelia.   
  
She was strong yet so sensitive, a trait every Fanelian queen had to   
possess.  
  
She was beautiful, and she was the only woman he would gladly give up   
his life for.  
  
She also had loved him back, had returned his feelings. He could sense   
that.  
  
Still, love was not everything. A few other things couldn't be plainly   
dismissed as simple matters...problems.   
  
Hitomi and he came from two different worlds, far apart by the black   
mist of the space. He comprehended the impossibility following Hitomi   
back to her world, even though he would have done it gladly by all   
means. He had responsibilities - Fanelia, his kingdom and his people.   
  
Abandoning them would only presented dishonour in his person as a ruler   
and a leader, and his Fanelian pride dictated him to always be the   
guardian of his people no matter how much this station would cost him.   
Hitomi would object as well should he decide to leave Gaea to return to   
the Phantom Moon with her.   
  
Nevertheless, he wanted Hitomi to be his bride. To be his queen, to   
rule the kingdom together and share their lifetime together forever.   
Loneliness ruled his universe since Hitomi left Gaea eight years ago,   
no matter how much company he had around him. He had always been   
longing for her presence, even when he berated himself for his   
selfishness as he had to ask for her sacrifice - abandoning her own   
world, her own people, her family. Just imagine how much pain Hitomi   
would have to endure having her entire world wrenched from her.  
  
For him, Hitomi's rejection would be most unbearable, even though   
losing her also meant agony for the rest of his life. His pride   
wouldn't allow him to be twice rejected. As the king of Fanelia, he   
wouldn't beg for things he couldn't possibly win or possess. Yet he   
also refused to lose the war without some struggle. He would fight her   
until the end, until he was certain she had reached her final decision.  
  
His resolution unwavering, he raised his hand to knock on the heavy   
wooden door, but he stopped in mid-gesture as the door before him was   
flung open.   
  
Email me? 


	4. I: Reunion :: The Proposal

**Chapter 4: The Proposal**

"Van," Hitomi breathed in relief, relaxing her posture. "What on earth are you doing here?" she was going to move aside and let Van step into her bedchamber, but Van's pensive eyes stopped her in mid track.

"What is it, Van? Is something wrong?" 

A slight frown appeared on Hitomi's forehead when it became clear that Van was not going to answer her. Apparently he was in sort of a stupor and didn't plan to wake up any sooner. Hitomi was trying to catch his eyes, but he had avoided her skilfully. Still, Hitomi noticed that his fists were curled in tension on the sides of his body, and she had known straight away that Van was agitated about something. 

The silence continued for a good whole minute before Hitomi decided she had to take charge of the situation. Her forehead creasing deeper, Hitomi repeated her question, "Something's wrong, Van?"

Van only smiled vaguely and shook his head. Gazing into Hitomi's greenish-blue eyes, he asked her ever so gently, "May I…come in?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you in the past few minutes." Hitomi informed him, tenderness shining through her eyes as she pretended to scold him. "You look very distracted." That was a statement, not a question.

Van closed the door behind him with soft click and sat on the nearest chair in the suite. He was definitely aware of the tension that existed between him and Hitomi, but he was not courageous enough to begin the talk that he had been longing to do since he found her floating above the lake a few days ago. He had been aching to _the_ question, to relieve himself of a lot of desires that had been haunting him for the last few years. Fighting Zaibach Kingdom appeared to be a small, insignificant task compared to this. 

He feared Hitomi's reaction.

Still, he was determined to discover the truth from her no matter how painful it could be. 

Clutching the sides of the armchair tightly, Van ground his teeth and gathered the last drop of his courage. Suddenly the task of opening his jaws became a difficult one, and his frantic brain seemed to be incapable of delivering the right phrase. 

Taking a deep breath, Van finally managed to gather his composure and pronounced the line, "Hitomi, I would be honoured if you give me your hand in marriage."

He could see surprise flickering in her beautiful turquoise blue eyes. However, the particular emotion soon died, replaced by some other emotions that he was unable to define. 

"I…"

"I understand that you don't want to stay in Gaea forever," he blurted out hopelessly, the feeling of dread starting to dampen his spirit, "But I would do anything to have you as my wife, even if it was only for temporary,"

Hitomi's eyes went wide. Her face was unreadable, but Van sensed a strong emotion radiating from her. He couldn't bear the thought of Hitomi rejecting him, so when he saw her opening her mouth to speak, he interrupted without second thought, "You're the only suitable candidate. You'll make a wonderful queen. Please stay, at least until we could bring forth an heir for this kingdom. Please…" he had been so frantic he didn't think of the consequence of his words anymore, "I am fully conscious that this is a very selfish decision, but Fanelia's destiny had to be determined by now. And I could only marry you. You're the only one whom I am willing to do this together." Van raised his eyes, searching for any hint of reactions, but her expression remained neutral. Only her clenched fists showed the agitation she harboured toward the offer. 

There was a long, unpleasant silence afterwards.

Hitomi eventually raised her face, her eyes burning with disappointment as she forced out a shaky smile. "You asked me such a request, yet you never questioned what I _feel_." Hitomi told him, her lips trembled in anger, "Van, you never changed." 

Hitomi turned to face the tall mirror behind her, her eyes staring intently at Van's reflection. She couldn't bear to look at him directly in the eyes lest she would cry. When she finally found her voice, it cracked with sorrow and disappointment, "What am I to you? A weapon? A tool? Or just plainly Hitomi, a strange girl from the Phantom moon that you could treat as you saw fit?!"

Van thinned his lips as he looked away. He dug his nails into his palm, causing blood to trickle on the floor. Yet he hardly felt any pain in his distress. Cursed his mouth, for it was the tool of foul speech which had started his whole predicament. Hitomi had perceived his good will negatively and he was clueless as to how he had to mend it.

He had meant to say that he would not stop her if she wanted to return to the Phantom Moon someday should she find no happiness in Fanelia. He wanted her to be truly happy. His only wish was to spend the remaining of their time together, even if it was only for a short while. 

Sometimes he wished he was Allen Schezar. The Asturian knight had fought side by side with him in the Great War, and he was both his friend and rival at the same time. Still, Van learnt nothing of his art of love during the years of their acquaintance. Sweet-talking was not his way, and he simply didn't understand how to approach women. The problem was worsened by the fact that he and Hitomi had often misunderstood each other. Hitomi always mistook the reason behind his action for something else. 

"I…"

Hitomi straightened her spine, preparing herself for the worst. Van must have been furious after hearing her sudden outburst. But she hardly regretted her words. After all, she was certain that every woman in the world wished to be loved not for their value as a tool to produce children but as a whole person.  Van just simply didn't understand this desire because he was a creature of logic. 

It was also one of the reasons why she had broken any ties to his world some years ago. She didn't dare to hope. She didn't want to face the disappointment of never in possession of the special place in Van's heart. When she had left Gaea, her fear was proven right. Although Van had not been entirely indifferent to her departure, he did not exactly prevent her to go. And there she was, somehow hoping that Van would beg her to stay and display more passion toward their relationship. 

But she strengthened her resolution now she had been given a second chance to meet him. By God, she would force Van to tell her his true feeling. This way, she would not regret anything even if she had to return to the Earth. 

"You don't understand." His tone was harsh as he rose to his feet abruptly, humiliation clearly written on his face. He was leaving – the talk was for nothing, anyway. He had sacrificed his integrity for her by having the wretched discussion, but Hitomi always judge him in the wrong light. She was able to use her mind's eyes to see the events still far away in the future, and yet never could see spare a little bit of her ability to look deeper into his soul. He was a wretched man, never good with words and never the subtle man with the ladies. He would only continue to disgrace himself and lose Hitomi if he continued his advance. 

He was just to walk away when Hitomi grabbed his arm and pulled him back all of sudden, hissing, "No, Your Majesty. You stay here!" He glared at her in retaliation, but she gazed back into his eyes, not even intimidated. Something shimmered in the depths of her eyes – power, courage. "You are running away again."

Van shook his head grimly and tried to walk away as he informed her in low voice, his tone dangerous, "I'm leaving."

Hitomi moaned her frustration. In the end, it was clear that she had lost for she was unable make him to see his intention. It was true that she had said her earlier rejection out of anger and disappointment from the bottom of her heart, but she was even more disappointed to see how Van had been giving up on her too easily.

One of them had to stay strong and fight to the end. Deep down Hitomi knew, everything would be over once Van went through the door.  

"No!" Hitomi yelled at him and grabbed his arm unconsciously, but cold washed over her when she saw the look in Van's eyes. She should have sensed it from the beginning. The Van standing in front of her wasn't the same impetuous young man she had known in the past. What she saw in him was a cold, calculating mind with some touch of authority and confidence, and a warrior's fierceness. Van had become a genuine king. Years and years Hitomi had always imagined that Van would always have been the same boy she had come to know during her adventure in Gaea, but the reality was reflected in Van's eyes slowly erased all those beliefs. Van who stood before her was almost an entirely different person.

She also sensed something else.

Those eyes – they were full of fear. 

Van feared her. Truly.

It was then that she finally fully understood. Van needed reassurance as much as she did. He had been afraid, too afraid to look past physical appearance and see what was in her soul to dig for the truth, her real feelings towards him. His speech was always awkward whenever he attempted to ask or discuss personal things with her, because he was trying to mask his vulnerability. She had been so selfish to think that only her needed the reassurance. For Van, who had been without love and parents for so long in his life, kind words may have been a true gem. 

"Let go!" Van hissed back, snatching his hands away from hers. Hitomi woke up from her momentary lapse of mind immediately, but this time she let go of him. She wanted him to stay, but she realised it was useless to force him unless he was really willing. She had to think of something fast, before it was all too late. She didn't want any regret for Van, or for her. She didn't run after Van this time, but as she spoke her voice reverberated against the chamber's walls and rang true even in the heart of its speaker.

"If you go through that door, everything will be finished. There'll be nothing but regret!"

Van turned his head around at this admonishment, and for that Hitomi breathed in relief and said a thankful little prayer. There was still hope for them.

She vowed inwardly that there would be no more lies for their own sake. Squaring her shoulders bravely, she looked deep into his eyes and asked him once again with unwavering resolution, "If you really appreciate me as a woman, you'll tell me the rest. The problems couldn't be solved if we're not honest to each other, Van. It's time to tell me the truth."

When she saw the accusation in his eyes, Hitomi couldn't help sighing. There was strange heaviness in her heart – a mixture of sadness and frustration. There was only one thing she could do.

Hitomi ran over to Van's side before he could think of some more damaging words to say and dropped on her knees, taking his hands in hers. A sad smile slowly grew as she noticed the surprise in his face – he half-opened his mouth but wisely decided to keep silent and gave her a chance for once. For that, she was extremely grateful.

She would need all the chances he could give her.

"I must have sounded very cruel when I told you that you just intended to use me as a tool, but I never lie about my feelings even for a second." She could see him flinch from the corners of her eyes, but there was nothing that could dither her resolution now, "If you really, really see me as a woman and not as what I just accused you of, you will not run away and leave me with a wrong impression of you."

Still more silence.

Hitomi sighed again, this time in mild annoyance. Men and their bull-headed pride! 

"The truth Van, the truth!" she finally blurted out in earnest. Slowly rising to her feet, Hitomi could feel the hot tears stung her eyes. Van would never open his heart completely to her. She should have said yes the first time Van asked her to marry him instead of confronting his emotional barriers. She had wanted more than her fair share and lost more in return.

But then, she may not have lost completely after all.   

Van raked his dark hair vigorously, distress shown all over his face, "The truth, Hitomi? You knew it already. I need a wife, a queen, a woman who could bear a son for me and…" He stopped in mid sentence as he saw Hitomi's pained expression. She was trying to be brave, but her tears were brimming, threatening to roll down her pale cheeks anytime. "And…"

"And…?" Hitomi urged him to go on as she tightened her hold on Van's hand, waiting for the worst.

Van couldn't bear it anymore. He couldn't hold back any feelings, any emotions... On top of all of it he couldn't stand seeing despair in Hitomi's eyes. He wanted to be honest with her, to tell her the truth, to erase the sadness and disappointment in her eyes. Gently he placed his palm on her cheek and wiped the beginning of a tear with his thumb. He hated to see this woman crying, and yet he was always the source of her misery. 

"I…need you." 

Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise, a little of colour appearing on her blanched face. A solitary man, Van locked his innermost feelings inside that even he himself sometimes didn't understand what he wanted. Outwardly he was strong, flexible and friendly, but inward he also had his shares of fears and doubts. But just in a few minutes, Hitomi noticed him growing, destroying the barriers that he usually erected between them.

"I…I've always dreamt you as my wife, my queen, the mother of my sons, my…most cherished and loved one. What I was trying to say is just…" swallowing hard, he continued hoarsely, "that you will give me the chance to spend my life with you. Together. However…I don't want to limit you by grounding you here, in Gaea. Should you have been happier in the Phantom Moon than in Gaea, I would gladly let you go with all my blessings." 

There. He had said it all. It was all up to Hitomi now – how she would choose to react. Stepping back stiffly, he then said, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Van…wait! Don't go!" Hitomi threw herself into his arms on impulse to prevent him to inch any closer to the door. "Don't go…" she softly whispered as she looked into his eyes with a shameless plea in her eyes.

Van brushed a bang of sandy brown hair out of her face and looked at her in scrutiny. His Phantom Moon girl had blossomed into a graceful young woman, with longer hair that had reached her shoulders and striking turquoise eyes. She had grown taller…and more slender. Her personality had also changed a little. She had abandoned her boyish trait and developed her more feminine quality, although she still had the air of swiftness that she had always been associated with. However, above all, she had been Hitomi, and would still be Hitomi forever.

Detaching himself from Hitomi and kneeling in front of her, Van gazed deeply into those pools of green eyes, and smiled tenderly as he asked the question once again, "The girl of the Phantom Moon, would you grant me the honour of having your hands in marriage? Would you be my queen, my wife and the mother of the children I will sire in the future?"

"Oh Van," Hitomi sank down to her knees, her eyes dancing with laughter and happiness. There were innocence and childlikeness in the way she looked at him that made him want to sweep her into his arms and cuddle her senseless, "You should have known that I have chosen to stay beside you even before you asked me. You have my faith and love, Van. For as long as we live, because I couldn't bear to return to the Earth and lose you the second time."

Blinking the unshed tears away, Van gathered her in his arms and kissed the tip of her nose, "No. We _must_ return someday. Your parents haven't granted me the permission to whisk you away from their life. By rights, they have to know."

"I'm glad of your thoughtfulness, but there is nothing to worry about. I don't know about my father and brother, but I share a link with my mother. She'll know that I am okay. And I've told my best friend about this world, so I am sure she would enlighten them the moment she knew I was gone. My parents should know about me being here by now, I guess." Smiling reassuringly, Hitomi sat on her heels and told him gently.

Van rose to his feet; a look of determination swept away all the fears and confusion that he felt merely seconds ago. He balled his fists into a tight ball, his forehead creased deeply as he told her in a low voice, "I shall make sure everything's all right. I'll arrange everything so that we could be married within a month." He offered his hand to help Hitomi up, and added with a twinkle in his eyes, "I realise what we did several years ago was a mistake, Hitomi. I should have just married you then and there!"

Laughing softly against the material of Van's shirt, Hitomi remarked, "Oh Van, by then I would refuse! We were still too young!" When her laughter died out, she spoke gently, "No matter what, we should consider ourselves lucky. I didn't even think that I would ever return here and started over what we have begun then."

"You're right." Van kissed Hitomi's fingers in such tenderness that earned a look of surprise from Hitomi. He realised he was acting out of his character, but his head was giddy with happiness and he wished to please his lady. He heard from Allen Schezar once that women love small affectionate gestures like the one he had just done. 

"What?" Van taunted as a mischievous grin distorted his handsome face, "I could do more than that. Or have you forgotten that I'm a man, after all?" 

Heat crept up her swan-like neck as Hitomi snatched her hand away. Opening and closing her mouth several times, at first she didn't know what to say, but then she settled on grumbling, "All men are jerks. Don't ever think that you could take advantage like what Allen did to me last time…" On second thought, she gasped and turned to Van, apology in her eyes. She shouldn't have hurt him by mentioning the name of her past love. 

However, she didn't see any anger in his eyes, only tenderness. He wasn't mad at all. She was just opening her mouth to say her apology when Van slowly drew her into his arms and kissed the tip of her nose. His twinkling eyes told her that he was totally amused by her recent remark. Smiling mischievously, he lowered his face and captured Hitomi's lips with his, closing his eyes as he tasted her sweet essence. 

Hitomi wanted more, but Van drew himself and watched her in amusement as she opened one of her eyes and twisted her lips in annoyance. "I told you I am a fully capable man. It's only natural, though I don't know if I could do it with any other women." He teased her some more, giving her a wide grin.

Smiling humourlessly, Hitomi looked eye-to-eye with her husband-to-be and said, "You can be rest assured that I would haul you out of our room myself and let you sleep there for centuries to come if I ever catch you doing that after our wedding. Somehow, I should be thankful for the unromantic side of yours."

Van shook his head in mock pain and let out a soft chuckle, "You can count on it, Hitomi. For no one ever captured my heart and made me feel like this, except you. I will never betray you, as a friend or a husband. Or even as a king."

Van offered his hand to her, silently begging Hitomi to believe all his words. A smile surfaced as Hitomi daintily put her own hand in his as a sign that she placed her trust in his care. 

"It's a deal."

* * *

Gaudi paced back and fro in front of the young king of Fanelia; his fine features was clouded with worries. Van's unexpected news had shocked him to his bones, and as soon as he was able to regain his composure he had expressed his disagreement on the king's rash decision right away, sometimes followed by an atrocious curse or two. He would have mauled Van's head if it wasn't for the great amount of respect he harboured toward his cousin. How could Van have been so ignorant of what his decision would bring to Fanelia? There could have been war between Fanelia and Ispano upon his announcement of his and Hitomi's forthcoming marriage. Princess Ardine's upcoming arrival itself was an obvious sign of disaster to begin with. 

No one had yet discussed the marriage proposal between the two kingdoms, but the holiday invitation had the impression that Van would eventually ask the princess' hands in marriage. He had to admit the royal council had gone too far this time. What they had done was not merely a breach into Van's most private life, but also a cunning plan that might trap Van in an unresolved political tension. The council must have assumed that Van would comply with their whims sooner or later. It was a pity the council had not counted on the return of Hitomi to Gaea. 

In his suspicion, Gaudi had conducted a little research on Ispano's culture and political power, and balked at the news that his secret agent had brought back. The council board must have been aware of the consequence of their plan, but kept the facts a secret from Van. When Ispanian women came into a marriageable age, they would have to stay home and were not allowed to conduct a visit to the opposite gender. Of course, they were allowed to have some potential suitors to visit them, but the contrary was a taboo. Every Ispanian female who failed to comply with this custom was immediately doomed as a disgrace to the society, resulting in banishment. On the other hand, when the suitor had been confirmed, the lady would eventually have moved into the groom's house.

His agent had told him that the Ispanian Princess had undergone the rite-of-passage ceremony, meaning she was now a lady of marriageable age. When the king of Ispano allowed his daughter to visit Fanelia, it meant he had been lead to believe that Van would have asked his daughter's hand in marriage. Gaudi didn't know what terms the council had offered behind Van's back that the Ispanian King actually allowed his only daughter to travel so far to Fanelia without any certain marriage proposal, but he smelled something fishy behind his decision. What kind of father was he to let his daughter to be disgraced among his very own people?

Gritting his teeth in anxiety, Gaudi finally inquired, "Van…you actually have proposed to Lady Hitomi?"

"Yes," Van answered carefully, trying to delve more into what Gaudi was trying to inform him, "Last night, to be precise, and I have my answer already."

"It's a disaster." Gaudi mumbled to himself, moaning as he covered in eyes with both of his hands, "Disaster."

Perplexed by Gaudi's unexpected reaction to his good news, Van shot up from his chair and confronted his cousin, demanding a clear explanation of his harsh comment, "Gaudi, I thought you'd be happy with this news. Is it about Merle? If that's true, I'll straight some things up with her soon, so don't worry…"

"NO! That's not about her!" Gaudi shot back, harsher than what he intended to be. Breathing heavily, he repeated his response, "No, it's not about that…"

"Then, what is it about…" Van trailed off, standing in front of his cousin with his mouth agape, hot white anger starting to cloud his logic. He shook his head to clear his misgiving, afraid that too much emotion would end things in regrets. He put his hands gently on Gaudi's shoulders and forced him to sit down, commanding him to narrate the whole story.

Running his fingers through his hair, Gaudi managed to tell Van everything he knew about Ispanian customs to the smallest details. His fists were shaking in anger as he recounted his whole knowledge and his eyes were burning with undisguised rage. He had always respected the elders and the council, but never had he expected they would really stab Van from behind. "They trapped you into some unknown culture, Van. They trapped you! Now you have a choice to either marry the Ispanian princess to save your kingdom or…to be branded as a traitor by your own subjects by choosing to marry Lady Hitomi and ignoring all the commotions." When he finished his explanation, he could feel his nerve was going to explode. He took a deep breath to calm himself down for he didn't trust himself to say the right word when he was in a high-strung mode.

Van fell silent - he hadn't said a word since the first time Gaudi told him the truth behind the visit of the Ispanian princess. His face didn't show any hint of emotion. It was completely blanked, impassive. Gaudi, worried about Van's state of mind, shook his shoulder gently and called his name very softly, "Your Majesty,"

Van slowly raised his eyes to meet Gaudi's own, and replied, "Yes?"

"Is everything all right?" then almost realising his wrong choice of words, Gaudi quickly remedied, "I apologised. I mean…"

Van was smiling as he spoke the older man, brushing the strong hand from his shoulder in reassurance, "I am fine, thank you. It's just…I am just…" combing his raven hair with his fingers, he stated, "I feel so strange. I wasn't angry, but I was also mildly annoyed. I…don't know how to feel about this matter, Gaudi. Perhaps you could help me."

"Van."

"The council. The elders. I trusted them so much. I trusted that they would inform me any single going-on in my kingdom. I have always appreciated their opinions, although sometimes I disagreed with them and deliberately solving the matters in my own ways." Van's shoulders slumped as he spoke the words in disbelief. "God…I never realised that…they would…"

Placing a hand firmly on his cousin's shoulder, Gaudi looked at him directly in his eyes, "Your decision, Your Majesty?"

Squaring his shoulders bravely, Van looked back at him – a small amount of his determination finally returned. For this, Gaudi breathed in relief. He knew that Van would have never been deterred by anything, including the betrayal of his own council.

"Do not breathe any word about this yet. I have no wish to stir the public and cause such a panic so soon. Let's just observe the circumstance and decide later on. We'll have plenty of problems in the future for sure."

Nodding in hesitation, Gaudi rubbed his stubbly chin thoughtfully and asked him the question he had been curious to ask, "…and what about Lady Hitomi, Van? You have proposed to her, and it is a total disgrace to cancel the whole wedding. And…" Giving Van a crooked smile, he planted his hands into his hips in his own version of devilish posture and stated, "…it's a pity if you have to cancel your engagement. Your lady is different from others to begin with, and she would make a difference in the court. She would shine, compared to those swooning court ladies." With that, he cursed and spat, showing his disgust openly in front of the young king.

"No, Gaudi." Van's sudden response startled the older man, who snapped his head up upon hearing the very statement. "I shall not cancel the wedding. I will even have it arranged very soon. I'll try to approach the matter by diplomacy, but should it not work against the matter, I'm pretty certain we still have _another_ choice." 

Gaping silently, Gaudi clenched his fists on his sides, his eyes clearly stating his disbelief. "You're going to drag the whole nation into war!" he hissed, his golden eyes scorching Van to his soul. 

War. The accusation sounded bitter in his ears. There could be a possibility of war taking its toll between two nations, and that could also mean another Great War in the land of Gaea. Hadn't they had enough of the last war? Was there no way they could avoid it? They have achieved peace just a little while ago, but it seemed that peace just wouldn't last very long. 

Leaving the bewildered Gaudi, Van closed the door behind him. Human made choices, for they were not ruled by fate alone. There had to be another way, no matter how much pain it could bring him. He had to avoid war no matter what happened.

* * *

So? How is that, minna-sama? I think the plot is going to be thicker starting here. These first four chapters are only the opening to the real problem. Is there going to be a war, plainly the only solution for this moment, or is it going to be another solution? You may guess whatever, but Van is certainly having something in his mind. :) Anyway, email me and tell me what you think about it. Email me too and tell me what's wrong with it if you don't like it. I'm just doing this for hobby, but I also want to improve myself. Okay, see ya in the next chapter, ja neeeee!

* * *

Email me?


	5. I: Reunion :: Love and Dishonour

Chapter 5: Love and Dishonour  
  
The young princess looked at her surroundings haughtily. Her cherry red   
lips curved up in satisfaction as the guards of Fanelia who had hailed   
her arrival stole glances of hidden admiration at her, dazed by her   
natural beauty. She was indeed beautiful, and she had been aware and   
proud of the fact for as long as she could remember. Everybody had   
praised her for that quality alone, and many bards in the lands of Gaea   
had sung sweet ballads about her extraordinary beauty. She was the most   
prized jewel in the land of Ispano - the greatest gift ever to be sought   
by noblemen in the entire realm of Gaea, for whomever might have a   
chance to win her shall be the sole ruler of the Ispano islands. She was   
a perfect match for a king, namely the King of Fanelia.   
  
She possessed the most exquisite, crystal-clear blue eyes and a   
refreshing graceful atmosphere around her, which she flaunted with every   
gesture she made. Her crimson full lips always curved up in a sinister   
smile, and her hair was silky black curtain, falling to her back,   
accentuated by diamond pins and golden headband. Her bronze skin was   
shiny under the glare of Fanelia's sun, but the excitement that bubbled   
in her chest made her oblivious of the heat. She had longed for her   
first meeting with Van Slanzar de Fanel, the youngest king of Fanelia to   
succeed the throne ever.  
  
Her expectations were high, for she had heard many ballads praising his   
legendary deeds and heroic attitude in stopping the Great War several   
years ago. She had been a little girl of ten then, exiled in the   
luxurious prison called a castle, while Zaibach Military Forces took   
over what was left of Ispano. Fortunately, Ispano had been left   
relatively undamaged by the last war, and as soon as Zaibach Empire   
weakened, her father, the king, had led a rebellion against the empire   
and come out the winner. Rebuilding was an easy task. Within two years,   
Ispano had emerged as one of the most powerful countries in the   
continent after Asturia.  
  
She wondered how Van would look after several years had passed. His last   
visit was about six years ago, and it was purely for diplomatic affairs.   
The young king had requested her king father's aid in rebuilding   
Fanelia, and in turn Fanelia would be Ispano's ally. Her king father had   
generously offered his aid to the young king, hoping they could   
reinforce any future relationship with her as his queen. The young king   
had accepted Ispano's aid without hesitation, but somehow he managed to   
steer clear from the old king's aspiration to forge a marriage union   
between Ispano and Fanelia. The relationship didn't develop as what her   
king father had expected before, for Fanelia had maintained some   
politically safe distance from Ispano and refused to become involved in   
Ispano's further political matters.  
  
Ardine had admired the young king so much that she always trailed behind   
him whenever she had a chance to talk to him. She was innocent and free   
then as a child - free of her confining golden suite, free of the   
restricting rules of a marriageable lady that was forced upon every   
young Ispanian lady. Van would respond to her in a gentle, paternal   
manner, or sometimes with sad longing in his eyes. Whenever she asked   
him what had bothered him, he would only smile ironically and answered   
politely, "Sometimes you can never put your entire past behind you,   
indeed. You remind me of someone, little princess."  
  
However, no matter how much that certain someone resembled her, she was   
certain that she would best the person. No one could or would compete   
with the mighty crown princess of Ispano. She wasn't born a crown   
princess for nothing. In her, she carried the blood of her ascendants,   
with the talent of sharp wit and a gift of cunning swordplay.  
  
"Your highness," a man's dry voice awakened her from her daydreaming.   
She snapped her head up in anticipation, but was very disappointed as   
she finally had a good look of her attendant. He held out his hand for   
her, waiting for her to accept it patiently. Clearly he was a man of   
high rank with high familiarity of the proper protocol in the royal   
family, "With your permission."  
  
She had secretly hoped that Van would actually greet her himself. She   
scrutinised the appearance of the man before her from head to toe as she   
tightened her thin shawl around her perfect shoulders. She shivered with   
mild fear as she noticed hostility in his inner countenance. Judging   
from his whole attire, he was a general in rank, and perhaps one of   
major noblemen of Fanelia Kingdom. His blond hair looked silvery under   
the sun, and the patch he wore on his left eye increased the menacing   
feeling he had emanated since the first time their eyes met. He   
possessed the bluest eye she had ever seen, and his face was beautiful.   
And despite her worries, his manner toward her was flawless and his   
outer appearance was non-menacing at all.   
  
Leaning a little bit more inside the coach, she gave him a measured look   
and asked for his name in calm voice. The discipline of a princess that   
her governess had instilled her since she was little forbade her to show   
any hints of emotion in front of a total stranger. It was one of the   
moments Ardine was thankful of her station as a princess.   
  
"Who are you?" she asked him, her eyes half closed in scrutiny.  
  
"Gaudi. Gaudi Jenaro de Fanel, Your Highness." Lowering his hand to his   
side, he gave the princess a perfect bow, although his eyes never left   
hers even for a moment. He had condemned the princess the moment he   
learnt the reason of her existence inside the wall of Fanelia's castle.   
However, honour had prevented him from acting on impulse, and respect   
toward his king cousin made him struggle to treat the princess as decent   
as possible. Nevertheless, She was a princess and a royal guest, and she   
had every right to be treated as equal to any of Fanelia's other royal   
guests.  
  
There was a heavy silence between them before the princess calmly asked   
for more details, "Any relationship to the current King of Fanelia?"  
  
"I'm his cousin, Your Highness."  
  
Brushing her silky hair aside, she nodded to herself and extended her   
hand, waiting for Gaudi to help her step down. Quickly Gaudi intercepted   
her hand, and the princess hopped down from the coach gracefully, her   
flowing cape rustling behind. Smoothing her stylish hair carefully, she   
turned to face the man beside her and remarked dryly, "I assumed that   
your king would be present to greet me, the crown princess of Ispano,   
but it seems to him that my visit is nothing of importance." With that,   
she pursed her lower lips in annoyance and added, "What a shame."  
  
"The king has more important matters to attend to, I'm afraid." Gaudi   
replied coldly, a tight and cordial smile appearing on his stony face.   
He had gestured for his men to help the ladies-in-waiting of Princess   
Ardine and her other servants, along with numerous guards that she   
brought from the land of Ispano, to settle down as quickly as possible.   
Matching his steps with the princess' pace, he smiled graciously at her   
indignant expression, despite the boiling emotions in his mind.  
  
"I demanded that two of my handmaidens, Alia and Midia, are to be   
stationed in the same bedchamber as I am going to be in. And I expect no   
less treatment from the household of the Fanel." She haughtily   
intercepted as she watched Gaudi giving out orders to his retainers, and   
nodded in satisfaction as he complied to her order immediately. As her   
private handmaids, she had never been separated from the other two   
girls. They had been her private bodyguards as well as her friends.  
  
They continued their walk through the main corridor of the castle, but   
said nothing to each other. Each was too busy with their own thoughts to   
be bothered with the other's presence. However, the silence didn't   
continue for long.   
  
Halting her steps all of sudden, she stared at Gaudi in annoyance   
although she kept intact with etiquette. "I demanded that I meet him   
now. I am here because of his invitation and..."  
  
"I apologise for interrupting you, Your Highness, but the king is busy   
arranging his...private matters right now." Gaudi couldn't help but   
emphasised on the words private matters, "He will certainly finish soon   
if you seek an audience with him. I'll inform His Majesty about your   
arrival shortly after I walk you to your private suite." With that, he   
resumed his pace, but the young woman refused to give up.  
  
"I'm promised by my king father to Van, as his queen wife. I hope you   
would not be as foolish as to dismiss this as merely an unimportant   
visit. This visit carries some political weight too, I remind you."   
Squaring her shoulders proudly, she began to prompt him further.   
However, nothing could persuade Gaudi once he decided his stance.   
  
Shaking his head in mock weariness, he bowed once more to the princess   
and told her firmly, "Princess, I'm afraid I have to tell you this:   
wife-to-be or not, the king is not to be disturbed. Now, let us go to   
your suite, or show you around, if you wish."  
  
"Very...well, then..." frowning to herself, she followed Gaudi without   
another word. Sometimes silence was worthwhile. She was going to meet   
Van soon. And she meant very soon.  
  
She always got what she desired, and she would ensure that everybody   
around her recognised her determined trait.  
  
-----  
  
"Gentlemen, I have an announcement."  
  
Leaning heavily upon the council desk, Van scanned the whole room with   
his alert ruby eyes, smiling ironically as he noticed the anguished   
expression that his grand councillors wore. He was aware of their   
restlessness since the day he announced that his choice of queen, but he   
was determined not to be deterred by their disagreeing nature. Gaudi   
stood beside him, arms akimbo. His face was cold and stony as usual. He   
had just finished his duty of welcoming the royal guest of Ispano, who   
had arrived on the same day, and arranged the accommodation for the   
princess and her followers. He merely told Van that the princess had   
arrived, and then went to his usual spot beside Van as he did whenever a   
council was being held. Van smirked despite the anticipation that began   
to heighten the tension in the room. The reason why he had valued Gaudi   
so much was his ability to adapt to various situations. Like a   
chameleon, Gaudi possessed the most ability to hide his emotions behind   
his poker face, resulting in his brilliance in confronting diplomatic   
affairs or even things like what he was about to announce.   
  
"My queen," nodding in satisfaction, Van continued without the slightest   
remorse, "will be a woman who satisfies my criteria. She shall be kind,   
gentle, well educated and...someone that really supports my position not   
only as a king, but also as a man." He straightened his back and   
breathed out the last sentence he had prepared since the moment he   
decided to propose to Hitomi a long time ago, "The one that could   
understand my obsession, and most importantly, myself."  
  
A hand was raised in the air, and Van nodded briefly to Gardia's   
direction, granting him a chance to speak, "Yes, Gardia?"  
  
Slowly the elderly man raised to his feet, wise and calm as ever,   
"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Majesty, but it is presumed that the   
prime candidate we're talking about is Lady Hitomi."  
  
"That is indeed the fact, Gardia." Van nodded solemnly, and then lowered   
himself back onto his seat. He observed the faces of his advisory board   
one by one, attempting to catch any hint of confusion or of...guilt, but   
he didn't see any. Either they concealed it perfectly or they simply   
didn't feel anything.  
  
Composed, Gardia looked directly into Van's eyes with his own massive   
black eyes, holding secrecy of their own. "Hitomi Kanzaki," he slowly   
stated, deliberately abandoning the use of honorific 'Lady' before   
Hitomi's name, "is not of nobility, therefore she is not suitable for   
the role of your queen, Sire."  
  
Waving Gardia's comment off impatiently, Van defended his wife-to-be,   
"There is no importance in the term 'nobility' in Hitomi's world,   
according to her. Nobles or commoners don't make any difference. They're   
treated all the same there."  
  
"It does distinct from one another, Your Majesty," defiantly Gardia   
interjected, "Nobles and commoners are very different in status. Hitomi   
Kanzaki simply cannot perform the task of a queen because she doesn't   
possess the one and foremost education that allows her to act as one,   
and..."  
  
"She is a charming, beautiful and intelligent lady, possessing heaps of   
more qualities that made her position as a queen even more secured than   
those damned giggling ladies from all over Gaea whom you've offered me."   
Van retorted back almost vehemently. His eyes blazed with anger over the   
fact that his advisory board had such a low faith of his own ability to   
decide what was right for his life. They were apparently blinded by the   
glory of social status and refused to acknowledge the right thing to do.   
"And she once saved the whole of Gaea from destruction. The public would   
love her image. " Van added his final touch, smirking in disgust at his   
chief counsellor's stubbornness.  
  
Gardia inhaled deeply and lowered his old body carefully, exhausted from   
his recent arguments with his king. Boldly he shot Van an accusing look,   
radiating his annoyance without hesitation. He had known Van since he   
was a baby, and the boy would listen to him. He did and planned all of   
this for the benefit of Fanelia, therefore he wouldn't have the young   
king marry some girl from the Phantom Moon and ruin his whole plan. Van   
had to marry the Ispanian princess. "We cannot guarantee that this   
Phantom Moon woman will satisfy the benefit of Fanelia, Your Majesty.   
You must remember mostly that you're the king of Fanelia. You cannot   
turn your back from your own people. You have to marry for the sake of   
Fanelia!" He said between his teeth, holding back his own anger.  
  
Van leaned back on his seat; he looked exhausted as well. His eyes were   
fixed on Gardia solely as he retorted back calmly, "I am doing this for   
the benefit of Fanelia, Gardia. If I am not compatible with my queen,   
therefore I couldn't possibly rule this country at my best, together   
with her."  
  
Another member of the advisory board raised his hand, asking him for the   
permission to speak, and Van nodded in affirmation. He was a middle-aged   
man named Edgiggar, one of the most respected members of the council,   
for his wise advice was always valued highly by the young king.   
  
"Thank You, m'lord," he nodded solemnly at Van, then continued to tell   
him his opinion, "I only wish to express one thing. I think you're right   
about charm and intelligence," Van's face brightened at this, "but let   
us not forget that bloodline is also important. Of course, we don't want   
to repeat what has happened twenty five years ago, Your Majesty." In a   
flash of moment, Van thought Gaudi was stiffened, but he dismissed the   
thought. He didn't really know about the story behind Gaudi's birth, and   
he didn't want to know. He let his cousin keep his past to himself. All   
he knew was that Gaudi would always be loyal to him, and it was enough   
for him. He did hear bits and pieces about Gaudi's dark past, but he   
never investigated it further.  
  
"And please remember the conflict of the marriage between your deceased   
father and mother, King Van." added Edgiggar firmly, addressing Van   
purposely by his title, hoping that the young king would realise his   
position and followed what his advisory board had to say. Pity. He   
actually liked Hitomi very much; her charm and wit amazed him, and he   
could sit together hours and hours only to talk about serious matters   
the ladies of the court usually would avoid. However, Gardia was right.   
  
It would be a grave mistake if Van took Hitomi as his wife. His image in   
front of the eyes of other rulers in Gaea would be degraded by tainting   
his own royal blood with the blood of a race unknown to this world.   
Hell, they didn't even know the way people in the Phantom Moon lived. At   
least they still could investigate the ways of Ispano since the land was   
not as far away from Fanelia as the Phantom Moon was.   
  
Inhaling deeply and hoping that his young king's hot-blooded temper   
wouldn't be evoked 'til the very last moment, he added indifferently,   
"There is enough of these mixed blood cases in the court of Fanelia."  
Van shot upright from his seat, his eyes ablaze with fury, but he was   
actually calmed down when Gaudi's hand held his shoulder's firmly and   
forced him to sit back. He looked at his cousin askance, then nodded   
when he saw something glinting in his ocean blue eyes. Relaxing his body   
against the soft cushion of the seat, he once again regained his self-  
composure and mocked, "Any other objection? Or perhaps useless advice?"  
  
"Your Majesty, you'd better consider Princess Ardine from the House of   
Ramzaz. She is the crown princess of the second most powerful country,   
after Asturia, and unity with Ispano should give us a more secure   
position politically and economically, or perhaps even in military."   
said another member as the whole council nodded in agreement.  
  
Slamming his fist on the table, Van's rage was unstoppable. Control was   
what made him endure all the hardship that his advisory board had given   
him. "That's enough!" he hissed, giving everyone a warning look that   
clearly told them to be silent, "Not another word regarding this matter.   
I will marry Hitomi in a few days and I order you to prepare the wedding   
immediately. Is that clear?"  
  
Some of them nodded hesitantly while the others looked at each other   
with slight worries written all over their face. Van wondered what was   
going on in their heads. He looked at Gaudi from the corner of his eyes   
and saw his cousin snicker in amusement, although he knew that the other   
tried to conceal it. The twinkle in his eyes told him that he enjoyed   
the whole procession.   
  
"Yes...Sire," Gardia murmured softly after a pregnant silence, giving up   
the task of changing his young king's mind. He had no choice but obeying   
his king's orders at the moment.  
  
Wiping the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand, Van walked to   
the door and opened it, ready to step out of the council room. He was   
very surprised when he found a girl in her late teens, standing in front   
of him with a stunned expression written all over her face. She must   
have heard the entire conversation regarding his upcoming marriage.   
  
Gaudi, following Van behind, gasped and rushed to the young king's side;   
his face was suddenly in distress, exclaiming, "Your Highness, what are   
you doing here?!"  
  
Hands flying to her mouth, Ardine stuttered, "I...I am..."  
  
Still somewhat dazed by the whole happenings, Van could only whisper the   
princess' name, "Princess Ardine?" Then, somewhat still in his earlier   
rage, he unconsciously bellowed at the princess, causing her to jump a   
step back. "What are you doing here, eavesdropping in front of my   
council room? This place is not for a young girl like you!"  
  
"I...I..." Strange. Her confidence slipped easily in front of the tall man   
whom all people regarded as King Van. However, something else started to   
build up inside her mind. Anger. She had heard everything concerning   
Van's refusal to marry her, and now she felt disgraced all over. She was   
a crown princess and she didn't deserve this treatment. Didn't King Van   
know that once an Ispanian lady was sent over to a suitor's place, that   
meant...oh, she was very ashamed of herself, and she didn't know how to   
face her own father and the people of her country. They would mock her   
to death! Oh, that was better, no, they would banish her to an   
uninhabited island and she had to survive on her own there.  
  
"Please go back to your room. We'll meet again if you're up to an   
audience, but later. Gaudi will escort you back." Van's icy politeness   
was like a dagger to her heart, and she could almost hear her pride   
scream in agony. "Van. Don't." She could hear Gaudi whispered in the   
young king's ear and caught a hint of sympathy in his voice, but she   
didn't care. Van had hurt her pride deeply by disregarding her and   
choosing another woman to marry.  
  
Bravely, the girl looked up with her icy blue eyes and swung her hand in   
the air. The sound of her palm slapping Van's cheek was echoing   
throughout the corridor, bringing the every present person to gasp in   
horror.   
  
"I am the Princess of Ispano!" Ardine growled slowly, but clearly; her   
chest was heaving up and down. She was aware of the consequence of   
slapping a king - for it was not only a huge breach of etiquette, but   
might also result in war - but her pride urged her to do so. She   
couldn't bear the humiliation. She ran away from the spot then, feeling   
disgusted at herself and the people around her. Van only stood regally   
at his spot, wiping a trickle of blood drawn when the impact of the slap   
crushed his lips to his teeth. Quietly he looked at Gaudi, asking for   
his opinion. His cousin was still looking at the princess' back, and his   
eyes were somehow softened with sympathy. May be the princess did need   
the sympathy.  
  
"I will apologise to her," whispered Van before he whirled around,   
leaving the whole council behind in bewilderment; his cape was rustling   
behind him. Hearing that, Gaudi could only shook his head in amusement   
and smiled. No matter what, he could trust Van to do the right thing. He   
believed his king cousin could amend the relationship between Fanelia   
and Ispano, although it was, by all means, not an easy task.  
  
-----  
  
Hitomi could see pain clouded Merle's features as she told her about   
Van's marriage proposal several nights ago. It took some time for her to   
decide whether to leak the news to the cat woman or not, although Van   
had assured her that Merle would eventually be aware of this issue, due   
to the official announcement of their future wedding. He also assured   
her he would talk to Merle personally. Both of them were conscious about   
the feelings the cat woman harboured toward Van. Nevertheless, Hitomi   
chose to inform the other the news herself, simply because she had   
considered Merle such a good friend that she couldn't stand the thought   
of Merle in deep grief. She wanted to assure everything was clear and   
all right for the girl, and she would do anything to lessen Merle's   
burden.  
  
Shaking Merle's shoulder slightly, she softly asked her companion,   
"Merle, are you all right?"  
  
The cat woman gave her a shaky smile and took her other hand in hers,   
looking directly into her eyes. Unshed tears were brimming on her large   
blue eyes, hollow with sorrow. "I knew he would choose you over me   
sooner or later, Hitomi." She whispered softly, almost inaudible, "I've   
always been aware of his innermost feelings all these years. He yearned   
for you most of the time. I have no place in his heart as a prospect of   
a new love." She made a gesture as if she was going to brush her fringe   
aside, but skilfully wiped away the tears that threatened to roll down   
unknowingly to Hitomi. "Besides," she added, her face was hardened with   
resolution, "I know my place. I am a cat woman, and I am different from   
Lord Van physically and in status. You would make a far better queen   
than me, Hitomi."  
  
"Merle, please stop..." Hitomi plead dejectedly as she gathered the cat   
woman in her hands. Merle's confession wrenched her heart. Why should   
they build their happiness upon the other's agony? Her heart screamed   
for an answer. An answer that she would never have. She fully realised   
that grief and sacrifice were part of the chains of life, that complete   
happiness was a scarce and precious thing, something that people rarely   
achieved. To be happy, sometimes she had to hurt someone. She merely   
wished to be with Van. She never wished to hurt another.  
  
Wiping her own tears away, Merle sank herself onto one of the benches   
that were scattered around the royal garden, then whispered, almost to   
herself, "I'll be fine. Really. I've prepared myself to handle a   
situation like this long time ago." She lifted her face, then told   
Hitomi, "It might take a little bit too long to heal, but I shall attend   
your wedding. After all, both of you happen to be the best friends I've   
ever had in this world."  
  
Hitomi, smiling tenderly, opened her arms as Merle threw herself into   
her arms and hugged the cat woman tightly. There was no hatred over a   
lost love shown between them. What existed was merely a deep and bonding   
friendship, reinforced by trust and honesty to each other. They knew   
that, whatever happened, they would stay best friends until the very   
end.   
  
"Let's go back to the castle." Hitomi detached herself from Merle and   
reached for her hand, guiding her to the direction of the castle.  
Merle was about to open her mouth to answer Hitomi when her sharp eyes   
saw a girl running toward them without noticing the path she took. She   
was running toward Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi! Look out!" Instinctively, she pushed Hitomi out of the way, but   
ended up colliding with the girl. She stumbled to the hard ground, but   
managed to grab the girl's wrist and dragged her down as well. Her   
feline instincts were what saved the cat woman from completely banged to   
the ground. However, unlike her, the other girl hit herself pretty   
badly.  
  
Merle brushed the dirt off her skirt as the younger girl on her feet was   
still nursing the impact of the crash. Hitomi crouch on the ground,   
fussing over the unfortunate girl. "Are you all right?"  
  
The girl, who happened to be Ardine, jumped to her feet and slapped   
Merle across her face. Of course, her first reaction over the whole   
situation was anger. "Idiot!" she spat as she rubbed her hand on her   
billowy skirt, looking as if she was afraid slapping the cat woman would   
tarnish her hand, "Someone must punish you for that one foolish action!"  
  
"Why you little...!"   
  
Merle was more than ready to scream back at the haughty princess, but   
Hitomi extended a hand in front of her and motioned her to let the whole   
commotion go.  
  
"Are you all right?" Turning to face the princess once again, Hitomi   
repeated her question and offered her a friendly smile. Ardine, never in   
her life having someone talk to her in such a gentle manner, looked up   
in curiosity and found a pair of eyes shining with worry...and tenderness   
of a mother. And then...she found that she was looking into her own self.   
She was gaping in amazement as she saw her own features carved on the   
other's face, except that the latter looked older. Of course, there were   
some major distinctions, but they still resembled each other.  
  
The other woman's eyes softened as she saw confusion in her eyes, then   
smiled profoundly as she offered her hand to help her up. From her spot,   
Merle edged nearer to the princess and gave her a measured look. She   
didn't like the way Hitomi treated the girl, after what she had done to   
her. However, she kept her mouth shut wisely and let Hitomi handle the   
situation.  
  
Not knowing exactly what to say, Ardine darted her eyes around and   
gasped inwardly once she had a good look at the woman she bumped into.   
She was a cat woman! Never before had she seen a cat-human in less than   
two feet of distance. Animal men were forbidden around the palace and   
were only to be employed as lowly servants or slaves.  
  
"Can you walk? Your ankle seems a bit swollen," her attention was once   
again diverted back to Hitomi and nodded briefly. She took her hand and   
got up slowly to her feet, her eyes never left the other's absorbing   
ones. Strange, her confidence seemed to be gradually lessened and   
lessened in front of the older woman. However, there was a strange warm   
aura emanated from her that managed to bring comfort to the princess'   
heart. Ardine decidedly thought that she liked the lady before her.  
  
"What is your name?" she inquired without the authority that she usually   
displayed when she questioned someone, but with the timidness of a young   
girl.  
  
"My name is..."  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
Ardine whipped her head around to see Van trailing behind her, his fine   
features darkened with grim expression. She was too stunned to run from   
Van, so she merely stood by 'Hitomi' and decided to wait and see what   
would happen.  
  
"Van!"  
  
Ardine frowned as she saw the happy expression that Hitomi wore on her   
face upon Van's arrival and the way she addressed him by his first name,   
not by his title, but she remained silent. Was she a noble woman? Or,   
even better, was she a royal as well, Van's little sister? Even the cat   
woman greeted Van with such an at ease manner that an animal-man in her   
kingdom would not display toward the royal in normal circumstances.   
  
She felt rather out of place all of sudden. Seeing warmth in the little   
group made her nervousness grow inside her. She knew that she was a   
stranger and possessed different customs, and...suddenly she felt   
insecure. She didn't understand the reason, but her intuition told her   
something would happen very soon, and it wouldn't be nice. Playing with   
the end of her braid, she waited for Van to take a notice on her. There   
were plenty of chances to escape, but she refused to run away. There was   
no turning back. She had to know what Van had to say about his   
relationship with this particular lady, especially when they seemed to   
be close.  
  
But...  
  
She was afraid of the answer.  
  
She was almost afraid of...her own reaction.  
  
-----  
  
Ok guys, I introduce my first antagonist here...hope you'll like her a   
bit. Hehehe...^o^  
  
Email me? 


	6. I: Reunion :: Secrets

Chapter 6: Secrets  
  
Van had intended to apologise to the princess, but the matter was soon   
forgotten as he laid his eyes on Hitomi. No, not that he didn't realise   
Ardine's presence; it was just that Hitomi's appearance distracted his   
mind and made him forget his entire reason of running after Ardine for a   
while. Seeing Hitomi was a pleasant surprise for him, for he had been   
going through a lot since the first time he opened his eyes that   
morning.  
  
Locking his gaze with Hitomi, he promenaded forward, winding up the   
distance between them, then cradled her hands in his before placing a   
light kiss on each hand. He simply smiled affectionately as Hitomi   
laughed in delight, before greeting her warmly, "Good Day, Hitomi."   
  
"Hello, Van." Hitomi returned the greetings cheerfully, removing her   
attention completely from the young princess. "Finish your meeting   
already? May be both of us could a quiet supper after this." She   
inquired, a glint of hope seen in her eyes. They hadn't spent much time   
together since the fateful day of Van's marriage proposal. Van had   
practically ordered her to see to that preparation of their wedding day,   
opposing her request to attend his meetings although she insisted that   
it was necessary to educate her about Fanelia's state. He claimed that   
it was only easy court matters. At least that was what it seemed to be   
from the outside. Her feelings told her that something implausible   
happened without her knowing.  
  
"Oh, about the meeting," Van scratched his head, almost looking restless   
upon hearing the subject all of sudden. "Actually..." he threw his gaze at   
the surprisingly quiet princess from the corners of his eyes. Had she   
known that Hitomi was the chosen candidate for the King's Queen yet? He   
had not yet notified Hitomi about the reason behind the Ispanian   
Princess arrival, for he was afraid that Hitomi would be enraged. He was   
still searching for a way to tell her the whole commotion without   
hurting her feelings, but it proved to be more than a difficult task.   
  
Facing a living dragon was now less fearful than having to hurt Hitomi   
once again. He didn't want Hitomi to feel that he used her. Never. No   
matter what, the princess was standing face to face with her right now,   
so the least he could do was introducing both women to each other and   
explaining other things later. Just pray that she wouldn't mention   
anything she had heard in the council room.  
  
He was just about to introduce Ardine's name when the girl suddenly   
asked him bluntly, "Your Majesty, if it is not too forward, would you   
mind telling me your relationship between you and this lady here,   
please?" Then, as if she was afraid that the king would take her   
question as an insult, she added, "I presumed that Lady Hitomi is your   
younger sister." The girl was back to her former unconfident stance,   
playing with the end of her braid nervously, her eyes glancing anywhere   
but Van and Hitomi.   
  
Van could say nothing for a few moments. On the one hand, he was amused   
by the change of Ardine's attitude toward him. She was so different from   
the precocious and arrogant princess that had just slapped him across   
his face. She looked troubled and uncomfortable, and perhaps a little   
bit afraid. He couldn't help but felt pity as he gave her a measured   
look. On the other hand, telling Ardine his relationship with Hitomi   
meant he would be compelled to reveal everything else to Hitomi.   
Ardine's expected reaction would certainly bring some question into   
Hitomi's mind. His future queen was a keen person and he understood the   
fact more than anyone else did. He had to find a way so that his   
explanation wouldn't have a crushing impact to the princess. He pitied   
her for having to be trapped in the political situation between two   
countries.   
  
Van's eyes widened in alarm as he heard Hitomi's soft laughter and   
response, "No, I am not Van's sister. And you are Princess Ardine from   
Ispano, I presume?"   
  
Ardine almost gasped in shock. Her assumption so far had been proven   
right. Attempting to hide her trembling hands behind the fold of her   
skirt, she nodded at Hitomi's question, then asked her another question.   
She squared her shoulders proudly, although it was more of an act to   
hoist her bravery.  
  
"Are you King Van's future queen, if I may know?" The usual Ardine   
wouldn't hesitate over something, but even she could hear uncertainty in   
her voice as she tossed the question to Hitomi.   
  
She could see Van whipping his head to Hitomi and the alarmed expression   
he wore. She clamped her jaws tightly as she tried to suppress the urge   
to cry out her anguish. A single bead of tears had threatened to roll   
down her cheek, but her pride forbid her to weep before these people.   
  
Van's gestures alone had confirmed her suspicion. However, she needed to   
hear the truth from Hitomi's own mouth. She was a brave young woman, so   
she would endure the pain, regardless how it could ruin her very person.  
Hitomi had sensed the chaotic feelings in the princess' mind, but   
honesty had forbidden her to lie. She could never lie again after what   
had happened to her and Van several years ago. Lies almost ruined her   
chance to live happily, together with Van. So, in spite of everything,   
she nodded firmly and whispered regretfully, "Yes, I'm going to be his   
wife."   
  
The statement was more than enough to cause the princess to bolt out of   
that place, fleeing to the sanctuary of her own suite where people would   
not be able to see her angry or crying. It was not fair at all. Why   
should she face that fact when she thought that she had found someone   
whom she would like as a friend?  
  
Her steps were halted as she felt someone's hand on hers. She turned   
around and saw Hitomi; her eyes glazed with regret. The older woman was   
quick to act, unlike her expectation. However, she didn't have the time   
to ponder about that fact at the moment. Out of emotion, she slashed her   
other hand through the air and slapped Hitomi's across her face. The   
sound of the impact was echoing throughout the garden and brought   
everyone present there into a freeze. Van hurried to Hitomi's side and   
wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders as she let out a tiny   
moan, covering the red imprint on her cheek with her palm.   
  
"S-sorry..." Ardine's hands flew to her mouth as she felt guilty starting   
to gnaw her heart. She knew that Hitomi deserved the slap for   
alternating her chance to lead an honourable life as a queen in both   
Ispano and Fanelia, but she couldn't help worrying about the impact of   
the slap. Not knowing what to do, she chose to leave the place as soon   
as humanly possible, and leave all her troubles behind. She shoved   
Hitomi aside, causing the older woman to lose her balance and stumbled   
to the ground.  
  
Sitting on the hard ground, Hitomi clung to Van's arms as she reached   
out her other hand to Ardine; her expression was sad and tortured.  
"Wait..." she said, her voice was barely a whisper, "I don't mean to hurt   
anybody..."  
  
-----  
  
Hitomi quickly pulled herself together and shook her head to clear her   
mind of her recent problem. She got up to her feet, dusting her clothes   
and inspected for any damage, then looked up at Van only to find him   
staring back at her in puzzlement, and smiled to herself in spite of her   
sorrow. These clothes, these designer trousers and jumper, were the last   
reminding of her home planet, The Earth. Of course she had every   
intention in the world to keep it in perfect condition as she grew old   
together with Van, in Planet Gaea.   
  
"What are you looking at?" she chided him softly, although she also gave   
him somewhat an amused smile. Taken aback, Van shook his head rapidly,   
resulting in Hitomi's light-hearted laughter. For her, the Van she had   
just witnessed was like Van several years ago - the very young man whom   
usually either misunderstood her means or even didn't try to understand   
her.  
  
On the other hand, Van smiled at the change of Hitomi's attitude despite   
his bafflement. He was glad that Hitomi was able to recover from the   
recent incident quickly. Deep within him self, he always knew that   
Hitomi was a strong woman, befitting to be his wife and his queen. He   
knew that Hitomi would solve her problems thoroughly and he knew that   
she was not one to whine in spite of the problems that kept bothering   
her mind of late. His smile faded at the thought of Hitomi suffering   
inwardly; he reached out for her hands and squeezed it gently before he   
brought it to his lips, turned it upwards and kissed the palm tenderly.   
Softly he inquired with concerns, "Did it hurt?"  
  
"What? No, no, not at all!" Hitomi replied him almost brightly, her   
cheerful voice a mask to her deepest agitation as she pretended not to   
understand the direction of Van's question. Brushing her shoulder-length   
hair aside with her other hand, she even added, "The fall didn't hurt at   
all." Hoping that Van wouldn't pursue the matter any further, she made   
an attempt to draw back her hand, but Van had secured it tightly within   
his grip, refusing to let her go, yet.   
  
She squinted her eyes in annoyance as she heard him chuckle earnestly in   
amusement, then retorted back almost vehemently; her greenish eyes   
blazed in mild anger, "What's so amusing about that?" She couldn't help   
but being angered sometimes when people laughed at her without   
perceptible reasons.   
  
"It's not like what you think," Van ceased his chuckles, explaining as   
he combed his long fringe sideways, only to have it fallen back to its   
former place. Then he adjourned softly; his reddish eyes never left   
Hitomi's greenish ones, "It's just...I understand somehow that you've been   
hurt inside. I sensed it, and I could feel it within myself. I couldn't   
do anything to amend your heartache, but..." he inhaled deeply, taking   
Hitomi's other hand, "I'm always ready to listen to your problems." He   
finished his sentence resolutely; his face grew more serious as the   
seconds passed.  
  
He waited for Hitomi's reaction to his statement, but Hitomi had   
remained silent all the time. Her face, usually alive with emotions,   
didn't exhibit any hint of anger or sadness, or even frustration. Even   
her eyes had remained expressionless, unreadable.   
  
"I also want to...apologise," the young king continued slowly, the guilty   
expression telling everyone his sincerity, "For keeping the matter to   
myself all along."  
  
Again, no reaction.  
  
Her silence depressed Van even more. He even started to think that she   
was so furious that she refused to response. Sighing his weariness away,   
he let go both of Hitomi's hands and cupped her face, cradling it, then   
pressed his forehead on Hitomi's, begging, his voice was rough with   
emotion, "Hitomi, please talk to me...I don't know what you feel if you   
don't want to talk to me." He let go of her face and looked at her with   
a silent plea in his eyes, "Please."  
  
Several minutes passed before Hitomi actually responded to his plea and   
struck him in awe. Instead of a chide, Hitomi closed her eyes and   
clutched the front part of Van's white silk shirt, then raised on her   
toes and planted a light kiss on his warm, brownish lips, smiling as she   
noticed puzzlement clearly written in his eyes.  
  
"I love you," she declared softly, caressing his face tentatively with   
the tips of her fingers. Then she removed her hand and placed it gently   
on his shoulder; her expression changed into one with a deep crease   
between her forehead, "...with honesty." She finished the line curtly,   
then was quiet for a few seconds, giving Van some time to ponder her   
words.  
  
Van chuckled wryly, shifted his gaze in nervous, avoiding Hitomi's eyes.   
Her words rang true in his ears and put him into a deeper level of shame   
and guilt. He should never attempt to conceal such an important issue   
from Hitomi in the first place. He was not honest, in this case, and it   
may as well endanger their blossoming relationship. It was fortunate   
that Hitomi kept levelheaded and forgave his wrong attitude readily. The   
old Hitomi, well, she might as well slapping him as saying that she   
hated him. And it would hurt his feelings and his pride to the point   
that he was not able to apologise for his mistake.  
  
He heard Hitomi clearing her throat and focused his attention back to   
her. With commanding eyes, she insisted that he had to inform her   
everything that happened around them, "I have to know, Van, every little   
thing. This is far too important issue to dismiss."  
  
Van scratched his head and sighed in resignation. He looked as if he was   
in distress, but there was also relief clearly shown in his stance.   
Hitomi took this as a good sign. It meant Van would finally tell her   
what she needed to know.   
  
Sliding her hand into Van's and entwined their fingers together, she   
prompted softly, "Trust me,"  
  
To be trusted, that was what she needed at the moment.  
  
-----  
  
The part was unusually clad in silence. People would usually avoid being   
in that place, although a lot didn't know exactly the reason why the   
place was banned. It used to be a part of the Royal Garden, stacked with   
marble statues that were covered with cold, thick moss, and wild plants   
were everywhere as far as one was able to see. Somehow, that was the   
beauty of it, for wild and colourful flowers had covered its soil along   
the year, regardless the season. Their aroma filled the air and   
freshened anybody's soul, cleansing their mind from impure thoughts.  
  
Still, it was untouchable.  
  
It was a strict rule from the deceased king of two generations ago that   
forbid everyone to visit that part of the garden. This rule, somehow,   
had managed to evolve into a habit that was followed by all residents of   
Fanelia Castle without questions, including the current king him self.   
The Elders, who happened to understand the reason behind such   
prohibition, had enclosed their mouths for decades, and no one was   
willing enough to discuss the matter to anyone. They even didn't discuss   
the matter with their young king.   
  
However, it was not the case with Gaudi.   
  
He purposely broke the rule and visited the secret garden every now and   
then to pray before two white marble graves. His face was solemn and   
sad; he laid a bouquet of wild flowers on the grassy pile and started   
the ritual of paying his respect to the deceased ones by kneeling on the   
ground and murmured, "May the peace be with your souls and may joy sing   
lullaby in your ethereal sleep."   
  
Father...Mother...  
  
His king grandfather had prohibited anyone to touch the part of the   
garden because of two mounds were laid out there, and he was more than   
aware of the reasons why his grandfather had issued such a prohibition.   
He even heard some rumours that his grandfather would throw a tantrum   
whenever he heard someone mentioning the name of the owner of the grave,   
whom had been buried since long. Even until his death, he refused to   
build a grave for each his son and his son's wife.   
  
Eventually, the next reigned king, Van's father, was the one who ordered   
to built the two tombstones. He granted a castle to his brother's baby   
boy and ordered one of the most loyal royal counsellors to care for the   
baby. He even bestowed a title to the little one. Gaudi was an owner of   
a Dukedom, even if it wasn't the strongest in the country.  
  
Still, scandal had frozen the family tie and created a wall between him   
and his uncle. It was not until he met his younger cousin, Van, that he   
found warmth and friendship.   
  
Van.  
  
Gaudi smiled despite the bitterness that chilled his heart. It was Van   
that made him turn back from ignorance to the after-war problems in   
Fanelia just a few years ago. Gaudi had vowed to himself that he would   
defend his cousin's position as a king of Fanelia since the fateful day   
when he heard his cousin had emerged victorious against Zaibach Army.   
  
And now, with all his might, he helped Van to achieve his dreams: to see   
Fanelia reached its former glory. However, there was a sickening feeling   
in the bottom pit of his stomach that screamed to him that a threat had   
loomed over Fanelia and come to screw Van's position as a king. He had   
always trusted his instincts, and he didn't like it.  
  
A rustling sound had caused him to cease his pondering and snapped his   
head up with a readiness of a warrior. Hands flying to the hilt of his   
sword, he scanned his surrounding with alertness of a leopard and barked   
to the air, "Who's there?! Come out to the light if you dare!"  
  
A dainty foot came out to the clearings, almost covered by the hem of a   
silk gown. Sighing in relief, he was loosening his grip on the sword and   
raised his one good eye to identify the face of the feet's owner. He had   
expected one of the court ladies, but he didn't anticipate Ardine's   
intrusion. He was more than ready to scold anyone who disturbed his   
sanctuary when his gaze settled upon Ardine's red, puffy eyes.  
  
Instead, he managed a soft, "Your Highness,"  
  
Basking in the sunlight, Ardine was standing regally in front of the man   
she identified as Van's cousin, although she was well aware of her   
current appearance. She was certainly not well presented since the make-  
ups she wore must have been ruined as the tears faded it and made it   
smear her face. Her once neatly braided hair must have been dishevelled,   
especially when it stuck to some tree branches while she was running   
from Van and Hitomi.   
  
Both of them stared at each other for the longest of time before the   
princess announced stiffly, "I've been...lost, somehow."  
  
There was some more awkward silence before Gaudi decided to approach the   
princess. He walked in long strides, his hands buried in the pockets of   
his jacket, searching for something. When he came into a halt before the   
princess, he produced a white handkerchief from within his jacket and   
started wiping it on Ardine's smeared face.  
  
The princess brushed his hand aside in irritation and demanded   
defiantly, "Just what are you trying to do?"  
  
"Cleaning your face," Gaudi retorted back dryly. Then, as if he realised   
his impulsive manner, he stepped a back and bowed his upper body in   
apology, remarking, "My apology, Princess. I didn't mean such disrespect   
to you. It's just that..." He wanted to continue and told her that she   
resembled a lost little girl in the wood, but he refrained. It wouldn't   
be wise for the frail state of Fanelia-Ispano relationship. Instead, he   
inserted, "Going inside the palace with your current appearance will   
raise some questions, Your Highness."  
  
She considered his words for awhile before she actually nodded and   
pulled Gaudi's hand, urging his to continue his task. Smirking ever so   
slightly, Gaudi began to clean every trace of make-ups on her face. He   
had hated this spoiled young woman, but sympathy had clearly changed his   
attitude, at least for the time being. At least he would play this role   
until he was sure that the stormy future that clouded Fanelia had   
passed. Well, to be completely honest, girls and sympathy were his   
biggest weakness. Unless he could control the weakness, the enemy would   
surely send someone to destroy him mentally some day.  
  
However, his last thought was gone as he wiped away the last trace of   
the princess' make-ups. Among the wild flowers and natural surrounding,   
he saw anger, grief and confusion mixed into one, reflected on the   
beautiful face before him. Not that he stopped hating her for what she   
had done to Van and Fanelia by coming to the country. He still loathed   
her very essence.  
  
A realisation hit him perfectly. This girl was just a girl, in spite of   
her education and glory as a princess. She knew nothing at all and was   
trapped within a situation that she didn't comprehend. She could even be   
bait, a trap that was set by Ispano itself to conquer Fanelia.   
  
She was not as beautiful as people claimed her to be without make-ups,   
for her eyes were a little bit smaller and slanted, but he found her   
more refreshing that way. Unconsciously, he murmured, almost to him   
self, "Your mask has revealed a precious treasure to me. You're very   
pretty, princess."  
  
He was rewarded by Ardine's outrageous glare, but the glare was soon   
dissolved as a small, quivering smile played on her tiny lips as she   
murmured back, "Thank You."   
  
Email me? 


	7. I: Reunion :: Blue and White Laces

**Chapter 7: Blue and White Laces **

Hitomi walked in haste, her face wore an expression of total concern and worry. She was wearing Fanelia's traditional court lady's gown, with look that was a mixture of blending medieval and eastern style. It was pure white, with tiny ribbons of light sky blue on its bodice and long, wide sleeves; simple blue laces adorned the gown and added a touch of grace to it, making it look simply stunning and remarkable. What made it even more special was the ten-meter train that was trailing behind her, designed to be delicate and yet regal.  

However, what was going on in Hitomi's head was the opposite. 

Clutching some material of her gown in each hand, she dragged herself to Van's private study in half frenzy. The gown itself was a pain for her to begin with, but it was the ten-meter train that really devastated her. They were so unbearably heavy and clumsy, unable her to move at ease, merely to drag her feet. 

The problem was that the gown was actually her wedding gown. It was designated exactly like what it supposed to be, and it almost resembled wedding gowns that were originated from her own home planet, but it was more elaborate in an attempt to provide the elegance of the king's bride and the future queen of Fanelia. Of course, Hitomi had felt that the ten-meter train was only a waste of material, but the royal chief tailor had insisted on including it in her gown design, and she was quite adamant in stressing the significance of the train in its contribution to the event. She had even gone far enough as to stated that there would be no 'grand wedding' without the train, for it was what made the king's bride different from any other Fanelian brides. 

And there she was, on her way and in search of Van's private office in a quest of persuading her future husband to convince his royal chief tailor to let her have her way that time. She was willing to oblige to the necessity of wearing a royal wedding gown for a royal occasion, but this was too much than what she could tolerate. She had never felt comfortable in long gown in the first place, and although she understood the importance of the coming event, the prospect of her wearing a ten-metre train made her cringe in silent fear. May be if Van noticed her difficulty in dealing with the gown, he would listen to her and let her have it the way she wanted.

Puffing and wheezing, she paused for awhile to gather the skirt in her arms before she actually continued her quest, searching for her fiancée's private chamber in the so called East Wing of Fanelia Castle. She had been lost since the minute she decided to look for the chamber, she knew it, but she refused to admit it. After a little rest, she braced herself for another run and started to walk forward. How unfortunate. A crash brought her off balance and trampled her on the floor, her gown was all over her sight, causing her to have a little bit of difficulty in identifying her assailant sooner. She was still attempting to adjust her gown when she heard a man with a soft-spoken manner calling her name, "Lady Hitomi?"

Raising her eyes to meet the eyes of the man before her, she let out a surprised exclamation, "Gaudi!" Then, with a calmer demeanour, she inquired, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, I'm afraid," smiling benevolently, he reached out to Hitomi, offering his help silently. "I have just discussed some unimportant matters with my cousin."

"Which is…?" smiling indulgently, Hitomi accepted Gaudi's hand and pulled her self into standing position. "You should understand very well that I am always interested in the problems around me, Gaudi." Smoothing her white gown carefully, she continued, "And I insist that you escort me to Van's study. I've been looking for it for the past thirty minutes without much avail, so I think I need your help, I'm afraid."

Gaudi laughed heartily and bowed elaborately, then offering his hand to Hitomi, "With pleasure, milady. Shall we go now?"

Giggling at the pleasure of someone's company, Hitomi accepted Gaudi's hand and let the other guide her through the hall, "Hitomi. Call me Hitomi, Gaudi. Besides, I am not a lady and you're Van's cousin."

"Well," clearing his throat, Gaudi resumed his pace, remarked, "It hardly matters. You are our future queen, so it is only appropriate to address you so. It's most informal of my way addressing you, if I may add."

"Stubborn," Hitomi chuckled, muttering under her breath, "Just like Van is."

Gaudi smiled politely at the comment, but didn't say anything against it. Instead, he changed the course of their conversation in a more private way, "Is there anything that you want to discuss with my dear cousin? Something's wrong?"

"Nothing's too bad," Hitomi answered, waving one hand in the air as a dismissal gesture, "It's just the gown. I don't think I could stand this throughout the ceremony. I am not used to…what?" Hitomi stopped chatting as she heard a soft laughter coming from Gaudi's direction. She wasn't mad at all, but she was otherwise curious. What was so funny that made the cool Gaudi crackle with laughter? Detaching herself from Gaudi, she crossed her arm in front of her chest and stared at him in mock indignation.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful attempt to control his laughter, Gaudi simply gave up and said, "It's expected from Van's daredevil bride, after all." His one good eye dancing with laughter, "Van often told me his adventures with you, and he was sure as hell that you would be his worst enemy should you side with Zaibach army. Fortunately, you were not, back then."

Hitomi almost let out an outrageous protest when Gaudi's words once again silence her, "He said he was lucky to meet you, Lady Hitomi, and I, Gaudi, was more than glad to be in you service, in the future and for all my lifetime." With that, he reached for Hitomi's gloved hand and kissed the tip of her fingers gently.

Astonished to the bottom of her heart, Hitomi could merely thank Gaudi for his silent approval of her and said, "I would also be delighted to have your service in the court. It will certainly make me less nervous."

Raising his eyes to meet Hitomi's eyes, but refusing to let go of Hitomi's hand yet, he gave her a bold grin and noted, "Some sort of a clown, am I?"

Blushing furiously, Hitomi spontaneously snatched her hand away from Gaudi's grasp and quickly explained, "No, you're not! In fact, you're the most capable general Van could have. You…"

"Thank you." Gaudi straightened himself up and returned Hitomi's nervous gaze with a kind smile. "I am grateful that you think of me that way. Most people think otherwise."

There was a vacuum silence between them, before Gaudi decided to pursue another subject, "Is there anything else, Lady? You looked concerned, and I'm certain that's not about the wedding gown you wore right now,"

"I…" Hitomi dipped her head down, for she didn't know whether or not she had to tell Gaudi about her conflict. She had the thought circulating in her head for the few past weeks already, and she didn't tell anyone else about it, even Van. However, deep down, she knew that she had to talk about it if she wanted to make things clear for herself. It was only that she didn't know to whom she should go. Merle? She didn't trust her to have a good and objective reaction to the problem. She was sometimes still emotional, and hard to predict her reactions were. Van? He would probably dismiss the problem as over apprehension. Twisting the material of her gown nervously, she tried to buy time and decided what her answer would be, but she knew perfectly that she had to come up with an answer sooner or later. Should she tell Gaudi the problem that kept bothering her or…?

Breathing deeply and evenly, Gaudi proceeded smoothly, "Is it _Her Royal Highness_ Princess Ardine whom you're worried about?"

Hitomi was a bit surprised to hear Gaudi's words, but she nodded anyway. There was no excuse to tell falsehood. Besides, she was the worst of liars. Giving him a searching look, Hitomi narrowed her eyes, inquired, "Gaudi, is she…?"

Gaudi nodded firmly. He knew completely what Hitomi had meant to say. He was the one who brought the princess back after the incident of the revelation of Van and Hitomi's relationship. She looked so small and fragile back then that he decided to act less stiff around her. Clearly it was impossible for her to cope with the fact that the King of Fanelia was actually engaged already with another lady, so it was definitely up to him to make her visit as hospitable as possible. In some sense, the princess tears had disarmed him of his walls of hate, and instead, he had built some sympathy toward the young princess. However, the dislike was still there, for he couldn't deny the sick feeling of having to think about the reason behind the princess' arrival. It was sympathy that managed to restrain him self to do something that could hurt the princess even further. 

"She's in good hands, milady."

Relief clearly shining in her eyes, Hitomi asked him more; her voice was a little bit more excited than before, "Are you keeping her company?"

Lifting one of his fine eyebrows, Gaudi gave her a shrug and said, "I supposed so,"

"That's good," Hitomi cut him short, sighing involuntary, "I'm hoping that she would be better in these few days and would eventually ready to meet us, so that we can explain our position to her. The King of Ispano would not be happy to hear the news, but I think he would understand."

_Such an innocent thought_…

Gaudi refrained from giving out into bitter laughter as he looked away from Hitomi's eyes, pretending to focus his mind on one of the objects around him. He admitted that this woman was intelligent, but he believed that she would never comprehend the ways of politic, or the court in Gaea, not to mention in Fanelia, too. Just like his father. His father was an even worse politician. He had lived in this world for twenty-nine years of Gaea only, and had learnt politics and the court tradition, but still he made a big mistake and was trapped in the situation that he couldn't manipulate. Such a naive man, his father was.

Hitomi might be an intelligent woman, but she might not be able to bear her role as a queen. She just had to prove her self in the arena yet, with lots of noblemen and noblewomen whom were ready to judge and scoff at her the moment she slipped, even if only a little bit. If only she had more education as, at least, the resident of Gaea did, she might be better off. He was sure Hitomi would strive to bring peace and glory into Fanelia, but he was also sure that it would come at high price. War was the biggest possibility, should Hitomi preserve her position as the future queen of Fanelia. And if there was war, people might become angry and there could even be more conflicts inside Fanelia, which would bring no benefit for the war itself. 

If only Hitomi had half the education that Princess Ardine attained… 

Shaking his head in puzzlement, he scolded him self inwardly for comparing Hitomi with the princess. The two women were totally different. Each had her own uniqueness, her own plus and minus. However, they would certainly bring different result to Fanelia, for sure. 

"Gaudi?" Hitomi's firm voice had brought him back to the reality.

Snapping his head up, he replied, "Yes, milady?"

Smiling gently, Hitomi remarked, "You're not in this world for a few minutes or so. I know that you're not listening to me."

"Oh!" he could hear the surprise in his own voice, "My apology, I never intend to ignore you."

Waving her hand in a dismissal gesture, Hitomi replied, "That's perfectly all right. Just what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He replied curtly, suddenly being defensive about him self. 

A lie.

However, he doubted that the future queen believed it. He could sense something special in this woman. She seemed to know everything she did before she actually commenced it. An understanding smile was spread on her pretty face, making him fidgety with guilt all of sudden. Of course, he was more than aware of the cause of his nervousness.

He had doubted his own future queen.

Dismissing the thought with a smile, Gaudi paused in front of a great wooden door, and reached for its brass handle. He turned around to Hitomi before opening it, announced solemnly, "This is His Majesty's study, milady. No one was to attend the room except for Merle and me, not even the guards. And now, you are going to be one of the few whom he even wished to be there, with him."

Smiling gratefully at Gaudi, Hitomi remarked before she disappeared inside, "Gaudi, you flattered me."

Gaudi only watched her slim, little back as he bowed back in response, then straightened him self as his future queen really gone from his sight. His face grew serious in a minute. With determined look in his face, he slung his robe across his shoulder and left the door in long strides.

* * *

It was morning again. Ardine was lying on her four-posted bed, looking at the ceiling emptily, having ordered Alia and Midia, her private handmaids, to leave her in her privacy after their routine morning service of beautifying her. She was still feeling sorry for her self after all this time. She could not help the train of thoughts of having regrets in coming to Fanelia. She even began to hate her self for obeying her father's orders. She would not cry over the matter again, for she had decided that it was useless to grieve upon the matter, but still, she couldn't stop the feeling of helplessness inside her mind. 

The fact was there. The king of Fanelia would marry in short time, and the bride would not be her. And there she was, dreaming that she could conquer the stubborn king and stood together as the sole rulers of two countries. How foolish she was. She had pretended to be strong in front of her attendants from time to time, but inside she was shattered, like the crystal glass she had smashed against the wall on the first night she learnt the cruel reality. She had ordered her attendants not to clean up the shattered glasses as a reminder of her agony. 

Putting her hand on the soft mattress, she dragged her body into sitting position, and looked around her warily. Such a beautiful suite. It was more decent, since she was actually a disturbance in Fanelia's relatively stable political atmosphere. What is the Fanelian king intention of keeping her after all the incident she had caused? She understood that all the incidents were not completely her wrongdoing, but, without doubt, she was the one causing the whole commotion in the first place. Could it possibly be that he wanted to keep her as a prisoner, so that her father wouldn't declare war against Fanelia? 

It was such an impossible prediction. She believed that the King of Fanelia was not such a low person, considering all the heroic deed that he had done in the past. Moreover, she hadn't considered leaving Fanelia, even at the moment she heard that Hitomi would be the queen of Fanelia instead of her. She didn't understand her self. She was confused. The normal Ardine would have stormed out of Fanelia weeks ago and persuaded her father to destroy the country. She was curious, may be. That was the only answer to why she didn't leave Fanelia ages ago. She wanted to see the whole procession. And create chaos of it, if possible.

Yes, she couldn't stop the hatred that grew inside her heart, couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to tear Hitomi's wedding gown into pieces. She had sneaked quietly and spied on her older rival as she tried her wedding gown, a beautiful piece with blue and white ribbons, and felt her pride burnt inside her heart. She couldn't stand seeing another woman taking her place, destroying her childhood dream. Her father had promised her two of the most magnanimous powers in Gaea, but she had destroyed it only in a matter of seconds. She was a princess, for God's sake! And she was a Gaean, if not Fanelian. At least she was a member of the existence of this world while Hitomi wasn't. 

Ardines' eyes minced as she spotted Hitomi's blurry figure from the window on the far away right wing of the Fanelia castle. A thought went across her mind as she turned her eyes away from the sight and closed the window behind her. 

She had to do this. If not, she would suffer and die inwardly. 

Ardine snapped her head up as she heard someone knocking on her suite's door.

"Who's there?"

Her brows knitted into one line as she heard the answer. She didn't anticipate this moment, for she hadn't met him for a long time. Why did he decide to call on her all of sudden? Hidden intention? Very likely, yes.

"Gaudi Jenaro de Fanel wish to have an audience with you, Your Highness." answered the guard who was posting in front of the door.

* * *

"No, Lord Van. Please, don't order me to stay." 

Hitomi's step skidded into a stop as she heard a woman's voice inside the study. She quickly hid her self behind the voluptuous red, velvety curtain, readying her ears for the next words to come. Hitomi wasn't certain of who was with Van at the moment, but there was a familiarity upon hearing the voice just then. She braved her self to peek a little of Van's speaking opponent and almost gasped in shock as she recognised the face of the owner of the voice. It was Merle.

It was the expression that she wore that alarmed her. She looked grief-stricken, almost pleading, as she clutched the arms of Van's silky white shirt. Van himself was not any better, for distress was written all over his face, and she could see from his set jaw that he attempted to bottle up his emotions over whatever happened in there. He looked down at the cat woman with such a dignity that almost made Hitomi fly there and shake him, but the look of sadness in his eyes prevented her to do so. Instead, she waited for the next thing to happen.

"No, you CAN NOT leave, Merle. Stay! That's an order!" The last few words had been said in a soft tone, but it couldn't conceal the anger. At the very moment, Hitomi understood that Merle somehow had made a decision that seemed stupid in front of his eyes. 

"Please, please….Your Majesty, let me go," Merle sobbed, releasing the material of Van's shirt slowly, but somehow managed to maintain eye contact with the young king, "I begged you as your friend, just let me go."

Turning around, his red cape whirling behind him, Van drew a thick volume of book from its shelf and pretending not to hear Merle's plea as he continued with his stubborn order, "You don't know what you're doing, Merle. You don't know how hard the life would be for you over there. And as a king, I have a responsibility to protect my subjects, especially you, whom I have known since I was little." Flipping the pages of the book absent-mindedly, he said with his clear baritone voice, "You have no idea."

Merle wasn't crying, but it was clear from her expression that she was holding her tears. She balled her fists on her sides, then looked outside the window, her voice wavering, "I…I am sorry for troubling you, Your Majesty, but I…cannot stay. Please. This is for the sake of the three of us."

Hitomi jerked back in surprise as she heard Merle mention her name. What was actually going on? She could imagine what was behind the whole commotion, but still, things weren't very clear to her. She needed more facts and explanation to fully comprehend the whole situation. 

She was still thinking about the matter when she saw Merle bolted out of window, rendering Van speechless and even madder. She didn't really notice what was actually happened to them, but she was sure that Van would share it with her, sooner or later.

After a few minutes of silence, she decided that it was the right time to emerge. Clearing her throat, she stepped out of the curtain and greeted her fiancées softly, "Hello, Van. You seem tired."

The young king's face beamed as he noticed Hitomi's presence, but his face sooner darkened with realisation and understanding as he saw the expression that she wore. She had heard some part of his and Merle's quarrel.

"What's going on, Van?" Hitomi chided him softly, "Merle's almost crying."

Van strode across the room as he gathered her into his embrace, sighing in content as he inhaled the aroma of her hair. He tightened his arms around her shoulders when she tried to press her palms against his chest, whispering, his breath tickling her ears gently, "Just stay silent. At least for a while."

Hitomi almost opened her mouth in protest, but she kept silent and hugged him back, in spite of the questions swirling in her mind. Instead, she lifted her face and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Smiling in content, Van detached himself from Hitomi, kissed her on the cheek, before he finally held her shoulders firmly and gazed deeply into her eyes. 

Inhaling deeply, he told her, "Merle is entering a convent."

Almost not believing her ears, Hitomi narrowed her eyes and hissed in shock, "She what?!"

"Merle is going to be a nun and I am not jesting about this." Van's serious eyes convinced her that he was telling the truth, "And I don't want her to go." Letting out a shaky breath, Van continued, almost whispering, "For God's sake, she's my best friend, Hitomi, and I don't want her to leave me. I…"

Hitomi put her fore finger in front of Van's lips and silenced him with a hush. "Don't say that," she told him, "She will never leave you, at least not physically. I know you're hurt right now, but please understand." She saw sorrow in Van's ruby eyes, but she couldn't do anything to alter the reality. She knew Merle well enough and she was sure that Merle was not someone whose decision was easy to change. 

It will take more than a word to persuade the cat woman. However, deep inside her heart, her consciousness screamed her happiness upon Merle's decision, for her one and true rival would soon be gone. She was feeling guilty for that. May be, just may be, Van could clear up all her doubts and led her to a brighter perspective. She hated this feeling of uncertainty, but sometimes she felt helpless as she strived to seek answers to some undetermined futures. 

"Van…"

"Yes?"

Hitomi continued hesitantly, her voice trailed off in the end, "Do you think…?"

She almost jumped in surprise as Van suddenly took her in arm-length and exclaimed merrily, "Hitomi, just look at you! I mean…" his eyes suddenly shone at the sight in front of him as he struggled for better words, "I just realise…"

"Van?" Hitomi was frowning in confusion as she gave Van a fixed stare, but a smile soon stole its way to her lips as she understood what Van actually meant to say. It must be her wedding gown.

"Gods, you're…you're…" he blinked several times in search of compliments as Hitomi merely gazed at him fondly, laughter started to rumble softly beneath her chest. She had to admit that no matter how much she abhorred the wedding gown, she also enjoyed witnessing Van's lack of ability to express himself. "…magnificent!" Van finished with a sigh as he smoothed Hitomi's shoulder length hair out of the way to give him a better view of her figure. 

Hitomi sighed in resignation as she noticed the blissful expression on her beloved face, and decided that it wasn't the time to pursue the subject of alternating her wedding gown. As a matter of fact, she didn't even have the heart to tell him that she had wanted to alter it, seeing the pleasure and admiration that clearly shone thorough his eyes  

* * *

Hi, minna-sama!! It's been the longest of time, isn't it? Thank you for being patient with me. It's been the hardest months of my university course, with all the assignments and all. However, thank God I've finished this chapter 7 and will get on chapter 8 as soon as my tight schedule permit…. :P Anyway, I'm planning the best I could for the story and it takes more than time to achieve that, for I need your encouragement. I want to thank you all readers for all the encouragement you gave me when I was feeling down in this chance. Don't forget to write me e-mails and tell me what you think, whether it's good, or bad.

* * *

E-mail me?


	8. I: Reunion :: Heartache and Resolution

**Chapter 8 : Heartache and Resolution**

_It is less than a night away before the wedding. _

Gaudi sat on the edge of his chamber's window, his eyes staring emptily toward Gaea's twin moons; his brows creased in deep contemplation. The corners of his lips were curled up lopsidedly as his thought turned to one particular woman, a young princess to be precise. The princess was quite intriguing, to say the least. He had known quite a number of women himself, being a ladies-man in his wild, younger years, but he had to admit that Ardine managed to distract his poor mind in the last few days. There were some vivid gleams in Ardine's eyes that were somewhat captivating his soul, that he saw whenever he made her angry.

It could be the aura of exotic mystery that surrounded her, whenever she was talking or moving around in her natural grace; he mused inwardly. However, after thinking about it for awhile, he shook his head weakly and twitched his lips in ironic bemusement. 

No.

That reason alone would not be sufficient to answer his earlier question. He needed something more…something that was able to actually force him to turn around and regard the girl for the second time, or even took pity on her! For Gods' sakes, she was merely a child probably ten years his junior, and he disliked her for her disdainful nature.

It was her eyes probably. They were filled with both raging and melancholic vengeance, and wounded pride that couldn't be restored by merely a statement of apology. And there, as he stood in front of her that day, in her great chamber, he was awed by her bleak and forlorn expression, his initial intention forgotten. He had firstly initiated to check on her out of courtesy and mere concern as she, no matter how appalling the situation had been with her presence, was still one of the most respected guests in the castle, thus it was also his duty as a member of Fanelian court to see to her comfort, at least physically, if not mentally.

However, her slumped shoulders and the loneliness that was clearly shown had caused him to play his role unconsciously further, much to his own chagrin. It was unlikely that he was doing it because of her beauty alone, because he knew, he always _knew_ by heart, that beauty could kill, and he learnt it from his early age through the mythical love tale of his own parents. Therefore, it must be something else that brought him to his current state of mind. Something had definitely triggered an area within him that he himself never dared to explore, to venture about. He had yet to find out what it was; he told himself inwardly, smiling ironically as he thought so; and hoped that it wouldn't come with a _pric_e.

He had to confess that he had been a little bit too deliberate in his action on that day, but he couldn't refrain from doing it. The situation that urged him to act that way; he observed calmly; was somehow similar to the one when the princess stumbled upon him in the garden. No. It wasn't the situation. It was the stirring emotions within him, something that he was unable to fathom. It lingered in his heart like a snake, forcing him to take an action in order to redeem it. At first, he had thought that it was sympathy, yet he fully comprehended that it wasn't one. And it wasn't love either. 

It must be a quality in her person that made him take liberty to take care of her.  

_And the deliberation has revealed the angry kitten in her_, he chuckled softly in amusement; his eyes gleamed in undeniable desire as he recalled the flash of fury in her eyes, revealing the best of her sparkling crystal-clear blue eyes. 

* * *

Pain.

Jealousy.

That was what Ardine experienced as she strolled along the corridor, wandering aimlessly in the middle of the night. She had been restless all day, and her brain had refused to cooperate with her when she retired for the night. She thought about the matters happened around her constantly, even when she was reluctant. In reality, she could order sleeping potion to be brought to her chamber, but she was very adamant about standing her ground when it came to her problems.

Her problems.

She couldn't cease thinking about her encounter with Gaudi only two days ago. He had befallen in front of her chamber, asking if everything was going all right for her. Of course, she had answered that she was fine, but deep down she was awful. Aside from being disgraced all over, she also experienced this nagging feeling of nausea, deep in the bottom of her stomach. 

Gaudi had known better than to believe her answer, she recalled. He had ordered the guards to leave them alone in her chamber, closed the door behind him and stared at her intently as he was doing it. She was unable to express her annoyance at his deliberate action, having suddenly lost her ability to speak. She merely edged further into the room as he walked toward her; his features were a mask of confidence.

He halted right before her and gazed deep into her eyes for a few seconds that she felt like eternity before actually smiled down at her and announced, "No, you're not all right."

She had only gritted her teeth in exasperation as she felt his words go straight to her heart. He was right. She had not been well. Ardine could only curl her fists beside her body and hiss, "You don't know anything about me. I am well, when I say so," 

"However, I can tell that something's bothering you. That's clearly shown in your face." His eyes narrowed, he advanced further and put his palm deliberately on Ardine's forehead, feeling for rising temperature, then announced, "No, you're not sick at all."

"How dare you!" Ardine slashed her hand through the air to slap his hand away, her face reddened in anger. She had had enough. His exhibition of disrespect was really hurting her pride to the point that she wanted to cry out her anguish and tear his handsome features into shreds. Unfortunately, he was quicker than she expected and managed to catch her wrist first before she had a chance to lay a hand on him. Ardine could say nothing, merely gasped in shock over his boldness; there was fear in her eyes for a moment.

"Princess," he mouthed the word softly, warm breath tickling the skin surrounding her left ear, "It's been a warm day. I think you should enjoy it and..." Ardine had held her breath when he let go of her hand only to brush the back of his gloved hand against her smooth white cheek, fearing for her own well-being at the moment. She had never been alone with a man before, let alone being in such a close contact with one. Their nearness made her heart skip a beat or two, her breasts falling up and down with every breath that she caught. 

For a moment, Ardine thought that Gaudi would cross the border of their status even further and kiss her, but he didn't. He retreated with a smirk after he swept one silky strand of black hair from her eyes; his eyes held hers captive, even if only for a moment. The depth of his eyes ensnared her, causing her go limp with every second passing. 

As if his earlier behaviour had never begun, she remembered him retreating back to his cold mask before giving her a curt nod and a cordial gesture of salutation, before finally telling her once again, "You're a princess. You have the dignity and the self-control. You know what to do."

_You know what to do._

_She knew what to do._

Leaning on the wall for support, Ardine caught her breath and found herself reflecting on his words once again. Know what to do? She didn't even know herself anymore. She was confused, very confused. Should she go back to her father, tainted and disgraced, or confront the King of Fanelia, claiming her rightly position as his Queen with her cunning mind? Like fool she was. She would avoid war at all costs, since she had known from her past experience how terrible a war could be, even as a pampered little princess. She had hated war with all her heart. On the other hand, her pride was suffering more and more, seeing her dreams of being the wife of the man she most adored ripped from her from day to day.

"What should I do?" she whispered to the darkness, her tears flowing freely.

Then her eyes caught something. There, through a crack of a door, she saw Hitomi's regal wedding gown. It was pure white, innocently clean and delicate. Unconsciously she walked into the room, unguarded for there was no suspicion of someone would ever take the wedding gown away. Standing with majestically in front of the figure that held the gown upright, Ardine fingered the lace daintily, her face altered from melancholy to fury. Grasping the lace tightly in her fingers, she jerked her hand down, tearing the lace apart with only a single tug, the beads embellished on the gown plummeting, glittering, like a cold rainy night. Her sapphire eyes glazing in hell's madness, she started to unleash her wrath on the cool, harmless cloth. 

And tomorrow, she grinned in satisfaction, the wedding would no more than an announcement. No more grand wedding. At least that was the least she could do to avenge her aching heart, for she could do nothing to prevent the moment to dawn upon her.

* * *

Hitomi woke with a start; sweat was dripping down her chin as she hugged herself close and rocked her body back and fro as she was huddled beneath her blanket. Tears threatened to spill from the corner of her eyes as she felt fear engulfing her, making her heart almost burst with each pressure.

A dream.

A vivid dream.

She was having a premonition.

She was going to be wedded tomorrow, yet she was aware of the nagging feelings that she recognized very well as a sign of bad omen. Had her ability to cast the future returned to her? She asked none of the ability, but she seemed to accept one with every night she spent here in Fanelia. She had never told Van about her glimpses of visions that kept haunting her every night, which only get more and more vivid, more real. Was it because she and Van were never meant to be? No, no! She shook her head in denial, her palms covering her face in anguish. 

After a moment, she started to reflect on her dream. Removing her hands from her face to rake her soft sandy hair, her face was hardened with determination as she tried to recall whatever happened in her dream, willed herself to think.

A face.

A man's face.

There was a hint of familiarity and an air of grace by the way he moved and walked that made her shiver in anticipation. Such a handsome man. However, she also sensed something amiss that kept gnawing her heart, making her mind restless with worry. Who was that man? Why did she felt such a threat coming from his very aura? She couldn't see his face, and yet she recognized him.

And then...all the buildings, on fire.

Did it mean war?

Hitomi shuddered as she contemplated on the idea of having her wedding cancelled. Tomorrow was the day. Her happiness was only a day away, and yet she felt that it was not permissible yet for her to enjoy happiness. Her destiny had directed her to another direction that she certainly would hate to go. 

"No!" she whispered to the room as she jabbed the innocent pillow on her lap, letting her frustration to take control of her, "I will marry him! I must!"

_If not..._

"I will die..." Hitomi whispered for the last time, a tear rolled down her cheek as it glinted the reflection of the moon.

* * *

There were murmurs of anxiety as Hitomi stood silently in front of the shredded cloth that used to be her wedding gown until a few hours ago, dangerous stillness claiming her entire body. Shock. She was in shock, and she felt numb to her bones. She knew who was the one that did that to the poor wedding gown, but she chose to be silent at the moment. Words meant nothing anymore as what had been done was done already. All she did was inspect the remaining of the gown closely as she lost hope more and more, knowing that it was impossible to mend the gown in mere hours. She heard the silent whispers of her ladies in waiting as she grasped a piece of white cloth in her trembling hand, her brows knitted closely as she scrutinized the piece with eerie calm. 

She had to be ready in a few hours, and yet she had nothing to wear. Damn Ardine. Damn her for her sentiments. She had respected the princess' decision to avoid her and Van, but not this one, definitely. However, she could say nothing. The gown wouldn't be back anew even if she attempted to claw her eyes out. 

"L-lady Hitomi..." someone called her tentatively from behind, her tone full of genuine concerns. Hitomi whipped her head back only to meet several worried eyes, and found that Merle was one of them, garbed in an elegant peach coloured gown that was tailored especially for the occasion. Her blue eyes filled with dread as she knelt down beside her friend, holding her close; her mouth was set into a grim line.

"Lady Hitomi...we can't do a thing to this...this..." Merle didn't have the heart to continue her words, merely gesturing toward the cloth, then continued carefully, "Then we have to tell His Majesty that we have to cancel the wedding."

Everyone in the room was very afraid of Hitomi's reaction, for they knew how much their king and his lady had hoped for the wedding to come true in the end. Staring at Hitomi's back wordlessly, everyone thought that she was crying over her bad fortune. Sighing profoundly, they started to leave the room one by one when suddenly Hitomi's voice rang clear in the air, bringing their feet into a halt, "No,"

"My lady?" One of them stepped forward, silently questioning Hitomi's mental stability at the moment. Could she be so overwhelmed by the incident that she couldn't see clearly that there was no way the wedding could proceed? Without a wedding gown? That would be shameful and horrendous of a moment, especially with her status as the future queen of Fanelia. And to think that she would be crowned as well at the same day...

Hitomi got to her feet; her stature was dangerously calm. There was no resignation sensed from her, but merely stronger determination. Her voice was low as she gave her first order as the future queen of Fanelia. Before, she was always asking for assistance politely, but at the moment, with all the commotion, she was forced to give orders.

"Bring all kinds of fabrics and fresh flowers, here. Now!" Hitomi barked her command, sending some maids scurrying away to retrieve Hitomi's ordered objects. Then, she turned to Merle, her greenish blue eyes glinting, a brave smile plastered on her face, "Merle, we have a lot of redesigning to do." Next, she turned around to face her ladies-in-waiting and announced her intentions, "We'll have to do it quickly, but don't worry, because what I have in mind doesn't involve sewing. However, we will need a few clips here and there. It will be out of Fanelia's traditional wedding gown design, but for the pressing moment, I think we have no choice." She stopped for awhile and inhaled deeply before she looked around the room and said, "We are forced to use Phantom Moon traditional wedding gown a la Hitomi Kanzaki." 

And as she winked, the ladies in the room almost couldn't believe their eyes. There was a glint of humour in them. Even Merle was forced to grin in admiration of her dear friend's courage.

* * *

The king of Fanelia sat gracefully, yet with discomfort on his throne as he admitted the guests that he had chosen to honour his wedding. On the right side of the throne, sitting on the some of the best seats provided for guests of honour, including the leaders of Gaea's strongest kingdoms, were the parties from Asturia and Freid. King Dryden of Asturia had expressed what an honour it was to be invited to the grand wedding. He had told the younger king that Millerna had overjoyed when she heard about Hitomi's return to Gaea and especially about the wedding, and insisted on answering the invitation as quickly as the time permit. Even Allen Schezar, the golden haired knight, was attending the wedding with his sister, Celena Schezar, although with sombre mood. Sometimes Van wondered what had gone through his mind at the moment. 

He smiled genuinely as he met Millerna's eyes, and chuckled in mild amusement as the young queen mouthed quietly, "Good luck." The young queen hadn't changed even the slightest bit, for she was still the usual happy young woman who had struggled with him to recover the peace in Gaea. She was even more glowing than the last time he met her, probably because of the essence of her marriage to Dryden. She seemed so happy when he witnessed her announcing her vow to love her king forever, after a failed attempt during the war. That time, of course, she had done it with all her consciousness of her own feelings toward Dryden, unlike the first time, when she was forced to do it, she hadn't realized her love for the other yet. 

The party had just arrived in Fanelia Castle that morning, and was immediately shown to their rooms for brief rest before the ceremony, so Hitomi hadn't met them yet, due to the busy morning of preparation that must have exhausted her by now. He had received a report that everything was going fine from one of Hitomi's attendants, but he was also notified that there was going to be a little delay. Not that he minded the delay. It just left him too much time to think things that could possibly go wrong, which didn't help his nervousness at all. 

He couldn't help but ponder the fact that Hitomi's and his marriage could cause turmoil in the relatively unsecured state of peace in Gaea. His message of refusal to marry Princess Ardine of Ispano must have reached the hand of the king of Ispano at this very moment, and it all depended on the old king's wisdom whether the war would erupt or not. He had never wished for a second war in Gaea, but his determination to marry Hitomi and make her his queen had seemingly cut all the senses off him, and he went on as he initially planned. Besides, it wasn't entirely his fault; he couldn't help but add childishly, though inwardly.

"Your Majesty," he could hear an old, tired voice calling him and snapped his head up and focused his mind back from his reverie, facing Gardia, whose hard features were hardened even more since the day he learnt about his stubborn resolution to marry Hitomi, "The bride is ready. She is waiting behind the door with her party. I will go behind the door shortly to represent her to you, Your Majesty." 

Van smiled in gratitude over the remark. Despite Gardia's early protestation, he finally learned to accept his decision with all its consequences, though he knew that inside, Gardia was still hoping for the impossible. The old advisor even went further by offering his services to be Hitomi's guardian in the stead of her parents, as delivering the bride to the arms of her future husband was required in Fanelian wedding tradition. However, he often caught the older man deep in contemplation, which sometimes made him uneasy to some extent. There was a strange knowing glint every time he looked into the other's eyes, as if condemning his marriage plan into failure.

Calmly he skimmed the vast hall and noted several familiar figures present among his vast majority of guests, who murmur impatiently while waiting for the appearance of the bride. Gaudi was there, among the people that were honoured to stand as the witnesses of their marriage, including Duke Chid of Freid and King Dryden of Asturia. He chuckled softly as he remembered their wild adventure during the Great Gaean War. They were such loyal friends, back then. Then he noted another unexpected presence. Princess Ardine. She was sitting somewhere among the guests with some of her ladies-in-waiting, her features were haughtily beautiful. She wore her finest gown and jewellery, and hid her puffy crying eyes with make-up, but she was precariously calm at the prospect of observing the union that Van was sure she loathed with all her heart. 

At the same moment, Van snapped his head up as he heard the sound of fanfare that indicated the arrival of the bride and her attendants. His jaw almost hit the ground as he finally had a chance to take a good look at her. 

She looked absolutely stunning...in an unorthodox way.

Far in the corner where Princess Ardine and her party were seated, the princess' eyes widened as she saw the presence of her now-archenemy. Even she had to congratulate the calmness and intellect that Hitomi had displayed by resolving the problems that she had deliberately caused the night before. And far down in her heart, she couldn't help but dawn upon a stinging realization.

She looked charming and graceful, peaceful and innocent, traits that suited well he image of a queen. She _is_ the Queen of Fanelia.

* * *

"Gods...Allen, Hitomi is absolutely beautiful, isn't she?" Millerna was craning her neck in an attempt to have a gook look at the bride's whole outfit, and ended up standing like everybody else. Actually she had planned to talk to the young woman first, before the wedding, but the fact that their party had just arrived that day, on the final preparation of the wedding, had prevented her from talking to the other woman. She had missed the days they spent in the Great War, no matter how sad it was. She always considered Hitomi to be one of her best friends, and her smile had always brought higher spirits to her. She realized how much Hitomi and Van loved each other, even as adolescents, and wept silently upon learning that Hitomi had been leaving Gaea, leaving her Van. That was why she felt such joy at the fact that they were able to finally seal their union with a vow.

Allen Schezar, who had become one of her most trusted generals since the end of the war, merely nodded pensively as he answered, "Yes, my queen. She is, indeed." Even Celena was not in her usual mood. She didn't know why, but the younger woman had been restless since they crossed Fanelia's border. Could it be that she still retained a little of Dilandau's memory?

Millerna brushed all the trace of worries from her mind and followed the bride's movement as her attendants helped her with her long, silky train. What kind of fashion was that? She had never seen one in Gaea. Even Van was captivated by the look; Millerna giggled as she noticed the young king's mouth formed a nice letter-o. Then she noticed that all of Van's witnesses, saving her king husband and Van's infamous cousin, Gaudi, stared with open admiration, although there was also a trace of puzzlement in their eyes.

There, in front of Van's throne, Hitomi stood tall with soft fabrics bounded delicately around her slim body to replace the wedding gown that was now only history. Some parts of the fabric were arranged loosely to cover one of her shoulders, the cloth flowing down to the ground, closing the view of her arm. Another part of the fabric was gathered closely behind, at her waist, forming a big flower before the rest was let loose to form a long train. The visible seams were covered by fresh and pastel coloured flowers, bringing out Hitomi's fresh beauty. She wore nothing to decorate her hair save for little white flowers that were fixed to her loose, glowing hair.

Her attire looked too austere for a future bride of a king, but strength lay beneath the simplicity. Unlike any other brides Millerna had ever encountered, including her own sister, Marlene, Hitomi's attire had brought out the best in her, had focused on more of her natural beauty. It was her that people saw, not the gown. True that Hitomi was not a sparkling beauty herself, compared to other women, but she was not overweight with accessories, unlike some brides she happened to know. 

Hitomi gave a secret loving smile toward her future husband before she finally knelt down deeply, as she had practiced many times before, only more solemnly. Van, his chest heaving up and down with overwhelming love and pride, positioned himself in front of Hitomi before finally drawing his jewelled sword and cutting a piece of his hair, as the royal priest beside him instructed him to do. His eyes never left ones of Hitomi's as he uttered his vow, his tone low and husky as he brushed her hair pass her shoulder deliberately, "By Gods of Gaea, with this matrimony, we are bound into one as we are fated to love each other, united by nature and inseparable by death."

Then he tied it around Hitomi's ring finger before finally slipping on a plain golden band, never at once his smile wavering. 

Hitomi smiled as she inspected the ring calmly, then proceeded to do the same to Van. The priest's words were a blur in her ears, but she managed to repeat after what she had to say, "And I am yours, o husband, for I was created solely for your happiness, and you for mine, we will sail this ocean of life together, in a perfect little boat, home to our joining hearts," she finished the vow by adding her own version of Phantom Moon's wedding vow, the part that still lingered in her mind, for it marked her deeply in her heart, "I will love you not only in good times, but also in sick and sadness, when misfortune befallen upon us, forever, 'till death do us part." Several sighs could be heard coming from some of the guests, but Hitomi paid them no attention. Instead, she fixed Van with a stare of her own, her eyes shimmering with tears of sheer happiness, and it took every ounce of her control not to weep instantly in the middle of the ceremony.

Van then shifted to Hitomi's side, still kneeling beside her, waiting for the royal priest to finish off the ceremony. He sneaked a hand into Hitomi's as the chants of prayers began and squeezed it gently as the priest daubed holy oil across his and Hitomi's foreheads, blessing the eternity of their union.

Afterwards, Van rose to his feet as he proceeded to retrieve a beautifully decorated crown from one of his attendants as he carefully and solemnly put the crown on top of Hitomi's head, announcing proudly, "My wife and the Queen of Fanelia, Hitomi de Fanel." 

Everyone in the great hall was quiet, as if waiting for something more to happen than merely a celebration as the continuation of the ceremony. Van smiled in secret as he helped his new queen up to her feet, his leather-gloved hands clutching Hitomi's bare ones possessively. He understood what his guests were waiting for. It was the famous event of a Fanelian wedding ceremony, which had become a tradition, indeed. It had never been on practice in another kingdoms, and he didn't know if there was such a tradition happening in Hitomi's Phantom Moon, but he intended to do it very much so. Gently he draped his lower arm on one of the sides of Hitomi's slender waist, drawing her near as he retrieved a goblet of wine from a squire near him and drank in one gulp, then bending down to share the taste of the wine with Hitomi through a kiss. Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise of experiencing such fashion, but she expected no less from him. Slowly and tantalisingly, she returned the kiss, closing her eyes as she savoured the sweetness of wine on Van's lips, suddenly light and dizzy.

A deafening cheer erupted as Hitomi broke up the kiss and looked up at her new husband, her eyes glazing with renewed tears and laughed jovially as Van scooped her up and whirled her into his strong arms, all formalities forgotten at the moment.

* * *

Gardia stole a wary glance toward his exultant and proud king and his new bride. They looked radiant, gazing into each other's eyes with apparent love and tenderness, the king being especially dote on her, Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, now Queen Hitomi de Fanel. Speaking about radiance, the queen looked exceptionally entrancing today, though he admitted silently that he did not approve the changes, and only accepting the decision without words after listening to the whole tale behind the wedding gown accident.

He knew that Hitomi would bring great changes into Fanelia with her ideas of women feminism and emancipation, and it was unmistakably clear from the beginning that she would play a greater role in political area, since the king would be likely to seek for her advice first before committing himself to a decision.

However, war was what he feared most. It would threaten not only Fanelia, but also Gaea as a whole. Future discomfiture would degrade Fanelia if the fact that its king failed to keep his 'promise' to Ispano was known, and Gardia was more than aware of what it could lead to. 

He had never articulated even a word against his king after his refusal to listen to his advice regarding his marriage to Hitomi, but deep down, he had readied himself mentally if something happened in the future. 

He had to save Fanelia. At least for himself.

Some actions had to be taken into consideration should the king failed to maintain peace among the neighbourhood kingdoms.

* * *

Here it is, fresh from the oven! Chapter 8 has finally finished, and I finally could draw a relief breath. My apologies for several grammar mistakes, if there is one, but promise I will see it again in a right time. What's your comment? Too fast paced? I know that left a lot uncovered about the wedding preparation, but I think it is unnecessary to write, and only bore you to tears, so I only write about the important events. Okay, enjoy and see ya in chapter 9!

* * *

E-mail me?


	9. I: Reunion :: Aftermath

**Chapter 9 : Aftermath**

Hitomi was laughing gaily as she found her way out of the group of jovial dancers, gasping as the chilly night air of Gaea touched her bare shoulders. She smoothed her dress carefully as she whirled her head around, checking and making sure that she was entirely alone. Many noblemen and ambassadors had requested her to dance with them. The traditions in Fanelian wedding had dictated them to dance with the bride before the groom, even if the bride was a queen. Van had been very understanding and sweet, allowing the prospective dancing partners to take their turns to dance with his new wife and making himself content by exchanging secret looks and smiles with her. 

However, all the excitement soon wore out, replaced by a need of privacy and the quietude of her room. No, she corrected herself. She would rather be with her new husband than sacrificing her wedding night alone without company. And she had to keep reminding herself that she was no longer the occupant of the Golden Guestroom at the south wing of Fanelia Castle. After all, she was the Queen and Van's wife. Her place was beside Van, in his quarters to be precise. 

She let out a giddy laugh as she landed her bottom on the rail of the secluded balcony, inhaling deeply as she drank in the sight of Gaea's twin moons. A twinge of regret touched her mind for a second, but she was aware that no matter happened to her, she would never be sorry for her decision to disregard her own planet and assume her identity as a ruler of one of the countries on this vast, outlandish planet. Her knight in shining armour would always be by her side, gazing at her with those warm, crimson, passionate eyes – with those mutual feelings they had presented to each other.

There was only one thing that was bothering her, even as the wedding ceremony was being held. It was her family. She knew that by now her family would have probably listened, wide-eyed, to the news that Yukari told them, but it was not the point of her uneasiness here. She recalled how she had anticipated the moment of her return to Fanelia by recounting her strange experience to her only best friends, Yukari and Amano, and kept explaining the fact until they understood and believed her, but she never anticipated the loneliness of not having her family there. It was different when Gaea was still in the state of war, but now there weren't any other things that occupied her mind completely.

Smiling ironically to herself, she wrapped her arms around herself, imagining the moment of happiness if only her family was there to witness her sacred union with the King of Fanelia. Oh, what would mother say? 

_Congratulations, Dear Hitomi; you've become a really fulfilled woman, now... _

  


Van was leaning on the archway that led to the balcony where Hitomi was standing where he was able to inspect her wistful expression, and yet he was able to tell that something was bothering her. Chuckling lightly, he shook his head slowly and decided to leave her alone to her thoughts, his eyes lingering on her lean back before he finally resolved to walk away. He was, however, confronted by Gaudi who apparently thought that the young king's decision to leave his bride on her own was absolutely an unwise idea. Although tradition imposed that the groom and the bride only met in their private chamber for the wedding night, it was utterly clear that the queen needed her king with her at the very moment.

"It's not like you at all to play an obedient lad and force all the rebellious streaks out of your system, my king."  The comment earned a chuckle of amusement from Van. 

Drawing his eyebrows out of confusion, Van finally regarded his cousin and openly queried him, "Why do you think that the queen requires my immediate presence?"

Smiling surreptitiously, Gaudi bowed half of his body formally and answered promptly; his tone was plain although his eyes were shining with affection, "It is in Her Majesty's countenance, Your Majesty. She is craving something... no, someone to hold on to." 

Van smiled at that. It was like Gaudi to notice everything. However, his face hardened as he moved his attention back to his queen, clawing at the nearest curtain hanging down the archway and chewing his lower lip thoughtfully as he tried to look past Hitomi's 'countenance' and understand the loneliness that had been radiating from it.

Turning away from the scene, Van eyed his cousin in bewilderment and stated, almost in a whisper, "I don't understand." Gulping down, he continued in a strain, "Why does she feel so sad to me all of sudden?"

"Go, cousin," Gaudi urged Van softly, nudging him gently with his elbow, gesturing slightly with his chin toward Hitomi, "It's the only way to know what's troubling her all along."

Letting go of the piece of red curtain, Van gave his companion a slow smile before he raced to his bride's side, demanding to know that everything was all right.

Smirking his usual smirk, Gaudi caught a figure spying on them behind a stone pillar not so far away from where the couple was from the corner of his one good eye. "Merle, is that how you want it to be?"

"Yes," came a sigh from the feline, "They deserve each other. I don't want any single thing to ruin the end of their day. Today was enough to cause obscenities for Hitomi alone. My instinct says that Hitomi misses her world, a lot, and I won't let it becomes a major factor for at least today. But I needed your help to..."

"You can't face them yourself, right?" Gaudi sliced her sentence and let it hang in the air, filling the emptiness around them despite the gaiety of the party itself.

"Yes, but..." Merle was silent, thinking, "I know I am a coward, but..."

"You're not a coward and you know it yourself, young lady." Again, Gaudi interrupted her train of thought and silenced her. Smiling rakishly, he marched towards the cat-woman, and before she realised what had happened, he had her bronze hand in his, upturned the palm and gave it a lingering but polite kiss, befitted only for lady of honourable class. His eyes never leaving hers as his smile widened into a grin, a proud one, and announced quietly for their ears only, "To me you've always been a lady, a very brave one at that." Then he straightened himself and bowed solemnly at her, speaking gruffly as he did so, "As the very best friend of my king and my cousin, I am honour-bound to protect you from every danger, seen or unseen."

For a moment, Merle seemed to lose her wit to answer, but she bowed awkwardly as she cast a disbelieving glance at the tall man before her and involuntarily expressed her gratitude.

"Thank you...Your Grace, it was an honour for a low-born creature like myself." She responded in a self-mocking attitude, irony in her eyes as she tried to chase away unhappy expression on her face, "I am still what I am, Lord."

Touching her cheek tentatively, the young general smiled warmly as he whispered for her ears only, "No, you're a lady in your own right." Then, laughter rumbled in his throat, he added mischievously, "Especially after what those holiday trips to my estate that you keep making from year to year did to you. Your mannerisms have improved remarkably, by now."

"Oh, yes, my lord…and with your meddling, of course." The twinkle in her eyes told him that she indeed kept how she had _enjoyed her last holidays in his estate every year a secret from even Van himself. __And even after all these years, my dense cousin still hasn't figured out yet why his ward has been changing in manner so rapidly all these years! Gaudi mused silently, a grin of amusement plastered on his smooth face. Then, almost softly, he urged her and smiled, "Go, Merle. My blessings will always be with you, whatever you might do or __intend to do. I will keep this a secret until they realise it themselves."_

Her eyes wet, she curtsied once again, this time gracefully; her heart burst with gratefulness.

"Thank you…" she whispered, "thank you, my lord general…" 

  


She saw him there, yet she didn't have the courage to approach and talk to him. Since when did she become a coward? And there she had repeated to herself that courage was the most conspicuous manner that a princess should maintain, especially when it was associated with her pride. However it may be, she was thoroughly flabbergasted by how he treated the filthy companion of Hitomi's, her freed-slave-turned-companion no doubt, with gentle manners intended for ladies of high rank only. And here she was thinking that she might talk Gaudi into accompanying her all night, that unfathomable jerk! How dare he indulge an animal woman like the way he would to the court ladies? She was only in the class of slaves, for God's sake!

Puffing a loose strand up, she snorted derisively and whirled away from the spot, the material of her gown tucked carefully in her hands to prevent her tripping over it.  She let out in relief the breath that she had held until she was out of Gaudi's sight, smoothing her gown all over while gathering her wits at the same time. Her hand was reaching out negligently as a servant offering her a glass of red wine; the very same red wine that Van had passed onto Hitomi's mouth in the ceremony earlier.

_The very same one…_

For a moment, Ardine's eyes went insipid as she recalled her crushing defeat just a few hours earlier. Her sapphire blue eyes stared intensely at the blood red liquid of wine inside the crystalline goblet; her lips were curving up in a blatant disappointment, although she had to reward herself for not crying out the contents of her heart even in the concealment of her vast chamber. 

She was very beautiful and in control of herself that night, in spite of the misery that streamed out of her eyes. Her face was sprinkled with sparkling powder and painted delicately according to the fashion in her country, hiding all traces of strained and worried expressions that had haunted her sleep since the day her dreams shattered. She had been acting perfectly in front of all the royal guests, flaunting her smiles and empty words of praises to the newly wedded bride and groom, shielding her true and inner-most feelings from everyone's glare. How she wished to shout all her agony on top of her lungs and pour out all of her troubles, but she was decorum-bound that, as a princess, she had to behave accordingly, and that included full control of herself. If she couldn't control her behaviour privately, at least she could control herself in public; she told herself, sighing in exhaustion.

She went on walking across the huge royal hall of Fanelia Castle, greeting a young and handsome Ispanian ambassador that she (curses!) happened to know cordially as he himself recognised her as the princess of his own country and offered his most dazzling smile, bowing mockingly.

"My most sincere and solemn greeting, Your Highness. You're exceptionally beautiful, tonight."

"My, oh my," Ardine exclaimed sardonically, fanning her face unhurriedly and giving the young man an abrupt and tight-lipped smile, "Aren't we a little bit on the flirty side, tonight? I presumed you're Lord Atkatcha of the House of Mahnshur? My pleasure seeing you here, Good Sir."

A shrewd smirk and, "Still sarcastic as usual, Princess. That reminds me; maybe that's the main reason why the King of Fanelia rejected the proposal. Am I right? Hm, Princess?" He laugh softly as he enjoyed witnessing Ardine's building fury, her fists shaking ever so slightly from beneath the heavy and sparkling cloak she wore. "Your father was devastated when _you rejected me without a strong reason last season. " he continued slyly, his eyes clearly indicated that he enjoyed the bantering and __Ardine's humiliation, "Wonder what he could do to cover you this time. Or maybe you'll run to your dearest-darlingest twin brother of yours, hm? Even a king has his limit to protecting you from the punishment to come, Princess. It is not too late…"_

Atkatcha backed off two steps and gasped involuntary, shock written all over his face as Ardine splashed the contents of her goblet onto his face; her emerald eyes were blazing with unearthed fury. 

"You and your rotten cowardice!"  Ardine accused him indignantly as she twisted the material of her gown, "You were the one who backed off from the arrangement. Yes, you! You couldn't best me, and stand me, so you decided to resign with your tail tucked between your legs." She didn't care that she made a scene, for she only needed to have her anger unleashed somewhere, and the unfortunate creature coincidentally was Atkatcha. And pity him, Ardine was not about to let him go without equal humiliation. 

Gritting her teeth together, she ignored the guests staring at them and continued with her insults, "For your own benefit, I'm telling you here and now. An old prophecy since I was born into this world has stated I _am someday a queen of the biggest kingdom in this entire Gaea. And what are you, pray tell? You're nothing but a loser!" She spat the words with a vengeance, her head held high as she whirled around to leave her baffled opponent with his inane mind. However, her arm was restrained by his strong one and she immediately was faced by the wrath of a dishonoured nobleman._

"I would have challenged you to death if you're a woman, Ardine." The young lord snarled, his eyes red in his madness, "It's my honour we're talking about here. And mind you, I am going to be a _king as well someday,"_

"A king of a very unimportant tribe," Ardine scorned him, avoiding eye contact at the same time, "is not a genuine king." She didn't want her disappointment show.

"Or have you been too close to that useless twin brother of yours?"

"Don't you dare to drag my sweet brother's name here!" she let out a outrage hiss, her lovely blue eyes flashed in anger, "Our bonding is pure, unlike those scandalized news stories about siblings fighting each other for power!"

Pursing his lips in disgust, Atkatcha let go of Ardine's arm only to grab her wrist and drag her forcefully towards the dance floor. Skipping and hopping, Ardine tried to balance her body while at the same time keeping her pace and freeing her wrist. She never wished to make a big scene, but her pride and safety were in question here. Why the guards had not moved to defend her was beyond her, Atkatcha didn't possess the right to treat her like some ordinary milkmaid. She was the crown princess of Ispano, for God's sake! And Mahnshur tribe _is under Ispano's vigilance eyes at the moment. Wasn't he afraid to break the treaty and destroy his own nation? _

"How dare you, Atkatcha," Ardine's eyes scourged him to the soul as she tried to free her wrist futilely. Then she sniffed a strange aroma from his breath and understood why he acted that way. Another shadow started to cloud her eyes and changed their colour into a deeper shade of blue; the anger subsided, replaced by raw fear. "Atkatcha, stop! Please…" the princess started to whimper softly, her eyes wide and watery and she looked around in a shameless plea, hoping that someone would help her. Somehow, the rumour that Ardine had destroyed the bride's gown that morning was causing some reluctance for the guests to help her. They weren't so keen on the way the princess kept her competitor at bay. 

"Oh no, Princess."  Atkatcha replied almost giddily and sneered, "You owe me for the humiliation, remember? And since the king rejected you, you're mine, now…"

"Yours? But she is under Fanelia's protection, young lord of Mahnshur." A grim voice piped in, "And she is a very royal guest whom we honour with our every drawn breath. In this case, you…" drawing a shiny sword out of its sheath, the man was flashing a feral grin as he pressed the sword on Atkatcha's neck, whom in turn shuddering uncontrollably. "You're just drunk, Sir, and you don't know what you do. Soon you'll regret it for you've been insulting the princess of your sworn allegiance. Or…" licking his dry lips, he pushed his sword down deeper that it nicked the nobleman's neck and pressed him promptly, "Would you consider my challenge, good sir?"

The reflection in the sword had eventually startled the princess and returned her dulled senses. She lifted her face and met the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life, so warm with sympathy and compassion, yet enraged in feverish irritation. His voice had flooded her with a sense of security that was unfamiliar to her in the last few months since her arrival in Fanelia. There was assurance in the voice and the eyes; she was able to sense it all right. She exhaled in relief for that.

"Gaudi," she whispered softly and gladly leaned on his broad chest after she shook off Atkatcha's loosened grip. She was totally exhausted by the sheer tension that she had experienced all morning; her nerves threatened to snap at that moment. All she wanted was a protective arm encircling her fragile body, leaving her in contentment, far from her duty and responsibilities to act as a proper princess, just to act like a frightened and distressed young lady.

Somehow, the arm that held her firmly on the waist promised all of that. 

Somehow, she knew that at least tonight she could rest peacefully.

  


Merle knew perfectly well that her decision would upset both her lord and her best of friend, but she was unable to see the intimacy between the two of them. Her heart was torn into two. She also knew that they would mark her as an utter fool, but she understood well the consequences of staying longer than necessary under the same castle. She damned well wouldn't risk another portion of her heart at that. 

She made no sound as she packed her clothes into her tiny compartment, afraid that someone would overhear her leaving. She had never wished to cause Van any great embarrassment over her yet another _antic, so she chose to go without even saying her good-byes to the man she loved most in the world. Oh, she would leave a note all right, but only to tell them the intention of her departure, not her whereabouts. _

Her good will dictated her that she was to be a nun, dedicating what was left of her life to God. At least the nuns would accept her, better than most of the nobles in the court who could never accept their different appearances. _She would be happy there, and she __would forget Van and wished the couple the happiness that had they deserved a long time ago, albeit in a long time to come. _

Securing her compartment meticulously with thick rope, she finally was ready to leave all the grandeur that Van had granted for her during her almost twenty years of service as his companion, her eyes determined and her jaws set. She promised herself not to cry, not to even shed a single tear. She had to harden her heart if she really wanted to leave the place, knowing that a weak mind would only bring her back to Van's side. Slowly she slid her arms into the two straps of the backpack, then checked that it sat nicely on her back to avoid discomfort. She wrote her letter, then fled into the dark night without bothering to look back.

Tiptoeing quietly, she tried to avoid the guards as best as she could, to use her feline senses in full capacity. It was the rare occasion when her abilities became handy instead of giving her troubles like what she generally experienced. Moreover, the Goddess of Fortune was on her side. The big party had eventually taken its toll on the castle guards and the security force had become somewhat dull and lenient a few moments after the party began. She had also checked the security arrangement, and it wasn't too difficult of a formation to break through and not even a soul knew that she was gone from the party, apart from Gaudi who had promised her to help explaining her decision to Van and Hitomi. Anyway, she became quite good at sneaking in and out, lately. She had practiced for the occasion. And somehow, keeping a low profile had its own advantages. People didn't expect her to be more intelligent than she looked, because they had been nailed too much on the judgement based on appearance. Except Van and Hitomi, of course… but they were not a problem right now.

She had passed two guard posts – _now, that's good, she congratulated herself, - and the main garden of the Castle. The next one she should be careful of was the garden with lots of statues of Fanelian heroes and heroines and, if she were lucky, there would be no guard in that area. As she walked, her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, and they would grasp any strange or suspicion movements, so she didn't have to worry that she would be found and put in a dangerous situation. _

No one would catch her tonight. Everything would be fine; everything would go her way.

No one would even see her in the darkness.

Not in a lifeti---

"Ummph!!!" Merle tried to break free when a palm enclosed over her mouth and a hand restrained her body, her growl tiny and weak. Cold sweat started to drench her forehead as she was struggling free from her captor, and she was afraid for her own life immediately. She knew that smell! Human? Definitely not! It was more like a smell of an animal-man like her. Assassin? Could be.

She forced herself to look at the face of her captor and gasped subsequently. His blue eyes…his _cold blue eyes, just like hers, were cold and vindictive, void of life and compassion._

Only one thing crossed her mind.

_She knew those eyes._

  


"My queen. How can I be of service for you?"  A deep baritone voice startled Hitomi out of her reverie, but her face lit up as she spotted her new husband a few yards away from her spot. 

"Van."

Smiling, Hitomi opened her arms and squealed gleefully as Van approach her and positioned himself within her embrace, sitting right beside her on the wide rail of the balcony and leaning his head against her body. Van flashed a surreptitious smile against Hitomi's breasts, for he had a thought in his mind that would sure grace Hitomi's face with five shades of red. _Her body has softened and curved all in the right places, Van mused inwardly, chuckling spontaneously at that thought. _

"What?" Hitomi asked him in a startled voice, her brows drawn in surprise. Van sat upright carefully and cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with his bride at the same time, drawing Hitomi's suspicion and curious nature even more. 

"Ah. Nothing," he had replied to the silent question curtly, unwilling to display his current embarrassment. _Damn her for making me thinking like that, Van cursed inwardly, although with a touch of affection. _

"Van,"

Again, his bride's gentle voice echoed in his ears and he answered it lazily this time, "What?"

A quick peck on his mouth took him aback as he stared, stunned, at Hitomi, her laughter pealing in the air as she scrambled to her feet and darted away from him, her beautiful gown rustling against the stone floor.

"Tag! You're it!" came her cheerful reply.

Then she stood in front of him with all her glory, her hands planted into her tiny waist, the bright light from the party hall becoming like an aura surrounding her. Van realised that he was drooling literally, but he didn't care. She was such a magnificent creature! She was so, so beautiful, and she was his.

His only.

And he would never let anyone to take her away again from his side. Never ever. 

However, for the time being, she was… his catch.

"Be prepared, Hitomi… I won't admit to defeat." Grinning like a child, he straightened his body and prepared himself for the 'little game' they were playing, "I never let my prey go, mind you."

Her answer was only a wink, and, "Suit yourself!"

  


Allen Schezar stood tall in his best armour and style, glancing at all the finesse around him unenthusiastically, though a fake smile was pasted on his lips. He had been feeling strange all day, and it was like experiencing a mixture of grief and loss. Yes, he did lose something. A chance. Oh, and what a fool he was not to take the chance when it was still within his grasp. 

And what a hell he was in, at the moment. He wished that he was able to lighten up a little bit and accepted the fact that Hitomi was not his, but he was facing the impossible now. He always thought that his feelings for Hitomi were merely mutual friendship, but what he had felt this morning when he had witnessed her entering the throne room ever gracefully with those of her ever glowing sea green eyes was too intense to ignore. 

_What is that? He wondered silently, gazing absentmindedly at the court ladies who batted their eyelashes endlessly, just to attract his attention. __Wasn't I through with this already? I thought I supposed to regard her as my younger sister…like Celena._

Smiling grimly to himself, the handsome general shook his head in total bewilderment and muttered in a rough voice, "I must be mad. She's Van's queen now, and I am suppose to regard her as any other royalty, even though we used to be friends… or even lovers!"

"Brother!" a gentle voice shook his off his reverie and he met his sister's blue eyes as he turned around to face her, "You've been dreaming again. The queen has revived quite a few memories of your person, I presume?" 

Allen's expression softened at the presumption, his eyes narrowed as a smile stole its way to his mouth. Caressing his sister's now-long platinum hair, he stared deeply into those pools of blue eyes as he began explaining lightly, much to his surprise, since the newfound feelings should have rattled his mind, "I became quite involved with her at some point… I used to." Then, pausing awhile, Allen scrutinised his sister's void face as he squinted his eyes, witnessing something that wasn't quite right in his sister's behaviour since the morning of Hitomi's and Van's wedding, "What happened to you yourself, this morning? It wasn't like you at all to throw a hostile look at His Majesty the King of Fanelia. You're more gentle, kinder…as long as I remember." However, his eyebrows were lifted in mild anxiety as another hunch crossed his mind.

"Ah, perhaps you remember something from the past?"

Celena's face was grim upon hearing him mentioning the past, but she was trying to conceal it with a smile. A _pained smile. _

"It's not serious, brother dear…" she looked up at her brother and closed her hand upon the older man's, squeezing it gently, before she finally let it go and ran it along his strong and fine jaw line. "It was just I, trying to come to terms with feeling like a convict all my life. Really, it's not serious at all…"

She inhaled deeply as she noticed disbelief in her brother's eyes and broke eye contact upon seeing it. She couldn't hold the truth much longer if she kept seeing his concerned expression. She knew that her brother hated lies, and she herself had also _hated lying with all her heart. She was never one for lie, even if that was merely a white lie. _

"Now, brother dear," she cleared her throat and gave the other a cheeky smile, before finally passing the message that she supposed to tell him minutes ago, "The King Dryden and Queen Millerna have requested your presence by their side now. I guess you'd better go, now."

Looking slightly confused and taken aback, Allen stared for awhile at his sister before finally struggling with his answer, stammering at his words, "Yes…yes! I will come to them, most immediately," He was then about to turn around and leave her alone with her business, but he whirled around once again to give her a brotherly pat on her well-styled hair and warned her in a playful tone, "Please do be careful with men. Sometime they could be quite nasty to women. And…don't dance too much. You'll collapse from sheer exhaustion the next morning!"

Waving a hand in the air, the young girl giggled in amusement as she told his brother to go. Laughing, Allen strode away from her with some feeling of satisfaction, knowing that his sister would never cross his warning. However, he didn't notice when Celena's expression turned grim once again, her blue eyes turned colder that they bordered on the edge of malevolence. 

  


"The Atkatcha fool is gone." Gaudi told her from the corner of his mouth, his expression hard and serious. He held Ardine's half limp body with one arm while the other arm expertly inserted his sword back into his sheath. "You're safe now, and I think the fool wouldn't have the nerves to wreak havoc again with you." He spoke softly to her, holding her waist firmly in his hands so that she wouldn't loose her balance and slide to the floor. Just from her eyes, Gaudi could guess that the princess was still in a state of shock.  It would take awhile for her to regain her composure, especially since she had been handled roughly by a man twice her size. 

The princess moved slightly against him and murmured something, but it was too low and he couldn't catch it.

"Yes, Your Highness?" he lifted his eyebrows as a reaction and moved one ear nearer to her lips, waiting for her to repeat her words.

The princess looked up and Gaudi gasped at the sight of her face. She was…crying. And her eyes…her eyes…the two sapphires were sparkling brilliantly with her diamond tears and before he realised it, he caught a teardrop with his forefinger, playing with it absentmindedly as she continued to fix him with a raged yet melancholy gaze. He understood that the anger was not directed at him; he even saw gratitude in those very blue eyes, but by Gods! How beautiful those eyes were with the fire of anger lighten up there, and he just realised the exquisiteness of them at that moment. He would be grateful if there had been no other man than himself who realised this fact before. Her eyes…they were simply…brilliant. 

_A shame I only have one good eye, that my other eye is patched!_

"Th-thank you," the princess stammered her reply, her young face relaxed a little bit as a tender smile crept on her face. Gaudi's face softened as he witnessed evidence of tenderness in the princess, another fact that she was actually a mere young woman looking for self-identity. She hadn't found herself right then, therefore didn't really understand how to behave according to her own moulded personality. As he had presumed, her sparks of original personality only escaped sometimes when she couldn't control herself according to the education that had become her. 

Seeing no reaction from the older general, she was preparing herself to walk away from the spot and assume her loneliness, but a voice halted her steps abruptly. 

"If you would honour me with your company, Your Highness…"

Startled, she turned back to retort that it was inappropriate of him, a mere general, to ask her, a crown princess, to dance with him, but she lost her tongue the moment she noticed him bowing formally as he reached one arm out to her, as dazzling as any other prince she had met before, his rakish smile brought an amused smile of her own as their eyes met. 

"Well…" she tentatively answered as she tilted her head to the right, considering offer seriously this time, "I could use some company, but I don't know how to do the Fanelian folk dance. And I notice the music is playing one, right now." Touching one stretched hand daintily, she was laughing gleefully as Gaudi closed his fingers over her and drew her close to him, his one good eye watching her expression intensely as he lifted the hand up and kissed the palm lightly.

"I could always tutor you a movement or two," Gaudi offered solemnly, his smile wide and refreshing, "Only please don't stomp on my feet, Princess."

"Hmmph!" Ardine snorted in un-lady-like manner and twisted her face in mock anger, but she circled her arm around Gaudi's elbow, lifting her chin as she gestured to the dance floor, suddenly alive with unexpected vigour. She didn't know why, but it seemed that her current problems didn't concern her much at the moment. She knew that she should be thinking of the way to avoid the traditional punishment awaited her in Ispano, but suddenly she wasn't afraid at all.

Glancing slyly at her, Gaudi merely twitched his lips and consequently responded, "So it is a truce for tonight, Princess? Fine by me. Let's enjoy the night together." 

Ardine's face beamed at that as she followed Gaudi's lead willingly and told herself how she had forgotten how she loved dancing and parties.

They never noticed a pair of baleful eyes watching over them from a distance.

  


Hello again, guys…sorry for the long delay for this chapter. I've been back to my home country in Indonesia, and since there was a lack of resources _and time, I was forced to stop writing for 3 months. Besides, there, I have a lot of family to visit! I'm happy, however, to finally launch the chapter nine of my Escaflowne fanfic. I hope that you're willing to give me comments, flames, etc., etc…and send it to my email below or just sign my guest book. From here, getting the plot in one line is getting trickier, because the story will involve larger area other than what's happening in Fanelia itself. War, perhaps? Conspiracies? Who knows….let's just wait for what my head's telling me… ^_^ ehehe. Gosh, I think the most difficult part is getting Allen and the gank reintroduce here, because of course I couldn't pop them up out of nowhere without conflict. So, Allen's fans, I'm sorry for being sooooo late to include your favourite character here, but that doesn't mean that he won't play an important role at all (and I'm considering even Selena herself…). I LOVE Allen myself, and I want him to be one of the good guys here. However, at the mean time…..*turning my head around, looking around for my brain, then, "HEEEEEEEELP!!!! BRAIN, give me more IDEAS!!!!"*  _

Hehehehe…..see ya in chapter 10!

  


E-mail me?


	10. I: Reunion :: Marred Dreams

**Chapter 10: Marred Dreams**

Giggling and laughing, Hitomi escaped her husband's reaching hands as she hurried to their freshly prepared royal bedchamber, halting her steps occasionally to tease Van with her beckoning and seductive look. Van, on the other hand, was playing along; walking at the leisurely pace his queen had set for them, grinning lazily as he reached out for her and again, deliberately missed catching her wrist. He was enjoying the game more than the wedding feast itself, where they couldn't share their private moments. Of course, it had been held in honour of himself and his bride, and he was well aware of his duty as a king to entertain the guests of honour from the neighbouring kingdoms, but all he need at the moment was being alone with Hitomi without being interrupted by words of congratulations, lining males who wanted to dance with his wife and… party drunkards. To hell with the feast and the guests of honour. They would have to understand the king's and the queen's absence. At least he hoped King Dryden's and King Chid's parties would understand.

Hitomi shrieked and laughed jovially as Van finally laid his hand on her wrist, pressing her entire back against the door of their bedchamber, a slow smile spread across his face, his eyes gazing intensely into her cool green ones. Her eyelids were half closed as she returned the gaze dreamily, purring as she traced a line along his jaw line, "I wonder if the silence and the lack of guards around the corridor are your doings or if it is merely a coincidence."

Grinning at her mischievously, he pinned her wrist above her head while caressing her smooth face with the back of his free hand as he talked to her in a husky voice, "Oh, the lack of men at arms? I have no idea. May be they're partying at the moment to celebrate our union?"

Giving him a much too innocent smile, Hitomi tugged her hand free from Van's loosening grip and reached for the doorknob, turned it abruptly, then escaped inside their vast quarters as she giggled heartily at the scowl Van wore upon the fact that his wife had escaped from him again. 

"Perhaps," Hitomi responded to his earlier remark, her dress billowing behind her as she whirled around only to be overwhelmed by the immensity of the chamber; her pink lips were forming a nice little O much to Van's amusement. "But I would be more convinced that Gaudi had planned all of this, since he was the thoughtful man we have all come to know."

"Could be so." Van grinned rakishly as he casually stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Hitomi caught the smile in a flash and made a mental note that her husband and Gaudi looked really alike when he smiled like that. Nevertheless, she preferred her husband above anything else, of course. 

Her smile grew solemn as he walked toward her steadily. She looked at him squarely in the eye when he sighed aloud and reached for her hands, then kissed her finger by finger tenderly. Then, almost solemnly, but not without humour, she told him quietly, "You have a good taste, Van. It's the first time I was here, but already I love the way you arrange your room."

Blushing at the compliment, Van broke the eye contact and mumbled his thanks, "Not at all. Sometimes it wasn't me; I only tell them what I want to add here and there." He was wondering himself why he was blushing. He had received many praises, even from women whose beauty was even more exquisite than one of his wife, but it took only a little simple flattering remark from Hitomi and he blushed. How strange. 

"Honestly," Hitomi smiled and looked around her once again, "You could be an interior designer back in Phantom Moon. I…"

"I'm glad you like it. However, I am ready to change it if I see the signs of dislike in your face." Van cut her in, placing both his palms on her cheeks and drawing her face near to his that the distance was only inches away. "And we'll see how you _like the taste of me." _

His lips curved in a smug smile as he felt Hitomi's warm breath caressing his skin when he lightly brushed his lips with hers, taking their time to build the fiery passion already begun between them. Clutching the sides of Van's royal fur cape tightly, Hitomi wrapped it around herself, drowning herself in the soft and warm fur, while caressing Van's lips with tiny and soft kisses tentatively, teasing the full lips of his. Van, in response, nibbled her lips tenderly; his pace was steady and calm as he savoured the very sweet taste of her, his eyes darkened with desire as he whispered her name over and over. A sigh of pleasure escaped Hitomi's lips as she felt Van's lips touched hers daintily, sending sparkling electricity along her spine as the pulse of her blood dancing to the rhythm of their kiss. 

Van was breathing low and heavy as he broke the kiss leisurely; his eyes were drooping and his face was glowing as he spied her from behind the thick layer of his eyelashes. Then, smiling the lopsided smile Hitomi had come to appreciate and love, he took Hitomi's wrist in his hand and led her to the main bedchamber positioned further within his quarters lovingly, only knowing he would do anything to please his bride that night, and that he was obliged. He had seldom done anything pleasurable for Hitomi since the first time of their acquaintance, and he was determined to accomplish it on their wedding night. 

"Van, what are you doing?" Hitomi asked him as he made her sit down in front of his mother's dresser and smiled enigmatically as he redirected Hitomi so she was facing the mirror and stared deeply at her through it. "Hmm…" Van released Hitomi's shoulders and looked at her reflection, one arm across his chest while the other hand touched his chin and pinched it in mock contemplation, "You're wearing paint on your face; I like it, and you're definitely picturesque, but I love it better when you wear none."

"Hmm? Really?" Hitomi raised her head to look back at him and gave him a little pout of mock indignation, "You could at least appreciate my effort to stay as simple as possible. I almost snapped at my attendant when she was trying to colour me like some sort of a clown."

Chuckling lightly, Van lowered his upper body and circled his arms around his bride's shoulders, and stared innocently -again- at her face. "I could fix it," he told her, his face beaming as he slowly traced a thumb around her face from behind, making her giggle in the process.

"Van, stop it! It tickles!"

"Mm-mm…" Van shook his head in determination, "I don't care," Then, reaching out for a handkerchief that he happened to have with him, he wiped away all traces of her face-paint. Hitomi, deciding to play along, laughed gleefully as she closed her eyes, waiting for Van to finish his task. 

"Already?"

She could feel Van's warm breath tickle her ear and a whisper, "Not yet," Then, much to her surprise, he placed a tender kiss on her cheek, a joyful smile spreading across his face as he gave her another kiss on her lips. Her eyes flew open, she tried instinctively to draw back and glanced at him, but Van's lips were once again covering hers as he mesmerised her into the realm of dreams. Halting in the middle of intense pleasure, Van undid his fur cape tantalisingly and threw it across the room, fumbling with his additional accessories and the front of his silk shirt, his hands slowly unbuttoning it as he gazed affectionately into his bride's greenish eyes. 

Hitomi merely observed as she gathered her hair in her hands and arranged it over her neck, her head cocked to one side, her eyes softened. After a while, she silently knelt in front of her husband and pried his arms off the shirt, placing them on his sides, smiling gently into his reddish eyes as she did so. Deep love shone through them, blinding Van and reminding him once again that the woman who knelt in front of him was not the girl he had known years before. He knew Hitomi had changed a lot, but it had not seemed so drastic beforehand. 

It was no teenage, young girl love he witnessed there.

It was a pure and white love.

No lust, no desire, only love.

A woman's love.

Hitomi wound her arms around Van's waist and rested her head on the rippling muscles of his stomach; a tear threatened to roll down her cheek, but she blinked it away and willed herself not to cry. It supposed to be a joyful night, and it wasn't her place to cry.

"I love you, Van…" she exhaled as she mouthed her feelings softly, "Promise me you never leave me?"

Touched deeply by her confession, Van reached down to caress a strand of sandy brown hair out of Hitomi's face, his voice trembling as he swore an oath for her. "I, Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia and Husband of Hitomi de Fanel, swear that I will protect you from…"

"Ssssh!" Hitomi put her fingers on Van's mouth and shushed him, although tears were starting to well up her eyes, "Don't swear! It would be a disaster if you couldn't meet the oath. I believe you, you'll always be by my side."

The couple only stared at each other for a few moments before Van eventually opened his mouth and replied weakly, "Yes, yes. I promise you…Wife." And how he felt joy when he witnessed Hitomi's face beam at his words and how the shadow that lurked behind her calm exterior was gone.

There was a moment of silence as they only looked at each other tenderly, communicating without words, before Van gently helped his queen up and led her toward their soft bed. Blowing out the candle softly, Van crawled beside Hitomi as he whispered very, very softly in her ear, a hint of mischief sounded in his deep baritone voice.

" Contemplate nothing, Wife. Tonight… I will take you to the heights of pleasure."

  


Soft breeze blew Gaudi's golden hair leisurely as he strolled along to the secret spot of Fanelia Castle's Royal Garden, his features grim. He understood he should be celebrating his cousin's happiness, but he was just unable to do it.  There was an alien feeling in his heart telling him something dreadful was bound to happen soon, really soon. No, he was not worried about the King of Ispano; his apprehension was much broader. Something bigger, something nastier seemed to take its toll on Fanelia's fate already, and he didn't know what. He could only wait and see what were coming, and the sense of helplessness really killing him inwardly. 

The grasses were rustling softly as he spun briskly and entered the entrance to the secret graves of his dear parents, his face full of contemplation. His expression softened at the sight of two white marble graves, glowing amiably under the moonlight, as if greeting his presence.

"Father, Mother." Gaudi started with a curt nod and a brief but respectful bow, "I, Gaudi Jenaro de Fanel, am here, to pay you a visit." He drew a deep breath before continuing, the icy night air frosted his breath, "I've told you that my cousin is marrying a lady from the Phantom Moon before, being in love and all, but I don't understand this, Father, Mother. Why should he forsake his own country for the sake of love? These matters really confuse me, Father."

He stopped for awhile to clear his throat, his forehead creased in deep contemplation, "I don't understand everything. I don't know, but what I do know is that you two believed in love and that was what sent you to your graves. I…" He paused, his lips thinned in a determined line, his jaws set and his eyes darkened. Then, with a swift turn, he drew his dangling sword out of its sheath and pointed it at a collection of bushes, his voice was suddenly harsh and cruel, "Who's there?!"

"It's me," a tiny but brave voice answered him as the figure emerged from behind the shadow of the bush. Ardine, still in her festive attire, stood proudly in front of him while on the other hand didn't really make any attempt to defend herself. She squared her shoulders and stiffened her back in a vulnerable, proud and arrogant kind of way. 

Twitching his lips in mild amusement and annoyance, Gaudi slipped his sword back expertly into its sheath with a clunk and gazed deeply into Ardine's pools of blue eyes, searching for an intention beneath her hard exterior. She didn't appear to be afraid at all, and it even seemed as if she was saying 'Go on, hurt me and you'll be damned for the thought alone.' 

A genuine smile spread across his face as they continued the silent battle of will; his eyes crinkled as his smile widened into a totally amused grin. The girl certainly didn't comprehend her boundaries enough to avoid her way to her would-be-so-called graveyard. 

Amazing. 

Impressive. 

And she certainly didn't have any fear at all. An attitude only a full-blooded Ispano displayed, despite the egocentric streak and pure arrogance seeming to inhibit her mind. He could have killed her on spot, she must have realised it, and yet, she wasn't trembling in fear. What a remarkably strong spirit for a young woman like her, Gaudi mused silently as his lips thinned into an ironic smile_. _

_'Tis a shame she should endure those traditional punishments for a fault that wasn't entirely her own. _

He took a deep breath as he regained her composure before finally breaking the silence, "That's the second time you've ever sneaked up on me, Princess. The way you did it made your poor soul in the gravest of dangers. One slash, and _woosh!" Slashing his hand through the air as he mocked her, he continued, "You'll be nothing but history with gushing blood soaking your pretty neck."_

"You won't do it, I know." She retorted almost feverishly, half defending herself. "Yes, you were acting by instinct, that I understand, but you'll be very careful about using the instinct yourself."

A few seconds passing by as they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, each had a contemplation of their own.

"What are you doing here? Spying on me?" Gaudi questioned her in a hiss, mild anger sound in his voice.

"I was only curious about this side of the park, that's all. No other intention," Ardine retorted defensively, her features were pale hollow under the moonlight, "Besides, I am here to thank you for your help earlier in the celebration. And since you're one of a few whom I could really converse with, I intend to stay awhile and talk."

Silence was the only thing greeted her comments.

Ardine, uncomfortable with the deafening silence, cleared her throat and started conversationally, her tone a bit strained, "Are these your parents' graves?"

Gaudi nodded solemnly as he knelt down in front of his father's grave, reading the words precisely, "Thornade Jenaro de Fanel, second son of Kirkon de Fanel, Brother to Goau de Fanel, Father to an infant son, Gaudi Jenaro de Fanel." Turning back so he could face Ardine, his eyes sharp as he half snapped at her, "Satisfied?"

Never flinching, Ardine stepped to the clearings and knelt beside Gaudi, her hand smoothed the surface of another grave. On its surface, it read 'Marlion Castrata'. The stone was of plain decorative, but it stood sturdily among wild flowers, proud and regal.

"Marlion?" she whispered softly, as gently as the breeze brushed her fine midnight black hair, "Your mother?" she asked him half demandingly, but modestly tried to sound even.

A nod from Gaudi confirmed her suspicion.

Then, smiling thinly, she continued conversationally, "She must be a high-born noble woman to be granted an honour to marry a Fanelian Prince. She might even be a princess." 

"She was never a high-born lady." Gaudi answered with such honesty and airiness that surprised Ardine to the deep core of her heart, "She was a peasant. A pure, high spirited and carefree peasant woman at that."

"Peasant?!" Ardine snapped her head up at his very remark. She would be dead if she had a peasant for a mother and if other people knew about the fact. Bloodline was everything to her. She was very proud of her line, and she wouldn't want any streak or stain in it. Gaudi didn't seem to care enough about his own bloodline, though. He was bloody well giving out the most important detail of the disgrace in his family line as if it was of no importance to him at all.

Gaudi's lips twitched in ironic comprehension as he spotted the reactions emitted immediately on her face. Nearly everyone reacted the same way, every time he unlocked the secret to his less-than-desirable parentage. However, he was also not used to covering the truth even from public eyes. He learnt to accept who he was and was not ashamed of the fact one of his parents wasn't a noble. Of course he wasn't also used to bemoaning his so-called-pitiful past to public, and he was very reluctant to do it, but he couldn't help spilling his little dark secret to the spoiled princess. And it was amusing to see her reaction for instance. It was similar to some of the others for certain, but he just loved to see her rapidly changing expression. She might not be aware of it, but she voiced her state of mind very plainly through her facial expressions. And it amused him to see that. Not out of the need to confess, not out of the need of comfort, just because he wanted to see her hundreds of faces. 

"Yes, peasant," he repeated casually and a bit sardonically, "You know… village women, low rank workers, non aristocrat…"

Ardine was staring at the ground before her as she regained her composure, having been shocked by Gaudi's sudden declaration. Her mind was chaotic as she tried to think of a better explanation why things were not like what it supposed to be, or why things were going to different way from what she perceived. In the end, she could only stared back into Gaudi's pale blue eyes, confusion written clearly in her own eyes when she spotted a hint of amusement in them. 

"Why?" 

She knew the question sound idiotic, but she couldn't help asking it.

"Why what?"

"Why was she a peasant?"

"That is not a question to be directed at me. I am not one to answer it," Gaudi answered at his own leisurely pace, never taking his eyes off Ardine's. "You would have to ask themselves, but unfortunately, they've been long gone to another world."

Then a possibility of answer dawned upon her. Could it be? Was that the reason? How could they?

"Is it…" Ardine inquired hesitantly, an attitude that was very unlikely of her at all, "Is it because of love?"

Gaudi winced at the comment. He had thought Ardine would just leave him alone after she had clearer idea of his origin, like most other people, and never bothered to speak to him anymore, but the idea of Ardine discussing it with him rendered him speechless. He had long since stopped being so conceited about bringing confusion to Ardine's way, as the events didn't really go along his plan at all. Instead of leaving him alone with his thoughts, she stayed and even attempted a discussion with him. What a strange princess. However, instead of answering the young woman's question, he turned his face away from her, avoiding the subject altogether. This was way beyond his expectation.

"It's none of your business, Princess." His voice was clipped as he tried to steer her out of the conversation by showing how he despised the subject. However, Ardine was, by nature, never one to give up merely by friction or harsh comments. She had had her ways, and she would always have her way as usual.

"Then what's the point of telling me?" her eyes were saying as if he was a coward who never had the strength to face his problems. "Now, I ask you once again. Is it love?"

Gaudi stared hard into the glittering figure in front of him, and suddenly he felt like looking at a curious little girl in her mother's sparkling jewellery and festive attire. She looked like a child, an innocent child at that, unlike the arrogant princess he encountered from day to day. No matter how terribly he wanted to steal the innocence away from her, he couldn't bring himself to poison her mind with such an appalling story about his parents' background. She was still a child at heart, and he wouldn't rob her innocence forcefully, as the public had done to him several years ago. Stripped off his own innocence and pride, even as little a child he was. 

He hated to see the innocence gone. As he had vowed to himself several years ago, he wouldn't let innocence taken from little children. It was also one of the reasons why he had been so infuriated when Van had decided to marry Hitomi. A lot of innocence was at stake, and he wouldn't accept that.

However, he could still protect one soul.

Her soul.

Even if she didn't realise it.

Gaudi smiled as he caressed Ardine's flowing black hair gently, saying, "You wouldn't want to know, princess." Then solemnly, he paid some respects to his parents' graves and rose to his feet, walking to leave the place. However, he halted in the middle of his steps, his ears straightening as he caught Ardine's soft-spoken words.

"Gaudi, do you believe in love?"

Turning around, he gave her a warm smile for the first time since they met each other a few weeks ago and said, "Apparently not. 'Tis a shame, isn't it?" 

Shaking her head slowly, Ardine lowered her gaze on the ground as she whispered her answer, "No, you're wrong. Love is, like you say, ridiculous." Then with a much clearer voice she continued as she lifted her tiny face at him.

"Gaudi, I don't believe in love either." 

  


_Scream._

_Howls._

_The pillars._

_They were falling before her… one by one, drawing cries of excruciating pain as they hit the people around her one by one. Van was always beside her, securing one arm around her waist, guarding her near. However, the feelings of fear and helplessness were too much to bear as she witnessed wounded or dead bodies falling around her, calling out for help._

_She pressed her body against her husband, afraid to see all of the evidence of war in front of her. Enemies had broken through their defences, and they had no choice but to surrender. Unfortunately, Van just wouldn't listen. He chose to stand his ground, chose to die and lie flat with his country on the warm soil of Fanelia. _

_And then she saw someone. A face. A handsome man, she was sure, but she couldn't distinguish the features. A cruel smile, he wore. She knew she had to get away from the place quickly, but her feet were planted deeply on the ground. She couldn't run. She couldn't hide._

_She couldn't scream._

_And then, from afar, she could see the man aiming his arrow at…_

"VAN!!!"

Hitomi jerked off the bed, her body covered with sweat. Her breathing was uneven, her face pale with fright, lips trembling. She was dreaming again. This time, however, it was clearer from the first one. And dreadful. The man… he wanted to kill Van. She had never dreamed like that, in the past few years, but it seemed her return to Gaea had triggered her hidden premonition abilities. Could it be a premonition like what she experienced years ago, when she was first in Gaea? If so, Fanelia was bound to be destroyed in the future. How very awful and distressing.

Clutching the blanket firmly around her bare skin, she looked at her side only to find that Van was still sleeping peacefully, one of his arms draped over her midriff. Hitomi smiled at the picture in front of her. Smoothing the midnight black hair out of the way, she bent down and placed a morning kiss on her husband's lips, drawing a murmur of pleasure and a sleepy smile from him. He never opened his eyes, though, and continued to sleep. Hitomi only held her chuckles seeing this and started to skim around the room with her wide eyes, looking for a cover.  

She was just spotting her wedding gown on the bed's feet when her eyes caught a faint glowing of a red light from the dresser. Never taking her eyes off the glowing object, she reached down for the gown and wrapped it around her body before padding across the soft-carpeted floor to the dresser.

It was her talisman. The very one she received from her grandmother the day before her decease, the one she had given Van for a memorial. The one with a red teardrop stone attached on the pendant.

Her necklace.

She lifted it off the dressing table and held it before her face, smiling fondly as she noticed it dangling from her long fingers gracefully, exactly like the last time she ever saw it. It was even more sparkling, even more beautiful, now. 

But it wasn't hers anymore.

It was Van's necklace. 

It was meant for protection against danger.

She was all ready to place it back to its initial spot when a deep baritone voice spoke, "Take it, Hitomi. It's been yours even from the first time you gave it to me. I was only borrowing it until the rightful owner returned to collect it."

Hitomi turned around only to see her husband staring back at her in appreciation, one forearm propped up to support his head, his hair tousled, smiling that rakish smile of his. He was completely wonderful with the early morning sunlight basking on the crown of his head, glowing faintly like a halo. Given the fact he possessed a pair of hidden, beautiful snow-white wings, he could pass as an angel. A real life angel, with his soft expression and slight smile, whom she knew would love her for the rest of their lives. 

Clutching the pendant to her chest, she sauntered across the bedchamber and plopped down the bed beside Van, causing the soft feather mattress to sink in the process. Smiling in content, Hitomi curled her body against Van's and drowned herself beneath the thick blanket as he gathered her in his arms, cuddling her protectively against his chest, his chin rested on the crown of Hitomi's head. 

"I'm glad you're still keeping this pendant," Hitomi's voice was muffled, "Really, really glad."

"It's a treasure," Van simply conceded as he held her a little bit tighter, "A treasure…"

For awhile, Hitomi was simply content being in Van's arms, but something dark in her mind stole the happy expression away from her.

_The pendant._

It was calling for her.

The glow… the red light… it demanded her to take it back into her possession and use it again for whatever the reason at the moment. And she was afraid of using it again. She had not been bothered by visions or premonitions for the last few years and she was very reluctant to have it happen all over again. She merely wished to be a normal woman, with a family and children of her own. Why couldn't her wish come true?

_There is nothing to be afraid of, she told herself, burying her body even deeper in the blanket, as if to hide herself from the world. _

"Hitomi?"  Van enquired, his brows creased, his eyes suddenly stormy and worried.

Hitomi never returned his worried gaze. Instead, she merely shook her head slowly and answered in a whisper, "I'm fine, Van. I _will be fine."_

  


"Miss Merle?"

A maid tiptoed into Merle's chamber, as if afraid to awaken her deep slumber. It was past noon already, and seeing her mistress had not even summoned her, she saw it as being a reason to check on her in the inner chamber. Merle was a good mistress, so she wouldn't be angry at her for worrying. She even told her for thousands of times she didn't need a maid and freed her of her duties. That was why, although everybody else hated her with a vengeance because of her origin, she would always defend her mistress.

"Miss?"

Her brows creased in raw confusion as she investigated the interior of Merle's inner bedchamber. She strolled to the side of the bed and smoothed the mattress, chewing her lower lip in thought. There was no crease on the mattress; meaning Merle didn't spend her night in her bed. 

Realising this, the maid quickly searched the room frantically for Merle, or any sign saying Merle didn't actually running away, but her suspicion proved right when she encountered a note on her writing table and an envelope. She quickly lifted the note up to her nose, impatiently concentrating her mind on the symbols, trying to discern the meaning of them. She was lucky Miss Merle had taught her to read and write.

_Julia, my dear friend…_

_When you read this letter, you know that I've been miles away from this castle, away from the life of my Lord Van and the happiness surrounding him. Don't fret because I'm gone; that's the way it is. I couldn't live my life seeing their happiness in front of my eyes. I might sound selfish and ungrateful here, but I will really appreciate it if you can understand. You're the only one in this entire castle whom I can really talk to._

_In the end, Julia, I beg you to pass this envelope to Their Majesties King and Queen. Inside, I enclose my deepest feelings and gratitude for them. I wish they would understand my decision._

_I'm really grateful if you want to do this for me, this unworthy Merle._

_Merle_

_PS. Julia, I would never forget you, wherever I might be._

  


So, Minna-sama. Here's the chapter 10. Hope you like it. I return Hitomi's pendant to her, because I just know that it is where it belongs. To Hitomi's possession. She's the only one who could use it properly, in my opinion. Besides, with her abilities returning, it wouldn't be complete without the pendant (and the tarot, of course, I just have to think how she would obtain the card back. Going back to earth? Impossible. I know it should be plausible, but…*sheepish smile* I'll think of it later). What do you think of the relationship between Ardine and Gaudi? There could be two or three possibilities here…*secret smile* I believe the secret of Gaudi's past starting to reveal here, but not entirely. Julia is a minor character at the moment, and I'm not going to feature her a lot, but I'm thinking of giving her an important role between that.

* * *

E-mail me?


	11. I: Reunion :: And It All Began

**Chapter 11 : And it all began…**

"What is this nonsense?!" 

Van bolted up, glaring at the innocent messenger who brought the news of Merle's sudden disappearance.  He slammed his fist on the long and sturdy oak table before him, his nose flaring in mixed panic and anxiety that rushed into his mind at the same time, delivering spasms of bewilderment and ache tenaciously, his heart drumming against his chest with sudden shock and worry.  The ache soon dulled and transformed into raw anger; anger because Merle didn't say a word about her intended leave, and anger because he felt Merle had overlooked him as a friend and a brother who had spent the past few years together, in sufferings and happiness. 

The apparently inexperienced soldier who had the ill fortune to deliver the message to the enraged king almost squirmed under the scrutiny of his king and the council's ever-vigilant eyes, although he managed to stay still and maintain his dignity as one of the royal guards of Fanelia Castle.  "The precise idea is that, Your Majesty, the cat-woman has…" 

The poor soldier swallowed the next word he intended to say and stepped aback in intimidation, as he braved himself to meet Van's eyes, ruby glinting menacingly as he hissed, "You, soldier, have to address Merle as any other respectable ladies in this country. She is a hero of the last Great War." Jabbing a finger at the fidgeting soldier, Van added harshly, "Don't you forget that!"

"Miss Merle…" The soldier stopped in his track as Van glared balefully at him, but sighed in relief as Van seemingly let the slip go unnoticed and waved carelessly, motioning him to continue. He was never able to bring himself to address the filthy cat woman as a lady. And neither were the others. It was only because of the king's mercy they had restrained themselves and treated her cordially. However, Merle had proven to be the ungrateful little cat, and he didn't think she deserved the title of a lady. "Apparently Miss Merle has chosen adventures over the luxury Your Majesty has generously offered her in favour of…her own _interests." He interjected, emphasising on the words __generously and __interests._

_Ah, another fraud._

Van twitched his lips cynically as he spoke inwardly, his eagle eyes probed beneath the perfect shell of the soldier before his eyes. He turned around to exchanged glances with Gardia and found similar thought radiating from his chief advisor's eyes. The soldier was probably hoping he could earn a promotion by his good conduct; that he could see beneath the saccharine sweet description of his generosity. Only one thing crossed his mind. He was fed up with the whole commotion and pretence of formality, and a mere irritation from a soldier was more than what he could tolerate at the moment. True he was overjoyed about his union with Hitomi, but the news of Merle's desertion distraught him. Merle. The thought of destroying their precious friendship had shattered his heart in pieces, although he was able to grasp the reason behind her action. Still, he refused to understand.

The young king didn't realise that everyone was waiting for his command until he eventually heard Gardia clearing his throat and prompted him to assign the soldier with something, _anything, "Your order, Sire?"    _

Embarrassed that a lot of people had caught him deep in reminiscence, Van stiffened as he snapped his head up, warmth crept beneath the surface of his sun-tanned skin. Attempting to recover his dignity, he rose to his feet slowly and straightened his spine as he regarded the board of council and the soldier in front of him, his face filled with determination as he crumpled Merle's letter in his anger and confusion. He would have followed his whim and searched for her himself, if he hadn't remembered his status as a king, especially as he had his people to govern, and Hitomi. His responsibilities doubled now that he had taken the vow to protect his wife with all his life. He wouldn't, no, he couldn't abandon her, no matter what price he had to pay. 

He would have demanded the full explanation of her flight and shaken the sense out of her wit if he found her. However, he also refused to grant the privilege of finding Merle to other people. He couldn't trust what they would do in order to get everything according to his wishes, and he understood perfectly well their attitude toward the cat woman. They would force her, or even hurt her if everything wasn't going in accordance to his very order. He had to find someone who he could trust with his all heart to lead the team. 

"Sire?"

Van's lips twitched as he slammed his bottom against the surface of his richly decorated chair, the cape whirling around him as he slid down. His smile turned grim as people waited for his answer, expectant and yet confused as they attempted to read what was beneath his mask.

"Nothing." came his crude, brief answer.

He almost smirked at the hilarious expression the soldier wearing as he must have expected the king to grant him the _honour of forming the searching party, but from the corner of his eyes Van could see Gardia smiling in satisfaction and nodded his head in approval. So he was getting better at this king business, anyway. However, he was still surprised by the reaction Gardia displaying. He understood Gardia's resentment toward Merle as well, although he also trusted his chief advisor to view matters objectively, but he never really thought his chief advisor would actually show more compassion to the cat woman. What he witnessed in the old man's expression…it must be interest, if not compassion. However, he would safely bet it was compassion, at the time being, since he hated the very idea of thinking negatively about the old man, who he thought as his own father in a way. _

Sighing heavily, Van brandished a leather-gloved hand and dismissed the still baffled soldier and glared as he caught sound of protests. The young soldier smartly clamped him mouth though his eyes still revealed unheard complaints and executed a abrupt bow before he exited the conference room in hasty steps, red slashed briefly on his face, clearly disappointed in the decision his king made. Van was sorry to let down the man, but he had more urgent matters to handle. As he heard the door close in a soft click, he diverted his attention to his board and council and cleared his throat, his baritone voice rang smoothly as he was giving the permission for Gardia to speak, "Let us continue with the matter of Ispano. Has the king been notified?"   

"Oh, in that matter, Your Majesty…"

Van could only endure his worries in silence as he listened to Gardia droning on and on about Ispano. He had wanted Hitomi to be there with him, to help him or only to comfort him, but Hitomi had excused herself to meet Millerna privately in their quarters. He still remembered the shock and pain registering in her eyes as Merle's maid, Julia, notified them about Merle's disappearance. He hoped Millerna could help her overcome her shock.

Hell, he couldn't even concentrate himself. He couldn't help but worrying constantly over Merle's well being.

  


"You seem upset, Hitomi." 

Millerna kindly observed as she sipped her nectar s slowly, her expressions calm and reserved although a note of discontentment could be detected from her voice. She gazed deeply into Hitomi's eyes as she put her goblet down silently, probing beneath the cool greenish-bluish sea. Clutching the material of her gown in an attempt to remind herself to stay objective and in focus, she began, "I understand Merle's disappearance brings great distress to both of you, especially since she has endured the same war and sufferings as we all did."  Lifting her hand gracefully, she outlined the base of the goblet with her fingertips as she tore off her gaze from Hitomi's eyes and shifted to the greenery extended in the garden just across the huge window, struggling for a more appropriate approach to the sensitive matter. 

She was able to guess the reason of Merle's flight, more or less. She had known for a long time that the cat woman harboured a special feeling toward the young king of Fanelia. She was a woman, and she was fully capable of interpreting Merle's attitudes. At the beginning, it might have been an innocent brother-sister relationship, but the feelings grew along with Merle's maturity. She could imagine why Merle felt that she needed to get away from the castle. Merle, a clever young cat woman she had become, had known from the start that her love was an unrequited love, so she decided to surrender. However, the fact that Van eventually found his love and made her his queen didn't really register in her mind, so it became a shock. Of course, she couldn't blame Hitomi either for this; she and Van deserved their happiness very much after the eight years of separation they had had to endure.

"I mean…" she continued carefully, smiling as she chose her words with extra care, "it is such a shame she has to run away from you. Well, she was such a good and loyal comrade in the past, but running away on your wedding day like that…is really…"  She never meant to bad mouth Merle, but she wanted to bring Hitomi's spirits up a little bit without sounding too sympathetic to Merle's apparently wrong approach in handling the matters of her heart, although she had to admit she could see her reasoning. Millerna didn't want Hitomi to be buried even deeper in her guilt than she had already been. 

"Shame on me," Hitomi interrupted gravely, her complexion looking pale under the streaming sunlight, "I'm basking too much in the light of happiness, and I was unable to see the other's pain, _her pain. I think too much of myself." Her eyes stricken with blame, she was unable to let her eyes meet Millerna's aquamarine ones. She kept her gaze floating outside as she conversed with the Asturian queen, her expression aloof in spite of the conflicts warring within her mind. True she had mourned a lost friend, but deep in the darker corner of her mind, she discovered relief as well. She had forced herself to dismiss the thought, but it kept coming her way. How could she have become so cruel? She admitted she was merely human, but she was Van's wife now and she had his undivided attention, so why should she become restless because of Van's closeness to Merle? It was all in her egoism, she sadly assumed._

Hitomi shifted her gaze back to Millerna as she sensed the other's soft hand close over hers and noticed her shake her head slowly as she knelt before her, her clear blue eyes misted with concerns. Millerna's usually sharp gaze softened as she sighed involuntary, a slow and gentle smile spreading across her beautiful features as she attempted to soothe the other's troubled mind, "No one is perfect."

"I know that!" Hitomi breathed out the sentence in self-disgust, particularly at her thought of the little bit of joy Merle's departure had brought her, almost wailing in frustration as she attempted to repress herself in order to bring out a civil conversation with the older woman. Friend or not, Millerna was a queen and she deserved the utter respect every queen deserved, no matter what her mood dictated. That presented another problem, mostly having to do with her newly assumed role as a queen. She had to guard her thoughts and attitudes, for what she did might influence the whole outcome for the benefit of Fanelia. Millerna was her friend, but she was also a queen, and Hitomi had to admit she actually didn't know the _real Millerna after the war. She didn't know what attitude the older woman would commit if she were angered. More responsibilities. _

"But I never thought…" 

Hitomi almost growled in aggravation as she struggled for the right explanation without sounding so offensive or childish. "I thought…I thought she would understand," she finally blurted with a meeker voice, lowering her eyes as she was unable to look at Millerna in the eye; her answer was implausible, but she couldn't come up with anything better. She hated the feeling of helplessness she was encountering, for she was usually very much independent and very much capable of making her own decisions, but she was totally clueless when it came to her love life. She had thought everything was solved already, the minute she married Van, but in reality, it was only the beginning of the actual conflict.

She almost jerked her head in confusion as she felt Millerna's silk-gloved palm touched her cheek, sending rare warmth she seldom encountered in her acquaintance with other people, save Van and a few others. Millerna was smiling in amusement at her display of bewilderment as she couldn't help but notice the young girl from the time of the Great War returned in Hitomi. The young and newly established queen before her was still the old, good and teenage Hitomi at heart. It was true Hitomi had been all but cowering in her closet as she encountered the disaster on her wedding day – that she had heard from the rumours circulating around the castle for the past few days – but she returned to her old self once she encountered guilt. So much for the confidence radiating from her on her wedding day. She looked crumbled and defeated at the moment, and looked as if she was going to burst in tears any moment, although it was also clear she was making an effort to display the very best of her self-composure. Guilt was still her greatest enemy after all. Hitomi was unable to handle her guilt quickly as far as Millerna concerned. She needed someone to reassure her constantly, to comfort her. Millerna understood Hitomi needed Van the most, but she also understood that as a king, Van had other significant matters to attend, so she thought she would try to act as the figure Hitomi needed for the moment.

"Hitomi," Millerna's melodious voice lingering pleasantly in the air as she rose to her feet and stroked the younger woman's hair tenderly, reprimanded her gently at the same time, "Do not submit to your own guilt. You have to be brave for yourself, and for Van. If not, Merle would have been sorely disappointed in you. Believe me, you'll find her, when the time is right."

"Princess Millerna…"

Hitomi started as she turned her face up to meet the other's eyes, her Fanelian traditional gown bristling as she shifted her weight on the richly decorated chair, feeling very much as a little girl facing her mother she had been once. She tried to read Millerna's thoughts beneath the brilliant aquamarine eyes, but she found herself unable to do so. Instead, she only found motherly love in the older woman's eyes, and a surge of security washed over her as Millerna smoothed her shiny ash blonde hair, her lips quivering as she struggled to smile for the sake of rewarding the other's attempt to ease her burden. But a tear rolled down her cheek as she blinked, sending all her attempts to look brave astray. The tear seeped into Millerna's glove as she caught it with her index finger, her lips stretched into a stern line as she levelled her face with Hitomi's.

"Don't cry, Hitomi dear…" the queen whispered as she kissed the tears away in a motherly way. A sudden feeling of protectiveness engulfed her heart as she circled her arms around the younger woman in an attempt to comfort her. "I know everything was going too fast for you, and it is already too much for you to handle, but please be strong. If you can't do it for me, at least do it for Van."

"This is the last time I will cry, Princess."  Millerna smiled as she heard Hitomi's promise and tightened her embrace before she let go of her to assume her initial spot on the chair across Hitomi's. 

"I know you can do it," Millerna finally voiced her confidence in the other woman, an encouraging smile played on her lips though her expressions were serious and determined. She really hated to see Hitomi's pained expression. It wasn't appropriate of her to look that way. It wasn't…Hitomi at all.

A trembling smile was playing on her lips as Hitomi lifted her greenish-blue eyes to meet Millerna's sky blue ones, her face brightened with a new-found resolution. She was really grateful in a way that Millerna had actually postponed their departure back to Asturia. She had always wished to spend time with the former crown princess, but with Merle gone without words of parting, there were more reasons to talk to her. 

"I miss you, Princess Millerna." Leaning over her chair, she reached for Millerna's hand and squeezed it gently to emphasise on the sincerity of her words. She missed Millerna genuinely. She had not seen the older woman for years and she had every intention of catching up on the other's life. How badly she wished for this opportunity. And it wouldn't happen so easily, as she realised it was impossible for them to meet on regular basis, due to their duty as queens of respective countries.

"Me too, Hitomi."  Millerna replied softly as she returned her squeeze, her eyes never leaving Hitomi's.

Smiling, Hitomi withdrew her hand and folded it neatly on her lap, cleared her throat and started a more general conversation. Merle's matters were proved to be arduous, and she couldn't do anything about it at the moment, so she chose to set the problem aside until some certain solutions emerged in her mind. She was still worried sick about Merle, but she could do nothing to help, and she refused to waste her time on something fruitless. Experience taught her that focusing on one project only would only result in nothing and was a waste of her time and creativity, so she put on her bravest expression and smiling face and forgot about the dilemma even if it was only for a few moments.

"Princess Millerna, where are you up to?"

Millerna's eyes brightened at the prospect of having the long-awaited conversation she was dying to have with Hitomi, her lips curving up as she began, "Well, to start things off…I've been remarried to Dryden for the past four years with two boys of my own. My oldest is three years old…"

"What's his name?" Hitomi eagerly interrupted, leaning over the chair as if she was afraid to miss any word Millerna had said. She almost asked Millerna for a baby's picture, but mentally kicked herself as she recalled that she was not in Earth anymore, but Gaea. And of course, there was no photography in Gaea. 

"Patience, Hitomi…" Millerna's musical laughter rang in the air as she wiggled her index finger in mock chastisement, but she finally answered to the puppy-eyed expression, "His name is Dylon. And the other one is only a baby. Baby boy, to be precise."

"Mmm…wonderful," Hitomi responded as she put her elbows on the table between them, her expression wistful and there was a longing in her eyes, "Have you named him yet?"

"No, he hasn't got a name yet," Millerna answered her with a pride only a mother could possess. She laughed in open amusement as she caught Hitomi's puzzled expression, though. Hitomi must not yet be well acquainted with the customs of some Gaean Cultures, though as a new queen she had the responsibility to learn all those subjects in order to make her decisions on some political matters more accurate, as well as familiarizing herself with the new world she was staying in. Nevertheless, Millerna was certain Hitomi would learn fast and amaze everyone with her intellect. "There is a custom in Asturia in which a baby is not named right away on the day it was born. Especially baby boys."

"Meaning…" Hitomi trailed off, her hand moving in circular motion as she encouraged Millerna to continue her story.

Millerna let out a small smile at the display of curiosity before continuing, "While a baby girl will be named a month or two after her birth, a baby boy usually will only be named after six months or so with elaborate ceremony…" Millerna explained patiently as Hitomi nodded a few times to emphasise on her understanding of the matter. "But not the case with Dylon. We even waited until he was over one year old before he had his official name, because he is the heir of the throne, _our heir. So, you see…" the older woman elaborated as she pulled her chair even nearer to Hitomi's spot. Her enthusiasm added some fuel to the already exciting conversation, "the tradition of naming a baby in Asturia is a very important custom, for it is the day when an individual receives his or her personal identity. Sometimes people even use the occasion as an excuse to throw a big celebration and exaggerate its importance."_

Hitomi rested her chin on her propped hands, a longing smile pasted on her mouth, "Hmm…interesting. When are you going to name the baby?"

"In another month or so." Millerna answered happily, "He is such a beautiful baby boy. His eyes are clear blue, his hair platinum…" Millerna's expression was dreamy and proud at the same time as she was talking about her baby, animatedly trying to give her best description of the baby to Hitomi, "Splendid."

"Really?"

"Dryden and I are very proud of him. Of course, we're also very proud of Dylon; he is such a bright boy, just like his father, but this baby…" Millerna sighed for the hundredth time, "he has possessed something special since the day he was born."

"Because he apparently looks like you?" Hitomi offered as her mouth cracked into a big amused grin, her eyes glinting in a knowing look as she watched her dear friend transformed from the usually much in control princess into an excited mother. Would motherhood transform her in the way she would never expect too? The queen before her was very different from the daredevil princess she used to encounter in their adventures. This woman had matured into a graceful woman, as befitted her station as a queen, and a gentle and loving mother. It was her motherly approach that eventually brought logic into her mind and helped her overcome her pathetic rants of her guilt. 

"He is a combination of us!" Millerna ended joyfully, her throat rumbling with mirthful laughter, as she once again sighed dreamily, clearly day-dreaming about her new baby whom she had left in the care of wet nurses in Asturia in order to fulfil Van and Hitomi's wedding invitation. "He has Dryden's beautiful almond eye-shapes and lust lips while he also retaining my colouring. I couldn't wait to go home and see my babies."

"Amazing…" Hitomi was genuinely intrigued by then. As a woman, she had longed for children of her own since the day she realised her love for Van. "It is a shame you leave your boys back in Asturia, Princess."

"Millerna. Just call me Millerna." Millerna insisted, her eyes determined, " I am your friend, am I not?" then she added with a more playful tone she apparently gained after her re-marriage with Dryden. "Besides, I'm a _queen now."    _

Hitomi merely grinned and shook her head slowly at the hidden joke, partially refused to believe the changes happened in the former princess. First the maturity, and now the sense of humour? The Millerna she had known years ago was very much formal, especially in her speech pattern. She was still formal but, by all means, she seemed more relaxed than ever. She was surprised of how much a few gaps of years and marriage could do in assisting a change in one's personality. She wondered if she would also change like Millerna. Or change Van, on the contrary? She could hardly wait to see the result.

"Er…Hitomi," Millerna's soft voice awoke her from her musings, her tone suddenly nervous, "Actually, I kept something…for you."

Straightening her back slowly, Hitomi raised her brows in a questioning manner, nodding as she urged Millerna to continue. Her eyes followed Millerna's hand as it slipped inside the silk pouch hanging around her slender waist, and widened as the older woman produced an intricately carved silver box and placed it before her. 

Hitomi's sea green eyes softened as she touched the box tentatively with her fingertips curiously, before finally surrendered into her curiosity and opened the thin lid after a few moments of contemplation. She almost gasped in surprise as she had a better glimpse of the object inside the box. It was her old set of Tarot cards. She thought she had lost it forever, since she was unable to find the set anywhere in her sport bag upon her return from Gaea. Memories rushed into her mind as she pictured her reading them for Millerna on the fateful day before her fist wedding to Dryden, but the chaos that had happened a few days after somehow caused her to misplace them. How and why Millerna had the cards was beyond her understanding, for as long as she remembered, she never gave privilege to anyone to touch her Tarot cards, even Van.

"It was in your room. You forgot to take it with you the day you went back to the Phantom Moon." As if understanding the question Hitomi was asking in her mind, Millerna replied, "It is yellowing a little bit, but still as good. I remember you treasuring them so much, so I kept them for you, in case you're coming back. At that time it seemed like an impossible dream, but look at you! All grown-up in front of me, being Van's Queen."

Hitomi was only half-listening, being absorbed in the object before her. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. A whirl of thoughts, mostly unpleasant, lingered in her mind as she fingered the cards absent-mindedly, silently begging for explanation for the occurrence and her confusion. Was it her destiny to narrate Gaea's future once again? What happened in the morning when Van had presented her back with her pendant strengthened her suspicion as well. 

Millerna halted her chitchat as she noticed Hitomi silently push the box away from her, her features serious and thoughtful all of sudden. She looked at Hitomi, at the pile of cards and then at Hitomi again, suddenly feeling something amiss from her friend's reaction. "What's the matter, Hitomi?"

Hitomi raised her face at the question, her features unruffled and unwavering although Millerna could sense a twinge of worry in the other's eyes. Still, the young woman was only smiling as she sincerely thanked her for keeping the cards together and quietly stored them in her own pouch. Millerna was sure Hitomi had already foreseen something, but she was unable to bring herself to ask what the latter had actually seen. 

_Hitomi, what would happen?_

As she contemplated the question in the back of her mind, Millerna heard an explosion as the nearest windows to their spot shattered into pieces.

  


Allen Schezar was on his guard outside Van and Hitomi's private chamber when he heard the explosion. He had refused to come inside and reminisce about the past together with Hitomi and Millerna for he believed they both had needed their privacy. But he couldn't help the sinking feeling of fear his heart emanated as he pounded on the sturdy wooden door rapidly while one of the other two soldiers arranged for additional troops to come and assist them. There was no response from inside. He soon regretted his decision to stay outside, but dismissing the thought as merely useless and un-chivalrous. Moping around was not in his knight's codes of bravery and chivalry, as it could only bring distraction from one's task, although he also had to admit he feared the worst happening to both the queens. 

"Queen Millerna! Queen Hitomi!" His voice was hoarse with worry as he pounded on the door anxiously; beads of cold sweat began to roll down his temples as a few speculations whirled in his mind. He strained his ears to hear anything, any reaction from inside, but he heard nothing. Not even a single groan of pain. Inhaling deeply, he finally decided to break through the door after a few minutes of silence, which he concluded as a sign that something very wrong had indeed happened. Moving a few steps behind, he kicked the door forcefully as he barged in, shattering the lock into pieces as it landed and clattered deafeningly on the hard marble floor. Looking at the other guard behind, he twitched his lips as he noticed the other man staring agape at him, but instead of harassing the man for staring, he merely gestured at the door with his chin, half ordering the other to follow him before he dashed inside himself. Outside, he could hear some noises that suspiciously sounded like engine noises, but he didn't pay them any attention. What concerned him most at the moment was the safety of the queen to whom he swore his allegiance, and another person who he always regarded as someone dear, no matter what her status indicated. 

Allen was brought into a halt as he finally spied the two women in the middle of scattering glasses and windowpanes, seemingly fine although they must have suffered from some scratches. The Asturian knight exhaled in relief as he rushed first to his queen's side, checking for any signs of serious injuries and found nothing apart of a few cuts on her arms as a result of shielding herself from the shattered glass. 

"Your Majesty. This is Allen Schezar. Can you hear me?" Allen prompted as he drew her in his arms, supporting her whole weight as he helped her to get up. He spied Hitomi from the corner of his eyes and nodded in satisfaction as he saw the other guard readily assist the Fanelian queen. She also seemed to be alright, at least for the time being. 

"H-Hitomi…" Millerna's voice was barely a whisper as her pale trembling hand pointed at the other woman, "She shielded me with her body. Go, Allen, check on her."

Allen didn't have a chance to respond as the other guard exclaimed all of sudden, his voice shrieked with shock and fright, "So much blood! Your Majesty, for God's sake, please answer me!"

Whirling his head to Hitomi's direction, Allen's face went ashen as he spotted a chunk of glass jutted from the flesh of Hitomi's back, the blood was soaking the heavy cloak she wore as she hunkered down silently on the floor. Her head slumped against the guard's shoulder as she bit her lower lip to keep any cries of pain to herself, not wishing to worry the guard more than he had already been.

Another explosion erupted a few metres away as Allen stood frozen, with one arm supporting Millerna's body, and contemplated what to do next. Cold realisation seeped into his mind as he whirled his head and caught glimpses of foreign guymelefs with Ispanian banners attached on it. Only one thing crossed his mind. Fanelia was under attack. But why? And by whom? There were so many things he wanted to ask, but he was unable to do so under such circumstances. Outside, the situation was starting to worsen, and he could hear cries of wounded people as the assault continued, leaving the Fanelian troops no space to breathe and organize some strategies. 

_This is war!_

His mind screamed as he witnessed the scene before him, guymelefs rampaging the castle's walls and killed any moving objects before them as they bombarded the castle with fire. His blood boiled as he heard a call of war from within his veins, his eyes burnt feverishly as his mind screamed for his _Schezarade, his mighty guymelef, and plunged himself into the burning war. _

He shook his head slowly and dismissed his call of war, his expression embittered with the current situation he was facing. _Hitomi was wounded. He had to act quickly before the enemies truly barging in the castles and attempting to demolish everybody. And he had to do it fast. _

Just as he was going to bark his command, the door behind him banged as people stormed into the chamber, surrounded them with weapons. He was almost ready to strike back with his long sword, but he breathed in relief as he spotted his king, King Dryden, and Duke of Freid, Duke Chid, among those people, looking very worried and grave as everybody else in the room.

"My king, the queen is alright, but Queen Hitomi…"

Dryden dashed pass the dazed soldiers and assumed his post beside Millerna as he gestured to Hitomi, saying, "I'll handle her. Allen, you'd better stop her bleeding." Allen rushed to assist Hitomi even before Dryden finished his words, his eyes filled with concern and fear. From his back he could hear his king calming his shocked queen, assuring her 'Hitomi' would be fine under Allen's capable hands. His queen insisted on seeing to Hitomi's wounds herself as she had vast knowledge in medical area, but Dryden's persistence finally won over her. She finally resigned and was content by the fact that 'Allen is more than capable than he might seem'. Or so…according to Dryden.

In truth, Allen barely had the confidence to inspect Hitomi's wounds. He had handled his and his comrade's battle wounds countless times, but Hitomi was a woman and he had never before treated a woman's wound. He never really understood woman's endurance, and he never wished to cause Hitomi any discomfort. The young woman seemed to have endured everything all right so far, but he didn't really know how long she was able to tolerate the pain. He carefully moved Hitomi to a safer spot with the help of the other guard before checking on her condition, speaking discreetly into her ears as he probed the wound and checked on the level of the injury, "Your Majesty, does this hurt a lot? I will have to pull the shard on you…"

Allen's vision turned red as blood spurted on his handsome and lean face as he ceased his talking and staring agape at the young queen, never believing what he had just witnessed. Hitomi shocked everyone by plucking the shard of glass from her back in a blink of eye, her ultimate groan bring several gasps of disbelief in the room. They could only stare in silence as Allen dutifully but hesitantly bound a cloth around the wound to stop the blood from spurting, sweat causing his palms to be clammy as he nervously tightened the cloth in a firm knot. His throat dry and sore, he found himself unable to think as his icy blue eyes met Hitomi's sea green ones, his own eyes widened as the other's eyes bore into his with strength of mind he had never before witnessed in the young woman, at least eight years ago. 

Everyone in the room subsequently made a way for their queen as she staggered to her feet slowly; her jaws set and her fists clenched painfully as she gritted her teeth in her pain, forcefully dragging her feet out of the chaos in the chamber. No one even attempted to prevent her from going as she almost stumbled on the scorched carpet; her head swam in such dizziness that almost made her vomit. Amidst the turmoil of the sudden attack, she didn't care anymore for her own safety. Red slashed briefly in her mind as she dragged her feet as they refused to co-operate with her mind.   

She had to save Van.

  


Gardia stood erect amidst the whole commotion of war, his features hard and stubborn as he observed the event happening in his surrounding. 

_It happens as I've foreseen._

_It finally happens._

He cursed inwardly for the downfall of Fanelia, silently regretting the decision his king had made as he chose to marry the girl from the Phantom Moon rather than the respectable crown princess of Ispano. The moment he spotted Ispanian banners floating outside, he had a full understanding of what had happened. Fanelia was under attack from Ispano. And it didn't have a chance to win. They might be of equal power, but Fanelia was practically defenceless; it had only completed a royal celebration and was unable restore its defence in a fortnight, and being unprepared, it was very easy for Ispano to catch Fanelia off guard and defeat the latter in a swift process. 

The king had long gone in his search of his queen, being concerned with her safety, but the chief advisor chose to remain in his station. No one could ever alter the fate of Fanelia at the time being as the war had begun, at any rate. No one.

He knew all of these would happen sooner or later, and he had been prepared.

He had prepared everything.

And he had to save Fanelia.

_His Fanelia.  _

  


Hello guys! Sorry for the long delay of chapter 11! Anyway, it's finally finished and it contains the first scene of war I'm going to write. Hope it's not too crappy, for it's the first time I write a war scene. Please tell me honestly if it's adequate or not. I promise to do it better next time, since I have to get used to the idea of writing about war apart of romance. Hope Allen doesn't sound stupid here. I never intended him to act stupid. I only want him to look confused here, anyway. Ok, enjoy!

Anyway, hope you're not too bored with Hitomi's and Millerna's conversation. *sheepish smile* Anyway you know…, Girl's Talk! Well, not exactly Girl's Talk, but I want to define Hitomi and Millerna's relationship here. I hope it looks like siblings' relationship. *Grin* (Geez…what am I talking about?! :P)

I know that this chapter is not the most interesting chapter, but it needs to get done. Personally I hate writing about war…* sigh * but I'll manage. Mmm….does the scene sound like war at all, anyway? Or do I have to describe more of the situation? I thought I had to do that, but I also thought you guys might be bored to tears with the war scene. Oh, please tell me your honest opinion. I really lost my confidence here…* small voice * 

  


E-mail me?


	12. I: Reunion :: Inner Conflicts

**Chapter 12 : Inner Conflicts**

Solemn eyes gazed in astonishment at the raging fire, rapidly deluging the sturdy walls of the castle, reducing them into blackish shambles. Celena Galbaradiana Schezar stood erect in her post, fearlessly watching Ispanian Guymelefs rampaging their way inch by inch into Fanelia's defences, tumultuously demolishing every Fanelian Guymelef in sight. Travelling along the abandoned corridor of the Castle's North Wing unhurriedly, she felt no need to seek immediate protection. 

Her maids had long ago deserted her for safety when she stood her ground to find her brother first. She had been adamant about her decision in spite of her maids' desperate measure in persuading her to pursue her own safety. At the end she forced them to choose between two options, being tired of the constant whining of her maids. 

They chose to flee, eventually. 

She was glad in a way. Without the skittish ladies around her, she possessed total control of her own. She was able to focus on her own safety without the responsibility of keeping her maids out of harm's way.   

Their loyalties lay elsewhere, nevertheless. She didn't comprehend the real reason why they would work under her service, but one thing was sure. The Queen ordered them to. 

And then there was the dark secret of her past. She was unable to recall it completely, but she understood a part of her that did not really belong to Celena Schezar. Something, lurking in the dark corner of her mind, tried to break free the mental barrier her conscience had erected, its voice calling her, lulling her, coaxing her to return and to set it free from its prisoner. 

A shiver travelled down her spine. She realised she wouldn't live to see next day if she freed the other conscience. It would eat her, engulfing her, and sending her down to its former confinement. And it would replace her to rule her mind and body. The feel of its presence coursing through her vein alone was enough to send her body shaking in trepidation. 

It was like the feeling she had at this instant. Her senses tingled at the first honks of the war fanfares, its sensation sending electrical sparks to her end-nerves, white hot stars dancing blithely in her head. It felt like an old sensation, felt like something had been revived in her. The war simply presented familiarity to her; the scenes stimulated the old and forbidden memories, long buried, but now spinning together in a whirlwind of confusing excitement. 

Smell of blood and burning materials stirred raw reactions she never dreamt she was capable of projecting. This time she released the other conscience, knowing the certain something was her only guidance to enhance her basic instincts of survival. Her brilliant pale blue eyes shone warily as she threaded her path across the war zone, her quick instinct guiding her in search for a safer route to the Queen's chamber in the East Wing. Her brother should be there, fighting along with Fanelian soldiers. And he might not have a chance to reach Schezarade. If her suspicion was right, her brother might be in great danger. He could be even crushed beneath some Ispanian Guymelefs at the moment.

Calmly Celena eyed the scene before her eyes, her countenance cold and staunch. Some dead bodies littered the path to the East Corridor, their blood smearing the cold alabaster stone floor. A tiny sob escaping her lips, she hardened her heart as the urge to weep assaulted her, realising that crying would bring her no resolution. 

But she was also astounded by the reaction of the other half of her. It was unnerved by the display, feeling downright nothing except for a little amount of annoyance. Sighing profoundly, she scanned her surrounding as she crouched warily beside a body of a woman, a court lady perhaps, and pressed two fingers to feel the pulse on her neck. 

Nothing. 

The woman was already dead. And perhaps it was also the same with the others.

A weak childlike moan snapped her out of her reverie as she caught something trying to wiggle out of the mass of the dead woman's body. Her pale blue eyes enlarged in astonishment as she witnessed tiny hand of a child, flailing from under the heavy burden, unconsciously reaching out for her. 

Without words she pushed the dead body aside, subconsciously holding her breath, forcefully dragging the dead body aside and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor once the child was free. Panting heavily, she dabbed her sleeve in her forehead, her face flushing. Taking a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes as she scrutinised the child before her, laying uncomfortably on the floor, his breath ragged and shallow.

A boy.        

His body was tiny, possibly no more that five years old. A shock of reddish mane adorned the crown of his head, neatly trimmed, although it was now matted with sweat and blood. Probably the blood of the woman. 

His face was red from the lack of air, and as he opened his saucer eyes, they were crystal blue, as blue and as deep as the ocean. They are magnificent, the depth of them capturing her soul the moment their eyes met. The boy was beautiful. 

Carefully she gathered the child into her arms, wrapping her shawl protectively around the tiny shoulders. The boy was unusually quiet, but it was only natural. Shock must have preoccupied his mind, and he must have realised that his mother, or whoever the woman was to him, had died. 

"Come," she whispered in the boy's ears as another fire blazed near the spot of their existence, her fingers closing over the tiny hand as she guided him pass the instant graveyard. The boy nodded at her in apprehension, having nowhere to go and noone to turn to. 

A gush of fervent wind perturbed her balance as she tried to reach the safety of the East Wing's walls, and the force threw both of them to the ground. Celena gasped and circled her arms tightly around the boy's little form, shielding him from harm at her best. No matter what happened, she would protect the little boy's life, even if she had to pay it with her own soul. 

A giant black Guymelef stood before her, its metal surface shining as it reflected the afternoon sun.  A crest of Ispanian royal family adorned the cloak that it wore, impressive power radiated from the tall machine, awing her to the end. A sword gracing its left hand, the tip was sharp and deadly, and the base was decorated with intricate details of ornaments. It was staring at her with its red eyes, peeling her mental barriers one by one, and exposing her to the world to see. Its demeanour resembled that of a wild animal, measuring its victim first before devouring the weaker creature.

Tightening her hold on the boy, Celena glared back at the giant Guymelef, her expression unwavering. Valiantly she stood her ground, refusing to admit her defeat, refusing the fact that she had failed in guarding her own soul. Death would become her sooner than she had expected. But then again, death always came and went unexpected in wars, so she shouldn't be too surprise. 

She would die like a warrior, even if she were a woman. She would not scream even the slightest bit, and she would not cry out her brother's name. She would die proudly as a part of Schezar Family, the biggest war clan in Asturia Sovereignty. Like her brother, although she never swore an oath of honour and valour, she would never yield, believing it was a Schezar's fate to die in glory, not in cowardice. 

Waiting and waiting she was, but the blow never came. Frowning, she bent down and whispered to the boy, ordering him to hide behind the walls. Slowly she proceeded to approach the Guymelef, her long gown scraping against the floor as she advanced leisurely, even though impatience clearly shone through her eyes. Not even once the beast removed its horrid eyes from her lithe frame as she was nearing. Its stance solid, the giant guymelef let her run her fingers on the substantial surface of the metal plates.

Immense and Diminutive.

Gigantic and Petite.

Minutes passed as they stared into each other's eyes, plainly ignoring the commotion in their surroundings. A smile touched Celena's full lips as she fell a step backward, measuring the Giant's contour with her sparkling aqua coloured eyes, glittering with curiosity and anticipation. Crazy as she might act, but she couldn't resist the feeling of fascination growing from the back of her mind. Grinning humourlessly, Celena twirled on her heels and settled on a deep curtsy, treating the massive Guymelef like a real human, a giant prince in disguise perhaps. 

Her sandy blonde hair was in disarray as a gush of extraordinary strong wind once again coursing her way, but this time she was prepared. Clutching a tall pillar beside her, she glanced upwards, tiny feeling of disappointment seeping into her mind as she watched the enormous beast departed, secretly wishing she were given a chance to discover the face of the owner of the Guymelef. 

Or…was it the Guymelef itself fascinated her? She remembered how her blood had boiled when she first saw the beast. An old longing surfaced, together with a strong feeling of hatred.

But it was not important for the time being.

She had to survive.

At least to see the black Guymelef again.

Banishing the disturbing thoughts to the back of her mind, she reached the little boy's hand, and together they coursed the path of safety.

* * *

Her breathing ragged, Ardine almost lost her balance as she rushed to the metal-rimmed window of her chamber and clutched the silky material of the curtain. Her knuckles white as she tightened her grips on the hard edge of the huge window, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the heat of the skirmish before her, seething in anger as she recognised a few evidence of her own country's impulsive decision. 

Ispanian banners! 

Ispanian Guymelefs! 

She wondered what was currently going on. War? That was most likely. But she didn't send any messenger back to her father, realising too well the consequence of her action. She might hate King Van with a vengeance, but she never once wished to provoke a war, any war. 

Her last experience with war was more than enough for her. It was terrifying, and she had no wish to repeat the history all over again. Whoever had sent a message to her father without her consent must have been an impudent soul, and she would gladly behead the person herself in the near future. Not even one of her men dared to defy her orders, or to act without her guidance. One wrong move, and they would lay dead at the tip of her scimitar. 

Or may be…

Ardine smirked at the speculation. Tossing her midnight black hair with a flair, she sighed heavily and diverted her crystal blue eyes to the direction of the East Wing of Fanelia Castle, to the section where the royal family resided, her lips thinned in deep contemplation as she scrutinized the blazing fire ambushing the part of the castle; the scorching inferno had yet demolished another wall. The reflection of the fire dancing in her eyes, her expression was stoic and haughty, revealing nothing but satisfaction. 

She had never seen Van again after her last and very reluctant encounter in his royal wedding to the Hitomi woman from the wretched Phantom Moon, but she was certain Van was the one notifying Ispano about his rejection to marry her as his queen. And defend their princess' honour they must. For an Ispanian, nothing was more of a humiliation than having his pride insulted. And having their crown princess degraded below measure was more than a simple insult.  

Van was digging Fanelia's and his own grave by telling her King father about his rejection. Ispano would destroy what was his to protect and to rule.

A low sound of laughter rumbling in her throat, Ardine lowered the curtain and retreated behind the shadow of her chamber. Whirling around, she threw her head back and let out a mirthless laughter, her body shuddering and trembling as the sound of her own laughter penetrating her ears, fraught and hollow to the very core of her heart. Strange, she supposed to feel grateful to have the entire troops of Ispanian army defending her pride, but instead she was inwardly embittered by the act of war. She felt hopelessly like an inane and unworthy woman instead of a graceful and intelligent young princess she always prided herself to be. 

"Princess?" a voice snapped her out of her musings, forcing her to focus her mind back to her current situation, " What do we suppose to do, now?"

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, the young princess eyed the subjects before her, two women; each was about her age. Both have midnight black hair and bronze skin just like hers, and both wore warriors' armours despite their obvious gender. Shining scimitars fastened on their waists, they knelt low before Ardine's feet, their eyes venturing nothing beyond the level of the princess' dainty silk slippers. Grim lines determined their expressions, but none of them betrayed fears. Worries were shining through their eyes, though as they were totally concerned by the princess' safety. They were both beautiful in a rough kind of way, unlike Ardine whose beauty relied more on her soft features and sparkling blue eyes. 

"Alia. Midia."  

Ardine approached two of the most loyal guards placed by her side ever since she was a little girl and smiled grimly at them. They had been two of the closest companions she ever had apart of her own dear twin brother, and they always stayed by her side, even back when the Great Gaean War was still raging. Their dedication to their duty was unquestionable, and she was sure they would sacrifice their lives when she ordered them to do so. For them, their vow to protect the princess was a blood-sealed pact in its own right. They would do anything to keep their princess out of harm's way. 

"The army's approaching, My Lady. We have no time to lose," Alia, the gentler one of the two, risked herself to meet her mistress's eyes, moistening her full lips nervously as she noticed Ardine arched her fine eyebrows reproachfully at her boldness. She was not afraid of Ardine herself, and she fully knew her mistress would never think of death punishment, unlike some other aristocrats her other colleagues happened to serve. However, knowing her nature, a small discontentment could mean a whole lot of less cooperative attitude. Alia didn't want that at the moment. Bringing her mistress to a safe place was her main objective for the time being, and she hated dealing with any useless coaxing.

"Yes, My Lady." Alia almost sighed in relief when she heard Midia tentatively helped her, "They would destroy this place in no time and have you killed."

"But they're Ispanian army." Ardine reasoned stubbornly, one hand rested on the windowsill as her gaze travelled outside once again, curving her lips as she watched the fire cackling and sizzling. "And they're going to destroy Fanelia. I'd love to watch them,"

A pause, and a reluctant response, "Mistress, forgive me for defying your opinion, but allow my low self to forward my low opinion," Alia paused for awhile, watching the still back of Ardine, to wait for her reaction, but she continued as she noticed nothing, "but there is something suspicious going on here."

"My Lady," Midia eyed Ardine's back in desperation as she assisted Alia to persuade Ardine to flee the castle, "First, there is no notification from Ispano whatsoever…"

"Enough!" an ear splitting bellow echoed throughout the room, causing the two women winced in astonishment, their ears ringing. The next thing they heard was enough to make their hearts leap in joy. "We're getting out of here," 

Alia and Midia didn't know what made their mistress changed her mind so quickly, but for the time being, they satisfied their curiosity knowing their mistress must have seen the reasons behind their words. She was never one for doing something in impulse. Every movement she made bore her perfection of planning and accuracy of execution. She was never one to act based on harsh thinking.

"Bring out my armour and my scimitar! I shall…"

Ardine didn't have time to finish her sentence when the door was suddenly jarred open forcefully.              

* * *

Blood drenched his leather-gloved hand as he once again shoved the gory metal of his sword into the body of his enemy with deadly accuracy, his eyes swarming with dizziness as he felt warm blood spurted on his lean handsome face, filling his lungs with nauseating stench, ready to vomit his whole guts. 

Kill! Kill! Kill he must!

Survive, in order to meet his beautiful wife in one piece.

He had to look for her, look for her.

But wherever his eyes roamed, never once his eyes met the gentle azure orbs gracing his queen's gentle expression, never once he saw her pale and slender yet strong frame. She had to be alive somewhere, protected by the guards, but he started to doubt his own persistence of mind after he witnessed such disaster caused by the assaults. He managed to escape the congregation room unscathed, except for a few scratches and bruises, but as he eyed the horde of Ispanian soldiers and their Guymelefs, he started to sense a sinking feeling at the bottom pit of his stomach. Stomping their giant feet around, they managed to demolish the castle's walls, one by one.

Familiar scenes of war swarmed before him, anywhere, everywhere. Guymelef fought against guymelef, soldier against soldier. They killed each other, creating a havoc of a hell. Fanelia castle was nothing like the paradise he had managed to restore in the recent years but piles and rubbles, filled with cries of death of its occupants. He wondered how long the city would last until it was completely flattened to the ground. A day? Perhaps much more less than that. Fanelia's situation was like that of a baby. Utterly defenceless and unprepared.

Inwardly, he started to regret his decision to inform the King of Ispano about his rejection to the marriage proposal, but he steeled his heart and resolved in the thought that he was doing it for best. Solution to his dilemma would not come by hiding and running from it. 

Van cried in anguish as a shiny object slashed his cheek, groaning in anger as he slashed back at the Ispanian soldier unmercifully, sentencing death upon his soul. "Filthy barbarian," he growled, wiping the warm oozing blood on his cheek, gritting his teeth in anger as he saw the blood smearing his gloved hand; the sting was nothing but a numbing sensation, so unimportant he didn't even feel it.

A vision of Hitomi's blood sodden form entered his mind, making his eyes widened in the briefest of moment. His Hitomi was strong, nothing could ever harm her, he told himself, trying to calm his beating heart. And her luck. She possessed a hell of a lot of luck, and she almost always emerged out of a war unscathed. Surely she still possessed that kind of luck in her, didn't she? 

But as Van stared at the blood in his hands, he realised anything could happen to his precious queen, even as he stood there motionless, doing nothing but observing the blurry scene of smoke and fire. Glancing around, he comprehended the fact that looking for a Hitomi among so many people was like looking for a needle among a haystack. He had to think of something very quickly.

Feel. He had to feel her presence. Quick, where was she? Was she near, or far? Connect. Connect to her mind. To her existence. To her source of heat. Her warmth. Her heart.

Her soul.

Closing his eyes warily, Van readied his sword before him, relying completely on his senses as he inched forward, slashing his sword and eliminated his opponents one by one in the process. Any single mistake could mean his death, but of course, he was confident he was able to cheat death yet again. He was not ready to face death. Not after the happy reunion with his lovely wife. Instead, he attempted to recall any teaching Hitomi had taught him during the last Gaean War about intuition reliance. He had managed to capture the core of the philosophy then, why not this time? The method had saved his life countless times. And perhaps, it could help him find Hitomi.

He sensed her, eventually. And she was near. Somewhere. She was also looking for him; he could feel that, although he was not sure about her whereabouts himself. 

He gasped when he crashed his shoulder into someone, his eyes flying open as he whirled around to face his would-be enemy. However, as red orbs met greenish blue ones, the tension in his face melted into a relieved smile. 

"Van. Thank God you're alive." 

"Hitomi," he breathed out the name as he held her close to his body, burying his nose in her mass of strewn sandy blonde hair, inhaling the familiar sweet scent of hers. Her face was ashen, and she seemed about to collapse anytime. He wondered what had happened to her. He frowned as he sensed her flinched in his arms and noticed a bloodied bandage around the back of her shoulder. With frantic realisation, he tilted her face up and scrutinised her eyes with a knowing look. She had been injured somewhere along the course of the battle. And now the wound was reopened because of some excessive movements.

Van eyed his wife's blood smearing his hand in disgust, his ruby eyes shining dangerously. Whoever insane enough to start this war deserved to be painfully executed. The only thought of how much pain Hitomi had to endure alone raged his mind, boiling his blood in silent contempt.

A soft and gentle touch brought him back from his silent condemnation and he couldn't help but fascinated by the sparks of courage radiating in Hitomi's eyes. In her determination, he could almost feel that she could actually read his mind, and what he witnessed at the moment was actually her tacit disagreement to his unspoken aspiration.

Nodding in understanding, Van embraced her shoulders carefully and guided her to a relatively safe spot, relieving themselves momentarily from the excitement of war. Carefully he helped her rest on the floor and knelt beside her himself, inspecting the opened wound on her shoulder. It was deep, but thankfully someone was sensible enough to bind it to prevent further bleeding. He wondered who was the person who helped his wife. One of the guard, perhaps?

"It was Allen. Allen Schezar," Hitomi's blunt confession mildly baffled him, not because of her ability to answer his speculation without him actually voicing his thought, but because of the name of Allen Schezar being mentioned. 

"Allen Schezar? He was in our room?" raising his eyebrows, he pressed her mildly while he was attending her wound at the same time, hoping to squeeze more details of the incident. Childish it might sound, but he always had a strange feeling heaving the pit of his stomach whenever he heard the name of his former rival. He didn't hate the older man, but he also understood one fact: he could never be Allen Schezar's friend, no matter how the situation demanded them to. Comrades-at-arms were possible, but friends? He had to think twice. He had never been comfortable around the other man.

"Yes…" 

Van winced inwardly as the answer came out with a sucking of breath, his features concerned as he noticed pain cloud Hitomi's face when he tried to bandage the wound properly this time. She might not be able to use her arm in a few days to come. It had to remain still in order for it to heal properly. "He is…one of Millerna's royal guards anyway. The commander."

"Then perhaps I have to thank him." Van answered curtly, his expression unreadable as he straightened Hitomi gently and supported her with his arms. "Can you stand?"

Hitomi could feel Van's strong arms sneaking around her back and the back of her knees to bring her up with him, but she was not ready to go yet. Dizziness claimed her head as she laid a hand flatly against Van's chest; desperately she tried to fight down the feeling of nausea. No. She wasn't going to faint. By fainting she would only burden Van, and she knew perfectly well that the enemies would seize both of them easily should Van lose his focus. And she wouldn't have that. Both of them had to survive, at least for Fanelia. And if Van died here, her whole existence in this world would be without purpose, without meaning.

She was here because she had to save Van.

And yet, she knew that she might not be strong enough to save him. She possessed no military training, and she had lost a lot of blood. She had lost the agility she once possessed as a teenage girl. 

"Hitomi, are you alright?" 

Hitomi cursed inwardly as she clutched Van's red cape in her pale thin hands, steadying herself into an erect pose, trying not to lean her whole mass into Van's welcoming frame. She had to be strong. 

"Yes, yes…I'm alright…" she whispered against the material of Van's polished armour, her teeth gritting as her wound constricted, sending a jolt of sharp pain along her nerves. She couldn't even focus her mind right. Strength. She needed strength. And quickly.

At least she had to make sure the Van existed before her was real. She had to make sure that Van was there, standing right before her, fine and uninjured.

Impulsively she leant forward and clung onto Van's neck desperately, planting a small kiss on her husband's lips, her heart rate doubled as she took a moment to savour the taste of his lips. She needed his touch to return her already escaping spirit. His warmth. It would return the strength of mind back in her. And she needed to feel his existence. Releasing his lips tantalisingly, her lips twitched grimly as she spotted the look of bewilderment he sported on his face, his mouth half opened as he tightened his grips on her arms.

"What is this all about, Hitomi?" He had questioned her incredulously, scandalised by her recent antique, "This is war, mind you. We have no time to frolic around," 

The truth was that she wanted to know the answer, but vigour flooded her mind the moment she ceased her impulsive behaviour. She now knew that Van was there beside her, not just in her imagination, but for real. He was the real flesh and blood. And he was safe, alive. 

May be her vision was that of an exaggerated predicament. 

"You…you're alive…you're real!" she whispered the words into his ears, her expression softened at the sight of his startled expression. 

"Yes, I'm alive," Van growled impatiently, snatching her hands in his own, fuming as he witnessed a smile creeping onto her face, "You've said that earlier, remember?"

"But I thought it was only a dream."

Sighing, Van merely ignored the last bit of her protest and drew her near, taking her with him in long strides. He had to deliver her to a safe place as soon as possible. He couldn't afford wasting their time on some insensible conversation. Sentimental exchange simply did not become him, especially at the moment, when things had turned out to be dangerous and critical. He guessed the wound had dragged Hitomi into delirium stage. She might get a fever later.

Hitomi exhaled in relief as she snuggled closer into the security of her husband's sturdy frame, thanking God for protecting him from harm. Secretly she smiled, but the smile was soon wiped away as she began to notice even the slightest discomfort caused by the friction of her heavy material of her gown and the wound beneath it. Cold sweat stung her eyebrows as she whimpered softly, trying to get her steps steady as she dragged her feet heavily beside Van. She felt so warm all of sudden. The whole surface of her skin was burning feverishly, doubtlessly as a result of her injury. The wound was infected, she was sure. 

She wasn't able to stand her ground anymore. It was all too much for her to bear. Her body couldn't accept the strain anymore. The scene before her twirled and danced, leaving her with a confining sensation. It came closer and closer, trapping her inside its circle. Her vision darkened, and soon she lost her ability to see. Choking, she knew precisely that she was a liability to Van at the moment, and she started to regret her decision to find him and not staying with Millerna and the others.

"Hitomi!" Van's voice thick with fear when he witnessed his wife tumbled down in semi unconscious state, her features even paler that it possibly could be. His heart beating against his ribcage, he lowered himself beside her and gathered her smaller frame in his arms, gently patting her cheek to return what was left from her diminishing awareness. 

Hitomi willed her eyes to open as she heard Van's voice echoed from afar. She didn't want to trouble him, and yet she knew her stamina was deteriorating quickly. She was cold, so cold that she was actually shivering, even in the heat of the inferno. Sleeping was all she ever wished. But she knew she had to stay awake, at least until they reached safety. 

And then it happened as she opened her eyes. She saw it clearly.

He was there, standing proudly just a few yards away, the orange reflection of the fire dancing wildly on his skin, gloriously bronze and shiny. His handsome features encased in a mask of fearless determination, his beautiful lips formed a slight smirk, golden eyes penetrating deeply into her sea green ones. She once saw him somewhere. In her dream. 

Slowly he flexed his bow in front of him, aiming the arrow at their direction. And Hitomi knew what he aimed. Van was what he wanted. The fact itself was enough to wrench her from her delirium state, and as the arrow being released, she shoved Van aside as her own strength permitted her to, gasping for air as once again her wound constricted.

She turned horrified eyes to Van as she heard his cry of pain. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when she witnessed an arrow protruding from her husband's shoulder, just a few inches from where his heart was located. She was not fast enough. If only she was not wounded, Van would make it unscathed. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the man cursed and then disappeared behind a wall, annoyance clearly shown in his expression. He was an Ispanian soldier, she could be sure by looking at his appearance. But now was hardly the time to be concerned by the identity of an unknown soldier. She had to check on Van quickly.

"Van, how is your wound?"

Grunting, Van held the tip of the feathered end of the arrow and broke it, omitting more groans of pain. His breathing hard, he motioned Hitomi to approach him, and approach him she did. Nodding at the look on Van's face, Hitomi circled to face his back, a frown appearing on her lovely face as she inspected the other protruding end of the arrow. It jutted only a few centimetres out of Van's wound, and it was dripping with fresh blood. She cringed at the thought of how much pain Van had to endure when she had to pull it, but she dismissed the thought and hardened her heart.

"Ready?" she asked him steadily. Van nodded silently as an answer, and then, grinding his teeth, he pushed the other end of the arrow inward, stifling the urge to cry out as the length of the stem scraping his raw flesh. Bracing herself, Hitomi pulled out the splinter, her fingers shaking slightly as Van's warm blood trickled down her hands, staining them crimson. She was not the type of women who was afraid to see blood, but the sight of Van's blood was enough to upset her.

Exhaling loudly, she almost forgot to breathe as she slumped beside Van, the bloodied arrow clutched tightly in her grip. She breathed deeply to calm the rapid beating of her heart, closing her eyes as relief washed over her. A smile played on her lips, she draped a hand over Van's shoulder. The blood was still flowing, but she could take care of that. Quickly she shredded some of the material of her gown and used it to bandage Van's wound. She raised her eyes to meet Van's ruby ones as his hand laid gently on top of hers, and smiled in return when she saw his lips bow in a tender smile. 

"Thank you, Hitomi."

Shaking her head, Hitomi said nothing and proceeded to help him up to his feet, feeling a sudden urge to get out of that place quickly. Danger might come without warning, she told herself, and they were lucky that no Ispanian soldier seemed to notice their presence. Now that Van was injured, they had no choice but retreated into safety. There was no telling if the soldier was going to return and kill them on spot. 

But as they stepped forward, a group of Ispanian Guymelefs surrounded them, circling them so they had no way to escape. Eyes widened in sudden fury and apprehension, Hitomi clung onto Van, her eyes blazing feverishly as she scanned the scene before her, noting the Guymelefs one by one.

Just before they escaped…

She stiffened when she felt Van's arms sneaking around her, desperately trying to obscure her from their view. Hitomi understood his agitation. He didn't want them to see her, and then to kill her. He wanted her to survive. But she also understood one thing. With a horde of Guymelefs surrounding them, their chance of survival was nil. They were going to die for sure. 

A black Guymelef, apparently the leader of the group, stepped forward; its hatch opened slowly with a hiss. Hitomi followed the whole scene with wary eyes, slightly detaching herself from Van as she strained her eyes to catch a glimpse of the owner of the black Guymelef. She almost gasped at the sight of the figure.

It was the man who had injured Van with his arrow earlier. And she believed she witnessed open amusement in his eyes, the golden orbs glittering with glee as he observed them back as if scrutinising his victims. Tall, elegant. Regal in his golden armour. Long black hair, secured loosely on his back. Broad long sword, the luxury of precious stones encased on its surface. Full lips, always ready with a sneer. But what captured her eyes most was an insignia embroidered on his flaring blue cape. A crest of a firebird, wearing a crown on its head, spreading its wings as if it was going to soar in the sky.

A twitch of the lips of the stranger had brought tension and vigilance into both of her and Van's system, with Van tightening his hold on the base of his sword, hopelessly waiting for their enemies to snap their life threads. 

Death might become them today, and yet they still hoped something miraculous would happen. And Van, being Van, never ceased clinging to one fragile hope instead of mourning his misfortune.

"Well, well, well…" Hitomi could feel Van's body became rigid as the stranger started to speak, his voice low and dangerous, "Amusing,"

When they failed to respond, the stranger simply continued, a chuckle escaped from his mouth, "The infamous love tale of Gaean legend, Van Slanzar de Fanel. I'm honoured, Your Majesties," he bowed mockingly, his cape flying behind him, "to have witnessed your undying devotion to each other. But unfortunately, I am the one who decide _how_ the tale has to end,"

" Coward," Van snarled as he tightened his hold around Hitomi's shoulders, his eyes blazing in fury as he desperately fought the urge to attack the other man senseless. Being aware of Van's sudden change of aura, Hitomi squeezed his hand gently and cast him a warning look, silently telling him not to sacrifice his life for something that was trivial and unnecessary. The man before them was trying to coax their anger, so they would fall prey to do something suicidal and stupid. On the other hand, they had to stay alive…at least for as long as they could.

Squaring her shoulders, Hitomi braved herself and challenged the eyes of the bronze skinned man, unafraid by his display of mean demeanour. Their situation was hopeless, but still, she had some hope. And she hoped her decision would at least keep Van alive. 

* * *

Hello, everyone! Here is the long awaited chapter 12. Celena made her major appearance here, and will continue to be one of the most important characters throughout the novel. Well…the scene of hers might sound/read familiar to you guys, and it might be a bit ordinary, due to how I have to explain Dilandau's existence in her. ***Grin*** But it's necessary. I'm planning something big for her. And I think the Escaflowne world without Dilandau is a whole lot less merrier. If I may say, I think Dilandau is one of the best essences of Escaflowne. But whether or not Dilandau will wipe out Celena's existence, that's only to be revealed later for sure. Anyway, I couldn't resist inserting Dilandau in my fic, because his existence is essentially too STRONG to ignore, although in what form he is going to appear is totally obscured at the moment.

Writing war scene is damn difficult, in my opinion! I'll give my utter respect and admiration for those who could get the scenes right and interesting, still tasteful without too much gory details. As I proceeded, I found myself wondering about the balance in the scenes (between romance, politics and wars, or even discussing the culture in my fiction), whether to display more details or not, or whether some details were enough to depict the war scenes. As I have stated in my earlier notes, I don't intend this novel to be some sort of a war novel, and I will be quite loyal to character development based plot. But…(sigh) I have to admit it IS necessary to write about the war. 

Thanks for everyone's encouragement anyway! ***Cheerful* **I'm really surprised to receive positive responses from quite a lot of readers. You comments are totally my measure whether my work is already appropriate or not. I'm also glad to hear some comments about my previously written war scenes – they really boost my confidence a bit. I'm still hoping for more insights, though…hey, I'm a learning girl, anyway! Gotta strive for the best.

There would be some surprises in the next few chapters, judging from where the plot actually leads me, especially for Van and Hitomi. Some people actually emailed me that they were concerned that I might write about Van and Hitomi being separated in the end. To answer their concern, DON"T WORRY! ^_^ Uniting Van and Hitomi together IS the PURPOSE of this novel, and there's no way I will separate them once again. (After a hard work finding a reason for them to meet again? No way! Besides, if I make them separated once again, other Escaflowne fans MIGHT strangle me - .::heeeeellp!::.) 

And who's the man at the end of this chapter? Can you guess it? This is where the actual circle of main characters completed, except for a few additional characters here and there (with minimal appearances, of course.) 

I'm sorry for delivering this chapter late, as usual (hey…I see that saying sorry after I write a late chapter has become my habit lately…), but I'm a slow writer. I won't write unless I have the moods and the details right, because I hate to see a crappy chapter. Oh, and one more thing, I might have to rewrite chapter one in a completely different plot in order to straighten some awkward points in the story.  And perhaps chapter 2, too. There are some scenes that I still feel awkward. 

I plan to open a gallery to house the illustrations I have made for this series, and you guys are welcomed if you want to contribute! Just email me with the illustrations! Scene illustration is highly appreciated. You can even depict your interpretation of what your favourite characters will look like after 8 years of separation according to what you read in my fic. Well, I'm just curious about how you will envision the characters in this * shudder * going-to-be-very-long novel. J

Yours truly,

Louise Tjandrasjahan

27th June 2000

* * *

E-mail me?


	13. I: Reunion :: Siblings

**Chapter 13 : Siblings**

A pair of aquamarine blue eyes were narrowed into two slits, the cold fire behind them blazing with unspoken vivacity as they swept the whole room with a vigilance of a wild tiger. A deep scowl appeared on lovely features, darkly emblazoning the fury that had been concealed beneath a cold mask of calm and indifference. __

Planting one hand on her slender hips, Ardine smirked in derision as she eyed her would be assassins one by one, relaxing her stance despite their menacing attitude.

The soldiers were wearing copper coloured armour trimmed in gold with the red dragon insignia on the chest plate and pointy steel helmets.  The heavy swords were long and wide surfaced. Fanelian soldiers.__

_Fantastic. _

Their eyes were sizzling, overflowing with the desire to kill. Or perhaps to accomplish other dishonourable deeds like torturing her before finally chopping her into pieces.

She couldn't blame them. As a matter of fact, she expected the incident to happen sooner or later. The Ispanian army had assaulted an unprepared Fanelia, driving many Fanelian soldiers and civilians to their ends. It was no wonder they wished for revenge. 

Laughing humourlessly, Ardine folded her arms in front of her chest as she tilted her head to one side, waiting for the soldiers to open their attack. Quietly she signalled her two bodyguards to maintain their vigilance and ordered them to retreat behind her. She should have known better than lingering in the chamber longer than necessary, and followed the advice of her two female bodyguards. But what had she done? She couldn't believe her past war experience taught her nothing about survival. Granted, she was a little girl back then, but she had developed her own share of fears and as she witnessed the violence of war behind the gilded cage of her castle home. 

Her nose flared as she sniffed the smell of singed corpses, her mind working its way out quickly as she followed a trail of black smoke entering her chamber, causing her to cough a little. The fire would soon engulf the room as well, and there was no way she would survive if she couldn't defeat the soldiers in quickly. Glancing outside briefly, she arched one fine eyebrow as she noticed the fire in the East Wing of the castle. It would spread out quickly, she was sure.

"And now, I am also a victim," saying the comment loudly at herself, the copper-skinned princess chuckled dryly and shook her head in amazement. She raised her eyes defiantly, the blue orbs sparkling as a confident smile appeared on her small lips, although grimness could also be noted there. 

"Princess," A gruff voice of a soldier spoke up, vengeance barely concealed, "You bring all of this upon yourself."

Humphing, Ardine turned to look at Alia and Midia, and smiled bitterly when she saw them holding her weapons helplessly. They were afraid by the time they handed the scimitars over to her and the soldiers would attack. Alia and Midia need not have worried, for the soldiers would never attack them unless they were given a chance. And though the soldiers had this chance before them, their cowardice prevented them from meeting the regal piercing glare of Ardine, the proud Ispanian princess. 

Clearing her drying throat, Ardine whipped her head back- a sheer act of bravado to mock her opponents, her braid bouncing on her back. She held her chin high, disparagingly haughty towards the armoured men before her. Showing her displeasure openly, she scoffed at them, her stance telling them that she actually believed they were nothing more than lapdogs, eager to please their king. She was aware of what was going on in their heads. They wanted reward; they wanted to be honoured. 

Raising her eyes once again, she smiled sweetly this time, asking the men with a voice of a little girl, "At least you will let me to die with honour, won't you?" Cocking her head to one side, she widened her smile as she motioned Alia to bring her scimitars to her, "'Tis how honour works within the military."

Grinning, Ardine clutched both scimitars and crossed them before her chest, her slim legs pulled apart in a graceful fighting stance. Dancing, that was what she was going to do. And if she was going to perform the sword dance, she might as well draw some blood. But she was never afraid. Those people, older than she was, were pathetic. Cowardly. They didn't possess the guts to face a young princess single-handedly. 

"I am ready. You may _attempt to kill me." _

The soldiers didn't need to be prompted twice. With ear-splitting war cries, they aimed for the slender bronze neck of the Ispanian Princess. They were going to win. They outnumbered Ardine's party twelve to three. 

Ardine laughed mirthlessly as she dodged her very first assailant, her braid whirling like the wind as she arched her body back and flaunted her catlike grace. She readied herself to thrust her scimitar upward to deliver a blow guaranteed to strike down her opponent. 

However, her eyes widened as she noticed a disturbing little mark beneath the dark bangs of the man. It was a little crimson mark between his eyebrows, and Ardine knew what it meant.

It was a facade!  

Ardine saw through it, and her eyes widened in shock and anger.

Only her people wore red spots like those. They were all Ispanian in disguise, their skin had been powdered to conceal their identity, their battle technique polished and modified to match the Fanelian attires. But they were far from perfect. 

Ardine's face was pale as she realised what this meant.

They were assassins sent from her very own country.

And the war…

It was only a scheme - an almost perfect scheme.

Clearly it included an assassination attempt on her life. That and may be something else, something that was part of an even greater design.  A design that she would not be a part of, thus necessitating her demise.  She couldn't help but wonder if her father planned all of this.

At the first clank of swords, Ardine whimpered as hot tears stung her eyes.  

  


Beads of sweat rolled down his cheek as Gaudi coursed through the corridor of the West Wing of the castle, his eyes darting to his left and right as he skimmed his surrounding, looking for that someone who might need his assistance. Just then, he encountered a group of ladies in waiting, apparently in the service of Queen Millerna of Asturia.  They were huddled together like frightened cats, holding each other and whimpering in fear. Obviously they had never been in a real war situation. 

Smirking slightly, he quickened his pace and continued his quest as he heard another explosion a few miles away, thanking the Gods that the west part of the castle was still intact. He wondered how she was reacting to the commotion. Would she be nailed to the floor, mourning her misfortune before panic came over her- just like those ladies? Gaudi shook his head. 

No.

The princess had more sense than she appeared to have. 

She would've hidden herself by now, if he knew her well enough. She was not the kind to be scared off easily. In the end she would fight to the end.

He was deeply concerned about her well being. After all, the princess was an Ispanian, and as strong as her Ispanian bodyguards were, they would not be able to protect their princess' poor wretched soul if she remained in the den of Fanelian tigers. She was now in the enemy's camp. How unfortunate. 

The assault might not be her fault, but she was part of it somehow. He had quietly stationed some spies to monitor all her movements.  Not a single day passed to find her sparing time to write to her father to inform him about her 'misfortune'. Apparently, as the heiress of the Ispano throne, she was well aware of the consequences if she decided to inform the king about Van's refusal to marry her. There could be a war between the two kingdoms.

What could have been was now a reality.

One was happening right now, at this very moment. Its aroma, a mixture of the smell of blood and smoke, caused his bile to rise to his throat. The sight of bodies littering the castle's granite floor made his head swim as his heart was engulfed in a white hot rage as he watched Ispanian guymelefs slaughter his men one by one.

But he planned to save the girl's life. Not out of sympathy, but because he was honour bound to protect her since their encounter in the part of Royal Garden where his parents' tomb stood. Something in her eyes moved him to make the rash decision. He was well aware that the whole of Fanelia would disapprove of his action; but again, he was the infamous rebellious duke long before his days of service to Van's Court. Dismissing their annoying criticisms was as easy as swatting the flies out of his way. He never gave a damn about them. 

There was also something else too…in the girl's stance, and demeanour. Destined to be a genuine queen perhaps one day. And some part of him demanded to see what kind of a woman and queen she would be in the future.

He skidded to a halt and omitted a series of curses as he finally arrived at her bed- chamber and saw the door jarred open. He gritted his teeth as he ran behind the door and crouched low to hide his presence from his potential enemies, his stealth progressing to a higher notch of caution and readiness as he sharpened his senses. The soldiers had come faster than he had expected.

Tightening his hold on his five-foot-long sword, he pressed one ear to the door, listening to a conversation.  There were definitely more people inside, perhaps fifteen to twenty in all.  Narrowing his icy blue eyes into two slits, he grinned ferociously as he spied the princess and her two bodyguards facing the soldiers with a wary calmness.  To their credit they showed no fear.  He bared his fangs as he saw her prolong the conversation, silently praising the young woman for her courage. Other ladies would probably have swooned at the sight of twelve beefy seasoned soldiers.

From the looks of things the princess was more than capable of protecting herself. Good. That would make his job easier. They might even be able to cover for each other. 

His expression settled on a satisfied smile as he picked himself up and readied himself to enter the battlefield just as the soldiers attacked; but again, he refrained from barging in as he witnessed the utterly shocked expression on Ardine's face. 

At that same moment another explosion occurred not far away, causing stonewalls to rumble and chips to fall.  Some of them cut deep into his skin. Red blood blinded his eyes as he charged, his ears ringing from the screams of pain around him. He instantly dispatched several soldiers.  He zoomed past the rest to get to Ardine who was bent on one knee, one scimitar propped up to support her lithe form. Blood trickled down a big gash on her arm, and he could see the red stickiness that trickled down her lips as well.

Amidst the chaos, he could hear his own voice going hoarse as he shook her small shoulders and called her name over and over again. Greatly alarmed over her state of mind and body he hauled Ardine to her feet and dragged her along, swiftly hacking down more enemies as he forced his way out.

Only one thing crossed his mind. They had to survive!

No.

She had to survive, no matter what the cost to him.

  


Ardine yelped as the raging fire scorched her delicate honey coloured skin, leaving a long red burn mark. Gritting her pearly teeth, she hardened her resolve and advanced forward, following the man before her, bravely making her way through another wall of fire. She clutched her tattered robe closely together, hoping at least it would lessen the burning effect of the fire. 

Looking at her surroundings, she gasped openly as she stared at the burning pillars and the groaning bodies around her, dying and helpless. She grimaced as the smell of burning hair reached her nostrils, and swiftly tucked her braid inside the robe to protect it from being scorched into ashes. She loved her hair, and she wasn't about to sacrifice it. 

She let out a strangled cry when she sensed a hand reaching for her ankle. Whipping her body around, her aquamarine eyes went wide as she faced a man, clutching his heart with a bloodied hand and bore pleading eyes at her; a faint groan was the only sound he was capable of eliciting. Grinding her teeth together, she jerked her feet free and dashed forward, unable to turn around and look back at the desperate man. A tear stung the corner her eye.

Poor soul.

_May the Gods bring rest upon him soon._

Ardine shook her head in silent distress and quickened her pace, soon catching up with Gaudi's more rapid steps. She shuddered in disgust as she witnessed Ispanian Guymelef, rampaging the castle flat to the ground. Ispanian…and Fanelian soldiers…slaughtering each other. But even worse, they also killed women. And children.

_This is war, Ardine. She silently chided herself._

Yes, but she had never witnessed a real war. She lived during the Great Gaean War, but she could only watch it from behind the bars of her own castle prison. As much as she hated to admit it, she was pampered and sheltered, even in the midst of war. Her experience of war was nothing compared to that of most people around her. She had never been short of clothes, food, or even a little bit of entertainment. 

And she had never witness people killing each other before.

Nor had she ever killed anyone before.

Her hands had been clean before, and she had been as innocent as a white rosebud . But today was different. Something opened her eyes to the real world extended before her. Now blood stained her hands...

And betrayal. It destroyed her trust, her naïveté. Her own father wanted to kill her, although why she didn't know.

Ardine's heart was heavy for she loved her father so much, and she naturally believed her loved her as fathers do only to discover he was capable of murdering her.

A single sob escaped her throat, drawing Gaudi' attention back to her. He slowed his steps into a halt, and turned around, gently placing his hand on the princess' shoulder.

"What grieves you so, Princess? " He had asked her, concern showing in his eyes. He didn't know what was bothering her, but she had been awfully quiet since the moment they escaped the angry soldiers who intended to kill her. He wondered what happened back there, in the short moment of the battle. She didn't seem to be hurt, but something in her eyes suggested shock and trepidation and sadness. But most of all, he saw anger and disappointment in those blue pools of hers.

Shaking her head slowly, she tucked a strand of hair behind her hair and looked up into Gaudi's deep ocean blue eyes, her eyes narrowing into two slits as she scrutinised the man before her. Handsome, lean features. Hard, strong jaw line. Patched left eye. She wondered…oh, how she wondered if…he had also once felt a strong mixture of anger, fear and disappointment, just like her. He must've gone through a lot in his life. Already she saw grim lines in his face, despite his youthfulness.

"Nothing," she said blankly.

Her voice was but a whisper and trembled with tears unshed. Destroyed. Ruined. She was losing hope. She thought her father would love her whatever happened, but he ordered his men to kill her. Was she too much a disgrace to the family? 

She took a long breath to calm her beating heart, attempting to restore her composure. But she failed. Looking down at her own hand, she smiled grimly as she noticed them trembling. She was afraid. But she had never been afraid before. What a shame. She had failed to control her inner turmoil, ending up showing it to a man barely her ally. 

Ardine raised her face once again as she felt a smouldering ash touch her skin and she winced in pain. 

Pain. She could still feel the pain.

Good. 

Her lucidity was still intact. She was not going to be defeated yet. Maybe, just maybe, if she could find her twin brother everything would be alright. He would help her, and he would take care of everything for her. He loved her. He wouldn't want to see her killed.  

Gaudi stepped aside when the princess pushed him out of her way lightly, a smile vaguely playing on his lips as he noticed Ardine lifted her chin haughtily, her sky blue eyes shining with renewed inner power. Then again, he might be overreacting. He suspected the princess had never been involved in a real war before, judging from her age, but she seemed to handle the experience rather well. 

Nevertheless, Ardine was still a child in Gaudi's eyes. And no matter how much Gaudi hated the Ispanians, his code of chivalry demanded him to rescue the princess from the irresponsible hands of vengeful Fanelian soldiers. She was a little girl he felt he had to protect somehow. He never wanted war to taint the innocent, and he never wanted to witness the same painful scars like his in those pools of blue crystal eyes. Those feelings were hammered into his mind since the beginning of the war, and he had been unable to chase them away since. 

Motioning the princess to follow him, Gaudi hardened his expression as he told her, "We're heading to the East Wing. We might meet allies there."

Nodding, Ardine followed him silently, quietly sneaking from wall to wall, avoiding both Fanelian and Ispanian soldiers. She couldn't afford to be seen. Her speculation told her that not all Ispanian soldiers were ordered to kill her, but she couldn't let her expectation run to high. The Fanelians, on the other hand, might as well be ready to burn her alive at a stake. 

"Let's go," she whispered softly. Reaching for Gaudi's outstretched hand, she let him guide her through secret passages and dark corridors, her eyes looking around in alarm. She never again wished for another physical confrontation. What was more, she didn't think she had the strength to lift her scimitars to kill another person. The sight of today's blood had made her sick.

She squinted her eyes as a ray of orange reflection invaded her eyes, the heat once again stinging her already reddish skin, a sheen of sweat shining on it. Wiping her drenched face with the back of her hand, she frowned when she noticed Gaudi stop walking. 

"What is the matter? Gaudi," hesitantly she touched the sleeve of Gaudi's scorched white shirt in the hopes that she would gain his attention. Startled, Gaudi jerked his body back and put his palm on the princess' back, shoving her forward so she could have a better view of what had happened. Confused, Ardine frowned as she noticed the man seething in anger. Slowly she diverted her gaze to the spot Gaudi had pointed out to her and her eyes slowly widened in disbelief.

A young man, barely out of his teens, stood proudly before the king of Fanelia and his queen, his stance confident as he motioned the guymelefs around him to halt their action. He was beautiful, but his beauty contained lethal grace, strongly radiating from his agile figure. Ardine shuddered when she was confronted with an unfamiliar sight of a sardonic grin, splitting his face into an expression foreign to her. 

Her hands flying to her gaping mouth, she couldn't help gasping the name of the person she had longed to see, in every day of her stay in Fanelia. 

"Parnall…"     

  


The lack of air severely threatened an attack of nausea, but King Van Slanzar de Fanel willed himself to stand on guard, shielding his wife from any dangerous possibility. He was well aware that even a single strike would cost his wife her dear life. And now, they were not facing regular warriors, but several guymelefs with the height of ten feet. 

He jerked his robe free and shook his head free of the excess beady sweat, a hand raking ebony strands out of his eyes. He stiffened when he felt Hitomi's hand on his arm, and grimaced as a sharp pain shot through him, reminding him once again of their current predicament. 

One hand encircled the hilt of his long sword. Van spat on the floor, his ruby eyes full of contempt as he hissed, "Coward!" Van unsheathed his sword, the metal screeching as it scraped against the edge of the sword scabbard. Grinding his teeth together, he clutched the hilt firmly with two hands, ignoring the searing pain on his left shoulder, and the warmth of his blood oozing from the opened wound. Dizziness engulfed his head as he shook his head feverishly. Determination was the only thing helping him to focus his mind.

He gasped in surprise when he sensed Hitomi stepped forward, obscuring him from the view. He wanted to scold her for such recklessness, but what she said next baffled him completely.

"Perhaps a negotiation could put all of this to end, Sir?" Standing proudly before five tall guymelefs, so small and fragile compared to the gigantic mass of the machines, Hitomi granted her adversary a grim smile, emphasising the word 'negotiation' as she forced her leg to step forward. She bit her lower lip and curled her fingers into fists to break off her tremor, her heart hitting rapidly against her ribcage. Trying to calm her stormy mind, she hoped her voice didn't waver when she talked with the stranger before her. She couldn't afford failure in this negotiation.

Sneering, the golden-eyed man jumped off his black guymelef easily, manoeuvring slightly before landing on the floor with a soft thud. His posture erect, he kept Hitomi's greenish blue orbs captive, gazing intensely into the depths of the ocean of her eyes. Hitomi held her breath as he advanced toward her. She couldn't remove her eyes from his. There was something enigmatic and hypnotising from the way he smirked and looked at her, his golden eyes shining in anticipation. 

_But what kind of anticipation? _

Hitomi shuddered despite the heat around her. This person was dangerous. Everything, every gesture, every movement…they told her that he wasn't a person one could play with. His cat-like grace, while pleasant to the eyes, bore some lethal air every time he moved, reminding her of a panther, silent, strong, and agile. 

She sensed the air stir as Van rushed to her side, gripping her arm painfully as he pulled her into his embrace violently, drawing a faint cry of surprise from her. Resting his cheek on the crown of her head, he hissed at her, although he didn't look directly at her, his eyes boring resentment into the walking figure before them.

"Eternal damnation!" he spat, his breath raspy, "He could have ordered his men to kill you!"

"No, he wouldn't," Hitomi whispered back, although she could feel her body growing colder and colder as the seconds passed, and cold sweat started drenching her forehead. What if her trust was misplaced? But this might be their only way of survival. And one shouldn't let go of a chance once it was spotted. Or created.

Shrugging Van's hand off her shoulder, she gave her husband an encouraging smile as she added, "and we are going to resolve something at least." She blinked twice at the doubtful expression etched on Van's face. Squeezing his hand gently, she laughed softly, though a desperate tone could also be noted there, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not going mad yet. When I said negotiate, that's what I really meant. We're going to negotiate."  Her confidence was faltering. Van didn't support her idea.

"Van, please." There was a plea in her eyes, already wet from the pressure. No, she wasn't going to cry now. Crying would only make matters worse. But she did need Van's encouragement. She couldn't do it alone. She needed her husband, at least to make her feel as if they were a unified front. 

Giving Hitomi one last look of his disbelief, Van sceptically whispered from the corner of his lips, his voice strained and choppy, "This is not going to work. You are crazy. We are crazy."

Glancing briefly at her husband, Hitomi stifled the urge to scream at his face. Instead she focused on calming her breath and mind. She understood what Van thought, though, and understood that he had the best of intentions. He didn't mean her any harm. Inserting her point, she attempted to restore her faltering confidence, "But that's my job on Earth."

"What?" 

"Negotiating." Hitomi told him impatiently. Her anxiety grew as the stranger approached them closer and closer, a smirk ready on his lips. "I'm a company's negotiator. Usually with the media and journalists. And I'm quite formidable."

Frowning in confusion, Van opened his mouth to ask her what the hell she had meant with journalists, media and company, but decided against it. He decided to trust in Hitomi's ability, which might be the only means for them to escape death, if they were fortunate at all.

"Well, well, well…my dearest King Van…preparing for an embarrassment already? Afraid that your queen is unable to handle the situation well?" 

Van snapped his head up and restrained the urge to slash the man's face with his small dagger. His ears reddened, he settled on holding Hitomi's hand tightly. Instead he glared at the other man, deliberately showing his silent threats. 

"Long time no see, Prince Parnall." Van executed a stiff greeting, nodding his head curtly as he glared at the prince, and added sarcastically, "Pity the circumstance will not allow us a friendly chat." 

Ignoring Van completely, Parnall instead turned to Hitomi and gave her an amused smile as he regarded her from head to toe. She was pretty, but she wasn't beautiful enough. He wondered why Ardine was unable to take her place, especially since the princess and the new queen resembled each other. The queen, though, appeared to be more mature.

Her stance rigid and proud, Hitomi held her chin high and regarded the younger man defiantly, her body language betraying no sign of nervousness. She was, after all, the Queen of Fanelia, and she refused to be degraded by a man possibly several years her junior, noble man or not. 

But she was not prepared for the prince's next move.

Hitomi gasped in shock as Parnall swept her off her feet and pressed her body next to his own, glittering beads of sweat trickling down her face as she gave him a wide-eyed look. Behind her, Van snarled, his ferocity triggered as he witnessed his enemy manhandle his wife. Blasting off his position, he held his sword with his one good hand and swung it to attack Parnall, but the prince proved to be faster. 

He swiftly drew and flicked his own sword, blocking Van's attack while at the same time attempting to disarm his opponent. The fact that Van was injured helped him. The clash sent Van's sword flying, spinning through the air in a violent rush before finally landing on the ground with a loud clatter. Crying out his frustration, Van gritted in pain as he attempted to reach out for his sword. He grimaced when he felt his wound pulsing, its throb drumming the back of his head like a thousand hammers. 

His blood was frozen as he felt the cool tip of Parnall's thin sword touch his neck. He seethed. Humiliation marred his usually stubborn expression, tarnishing it with silent wrath.  

Behind Parnall's back, the guymelefs roared to life, the soldiers inside the machines ready to defend their prince's life. Raising his hand the prince stopped the advancing soldiers, feeling confident he was able to handle the pair of monarchs himself. He smirked in satisfaction as he noticed the roar of engines die down eventually, focusing back on the task in hand. 

Cursing, Van glanced at the prince and his face hardened in renewed hate as he noticed the coldness in the younger man's eyes. Parnall wouldn't hesitate to kill him at all. And if he killed him, he would not hesitate to kill Hitomi as well. Biting his lower lip, Van tightened his fists and decided to lay low, waiting until he encountered a good chance to turn the table.     

"Van!"

Hitomi cried out, her hands reaching for her husband, but Parnall's arm tightened around her waist securely. He refused to release his prey just yet. The fun would have just begun. 

"Let go of me! You…"

Hitomi's words ceased as Parnall covered her lovely lips with his own, his golden eyes drooping in pleasure as he savoured the sweet taste of the inside of Hitomi's mouth. She tasted like honey. She smelled like the first flowers of spring. She was a flower herself. True she was not a rose, poignant and beautiful. She was more of a daisy, pretty and dainty, but strong in the current of the wind. 

Hitomi tried to push the man away, but the arm that held her back was a deadlock, not allowing her to shift even a bit. Glancing about frantically, she could feel her pulse racing in fear, for a moment regretting her decision to negotiate with the man. Behind her Van was cursing as he turned away, his blood boiling. Witnessing another man kissing his wife cut him to the quick.

With panic and shame gnawing away at her mind, she forced her brain to think as she attempted to shove Parnall away without avail, until a mad resolution appeared in her head. Parnall snarled and shoved Hitomi to the floor, his hand flying to cover his bloodied lower lip. Hitomi, her eyes widened in daze, crawled to Van's side and knelt beside him. A tear rolled down her cheek when a sharp pain shot through her shoulder. The shove she received jarred the nearly dried wound and reopened it. 

Circling a protective arm around her shoulders, Van cast vengeful eyes at Parnall, promising a slow and painful death once he was able to lay his hands on the other man's neck. His abhorrence doubled as he witnessed a smirk appearing on Parnall's classically handsome features. 

Amused. Surprised. Outraged. A jumble of emotions played in his mind alternately as he looked at the couple without even a hint of sentiment. Cocking his head to one side, he lifted his fine eyebrows as a thought flickered through his mind. He knew why Van chose this woman over a princess. A passionate woman, she was. 

She would make a fine wife for Van. She would make a fine wife for himself-or any man for that matter.

And she was definitely and gloriously a woman. 

Her smell, every curve of her body, everything about her screamed that she was a wonderfully responsive female. 

She was a woman of chaos, a woman worth fighting for.

She was a pleasure unseen within Pandora's Box.

_And she dared to defy him! _

Smirking, he spun on his heels and left the perplexed couple. A chuckle rumbled in his chest, freeing its way out of his throat, the resonance echoed in the dark east hall as bitter laughter escaped his mouth. But, his laughter died away the moment he sensed something.

He sensed fear. 

He turned around, his golden eyes wide as he was confronted by a willowy figure of a girl.  Dark skinned. Sparkling aquamarine eyes that stared at him with a look of longing, disbelief and anxiety in her eyes.

At that moment their almond eyes met he cursed softly. _His people had failed in their mission. __They let her go. No, it wasn't them. __She was getting away. He should know it would come to that. He forgot one fact, one fatal fact. _

She was a remarkable with a sword.

Of course she was, she was his sister, and it would be a disgrace to have a powerless being for a twin sister.  Touching his forehead in Ispanian salutation, he smiled ever so slightly and greeted the emerging shadow. 

"After being parted so long from your presence, it is good to see again the female version of myself! Hello twin sister of mine! You appear to have walked through the flames of hell!" He said in mock concern.

  


Hello Guys!

Finally, we could see each other again. This chapter is waaaay long overdue, I'm very aware of that fact, and I'm sorry. The reason why I can't write these days is because I'm finishing university this year, and I need to work hard if I want to graduate with a good mark. Afterwards, you know what happens. My assignments are endless; there are tons of them even as I write this. So, I thank you for your patience as I've been neglecting you for awhile. You guys are wonderful! Thanks for all the support. Sorry for the unanswered emails, I hope you understand my difficulty to write back. I'll try to write back, but I don't know if I can. Anyway, I hope this little rambling is enough of a reply for those whose emails I haven't answered yet. 

I know there are not a lot of Van/Hitomi scenes in this chapter, but at least I try inserting them in every chapter, even if it's only for a brief appearance. I try to obscure as many details as possible about this war, but maybe some of you can already guess where this story is going. Oh, don't worry, I still have a few surprises in store… ***grin*. I introduce Ardine's twin brother here, Parnall, please be nice to him, (although I think he wasn't very nice here…) **

I think Ardine develops a step further here. I hope you can see it. There's another side of her that is not shown before in the other chapters. The Ardine in this chapter opens the side of her, which resembles that of a young teenage girl, I think, with all her fears and worries. Gaudi's attitude to her resembles that of an older brother in this chapter. Hope that marks a significant change from his part, too. And hope it also opens further aspects of his personality.

As for Van and Hitomi, I don't think I could do anything drastic about them right now, it would make them out of character without strong reasons. I could only outline their reactions toward the situation they were in right now. But I do hope Van acts more mature than when he was in the TV series (he has to! He's an adult now, anyway…) and that Hitomi doesn't seem weak despite the fact that Parnall grabs and…(shudder!) kiss her right in front of Van. 

I think that's it for now. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope I will have the war concluded by the next chapter. I consider three chapters of war is too long already, anyway. * grin * 

Thank you for anyone's supports and suggestions, anyway. You guys are great!

Yours truly,

Louise Tjandrasjahan  
10th September 2000  
4:26 a.m. Western Australia time

  


E-mail me?


	14. I: Reunion :: Shattered Hope

**Chapter 14: Shattered Hope**

Wide aquamarine blue eyes bore into piercing golden pair of gems, the corners wrinkling as a droplet of aqua trickled down copper coloured cheek. Stifling a sob, Ardine wiped the wetness away with the back of her hand, managing to stain her face with blackish residue. A smile tugged on her lips, radiating both sheer relief and exhaustion. 

It was her dear twin brother. He was there, for her. He would never abandon her alone, as he promised a long time ago back in the days of their imprisonment, in the days of the Great Gaean War. He loved her, and she was certain he knew nothing of her assassination order. Once she told him about that, he would turn his back on their father and rescue her, fleeing together from the king's wrath, never again looking back to their past.

She stepped forward hesitantly, her arms extended before her, reaching out for her dear brother. She motioned him to come to her, so that she could see his face clearly, and revel in the memory of the handsome features so gentle and tender as the golden orbs gazing back fondly at her. But she halted in mid gesture when she saw nothing but coldness in the depths of those glittering golden wells. Frowning, she lowered her hands to her sides, uncertainty radiating from her sky blue eyes. A crease deepened between her forehead as she cocked her head to one side and searched into her sibling's golden eyes for her reflection. She hoped for at least a tiny trace of her in him, but in the end, she found nothing, none of her, none of the trace of the brotherly love she had longed and waited so much. 

Silently she closed her eyes, trying to read behind the barriers of his thoughts, but a shock was all that she received for probing her brother's realm of mind. Her eyes flying open, she uttered a sharp gasp, her hands touching her throbbing temples as she attempted to chase away the horrible monster of the undefined emotion that had assaulted her mind. Never before she experienced this when she tried to contact Parnall mentally. He shut her out of his mind completely. 

Bravely she squared her shoulders and glared at her twin brother, anger and confusion and stung pride fiercely radiating from her stance, " 'Tis a disappointment the fire of hell wouldn't engulf its very own daughter, Parnall! You disregard the fact that I was conceived, born, and raised in the hell of war, just like you!" She stifled a gasp at the sight of her brother's cruel smile. Her eyes softened as her pleading voice echoed against the walls of the castle, "Please, Parnall. Please, return to your old self, please. I could never bear seeing you like this…what is the matter with you?"

"'Tis none of your damn concern, Dear Twin Sister." Parnall snarled menacingly, baring his fang as he took a step forward, his hands ready at the hilts of his twin scimitars. "But I do have a gift for you, and a message." He went on, nodding at the direction of one of his retainers. A man quickly reacted to his order and jumped down his Guymelef with a black box in hand. His face was pale as he knelt beside the prince and raised the box so the prince could intercept it easily, his hands trembling in obvious fear and distress. 

Parnall took the black wooden box from the waiting hands of the soldier, and smirked in disgust when he witnessed the man's obvious relief. For a second he stared at the box in his hands. Smiling ever so slightly, he flung the object forcefully on the ground, before his twin sister's eyes. His face was split in a satisfied smirk as he heard the box clattered and scattered into millions of wooden splinters on the alabaster granite floor, revealing the surprise. His smirk widened into a grin, and his eyes shone like a predator eyeing his prey as he heard the collective gasps and snarls of anger around him. 

Gasping in horror, Ardine rushed to kneel near the objects, her shaking hands hovers above them. She urged herself to touch the objects but found herself didn't have the heart to do so much to her disgust. Seething in rage, she raised her eyes and confronted Parnall eye-to-eye, icy blue fire blazing defiantly from behind long eyelashes. She barely sensed Gaudi's presence beside her, his long sword drawn across her body for her protection. Her eyes were only for Parnall and Parnall alone, and she was aware of nothing but her own hell of wrath. 

Parnall laughed inwardly as he noted the reactions of the people around him one by one. His men, as usual, cowered in fear at his exhibition of disciplinary punishment. But then again, he expected that attitude from them. He had threatened to kill everyone dared to retaliate against his every command, officers or mere soldiers. He only needed obedient officers and subordinates in his army. He never cared for some wimps who could only disrupt his plan, and he certainly never wished for an obstacle that could jeopardise his every ambition. And that certain obstacle was Ardine. 

He glanced at his right, and he could see the Queen of Fanelia snuggling deeper into the king's embrace, horror and disbelief clearly written all over her face. It was clear she seldom witnessed this kind of brutality before. The rumour told him that the newly established Queen was not of this world, and that in her world, war was simply almost nonexistent. The king himself looked as if he was ready to roast ten of his men with his blazing eyes. Parnall laughed softly as he noticed the king circled a protective arm around the queen's smaller frame. Van, on the other hand, tightened his hold when he caught the prince leering at them.

Diverting his eyes back at his sister, he let out a cold small smile as he saw a man, his left eye patched, kneeling protectively beside Ardine with an impressive five-feet sword stretched out before them. He displayed no emotion, but fire burnt within the blue of his eyes as the man gazed at Parnall with an aura of disdain and disgust.

_Yes, that's right_, Parnall thought inwardly as he relaxed his stance and glanced back nonchalantly at the golden haired man before him, _let the fire burn and the world falls with it_. 

_Let the smell of death rises in the air_.    

"Do you comprehend the message, Sister-mine?" A mocking voice echoed deep.

Raising her eyes to meet Parnall's golden ones, Ardine choked down the urge to cry. She nearly vomited at the sight before her eyes, and she had to remind herself several times to maintain her dignity as a crown princess. It would do her nothing to reveal her inner turmoil to her enemy. Yes, Parnall had been her dear twin brother, but she realised the moment she saw the glint behind those usually kind and gentle eyes that he had become her sworn vendetta. She would not cry before Parnall. Shocked she might be, but she would reveal nothing more. 

The air around her was crackling with tension, along with the fire burning the walls. She didn't have to see that people were waiting for her reaction. She could almost sense Parnall's retainers quietly boring pitying look into her back quietly. She resented the sympathy that the traitors had given her, but she could do nothing about it. At the moment she was beneath Parnall's thumb. She shall die if Parnall wished so, and she shall live if Parnall decided not to kill her _yet_.

Quietly she braved herself to touch one of the objects. Wrapping her thin fingers around the cold surface, she traced every line, every contour, making sure that she memorise the shape of it. Her expression never wavered, and her blue eyes froze, capturing the moment with all her heart. One by one the information registered in her mind.

Father was murdered. 

Mother, too. 

And Parnall did it to them.

He led a coup d'état, and he wanted to kill her as well.  

She smiled a little as she gazed softly at object on her lap. How dare him to present their own parents' heads to her! But then again, she had known Parnall for all her life. A strategist genius, he was. And he suspected she would die from insanity when she was presented with the sight of their parents' heads. He wanted to kill her, but first he wanted to torture her and destroy her inwardly. 

_But why?_

She didn't want to know why, though. And she had known her own decision before she received the answer.

She heard Parnall's laughter rumbled in his chest and sensed Gaudi's arm tensed around her. Ignoring the drying blood staining her fingers, she gathered her mother's on her lap as well and gazed up into Gaudi's eyes. The man shuddered inwardly for a moment, for he saw not anger and despair in her eyes, but a vacant and almost peaceful look. 

"I'm ready." She whispered almost enchantingly, a dark blue mist forming in her eyes. Gaudi dropped his lower jaw. Not even a tear. What was she thinking of?

Parnall watched the exchange lazily from where he was; a mocking sound escaped his lips. He snapped his fingers, and soon his retainers gathered around him, waiting for his orders. Glancing at the Fanelian royal pair and Gaudi, he commanded, "Guard them. Kill them if necessary, and tell the _Magis_ not to let Fanelian soldiers found their way. Tell them to form an invisible shield," A brief salutation echoed in the roasting hall, and soon Van and Hitomi found themselves to be surrounded by five robust Ispanian soldiers, all swords directed at their neck. 

Seething in anger, Van attempted to fend their attack, but found himself too weak to fight back. Finally he resolved in restraining himself and protecting his wife, his eyes widened in horror as his mind speculated on what would happen next. 

Gaudi was more concerned with protecting his charge, and he would do anything to stay as close to her as possible. Grinding his teeth together, he tightened his hold in his sword, waiting for a void moment to attack back. Now he was unable to do anything, and he could only watch the event unfold. He could only pray Ardine would not commit anything stupid.

Extending one muscular arm, Parnall's eyes softened a little bit as he smiled and gestured Ardine to approach him, "Come, Sister-mine. Your fate awaits." But the warmth in the gesture soon dissipated when Ardine presented no reaction. Then, with a cold voice, he repeated his command again, "'Twill be quick and clean, sister dear. Come here to your darling brother."

Gaudi opened his mouth in protest as he saw the princess rose to her feet, but clamped his mouth when Ardine once again presented him the sinfully peaceful expression, her eyes vacant as they met Gaudi's ocean blue ones. His own eyes widened, he lost his voice and his ability to move when he caught something behind her empty face. She was alive inside, with contempt, with vengeance, with pure hatred. However, she was also destroyed completely, and her pride was the only virtue shining through. She had decided something, and she never wished for him to interfere. She was doing what she believed to be right.

And then, at the frantic moment, Gaudi realised Ardine's message. She was too deeply wounded to take revenge on her own twin brother and chose to die in his hand instead. And she would die bravely and with honour, like a crown princess should. She would not cry or squeal like a peasant woman, but instead, she would face everything with the courage of a warrior. 

Grimly Gaudi lowered his sword, silently accepting Ardine's wish. He had no right to interfere with the conflict between the Ispanian siblings. It could also be marked as a breach of political border between kingdoms and Gaudi never wished to darken the already shadowed fate of Fanelia. So he merely sat there, and watched, his ocean blue eyes never once missed Ardine's every gesture.

Without words, Ardine approached Parnall with calm; her eyes never strayed from his. In him, she saw her reflection. It was ironic. She remembered how many times they had looked in the mirror with fascination as children, and announced to each other with pride that the other had indeed possessed the most beautiful features in the world. And now those beautiful features before her looked back at her with nothing but hatred, as if she had committed some inexcusable sins against him. 

Smiling serenely, Ardine started to bare herself from the accessories on her body, starting from her delicately carved headpiece. As soon as the headpiece met the floor with a clang, she unravelled her braid with her fingers, carefully smoothing the long strands, a curtain of raven tresses falling on her back. Soon her rings and bracelets joined the headpiece on the ground. She closed her eyes in dreadful anticipation as she undid the clasp of her jewelled necklace slowly. 

Tightening her fingers around the material, she slowly lowered herself on one bended knee and put the necklace gently by her side, smiling softly as she glanced up at her brother and said, almost tenderly, "I don't need all of these. The world of the dead would never admit a soul with the weight of the world." With those words said, she unclasped her cloak and laid it before her. Gathering her raven hair in one hand, she bared the back of her neck, slender and long. Sweat glistened on her skin; the heat scorched her face, but she didn't care. It wouldn't be long but moments before she could say her farewell to the world. 

"I don't need a blindfold. Just let me die in honour, a soldier's quick execution."

Parnall, his eyes glinted, gave his sister a look of pure amusement before answering her request, for once the look in his face softened, "Your last wish is my command, sister dear." He never would acknowledge the reality, but he was proud to have Ardine as his twin sister. A pure blooded Ispanian she was. So brave, so courageous. Never she feared anything, even death.

And then, as he swung his long sword high in the air, Ardine raised her eyes a little, level them with Gaudi's frozen form. For once she smiled in gratitude for all the deeds he had done for her in the past. Ardine fully comprehended that her existence in Fanelia bothered him to no end, and he hated her for that reason alone. 

It was ironic, though.

In the last moments of her life, she finally realised that…things did not have to happen the way they were.

_They didn't have to hate each other…_

Her smile widened as she sensed Parnall's sword slashing down the air, the cold and sharp breeze was refreshing on the bare skin of her neck.

The last thing she was aware of was Gaudi's voice calling out for her name.

* * *

Celena stood there, alone, her eyes devoid of all emotions and feelings as she watched her brother savagely ramming his foil again and again into the body of his enemies. Beside him, the Duke Chid Zar Dal of Freid stood back to back with His Majesty King Dryden, both had their long swords drawn. Queen Millerna stood within the reach of King Dryden, her features pale, and a small dagger in her hand. The King and the Queen of Fanelia were nowhere to be seen; only their guards were there, their shoulders and arms tensed, their eyes roaming the area for possible escape. 

She had stood there for a whole fifteen minutes by then, racking her brain for a way to approach her brother without jeopardising the safety of the sleepy child in her arms. The fire raging, she had to blink her drying eyes, devoid of the natural liquid she usually took for granted. How she wished some miracle would happen and rain would pour down, ending all madness the fire caused. Luckily she had found quite a decent rag that used to be a curtain and wrapped the material around the child and herself, so they could at least avoid being scorched by the fire. 

And it was by luck as well that she found her brother. Allen Schezar were battling his way out of the West Wing where the royal bedchamber was located, a big gash marring his fine brow. A savage snarl almost made the young woman gasp in shock, for she seldom saw her brother in battle. However, as she watched him battling his enemies from behind the safety of a wall, her eyes glittered with longing and recognition, and yet self-directed rage embarked in her mind as she viewed the scene before her eyes. 

Somehow, somewhere, in the deepest corner of her mind, she knew a man. A man so handsome it hurt to see him in his eyes, so breathtakingly beautiful and graceful that everyone would bow in respect to him, whether men or women. Silver blonde hair glittered in the air; his lean body wore the red blood armour with the crest of Zaibach Nation engraved in its metallic surface. It was a dim memory, back from the days when the Zaibachan captured and kept her prisoner. She used to try all her might to relive those memories, but after some time she decided all those memories were better untouched. It was a territory forbidden for her mind to enter.

This war brought back those feelings and memories to her. It became clearer and clearer as the seconds ticked by, more and more familiar things emerging in her mind. This feeling of war! She had experienced it before, she had known it, and it was somehow lurking in the back of her mind, waiting for her to release it from its prison. It was both disgusting and exhilarating, but she knew the truth. It had been there for as long as she could not remember, hissing and coiling like the devil of a snake. 

Shuddering against a tall pillar, Celena tightened her hold around the lithe body of the boy she had found during her journey in search of her brother, trying to draw energy out of the innocence present in the sleeping form in her arms. She realised it would be dangerous for both of them to just emerge from behind the wall and call Allen. It would be dangerous for him as well. It would burden him. He would have to protect both of them, with the addition of their king and queen. 

She was not afraid, however. She would just stay there in her hiding place, waiting until everything passed. She would be as quite as a mouse, so noone would ever find her. If the enemies did find her, though, she had prepared a very nice surprise for them. She had picked up an unused dagger and hid it below the frock of her gown. She planned to quietly ram the dagger into the body of her assailant should someone dare to touch her. Of course, noone would never expect a lady with a small frame and innocent face could ever think of something like that, couldn't she?

She was indeed afraid of herself; despite the brave front she insisted herself necessary in the kind of situation. Something in her, a part of her that was she and yet was not her was forcing its way out. The second she sensed its presence she decided that whatever it was, the thing should never see daylights. She shall bury it deep within her unconscious mind. For now, however, she had to stay alert and escape the place unscathed if possible.

The sound of shoes crunching against the alabaster floor sent the alarms in her head off as she jerked her chin upwards, one of her hand reaching for the hidden dagger in the pocket of her frock. Cold sweat broke despite the unbearable heat, and her eyes dilated as she attempted to take in as much of her surroundings as possible. She didn't want to alarm her brother, and yet she was also aware of the possible encounter of her with this unseen man. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her brother ferociously battling for his dear life and for the life of the people around him. She didn't have the heart to interrupt her brother's concentration and get him killed in the stead of her own. She fully comprehended the fact that a slight disruption could mean her brother's life.

So she set the child down behind her and squared her shoulders as she stood facing the cloaked figure before her. Never forgetting the power of her beauty, she smiled sweetly, her innocent aura radiating as she looked back into the figure of the stranger, one hand still hidden behind her frock. Quietly she stepped forward, a small and mysterious smile playing on her lips.

Strange. The man was alone. She had expected a group of Ispanian soldiers, but she never expected this: a quite man with a black coat and cool demeanour. It almost seemed to her as if the man would do no harm to her. At her own assumption, she couldn't help doubling her guard. She would never dare to trust what her eyes could see for the moment.

The man had an almost elegant aura, if not for the low self-profile he radiated from the way he hunched his shoulders. He had the most peculiar demeanour. In a way, he was a dignified man, and yet he acted as if he was a servant on a mission. There was some defeated aura coming from the man, cold and expressionless, as if he had been forced to repress his desire and feelings all his life. Like a slave. But on the other hand, there was also certain vigour around him, filling him with life and…the feeling of freedom!

Celena narrowed her eyes. Twice she met strange men that day. One with an aura so strong it seeped out of his guymelef, and that she was certain the first man she met was a noble. The second one behaved as if he was a slave, and yet her sense told him that the man before her was a free man. 

Her lips parted, and her voice came out hoarse as she spoke directly to the figure, feeling the need of the man for a permission to talk, "Speak of your business, good stranger," and then, with a twist of irony, she mocked him ever so subtle, "or should I say my dear enemy?"

The stranger stared solemnly at her as he came out to the flickering light of the fire, pulling his hood away to reveal his features. Celena gasped; her knees buckled. They were the bluest and the deepest set of eyes she had ever seen, so blue and so deep they defied the beauty of the ocean. Hint of warmth twinkled in those eyes, and the look said that he had known her for ages, and yet he restrained himself. 

"Lady Celena," the man whispered hoarsely, his voice trembling a little. "Do you recognise me?"

Shaking her head frantically, she could feel a surge of panic swarming in her head for the first time since the war had started a few hours ago. Gulping some air, Celena fell a step backward, her icy blue eyes widened as she took in the whole picture before her.

There stood a young man, no, a cat-man to be precise. His tail curled lazily around one leg as he inspected her calmly, his features unmoving as he waited for her to say more. He was the face she had seen in her dreams before, only she knew that he was not the same person. The person she sometimes saw in her dreams was a boy barely fifteen year old, and yet all her senses told her that the person in front of her was the boy. His features were unmistakable, although older; same straight, regal nose, beautiful eyes, although not magenta in colour, and silky white skin, powdery. The cat-man had to be the most beautiful person on Gaea, then, for he resembled the boy in her dreams so much.

As if the cat-man was able to read her thoughts, he bowed in front of her and talked to her in his gentlest voice, flowing and soothing, "As much as I want to say the lie, my lady, I am not him, and it is best for you to forget him for once and for all. I am not Dilandau Albatou. I may be part of him once, and I regret it so, but I never regret being a part of you."

"What…what do you mean?" Celena asked in raspy voice, her throat was suddenly dry, very dry.

"The past won't matter anymore, lady. 'Tis buried well and forever. What matters is now." Quietly he whispered only audible for her ears. 

"A mystery…" Celena whispered back, intrigued by the wells of blue staring into her own, "that is not important anymore. But 'tis haunting me, now or ever."

"'Twill be gone in due time, my lady, 'twill be gone." The cat-man told her solemnly, still on his bended knee.

Carefully Celena approached and kneeled in front of him, her features softened as she traced a line along the cat-man's right cheek and smiled as she said, "He had a hideous scar here; of course, he wasn't you. I do remember it clearly although I never remember where I ever saw him myself." 

Celena sighed at the lack of response she received and got up to her feet. "But of course, I shall never remember him." She added. She looked at him with a look of agreement, "too dangerous."

The cat-man didn't utter another word, but he slipped his hand inside his cloak and pulled out a shiny object, handing it over to Celena. 

"What is it?" Celena inquired as she laid her hand on the metal surface, her eyes widened as she recognised the object in her hand. It was a dagger with a dragon coiled around the handle, the jewels in its eyes sparkling madness. Something very unsettling radiated from the blade. Apparently the blade had drawn blood countless times. 

"A message from my master," the cat-man hesitated a bit before he finally informed her hastily, hopping to his feet with such a speed that he startled her, "'_Remember_'." 

"But I advised you not to." He added sternly, for a moment his eyes sparkling with fire, "I am certain you know the reason well within yourself."

Celena didn't say a word. She merely stared deep into the blue ocean of his eyes, buried herself in the beauty of the familiar features of the cat-man.

"You're always such a perceptive little girl, my lady. I'm sure you're still the way you used to be." 

Sighing profoundly, Celena tightened her fingers around the dagger and asked him softly, "Who are you, dear stranger? Why is concerned about me so?"

The cat-man merely smiled as he donned his hood. He lifted his paw, and for a moment Celena thought he was going to touch her, but again he limited his movement and drew himself back into his shell. His face hardened, he retreated back, leaving Celena alone in confusion. Only the scream of her brother brought her back to reality.

* * *

Allen Schezar groaned in pain as the blade of his enemy slashed through the fine material of his military uniform, but he was quick enough to fight back and lung his foil into the Ispanian soldier's stomach. He wished he would have Schezarade with him to stop the rampaging Ispanian guymelefs, but he could barely keep himself and everybody else in his party alive. And there was the addition of his missing sister. He knew his sister would know how to act in this kind of situation, but that didn't stop him from worrying. 

Especially when there was a possibility when old memories would emerge and… engulf her mind again. Allen was not a stupid man. He knew how much similar situation could influence one's ability to remember something, and that included his sister. He would have embarked from his position in search of his sister long ago if it were not for his duty for his King and Queen and for a certain wheezing young duke beside him. He had to admit time had presented him with a stronger Chid Zar, but the boy was still far too young and inexperienced with real combat like this. 

The boy, although agile, was not strong and muscular enough to evade most of the attacks of the older and more seasoned Ispanian soldiers. His defence deteriorated in no time, and the boy only survived thanks to his agility and to the assistance of his illegitimate father.  As much as Allen wanted to keep his true identity from Chid, he still loved and cherished his son a whole lot. 

Another slash wounded him, and he almost fell to his knees if it were not for his king's support. "Keep fighting, Allen." He hissed in his ears, "I know there are too many enemies, but we couldn't submit to them just like that." Allen merely nodded at his king's remark, his foil clanking loudly as it came to contact with a glinting scimitar above his head. Cold sweat broke on his forehead; he ignored the throbbing on his left shoulders as he connected his fist with his enemy's face, the force bruising both the face and his knuckles. But he was careless. In his exhaustion as a result of his lost of blood, he disregarded the enemy behind his back. He barely uttered a sound when he finally noticed the sharp blade aiming for his side. And he barely recognised his own scream afterwards.

* * *

Celena gasped and ran without thinking to her brother as she witnessed the scimitar driven into Allen's body, screaming out his name in anguish as she threw her own body before him as a shield. Her eyes glittering in anger, she pointed her newly acquired dagger at the Ispanian soldier, for a moment her eyes flashed in cold anger that even the most hardened soldier would recoil in apprehension. Her startling appearance put the battle on hold for a good few seconds. 

All eyes were on her, but she never paid them attention. Her desire to kill was greater than her desire to restrain her hectic mind back in order. She was blinded by her own anger and confusion, and much to her shame, she had submitted to those two feelings that she had avoided all along and reacted badly to the shock of what had happened around her, but who wouldn't be frantic when they saw their siblings at the tip of someone else's sword? 

But then the strangest things happened. One by one the enemy dispersed, avoiding her like a plague. Her eyebrows burrowed deep, she relaxed her stance as the last of the soldiers was gone, leaving her and the others baffled at their sudden departure. Then it all became clear to her. She was not certain what happened, but she was sure they were avoiding her because of the dagger in her hand. Somehow the dagger held a precious value for the Ispanian, and she had noticed a flash of fear and recognition the moment the Ispanian soldiers set their eyes on it. 

She chase the thoughts away as she helped her brother up slowly, relief gradually dawning on her features. Smiling, she murmured thanks as her king and queen helped her to steady Allen, their eyes full of concerns. Her brother would be fine, but the wounds would proved to be some problems if they were left unattended. Queen Millerna, a natural medic that she was, quickly examined everybody's wounds as they retreated to their temporary shelter of the relatively safe spot behind the wall that Celena had found before. Reminded of the child's presence, Celena quickly dispatched to check on the boy and sighed in relief when she found him sound asleep.

"Celena, you're here!" her brother murmured as he tangled his fingers in her tousled sandy blonde tresses, a relieved smile spreading across his full lips. "I almost thought I would never see you again!"

Her eyes twinkling mischievously, she helped Allen lay down carefully on the floor before she smiled and responded to his remark, "I am still denied the satisfaction to witness you walking along the aisle to your married life, Brother Dear…how could I be so cruel to myself and make myself so disappointed with unfulfilled longing?" 

Allen tried to grin, but a grimace appeared on his fine features instead. Smiling indulgently, he caressed his sister's hair gently and replied softly, "And I, sister mine, am not going to be denied the pleasure of seeing you safely married to one of the eligible bachelors available around."

Duke Chid Zar Freid laughed heartily at Allen's comment while the king and the queen only smiled and shook their heads in amusement. Celena's cheeks burnt in embarrassment, however. She quickly hid her shame by replying tartly, though she still remembered to mind her decorum in the presence of the Asturian royal family, "_If _only you find them worthy in your eyes, brother."

Grinning widely, the young Duke Chid decided to humour the situation and participate in the exchange, "I will volunteer. Surely your brother will measure me worthy as a duke, will he not?"

Lifting one of her eyebrows in mock surprise, she looked at the younger man with gentle eyes as she smiled tenderly and shrugged slowly. Beside her, she could feel her brother flinched ever so slightly. There were a lot of things better left unsaid. Duke of Freid must never know of his true origin at all cost. It would jeopardise his current position, and it was the very last thing Allen and her wished for the boy. She was aware the power of her beauty had also reached the heart of the Freid sovereign, and Chid, being as flamboyant as his natural father used to when they were of the same age, enjoyed courting her immensely, an older lady or not.

"As honoured as I am, Your Grace, that might be a quite impossible proposal. Besides, now is barely the time to discuss this matter."

Chid merely lifted one of his eyebrows in imitation of Celena's earlier gesture in response and went about his business to clean the blood on the blade of his sword. His features radiated no resentment, only amusement. It seemed Celena's gentle refusal was posing a challenge for the young ruler. Allen and Millerna, however, seemed troubled with the little exchange between Chid and Celena. They looked into each other's eyes darkly with understanding, and then dismissing the incident by discussing the next step they had to do with Dryden.

But Celena couldn't help her mind wandering to other places as she attended to her brother's wounds. She wondered about the beautiful cat-man she had met incidentally and the reason why he gave the dagger to her and told her to 'remember'.

And she wondered about one more thing. Who was the real she? Why was she so worthy that she received the apparently priceless dagger? A name, a very particular name haunted her mind, echoing in the deepest void of her brain.

Dilandau Albatou.

She felt she had known him for eternity.     

* * *

Dear readers,

I know it has been a long time (waaaayyy too long) since I have posted up chapter 13, but the time has been hard on me in these few months, so please forgive me for neglecting you guys for some time. I'm graduating in no time, and I've already started hunting for jobs, but I still have soooo much details and problems to think about. I do know where my Escaflowne continuation going, though, so you don't have to worry about this fic being finished abruptly.

I'm sorry for un-replied emails, but I'm very busy. Do forgive me. I hope that everything in this note can answer your questions. I do want to reply to all of your emails, but most of the time I haven't got the chance.

There isn't much about Van-Hitomi here, but this chapter is a present for Dilandau-Celena fans. I'm trying to cover a wide range of characters in my story, and that includes Celena Schezar and Dilandau Albatou. I also take this chance to elaborate a little bit on the character of Duke Chid Dal of Freid. I genuinely think that Chid as a teenager will present to be an interesting supporting character. A new character appears here, although his appearance is not that of a first time. He did appear way back in a past chapter, although his appearance wasn't distinguished clearly. That's not to say his identity is very clear here, but at least I start building his characterisation here.

Some readers ask me about Merle. All I can say is that she has to 'disappear' for the time being. In this book one, she's not a too important character, but I do have a big plan for her in book two. I know it's slow, but a good moment of appearance makes a good impact as well. Her appearance would seem like forced and the story becomes rushed if I make her appear now. She had no reason to appear in the war. Her appearance would only make things more complicated and implausible. I couldn't explain her appearance and disappearance at the same time. 

About Merle's love interest, keep guessing! ***Wink***

Yours truly,

Louise Tjandrasjahan

30 November 2000  
21: 35 Western Australia time

* * *

E-mail me?


	15. I: Reunion :: The Battle Adjourned

**Chapter 15: The Battle Adjourned **

Gaudi clenched his fists tightly at his side, his teeth sinking deeply into the soft tissue of his lower lip, the blood salty on his tongue.  A Sudden wave of nausea attacked him as he witnessed a pool of crimson liquid on the alabaster ground, his azure eyes glazing with fury.  He clutched his stomach as bile rose to his throat, his body shuddering uncontrollably as he vomited.  The sour and putrid residue triggered spasms of further bouts of nausea.  Wheezing, he forced himself to breathe evenly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and his chest hurting with his every attempt. 

"Why, Your Grace," he mocked. "I believe one of Fanelia's greatest generals could do better than that."  

He raised his eyes to the source of the mocking voice, and he grinded his teeth together as he looked into Parnall's amber orbs.  He clenched and unclenched his hands as he entertained the notion of strangling the young prince's neck.  "Killing your own sister," he hissed out, his voice calm yet deadly, accusation shining bright in his eyes.  "What a disgrace. But," he added, taking on a sarcastic tone.  "I forget that you already were an insane and cold-blooded bastard in the first place. You not only killed your own parents, you even displayed their heads to Princess Ardine!"

The young prince inclined his head to one side, wearing a look of feigned surprise.  "Me?  Killing Ardine?  Didn't you notice, Your Grace? Her head is still intact.  She could still be alive, if you don't waste your time sneering."  With a twisted smile, he crouched low, then his strong fingers grasped Ardine's midnight strands and yanked her fragile frame in the air.  The blood was still flowing from the open wound on her neck, drenching her body with its red stickiness, but Gaudi visibly sighed in relief as he finally noticed the faint raising of her chest. However, the breathing process was clearly an ordeal for the princess.  Ardine had stepped one foot through death's door, and seemed to be in the process of relinquishing her soul. 

For a moment Gaudi thought he saw tenderness in the way Parnall looked at his sister's still frame, but soon that expression twisted into disgust as the younger man released the shiny hair just as though it was a filthy rag.  He then jumped upon his feet in a flash.  The gaze Parnall gave Ardine was that filled with hatred, the aura of coldness that made Gaudi's spine shiver.  Deep down he wondered how one young soul was capable of such heartlessness. 

Gathering what was left of his strength, Gaudi jammed his foot-long sword on the ground to serve as a support and dragged his body to Ardine's form. He hefted the young princess frantically into his arms, his fingers searching for any pulse.  A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he finally found her pulse – it was tiny, but apparently her heart was still beating.  Now his only concern was stopping her bleeding.  There was also the danger of too much blood loss.

An argument ensued behind his back right before he heard the thudding of someone's footsteps, clearly heading to his direction.  Queen Hitomi.  She quickly shredded some material from her already tattered gown and pressed the cloth firmly against Ardine's wound, grimacing as she soon noticed the soaked material.  Another sounds of footsteps approached them and soon the King of Fanelia himself joined the group, a scowl of disapproval twisting his eyebrows.  Firmly he put a protective hand upon his queen's shoulder, while the other was ready on the hilt of his sword, his ruby eyes fixed at Parnall's haughty features in anger.

Standing tall, Parnall straightened his cape as he spoke almost serenely.  "I have changed my mind.  I have no desire to fulfil the death of my sister and your kingdom today."

Three pairs of eyes rose to meet his – anger, shock and confusion mixed into one.

Parnall smiled almost sweetly upon seeing the reactions of his three captives, but soon the smile disappeared as his face again hardened once more into a cold mask, his voice low and monotonous.  "'Tis too easy.  I have always expected something more from Fanelia's military defence, so I will let you go this time to give you more time for preparation."

"You attacked our country only for sport?!"  Van snarled viciously, his ruby orbs glinting with murder.  With his pride wounded, he quickly reached for his sword, but he immediately went rigid when cold steel rested against his skin, its sharp edge drawing blood.  He could hear Hitomi gasping beside him, her fear radiating from her very countenance.

"I dare you, King of Fanelia," Parnall hissed into Van's ears, willing the king to listen to the hidden threats in his taunting." Come to Ispano. Attack us. Burn us. Kill us!  I will ensure you and your puny little troops will be scorched to ashes instead."

Closing his eyes, Van breathed slowly to dwindle the raging fire in his heart as he pumped his brain for a quick response.  He smirked sardonically as the sentence started to form in his mind.  "Such arrogance.  We cannot yet draw any conclusion, Parnall.  This battle is so cowardly initiated after all." 

A genuinely delighted smile graced Parnall's face as he gradually withdrew his thick scimitar, his amber eyes aglow with childish exhilaration.  Van saw the opening as a chance to assault back and he swiftly drew his sword, swinging it blindly towards Parnall's direction and succeeding in cutting a few strands of his midnight coloured hair.  Parnall reacted almost immediately.  His scimitar blocked the movement of Van's sword, the force causing the sword to fling a few moments in the air before it clattered loudly on the ground.

"This happened twice, My King!  You should be ashamed of yourself, having your sword deducted from your hand twice."  And then all of a sudden, baring his fangs, he added heatedly, "I expected a better service from you, King of Fanelia!"

With that last comment, he turned on his heels and walked in long strides toward his black guymelef, barking orders of retreat to his people.  Soon the Ispanian guymelefs departed one by one, leaving only Parnall alone.  His confidence shined through as he once again faced his enemy though this time his expression settled on a little, innocent smile. 

"Adieu, My King."  He produced a crisp salute for the seething Fanelian king and his general, with his countenance relaxed, as if he was certain no one would ever dare assault him from behind.  "'Till next time.  I believe this exercise will alert you more to some future possibilities. I expect grandeur in our next battle." 

And as his face settled on a gentler expression, his eyes swept Ardine's still form and Gaudi's rigid face alternatively, the taunting smile he had reserved for Van dissipating.  "Ah, it seems that I still love my twin sister too much to see her demise.  And as for you, My Queen," Parnall tipped his head towards Hitomi's direction, a smile growing as he kissed the tips of his fingers.  "A woman from the Phantom Moon, indeed.  I am looking forward to our next encounter, Madame."

The smile turned into a smirk as Hitomi seethed.  A meaningful look floated on his face as he whispered, almost to himself, "A pleasurable moment, Your Majesty, a pleasurable moment." 

As he continued walking to his mighty, black guymelef, he murmured, his voice low but clear enough for Gaudi to hear, "Tell my sister that she may live…as I hunt her.  I will kill her the moment I set my eyes on her again, and that is the time when I will not hesitate to snap her neck into two."

"Love.  It may prove to be one of my gravest and most foolish mistakes."  He murmured silently to himself, his shadow black and long behind him, like a devil clinging to his every step.

  


"Is the path clear?"

As a woman's worried voice penetrated his ears, the young Duke Chid zar Freid turned around from his scouting and gave the queen of Asturia a reassuring smile.  "A few Ispanian soldiers here and there, but none of those who were able to cause us deep trouble. I do think his majesty, Allen Schezar, and I will be able to break through."

"How many precisely?" echoed the ever sharp but gentle voice of Celena Schezar, and he couldn't help but smile at how the sweet, melodious voice caressed his soul.  He was fully aware of the fact that it was certainly not the time to entertain romantic thoughts, but he could not resist the longing he felt whenever the soft, tingling voice entered the barriers of his mind. 

"Three or four people, five to be precise, milady."  Quickly he wore a hard mask to conceal his inner thoughts from the said woman and proceeded to inform the party, his crystal blue eyes lingering on each face that stared back at him – some with concern, some with fear.  For a moment he let his gaze remain longer on the beautiful features of Celena Schezar, sensing pleasure bubbling up in his tightened chest.  Others might have seen their current experience as an unfortunate event, but he thought otherwise.  He considered himself fortunate to have been given an opportunity to get acquainted with Celena better, even in the worst of situations.

As his eyes moved onto Allen's face, he was amused to witness displeasure stiffen on the face of the Asturian Heavenly Knight.  Allen must have sensed his scheming on Celena, and the older man must have sworn to protect his little sister from any harm.  Chid could never blame Allen but, instead, congratulate him for his caution.  He too would act wary if he had a horde of possible fortune hunters and social climbers after an attractive younger sister, who happened to be endowed with beauty as well as a promising amount of dowry.

His train of thought was brought to a halt as he heard a child's whimper.  As he refocused his eyes on Celena, he could see a red head poking from behind the folds of Celena's gown, trembling slightly as pale blue eyes assessed the surrounding fire nervously.  The child's frightened demeanour reminded him of their current predicament.  Shaking his golden head lightly, Chid settled on a more serious demeanour and began his task of sorting out his options in this whole chaos.  They had to somehow escape the castle unscathed if they wished to return to their respective countries alive.  A pity they were unable to find the king of Fanelia and his queen along their escape route but they should count themselves lucky to have been able to retain their souls after all the Ispanian soldiers they have faced along the way.

"We can take them by surprise and use their uniform as disguises," quietly he murmured while continuing his watch, his eagle eyes assessing every movement of the five soldiers.  "They are quite slightly built – I do think it is possible for the ladies to squeeze into their armours."

Celena didn't understand what was happening to herself.  She only knew that there was this sudden fear pooling in the back of her head the moment Duke Chid mentioned wearing armour, a sudden spasm of blackness assaulting her vision whenever she even tried to convince herself of her irrationality.  But she was seriously afraid of wearing armour, and she knew immediately that somehow her lost past was somehow connected with armouries and fighting battles. 

"No!" Celena's clear voice rang in objection, at which her brother soon shushed herthough she ignored the warning and advanced boldly.  "I am certainly against this plan.  I will _not have myself wear __that armour!"  Her cerulean blue orbs sparked fire as she feverishly curled her hands into tight fists, her sudden leap alarming most of her audience – even the frightened child let go of his grasp on her gown. _

"But Celena, it is necessary for us to…" her brother attempted to instil some sense into her head and reached out for her, but the beautiful woman refused his offer of comfort and instead clung to herself for dear life.

Celena forced herself to fight the irrational urge to bash her head against a wall to end her suffering, knowing the insanity was somehow not part of her entire person but to the one residing behind the thick clouds of her past.  And if not wearing the armour could suppress the unwanted persona, then she would comply since she always trusted her instinct, although she was certain as hell that the others would find her action ridiculous, infuriating even.  

The others stared grimly at her lack of reasoning, but Chid could see the growing fear in Celena as his eyes captured every uneven rise and fall of her chest and the widening of her eyes.  Agony was shown on her features, as if the she was undergoing conflicts within her mind.  Her face twisted into something akin to great pain as she clutched her head with both hands, a faint moan escaping her soft lips as she shook her head, as if to dispose bad memories.

Chid was taken aback as he witnessed the others' violent reactions to Celena's predicament.  All of them looked as if they were facing a fiend, not the young fresh woman she usually represented.  Their eyes were agog, and their arms were outstretched, suddenly on guard against the harmless young lady.  Whatever was happening to Celena at the moment must have struck them as something so hazardous they were unwilling to play chances.  Queen Millerna had her hand readied on the little dagger her husband had provided for her protection as she stood in front of the boy Celena had brought with her, while both Allen and the king circled their hands securely around the hilts of their swords.

"Wh - what's happening?" Chid stammered uncharacteristically, his eyes darting back and forth from Celena to the others, confusion flooding his mind.  Fixing his gaze solely at Celena, the young duke demanded, "Celena, quit fooling around!  This is not the time nor the occasion…"

A murmur from Celena's direction halted him in the middle of his sentence, and he rushed to her to capture her words.

"I don't want to step into that armour again for the second time of my life," she murmured almost inaudibly, the agony on her face subsiding, though her voice was still filled with pain.  Chid gasped and stepped back as Celena reached out with her thin, white arms, her eyes hollow as she returned his shocked gaze, her persona resembling that very much like a ghost.  The others soon followed him, their weapons ready.  Unconsciously he too laced his fingers around the hilt of his long broad scimitar, gritting his teeth in sudden trepidation as he watched her movements warily, readying his stance for any uncalled moments.

"Don't venture any closer towards her, Your Grace," the savvy, smooth voice of Allen Schezar warned him, intensity heightening in his momentarily distressed blue eyes.  "From here on out we don't know what will happen next."

Chid turned his head and gazed at Allen helplessly, fetching for more information, but the older man only shook his head, denying Chid the privilege of knowing the actual circumstances of Celena's sudden change.  As if understanding the dismay Chid exhibited towards him, Allen gritted out an answer, "This is not something I can trust myself to explain with only a few _efficient words.  A long history, Your Grace."_

Chid merely acknowledged Allen's explanation with a nod before finally focussing his attention back on Celena.  Her beautiful features turned to white porcelain, as if there was no blood undercurrent beneath her skin, and she seemed to experience difficulty with every breath she took.  Even without questioning her, he was perfectly aware of one fact: the woman needed assistance to escape her current stupor desperately.  She was nearly unable to control herself.

"Help me…" a whisper escaped her pasty coloured lips, its effect tightening Chid's chest as he delved deeper into her crystal blue eyes, sparkling with unshed tears. 

And he performed what he deemed necessary.

He ignored Millerna's gasp and the warning "Don't…!" from Dryden, and ventured within the circle of Celena's grasp, accepting her dainty hands as she tumbled within his arms effortlessly, her body weak and fragile as he enclosed his own arms around her small shoulders.  He closed his eyes as he tightened his embrace, resting his chin on top of the silvery crown of her head.  A shudder ran through his spine as his skin came into contact with Celena's cold one, the chill penetrating the depth of his mind as other forms of emotion started to overshadow his logic.  In his arms, Celena was trembling violently, her body racking with her unstoppable sobs.  Clearly she had seen something and was afraid of whatever she felt or saw. 

"I'm not going to step into an armour for the second time of my life."  Chid stiffened as he heard the plea.  Since when did Celena ever wear an armour?  She seems too delicate a woman to be a warrior.  "Please, please…don't make me…"

Chid murmured soothingly into Celena's ears, his deft fingers stroking her hair tenderly as he whispered words of promise – that nothing or no one would force her to act against her desire.  Everybody sighed in relief as Celena seemingly started to calm down, the colour of her face now returning as her laboured breath became more peaceful.  The young duke drowned himself in the feeling of the woman's body in his arms, and he could feel a sudden surge of affection overwhelming his senses along with some other indefinable sentiments. 

But as Allen's deep voice echoed in the air, Chid dismissed any incoherent thoughts and focused his attention on their current predicament.  "Strange, indeed…"

"What? What's happening?"  Millerna queried almost in alarm, squeezing herself between Allen and the protecting wall in order to inspect the whole situation outside their hiding spot.  Her eyebrows knitted together upon witnessing the going-on before her eyes.  "Impossible!"

Dryden rushed behind Allen and Millerna to have a look at what apparently had surprised both his wife and general, only to lose his voice upon the scene of Ispanian soldiers retreating one by one, giant guymelefs launching heavenwards, leaving a swirl of thick dust with every one of their departures.  With his lower jaw dropping, he caught his queen's eyes.  His own heart suddenly soared with hope, although uncertainty was still overshadowing his mind.  What caused the Ispanian to depart in such haste?  The castle was well within their grasp, and a few more works of destruction and wreckage would mark the surrender of Fanelia. 

"They…leave?" a remark of confusion from Chid's direction brought the king back to reality.  He nodded hesitantly in confirmation. 

His cerulean blue eyes narrowing, Chid carefully transferred Celena into her brother's arms, a frown marring his smooth face as he opted to observe Ispanian's sudden retreat himself. His frown further deepened as his eyes were confronted by a pair of liquid brown orbs, the reflection of fire creating a smouldering gleam in them.  What did the cat-man had to do with the whole commotion Ispano caused?

Those eyes looked back at Chid hauntingly, as if warning him about the future quandaries.  The cat-man thinned his lips in dismay as his eyes bore unveiled pity, which to Chid's surprise, was harboured to no one else but him.  What did the cat-man see in him, a young duke barely entering his fifteenth summer?  Nothing, unless the cat-man possessed the ability to read thoughts or envisage the future.  And Chid knew the only person who possessed such a blessing…or a curse?  The crystal clear-eyed and newly crowned queen of Fanelia, Hitomi Fanel herself, although she claimed to have lost the ability years ago – the moment she closed the link between herself and the king of Fanelia before her second return to Gaea.

The young duke bravely maintained his defiance, squaring his jaws as her returned the cat-man's look with fire of his own.  The pale blue eyes suddenly flashed, challenge gleaming in their depths.  Something in the deepest space of his mind told him that the cat-man was both his friend and enemy. 

The cat-man instead, merely gave him a smirk in return and resorted to a particular sign language – codes used only in Freid's military force.  Chid gasped softly in recognition, and his brain was soon immersed in deciphering the odd codes.  A slow smile started to grow, and soon he answered the message in a similar manner, his deft fingers dancing gracefully to the rhythm of the symbolic gestures.  Inwardly he was wondering how a mere cat-man acquired Freid's secret military codes, only to be recognised outwardly by some of his highest-ranking generals. 

"Your grace, please kindly inform us about what you are communicating about."

His concentration broken, he slowly met blue eyes so very similar to his and let out a slow and secretive smile.  Allen Schezar.  Determination was etched in his face as he demanded silently, his lips thinned into an impatient line.  Strange, but before the older man, Chid always felt very young – as young as a baby.  The older man had not yet attempted to patronise him, but as a mere knight and a general he surely was aware of his own position, therefore patronising a duke was entirely out of question.  However, Chid never could ignore the fatherly ways in which the other man looked at him.  The attitude always delivered warmth to his heart, especially since he had lost his father since the tender age of five. 

Instead of answering the expecting looks his party gave him, Chid turned back to search for the cat-man's figure, but the latter was already gone.  Shrugging, he quickly motioned for his party to follow him and led them out of the hellish place as the cat-man had instructed to.  As he ran along the scorching walls of Fanelia Castle, he allowed a piece of his mind to wander, contemplating the last part of the cat-man's message that he kept secret from the others.

_Your destiny is near, and you will be drowned in its occurrence,_

_Do not be afraid, be brave always,_

_But remember this, young prince, and keep always in your soul,_

_Lady Celena is the key,_

_Do not let her remember,_

_Or soon you will be engulfed in a never-ending suffering._

And Chid then smiled.  His own answer rang clear in his mind.  He would follow where destiny would lead him, even letting Celena remember if it would assist destiny to deliver him to its nest.  For he would survive, as a girl named Hitomi had told him a long time ago.  Whatever he wished would assist his path to endurance and glory.

  


Cradling Ardine's head close to her bosom, Hitomi immersed herself in her attempt to stop the blood flowing from the deep slash on the princess' neck, hoping she was not too late to rescue the other's life.  As many troubles as she believed Ardine had caused her, she had always believed Ardine was a lonely little girl.  Her heart empathised for the young princess the moment she witnessed the hope crumbling in Ardine's beautiful face – pale as the life force that was suddenly draining from her veins. 

She attempted to divert her mind from the aftermath of the war by immersing herself in the task of cleaning the blood from Ardine's wound.  However, as she looked around, harsh reality stabbed her heart painfully, her conscience screaming that she was the whole cause of the war.  If only she had let Ardine take her place as the queen of Fanelia, then the whole disaster would have never taken place.  Of course, Van would never let her think otherwise about their relationship.  Then again she also realised that love alone would never support their still young family.  Van was a king, and a king had to prioritise his people no matter what happened, and she was not even certain if the people of Fanelia completely approved of her as their queen. 

To her horror, a puddle of dark thoughts started to form in her head, and she shook her head to clear them off her mind.  She had learnt a long time ago that negative dispositions only brought nothing but ill fates to the future, and she was reluctant to fall into the same mistakes, although she had to admit it was mightily difficult not to entertain pessimistic thoughts while she was surrounded by ashes and smokes.  The fire was still raging around them, although some people were beginning to have more sense to extinguish the fire.  The Ispanian soldiers began their hasty departure moments ago.  In a sense, the battle had ceased almost completely except for the casualties and burnt properties. 

Here and there people started to save whatever equipment or furniture they could retain, and some paramedic tents had been erected in order to treat the wounded.  She headed for one of the makeshift paramedic tents, but soon found out that the paramedic teams were short of hands and decided to attempt treating Ardine's wounds herself.  Gaudi had been much of a help, providing the needed materials while she was attempting to bandage the wound, his face grim as he traded gazes with her.

"Your Majesty," he had addressed her, his eyes darkened in anger directed more to himself.  "Please save her."

Hitomi could only look at him with pity in her eyes, unable to say any words of comfort except for a hoarse, "I'll do what I can."

Nodding, Gaudi then left to inspect the state of his army divisions, but not without giving Hitomi a warm, gratified smile, the kind he had never given her before.  The smiles Gaudi had allowed her see had always been calculated and reserved.  In a way, Hitomi realised that Gaudi had begun to accept her as he started to trust her with his inward feelings. 

Hitomi sighed in relief as she finally realised that Parnall did not really sink his sword deep into Ardine's neck.  The blade apparently never even reached the major vein on the side of the princess' neck, but it was still merely inches before the blade would cut into the vein completely.  Despite the amount of blood Ardine had lost and her need of some stitching, Hitomi was almost certain Ardine would be able to continue to live if she could overcome the upcoming fever.  Judging from the trickling sweat on her forehead, the fever would probably break soon after.  Hitomi could do nothing more, however, except for attempting to staunch the blood and bandage the wounds properly before a doctor would ready to take over the work.  

Placing Ardine carefully on one of the makeshift beds in the camp, Hitomi looked around for her husband's black head.  He had excused himself earlier to search for his councillor and check whether the old man was wounded, or even dead.  Hitomi shuddered at the thought.  So many possibilities and consequences.  She wondered when war would cease completely.  Even in her ever-peaceful Phantom Moon, political confrontations that bring a lot of countries on the verge of war sometimes happened, sometimes unavoidable. 

Van had assured her that Gardia and the others would be fine, but the beatings of her heart had increased its pace, and she found herself being haunted by the possibilities of her companions' deaths.

"Here, drink this potion."

She suppressed a little smile upon hearing the familiar deep voice and lifted her eyes to meet ocean ones.  "Whatever for?"  Cocking one eyebrow in silent query, Hitomi twitched her lips and said, "I wasn't the fatally wounded one, as I recall."

"And yet your wound is more fatal than my scratches, Your Majesty."  Gaudi calmly replied, his tone filled with dry amusement.  "Here.  Drink this.  Order from His Majesty King Van of Fanelia."

A genuine smile spread on Hitomi's features as the look in her eyes softened, one hand reaching out to intercept the goblet Gaudi offered her.  She drained the content in three big gulps, before experimentally commenting, "Bitter sweet.  How appropriate for a supposedly bitter formula."

"'Tis for your fever, Your Majesty."  Gaudi supplied with a smile as he crouched down levelly with Hitomi's eyes, one hand stretched out to accept the goblet back from her hand.  "Even you might undergo one tonight, since the wound on your shoulder received a rather late treatment." 

"Perhaps I will, but I consider myself pretty strong."

Both gave each other uncertain smiles upon that statement, as a long uncomfortable silence stretched between them.  They looked into each other's eyes in a silent battle of will, but it was not long before finally one of them surrendered. 

Chuckling lightly to himself, Gaudi shook his head.  "Your determination was certainly without rival.  Even my cousin was unable to resist your charm."

Hitomi let out a shaky laughter as she pointed to herself, and winced as she began to feel dull pain thrumming in her head.  Perhaps Gaudi was right, she was undergoing a fever.  Still she attempted to speak, ignoring her state of faintness.  "Charming?  Me?  An honour to have you label me as a charming woman."

"'Tis the truth, my lady," Gaudi told her solemnly, his face suddenly serious.  "Charm is only depicted in a woman brave enough to sacrifice her life for others.  And I found out from Van earlier that you saved his life, yet again.  He sounded both proud and devastated," Gaudi finished with a little smile, emphasising on both words 'proud' and 'devastated'.

Hitomi turned a questioning gaze at Gaudi, "Devastated?"

"He feared most for your safety."

Hitomi lowered her face, taking a sudden interest in a certain point on her lap.  The scene when Parnall had grabbed and kissed her was again replayed in her mind, and guilt soon worked its way out of the darkest corner of her heart.  Slowly she shook her head and spoke softly, almost to herself,  "I shouldn't have done that stunt.  I hurt him as well as hurting myself."  Then, almost immediately she lifted her glaze-filled eyes, so filled with guilt and pain, her voice trembling as she asked him hesitantly, "Was he…was he angry because of that?  He left me almost immediately after he saw to my injury."

Sighing, Gaudi let out a chuckle as he put the goblet carefully on the ground before placing a gentle hand on Hitomi's shoulder.  "I could only assure Your Majesty that my cousin was very shaken, indeed.  Your little stunt is supposed to render even this most battle hardened general powerless."

A single tear of relief rolled down Hitomi's soot-stained cheek as she suddenly collapsed in Gaudi's arms, sobbing and laughing at the same time.  Gaudi supported the lithe body with both his hands swiftly, a frown marring his handsome roguish face as he felt Hitomi's body trembling beneath his touch.  His cerulean blue eyes widened in surprise, and he let out an amused laughter as he carelessly patted Hitomi's head, proceeding to circle an arm around her shoulders, ignoring the disapproving looks people bestowed upon him.

"This is priceless!"  Gaudi gasped out between his gales of laughter.  "You are so brave, my queen, and yet you are reduced to tears in the aftermath."

"But…but I thought I was going to die!  Is it wrong to fear for your own life?"  Hitomi protested in between her sobs, unconsciously burying her face deeper within the folds of Gaudi's charred shirt in her attempt to hide her face from people's scrutiny.

When there was no answer from Gaudi, Hitomi deliberately inserted, "Every person should value his or her soul.  It is a sin not to defend yourself from danger, even if we are also faced by risks."

She soon regretted her words though,  as she sensed Gaudi's stiffening grips around her shoulders.  Slowly she lifted her face up and detached herself from him, her eyes apologetic.  Gaudi, however, merely brushed the little incident off with a little sombre smile.  "No, don't look at me with apology, Your Majesty.  You are correct.  I, too, value my life very much that sometimes I wonder if I think of myself too highly.  And here I am, very grateful you saved my saviour's soul."

"Saviour?"

There was some inexplicable sadness in Gaudi's eyes as he explained, "Nothing worth mentioning, but this…" he tapped his patched left eyes, "is a small price to pay compared to nearly losing my life.  Yes, my cousin is my saviour.  I'm highly indebted to him."

A long silence again stretched between them, but this time it was companionable, not awkward. Both let out amused smiles before finally bubbling into carefree laughter for the first time since the war first broke out.

"Strange."  Hitomi covered her mouth in her attempt to smother her laughter.  "I've never been this honest with my feelings, even in front of Van.  You really brought the worst in me – I think I handled the last war better."  

"Don't worry," Gaudi told her huskily, tweaking the tip of Hitomi's straight nose playfully.  He was well aware of the fact that his action was beyond the protocol of how he was supposed to behave towards a member of the royal family, but somehow Hitomi's attitude and bravery heightened the sense of camaraderie between the two of them.  Besides, he was never one to care about such thing as etiquette.  He had been a rebel for most of his life.  The only influence etiquette had over him was probably on his speech pattern.  He could not help it.  As a member of the royal family, he had been trained to speak in an eloquent manner ever since he first left the warmth of his mother's womb. 

Solemnly Gaudi crossed one hand against his chest as he told Hitomi, "I, Gaudi Jenaro de Fanel, will swear upon my life to protect you from any future harms.  You have my word."

Hitomi lifted one thin eyebrow, and, "You?  One of my protectors?  Will Van approve?"

A slow smile spread on Gaudi's features.  "His Majesty will be most pleased."

A curious stare, and, "You call your own cousin 'His Majesty'?  Isn't that a little bit odd?  You two have been very close to each other as I remember it."

Before Gaudi had the chance to answer her question, someone suddenly took the initiative.  "Gaudi has always been one with such _conscience over the appropriate __protocol, Hitomi.  But he seems to out step his boundaries today."  The moment Hitomi saw the face of the newcomer, she let out an easy laughter and patted the spot beside her, beckoning her husband to join in the lively conversation._

Gaudi, booming with laughter, waved a hand and remarked mockingly, "As always, am I not?"  The volume of his laughter increased the moment he heard Van mumbling something about the exception of his cousin's formal speech pattern.

Grinding his teeth in mock irritation, Van lowered himself beside Hitomi unceremoniously and circled his hand possessively around her waist.  "What did I say about staying away from my woman, Gaudi?"

"Now, now," Hitomi interjected as she removed Van's hand from her waist, an act that earned her an annoyed glare from Van and an amused grin from Gaudi.  "Gaudi knew I was lonely here, and he was very kind to offer me his company."

Twitching his lips into a smirk, Van remarked quietly, "Hitomi, I do make a _better company. If you know what I mean." With that came a slow and lazy smile as he ran his fingertips on the outline of Hitomi's lips._

Outraged by the hidden suggestion that was entirely out of her husband's character, Hitomi folded her arms in front of her chest and returned the remark tartly, "Touching, but hardly the occasion. We have a lot to care about, especially the wounded."  

Taking a deep breath, Van let his body tumble back on the hard stone floor, a gush of air rushing out of his lips.  For a moment his expression was filled with pain.  "The war doesn't exist at the moment."  Closing his eyes slowly, he savoured the coolness of the stone beneath his body and continued in a lighter tone, "Let us pretend…that we are on a very adventurous vacation right now.  With you, my wife," he opened an eye and raised his hand to caress Hitomi's cheek, "and my cousin."

He closed his eyes again, but he opened them after awhile, looking pleadingly at Hitomi.  "Forgive me?  I know I am not the most insightful man, but…in any account, I will learn to understand your fears as well as what pleasures you more."

Hitomi's answer was merely as smile and a nod.  "So you've eavesdropped," she whispered affectionately as she ran a tentative finger along Van's thick brow.

Afterwards, a grim yet solemn silence hung in the air, and Gaudi broke it by speaking sombrely, "Van, you know the situation is not that beautiful."

"I know," Van calmly acknowledged as he reached for Hitomi's palm and placed it on his cheek.  "I've been around inspecting the wounded.  Apparently there are too many of them.  Tomorrow I might as well go around the capital to investigate the further damage done to the city."

"I'm coming with you," Hitomi eagerly told him, determination flashing in her eyes.  A tired nod was the only answer she received, but from Van's weak smile, Hitomi could see that he was pleased by her decision. 

"I'll stay in your stead," Gaudi offered, shifting closer to the young king's position,.  "We have to figure out an alternative defence strategy since the Ispanian has ambushed all we have."

Van nodded again.  "I'll trust you with that."  He almost drifted to sleep when another of Hitomi's question forced him to open his eyes.  "What about King Dryden's and Duke Chid's parties?"

"They are in good hands.  In fact, they were the first group who erected the first paramedic tent in the west wing."  Satisfied that Hitomi asked him nothing else, he shifted onto her lap and yawned as he surrendered into slumber, ignoring the strange but amused looks his followers bestowed upon him, for a moment forgetting the whole dilemma he must face on the coming days.  The battle that day deprived him of his whole energy and he needed his sleep.

"Our room…"

"No room.  South Wing is totally wrecked," Van quickly answered without opening his eyes, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.  "We're lucky we still have the roof on top of our head."

Van relaxed gradually when he sensed Hitomi's fingers threading through his midnight black hair, his hand clutching the material of her gown as he buried his face into its folds.  

He did not worry – he was never one to worry. 

For tomorrow would come and he would rise as the sun rose in the east.  As long as he was still alive, he would be fine.

He still had his Hitomi and he was immensely thankful for that.     

  


Dear Readers, 

I was very surprised to see a lot of your responses say that Ardine's demise was a pity.  To be honest, I didn't even dare hope that Ardine was that likeable.  After looking at your responses, I finally decided to let Ardine live for the time being.  In a sense, Ardine is still DEAD, but not literally, only spiritually.  In other words, she will be reborn because of Parnall's betrayal since she will be forced to live a new life in Fanelia and also accept the fact that even her own country doesn't want her back anymore.  So she'll be stuck in Fanelia (with Gaudi of course, to the delights of some readers out there…^_^  - but we still don't know what will happen between them, by the way.  I have some more surprises.)

I also received some emails mentioning the _original Ispanian.  Okay.  I have to admit this sooner or later.  I actually simply forgot that the __original Ispanians were those small dwarves fixing Van's Escaflowne.  I was re-watching the series yesterday when I saw that scene, and oooppps! (and ***sigh*)  Anyway, I cannot help it guys… book one is almost finished, and I can't change the fact just like that.  It will ruin the whole story line.  I'll think of something to cover that information as well, by the way.  Maybe that little information can develop into some subplots – who knows?  For the time being, I think you can think of the mistakes as some sort of alternative story line where the Ispanians were actually humans instead of just dwarves.  But of course, since there are such diverse species of humanoids in Gaea it's possible for an Ispanian to be human.**_

A lot of people also emailed about when I would post chapters _precisely.  Sorry, but I can't answer that question.  I'm taking my Honours (this is a degree after the undergraduate one in uni), so I have lots of research and assignments to do.  And guess what, I have anime as the foundation of my research.  Anyway, that will take time and I am now also working as a graphic designer, so please be patient. _

There is also this question about the relationship between Chid and Celena.  ***secretive smile*  What do you think?  I can only say one thing: something will definitely happen between them.**

Yours truly,

Louise Tjandrasjahan  
05 March 2001   
18:59 Western Australian Time 

  


E-mail me?


	16. Interlude: Earth

**Interlude 1: Earth******

Thin mist rose up in the air as Eiji blew and rubbed his gloveless hands together, the frost biting his already flushed skin. Damn it, he totally forgot to bring his leather gloves with him. However, he couldn't just abandon his attempt to uncover the mystery behind Hitomi's disappearance because of mere frostbite. This was the only way. He had to see Hitomi's younger brother, Shigure, to ask the younger man whether he knew something.

Despite his desperate need of information though, it was entirely his fault that he neglected to call Shigure first instead of being so damned impulsive and zooming to Hitomi's apartment without warning. Hitomi had once told him that she sometimes had to pick her brother up from his campus around eight o' clock on Wednesday nights. But he supposed she only did the favor occasionally. The result? Shigure wasn't even home, and security had forbidden him to even wait for the younger man in the corridor for, yeah, security reasons.

Even after turning the heater in his car to full blast, Eiji failed to feel warm. His skin was sore from the times he had pressed or rubbed his hands together. He knew he should have just headed home, but it hadn't been easy for him to gather his courage to meet Hitomi's brother in order to interrogate him about odd things such as light columns and sudden disappearances. In the end he had decided not to let such courage go to waste. 

However, he also wanted to know if the police had said anything about Hitomi to the Kanzaki family. The last time Eiji had decided to confront Hitomi's family about it, Mamoru Kanzaki, Hitomi's father, frantically shoved him out of the door, telling him that it wasn't any of his damned business. Hitomi's mother, Hoshino, on the other hand had looked as if she didn't give a damn at all about her daughter and went about saying Hitomi would be fine. Shigure was the only one who did have the concerned look in his eyes. He also seemed to understand something everybody else was so clueless about.

Sighing, he reached out to turn on the radio, but his fingers stiffened in shock as he suddenly realized that his heater was kaput after all. Why, there was no gentle gush of air flowing out of the car's air system. Peering outside his window, Eiji frowned as he saw a relatively mild snowstorm raging outside, and inwardly cursed his luck. He sighed in defeat, silently pitying himself for not being able to drop his obsession with Hitomi and go on with his life. But Hitomi had disappeared without trace; he even witnessed it with his own eyes. 

It had been three hours. The sky was dark already, and he noticed the lamps flashing from each window, indicating the beginning of the nightly hours. Eiji patted his stomach forlornly as he gazed at each well-lit window longingly, secretly hoping he was in his penthouse apartment instead of the frosty interior of his convertible. Chuckling lightly, he chided himself inwardly for his spoiled thoughts, berating himself for his impatience. He used to be tougher, stronger. He considered his present self to be weak and rather spoiled by the luxury offered by his current occupation.

Glancing at the surrounding street, he finally decided to take a walk to the neighboring park near the apartment. The area was relatively safe according to Hitomi, so he needn't worry about parking his convertible in the secluded parking area between the park and the apartment.

Whistling casually, he fished a cigarette from his pocket as he walked into the park, and carefully shielded the fire from the wind as he attempted to light the cigarette. Memories flooded his mind as he stared at the flickering fire, dancing to the current of the wind. Hitomi hated it when he smoked in front of her. He thought she only disapproved of him smoking during office hours, but again he was proved wrong when Hitomi firmly told him that she hated a man who resembled a smoking chimney – with white instead of black smoke, of course. 

Ever since that day, it had been a game for him, an occasion wherein they would taunt and tease each other – with Hitomi trying to make him quit smoking and him deliberately doing the opposite in front of her. But in the end, it had always been Hitomi who surrendered, telling him that there would always be next time. Oh, _she_ wished. For him, next time was also the moment when he would again tease her, although he must admit his teasing got more and more flirtatious as he fell into the trap of those bluish green jade orbs of hers. But as always, Hitomi would smile in understanding and patiently endure his flirting even though both of them knew from the start that Hitomi wasn't interested in pursuing a deeper relationship with him. He kept his charade, pretending that she would finally react to his charms sooner or later, but deep down he knew his hope might only be an empty hope after all. 

"Shoot!" he cursed, a deep frown marring his features as he once again failed to light his cigarette. He repeated his hopeless attempt, but his hand froze in mid-gesture when he sensed another's presence in front of him, so still as if waiting for Eiji to speak.

"Shigure-kun!"

Cigarette falling out of his mouth, Eiji forced himself to smile as he watched the younger man step into the light, a fake-looking grin pasted on his face. Shigure bowed, reaching for Eiji's cigarette near his own feet, and twirled it easily between his fingers. Eyeing the object intensely, Shigure gave out a dry laughter as he remarked, "My sis would have a fit."

Shigure stuffed the cigarette into his own mouth after dusting it a bit, raising one of his eyebrows as he gestured to the lighter in Eiji's hand. Taken aback, Eiji handed the lighter to Shigure as he eyed the younger man in both disbelief and total amusement. Hitomi had insisted her brother never smoked. Never ever. From the way Shigure lighted the cigarette oh so expertly, Eiji guessed that Hitomi's brother, after all, smoked, and probably behind her back.

Or not.

Eiji couldn't hide his amusement when Hitomi's brother suddenly suffered from a fit of coughing, the cigarette laying forgotten on the cemented ground as Shigure wheezed, inhaling as much fresh air as he could. Hesitantly Eiji stepped forward and patted Shigure's back gently, trying to help ease the coughing. He let out a smirk when Shigure suddenly broke into hysterical laughter, wiping the tears in the corners of his eyes as he attempted to calm his breath.

"A release, that's what I needed."

Eiji's smile widened. _Fine by me_. 

Gathering back his composure, Shigure broke into a grin as he bowed formally, one hand outstretched in front of him. Eiji quickly intercepted the hand and shook it firmly, grinning back as he assessed the young man in front of him. Hey, he liked the kid! 

"Eiji Takaoka."

"Shigure Kanzaki, at your service!" the young man announced rather too cheerfully,. "Sorry I wasn't _quite_ home yet, but I recognized you straight away when I saw you just now. I had this hunch we would meet again."

Raising both his eyebrows, Eiji gave Shigure a confused look as he asked the latter dumbly, "Why?"

But the younger man only gazed at him with a knowing look in his eyes and smiled secretively. Securing the position of his backpack, he smirked slightly and motioned the older man to follow him home.

"Eh, I'm a spy." was Shigure's only answer. 

Eiji merely shook his head in wonder and proceeded to follow Shigure back to his apartment. 

* * *

Eiji sat on a wooden chair, leaning his arms against its back while he watched Shigure prepare two cups of hot chocolate on the kitchen counter in front of him. As he looked around, he was quite impressed to see the way Hitomi had decorated the space in her apartment. It wasn't nearly as big as his penthouse, but it was spacious enough for two people. Hitomi chose creamy colors for her furniture. He could see the modern touch here and there, while everything else was kept simple and natural. Down-to-earth was the only phrase that appeared in his head as he searched for words to describe Hitomi's taste. He could see it. Hitomi was a non – traditionalist in her taste.

"So? Do you like it?"

Startled, Eiji snapped out of his musings, seemingly panicked as he thought of some reasonable answer to Shigure's question. The problem was that Eiji hadn't quite followed what Shigure had said. In the end, he just shrugged and grinned sheepishly, a plea in his eyes as he silently waited for Shigure to clarify his question. Was he talking about the apartment, or the chocolate?

Shigure shot Eiji an accusing look as he quietly took his place on the wooden stool beside the older man, shoving one of the mugs under Eiji's nose. His guest intercepted the mug eagerly, contentment written all over his face as he pressed his palms on the sides of the mug, absorbing the heat from its hot content. Shigure grinned as their eyes met, happy that someone appreciated his effort, although it was clearly for a different reason. Lifting his own mug in the air, Shigure exclaimed before proceeding to gulp down his own hot chocolate, "Cheers!"

Eiji smiled and lifted his own mug in acknowledgement of Shigure's gestures before sipping the drink. Calmly he assessed the features of the boy before his eyes, so similar and yet so very different from Hitomi's. Shigure could be considered tall in his lanky six feet body. His chestnut hair was the layered version of a pageboy cut, with the longest of the strands reaching the base of his neck. Like Hitomi, he possessed bluish green eyes that seemed to sparkle with laughter all the time, although there was also some unmistakable loneliness in their depth, perhaps from his fairly recent 'loss'. His thin lips were pressed into one line as he seemingly engrossed himself in his own thought, a frown distorting his boyish features.

Hitomi had always referred to her brother as her 'obnoxious little brother', but seeing Shigure's solemn face made it difficult for Eiji to believe otherwise. Perhaps Hitomi had exaggerated some facts about her little brother, or it also could have been the way their relationship seemed to work. To think of it, teasing and taunting were also how his and Hitomi's relationship worked. They seldom stayed silent without discussing or arguing about something. Now that Hitomi was gone, he felt that his life didn't have the equilibrium it used to possess. 

For a few moments both Eiji and Shigure seemed content to immerse themselves in their own little worlds. Neither of them dared to talk about Hitomi, both scared to know the truth. But the silence finally reached the point where it got very uncomfortable, and soon one of them was forced to speak to the other.

"Thank you," Eiji started.

Shigure lifted a thick eyebrow. "For the hot chocolate?"

A smirk appeared on Eiji's face as he retorted, "For sharing what you know about your sister."

Shigure didn't respond to his statement right away. The younger man refused to meet Eiji's eyes as he quietly spoke to the older man, his voice thick with emotion. "I haven't agreed on telling you anything. Why should I, anyway?"

A heavy sigh. "We can help each other," Eiji supplied, leaning close to Shigure's direction. "Who knows?" After a moment of respite, Eiji continued his prod, his voice filled with confidence. "You're not the type to invite people in when you don't want anything to do with them."

There was a short snort of laughter before Shigure finally replied mockingly, "_Mom_ taught me to be polite to everyone, especially in this time of winter."

"Mom?" 

A chuckle, and "Follow me."

Eiji frowned, not really sure he heard Shigure right. It had been too easy. He had expected Shigure to follow his father's path, refusing to tell him even a single clue about Hitomi no matter how far he had justified his reasons. What he never expected was for Shigure to actually trust him – too trusting perhaps – but Shigure definitely seemed willing enough to hear out his version of Hitomi's so called 'accident'.

"Come on!" 

Eiji snapped out of his reverie, startled as he stared at Shigure who was impatiently tapping his feet on the wood floor. 

"I don't have all night. My paper's waiting!" 

Hesitantly Eiji fell into step behind Shigure, silently wondering as, without words, Shigure led him to a room, which he recognized immediately as Hitomi's. It must be. There were a few pictures of her and her family. There was also that soft white teddy bear he had bought her for her birthday last year. Eiji's face softened at the sight of the teddy bear. So she kept it close to her, after all. Maybe he still had some hopes.

"Don't drool. I know you're Sis' fan, but I didn't bring you here to look at her personal stuff."

Eiji focused his attention back to Shigure the moment the younger man's mild voice reached his ear, suddenly feeling ashamed that he had betrayed the initial reason of his coming to Hitomi's apartment. 

"Or maybe I have to amend that." Shigure paused as he unlocked a drawer, grunting with effort as he tried to pull open the protesting drawer. "Fact is, we're going to peek into my sis' most personal possession." Shigure whirled around to face Eiji properly, his hand holding up a white snowy feather right in front of the older man's nose. "…This."

Eiji had never had any difficulty masking his emotions before, but he was totally taken aback to see that all his anticipation went to a mere feather – a mere useless feather. He stared at Shigure in disbelief, his mouth agape, but still he uttered no words. When he finally he found his voice, he swallowed and said, "That's it?"

Apparently, Shigure took the remark as an insult, for the younger man shelved back the feather immediately and closed the drawer quietly. A saccharine smile appeared on his face as he lifted his face and stared into Eiji's eyes defiantly. "Fine." He swallowed as he muttered almost to himself, "You don't believe me? That's fine. I've had enough of this crap saying I'm only imagining things."

Shooting Shigure a wary look, Eiji took a step behind as he defended himself, "I didn't say anything. You're quite the sensitive one, aren't you?" Then he added with a smirk, "Expect one or two surprised comments from me. I'm not easily convinced over these mystifying stuffs. You shouldn't judge me based on my first reaction."

Shigure visibly relaxed as he mumbled his apology and again he fished the feather out of the drawer then handed it over to Eiji's hand. Frowning, Eiji carefully flipped it over on his palm, looking at it as if it was a piece of a golden treasure. But of course, there was nothing on it. Eiji raised face, his eyes following Shigure's figure as the younger man walked over to Hitomi's bed and hopped onto it carelessly, beseeching him for more information.

A smirk formed on Shigure's features as he began his story, his eyes focused nowhere in particular. "I was going to borrow Sis' dictionary when this happened. I think it was a few moments before you informed me about her accident. I saw this light from inside the drawer, and when I found the key, my curiosity got the better of me. It was the feather."

"And?" Eiji carefully prompted, his eyes intent on Shigure's features.

"Nothing." The younger man pulled himself up with a grunt, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Only that the thing did shine very brightly. And I got this hunch that Sis was gone immediately after the light vanished."

"Have you tried contacting the police?" Eiji questioned, rubbing the stubble on his chin thoughtfully.

A rueful grin and, "Dad did. Mom and I tried to instil some _logic_ in his head, but he just wouldn't listen! His trauma got the better of him. But mom thought she was fine, and so did I, though I still have yet to see it with my own eyes." He let out a gust of breath before continuing, leaning casually on Hitomi's desk, "Actually I don't really care, as long as she's okay,"

Something in the way Shigure talked triggered something in Eiji's heart. He didn't know what it was, but it was painful to see how little Shigure wanted his sister to return. Staring at Shigure's figure intensely, Eiji suddenly clasped his hands on the younger man's arms painfully and gave him a firm shake. Accusation was in his eyes as he whispered almost inaudibly, "Liar!"

Anger was evident in Shigure's features as he wrestled free from Eiji's clasp. He was slighter than Eiji, but quicker. Soon he dodged Eiji's grasping hands before launching his own hands at Eiji's collars, jerking the older man face to face with him. Hissing in anger, Shigure grinded his teeth together as he tightened his hold on Eiji's collar.

On the other hand, Eiji merely gazed at Shigure in a cool demeanour, not even a single expression written on his face. They stood rigidly for several seconds before Shigure finally loosened his hands gradually, and eventually put Eiji back on the ground. Calmly Eiji tidied his attire, his eyes never straying from the younger man. There was a slight smile on his face. Hitomi's brother was one with spirit – he liked the younger man. It kind of reminded him of his own youth.

Inhaling deeply to calm his sudden flare of anger, Shigure went back to his initial spot, glaring at Eiji daringly. He gave up after awhile, having no reaction whatsoever from Eiji. Gruffly speaking to the older man, "You strung my cord there, so blame yourself."

"Don't worry," Eiji answered with a smirk. "I will overlook this as an unintentional incident." A hot–headed and young one, he mused inwardly. If he weren't careful with his words, sooner or later he would earn a punch or two from Hitomi's brother. He was here to gain an ally, not enemy. But then, his guess was right. Shigure cared a great deal about Hitomi's disappearance, and that caused chaos in his unstable emotional state.

Again Shigure sighed for the nth time, but this time a gracious smile appeared on his lips. Casually he jumped on his feet and went to the window near Hitomi's desk, smiling as his gaze travelled to the bright city scene before him. Eiji didn't dare interrupt, but he eyed Shigure warily as he waited for the young man's comment. Inwardly, Eiji groaned. Both siblings were unpredictable – he was unable to predict what would happen next. 

Sensing Eiji's confusion, Shigure looked up from his little activity and straightened his back, his eyes boring into Eiji's deeply. Slowly and carefully, he made his way to Eiji, his voice hissing low as he treaded to the heart of the matter. "Are you aware of what's going on?"

Shaking his head, Eiji responded with a brief, "Do tell,"

"I think…" Eiji's ear perked up as Shigure hesitated for a moment, anticipation growing in his mind, "This is…"

"Go on."

With his teal-blue orbs glinting under the lamp, Shigure didn't answer right away, but instead he studied Eiji's face as if he was searching for the right words to say. Finally giving into his instinct, Shigure opened his mouth, his voice grave as he slowly spoke, "This might sound crazy, but I don't think Sis will be coming back. She'll be gone forever."

All colour was drained from Eiji's face as his knees suddenly weakened, almost causing him to lose his balance. Shock was written all over his expression. The revelation was too much for him.

He had always assumed Hitomi would come back. 

Correction. He knew Hitomi might not come back, and yet he had kept convincing himself she would come back somehow. And now he was having the taste of his own bitter conviction. His hope was cruelly snatched from him.

* * *

"Well, that's it for today, then!"

"Kanna, don't stay too late – it's getting really dark outside."

Faint laughter escaped her rosebud mouth as Kanna swivelled in her chair, stretching her stiff back and legs while she assessed the document on her computer's screen at the same time. Her friends sometimes acted like some worry warts. They didn't need to worry. Actually, she had asked her brother to pick her up. "I know, I know. I'm just finishing some stuff here."

Both of her friends cast her doubtful looks, their eyes pleading as they groaned their case almost in unison. "When you said that last time you stayed until two!"

"You'll exhaust yourself to death if you keep forcing yourself to do two assignments at once. Leave Hitomi's alone! The boss will figure out something…at least until Hitomi comes back well again."

Casting her two friends a casual glance, Kanna focused her attention on her work once more while at the same time replying to their concerns cheerfully. "This time I really promise. Just go home, and don't worry." The two women still cast a doubtful look at her, but they finally left her alone, with the final note that Kanna had to call them after she got home. For God's sake, they were not her mothers! But who could blame them? Tokyo at night could be a city of crime and danger, especially for a young woman like her.

Kanna sighed. Her friends didn't know the truth, although that wasn't entirely their faults. After discussing it with Hitomi's parents, Eiji and she decided not to reveal the version of the accident entirely. They only told their superior about the car crash, but lied about everything else. The boss only knew that Hitomi was currently resting at her grandparents' house in Osaka, recovering from the shock of the big car explosion that almost took her life if she hadn't escaped on time. At least it was as close as they could get to the honest version. Hitomi did apparently survive, but her current whereabouts was unknown. Being the sympathetic man, Mr. Ogawa sent his regards to Hitomi's family and wished for her recovery soon, even granting the woman a long sick leave. 

…Which left a lot of gaps in the team. Hitomi's absence made a big difference in their efficiency. Kanna tried to cover Hitomi's job at her best, refusing Mr. Ogawa's offer to replace Hitomi temporarily with a new personnel. She didn't want others to replace her friend's position even if it was only temporary. She resented the idea of having to work together with someone else other than her partner.

Kanna cursed loudly when she made a mistake in her typing – the cell phone beside her was ringing noisily, disrupting her train of thought all of a sudden. Sighing, she kneaded the bridge of her nose as she picked up her cell phone, and answered in a gruff voice, "Hello?"

The voice in the other line was no less gruff than hers, but the familiar alto made her relax gradually. "You're still at work?"

A sigh. A pause. And then, another sigh.

"Well?" The other was waiting, impatience and perhaps some desperation hinted in his voice.

Kanna gave a little smile – one that the other person across the line was unable to see anyway – and replied leisurely. "What do you think?"

There was a pause before the man dryly stated, "You're still there."

Chuckling lightly, Kanna adjusted her sitting position, knowing that she'd better go right to heart of the matter even though she had begun to enjoy their little game of words. "Eiji, listen to me. At least one of us has to stay in the office and do Hitomi's job. Since you're always running around playing detective, you leave me no choice but to manage the job for the time being."

There was a disdainful sniff, accompanied by a sardonic chuckle, and, – she wasn't sure, but – she thought Eiji was a little edgy from the pitch of his voice. "You could always ask Mr. Ogawa for temporary personnel. That easy." He ended up telling her sarcastically, "And of course, you can _at least_ help me out with the mystery of this accident."

Sighing exasperatedly, Kanna dryly responded, "I beg to differ."

"Yeah?"

"I'd rather take care of Hitomi's job while she's gone, so everything's okay when she's back," she quickly supplied, nervously playing with her bobbed hair as she waited for Eiji's response. "Your searching for her seems to be futile, and I don't want to be part of it. I'd rather do something useful…for _her_." She frowned when she found Eiji lack of response – he was never one to be at a loss of words.

Kanna forced herself to smile although her mind was wondering about the reason behind Eiji's silence. She tried to say something to lighten up the conversation,. "But I'm sure we can find some clues to retrieve her back from that light column…or don't you actually believe it anymore?"

Eiji didn't answer – not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know what to say. He didn't know anymore whether he wanted to believe that Hitomi was going to return or rejected the things he himself formerly claimed possible. 

"Well?"

"You don't believe my tale in the first place yourself," Eiji quickly blurted without thinking, the abruptness in his voice causing him to sound harsh. For a moment he regretted yielding to his impulse, but the damage was done. Kanna didn't deserve the yelling, but he had to admit, releasing his steam on Kanna did help. She was one of the people who understood him better after all.

Taking a deep breath, Kanna gave herself a few seconds to gather every ounce of her patience before forcing her lips to move once again. "I…believe you. You were there when the accident happened anyway. It's just that I refuse to be involved in things without obvious result. I hate to waste my time. Besides, what will you do when you finally know what's behind this accident? You still can't do anything to bring her back!"

Eiji fell completely silent as the truth in Kanna's words hit home. Twice his hope was wiped off his mind already, and twice he convinced himself that he should never heed his darker thoughts. Shigure's statement didn't help bring his confidence back as well. And now that his best friend had said it, his whole hope seemed to fall into a dark pitch, black hole. 

"Kanna dear, please listen to me," Eiji sighed as he raked his hair nervously – the words he uttered were more of a means to convince himself, his tone pleading. "Hitomi will be back – no matter what. You've been my best friend since High School; of course you'll listen to me. I need your assurance."

Biting her lower lip to refrain from saying a pretty nasty remark, Kanna decided it was time for a glass of cold water. Men, they only called when they needed you. Gulping down a large portion of water, the cold liquid redeemed her sudden flare of infuriation. "Yes, I do believe you," she told Eiji firmly, her voice never wavering. "And please stop underestimating me. As logical as I can be, I will try my best to believe every word coming from your mouth because you're my best friend, and you have never lied before in our more-than-ten-years acquaintance. And don't forget, Hitomi's case is unusual."

Eiji exhaled with relief and continued the conversation in a lighter note, "Listen. I went to Hitomi's apartment this afternoon."

"And?"

The reply was that filled with wryness. "I met her brother."

"Did he kick you out like her father did?"

Ignoring the drip of sarcasm in Kanna's voice, Eiji told his friend, "He actually invited me in." A dry chuckle was the only answer Eiji gave her as she fumed in disbelief. A smile touched her lips as she listened to Eiji's next words though. "He knew something, but he didn't think Hitomi will be back."

Silence greeted Eiji. He waited and waited, but Kanna didn't utter a word. "Kanna?"

Silence again.

"Hey, Kanna, what's wrong? You're not upset, are you?"

There was a heavy sigh from the other line before Kanna finally answered, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just thinking. What did you say again?"

"Hitomi. It just entered my mind that she just might not return."

Kanna didn't want to offend her friend, but she couldn't help letting out a wry chuckle. On the contrary to Eiji, she had figured out straight from the beginning that Hitomi would not return – forever. After all, if she had heard Eiji's retelling of the accident correctly, it seemed that Hitomi had been either combusted into ashes in the explosion almost immediately, or, as Eiji had claimed, been sucked into a white light column that probably moved her to another dimension.

Either way it was almost impossible for her to come back. Either she was dead or simply vanished. It was all she could do to hide the truth about the accident from their superiors and colleagues for the time being, partly because the illogical explanation went against her own nature. Different from Eiji, she was inclined to believe only things that she had already seen with her own eyes, and she wanted to make sure the clarity of the circumstance involving Hitomi's accident.

"There is always that possibility, Eiji," she told him as gently as she would a child. "You can try your damnedest, but hey, there'll always be something unexplainable about nature."

Kanna drew a breath of relief when she heard a chuckle from the other line. It seemed Eiji was finally able to accept and conquer whatever negative feelings he possessed in his mind. "That should be my line. Anyway, I didn't really believe in the supernatural phenomenon myself. Maybe it's just my way of telling myself that everything will be alright."

"Everything will be alright, Eiji."

Eiji's answer was a hesitant, "Yeah…"

Smiling against the speaker of her cell phone, Kanna decided it was time to end the conversation. She still had some reports to do. Besides, Eiji sounded much better already. He didn't sound as beaten as he was when he called her fifteen minutes ago. And she actually understood why he called her in the first place. Eiji needed someone to tell him what he wanted to hear. Meaning, he didn't want to believe Shigure's words, thus turning to her and silently begging her to speak of things against the words he had denied with all his heart. Bad habit, Kanna knew it was, but she would not do anything for the moment. But she would watch out for Eiji. She would never let her best friend drown in his own sea of loss and confusion. 

"Talk to you later. I'll see you tomorrow at work, 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Don't think too much,"

"Yeah…"

"And turn in bed early today."

Kanna removed the receiver further away as a bark of genuine laughter penetrated her ear. A part of her was pretty annoyed while the other part was happy she could be of some use to redeem her friend's worries. Eiji would probably still think about Hitomi, but she was certain he would not indulge in his negative thoughts. An amused smile played on her lips as she heard him gasp and wheeze. "Gosh, Kanna! You're not my mother!"

"No matter. Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye!"

With one touch, Kanna turned off her cell phone and tossed the object carelessly on her desk. She winced as she sensed the pain on her much strained muscles, stretching out a little bit as she lowered her body back on her chair. God, she almost didn't realize how tired she was.

Kanna set her paper aside and ignored the blinking monitor on her desk, staring vacantly outside the window across the room, the view of the blinking city lights occupying her mind. They reminded her of stars, of where Hitomi might be, she thought wryly. She needed to divert her mind from Hitomi; she needed not to think about her. Thinking about her other friend only made her lost and confused, with a lot of things unexplainable to her scientific mind. 

Hitomi. She didn't believe that Hitomi was really gone. She wasn't a supernatural phenomenon believer like Eiji, and she suspected that Hitomi had died already, because of the combustion of course. When Kanna heard from Eiji for the first time about Hitomi's disappearance, she almost collapsed on the floor, her knees going weak with apprehension. Surely her ears had deceived her! First, she heard about the terrible accident, and then, she heard about the disappearance. It couldn't be. No, no, it simply couldn't happen. People wouldn't just appear or disappear, unless they were ghosts in disguise – except that she never truly believed in supernatural beings – or even worse, unless they were kidnapped, or…

"I know you're somehow out there though, waiting to return," Kanna told herself loudly, her voice echoing in the room. But then a frown appeared between her dark eyebrows, her features twisted into dismay. "I can't even explain myself. Eiji's brought me bad influence."

Turning back to the work on her desk, she started typing up her report again as she mumbled to herself, again and again, "Concentrate. I need to concentrate. It's better doing something than entertaining unproductive thoughts." Kanna soon immersed herself in her stack of documents, Hitomi forgotten for the moment. As the night grew colder and colder, the soft snow started to fall, glowing dimly beneath the city lamps, bringing calm and peace to Kanna's mind. 

* * *

Hello everyone,

I hope you're happy with this interlude. I think it's necessary to write something between the first book and the second one. I use the interludes to explain the reactions that happened after Book one. And I think it's a good idea to describe what exactly happens after Hitomi's gone from Earth, because her friends' reaction might be an anchor for the continuation of the whole plot. ***hint, hint***

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and again I apologize for those whose emails I have not replied to. For ones who asked me when I would update, usually, I try to do them as often as possible, but I have a job that I have to attend to, and I'm doing my post-graduate studies. I know I've mentioned this several times, but people still email me about this. So please bear with me, and enjoy the available chapters. 

One more thing: I have some emails sent to me regarding Hitomi's eye colour. People said they're green. Thanks for the information, but I know I was bound to make mistake, because it's been a long time since I have watched the series. I watched them first when I was 18, and I started to write this series when I was 20, so I'm aware of how possible it is for me to make mistakes. Now I am 22. That's how long it has been. However, I don't think I'll really change what I've written, because of my real life crisis. It's already good enough for me that I can still write the fiction. I don't know how much time I will lose reviewing all chapters for that detail alone, which I know is scattered all around the chapters. 

Some people also ask me about the –IM-possibility of Chid-Celena relationship. Technically it's not right, and I do know that Chid and Celena are literally families. Anyway, I rated this fan fiction R, so you should know there are some mature themes or problems that might be quite unusual for you guys. Yes, your guess is right. I might write something like incest here. Of course, Chid and Celena themselves are quite unaware of this fact. Well, let's just wait for the solution, 'kay? One thing though, I will never **EVER** write a lemon (sex scene). Period. So don't worry. Things will certainly **NOT** go that way. 

Ok, I think that's it for now and please send me some Comments and Criticisms. It's always a pleasure to have you guys as my readers. Ja.

Yours,

Louise  
27 March 2001  
16:21 Western Australia Time 

* * *

E-mail me?


	17. Interlude: Fanelia

***Note: anyone having the OST of Rurouni Kenshin OAV might want to read this chapter while listening to "Sound of Snow Falling" and "Quiet Life". I was very much inspired by those two compositions while I was writing this chapter.   ******

**Interlude 2: Fanelia**

A gasp escaped Hitomi's lips as she reached out and realised the empty spot beside her. Her extraordinary sense told her that her husband was nowhere within their private living compartment. He had left their bedchamber, probably out of the castle. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm down her racing heart as she laid her body back on the mattress, thinking very hard of where her husband could possibly be. 

Sighing, Hitomi stretched her body languidly and smiled as the cool moonlight caressed her face, the blueness of the aura so soothing and yet warming. She decided to stop worrying about Van once awhile, although she had not once slept a peaceful slumber since the day an attack from Ispano broke Fanelia's defence. Fear of Van's safety had prevented her to live her days like she normally would. Sometimes she even had to tell herself that Van was not a baby – he was a mature man who was able to take care of himself.

Three months have passed since Ispano's surprise attack. The life in Fanelia naturally continued to roll on as her people diligently gathered what was left among her debris and erected new walls and defence system. Within two and a half months, there was almost no evidence of the recent attack save a few constructions here and there. Fanelia Castle was rebuild completely. People started to live their lives as if nothing had ever happened at all. 

Parnall had kept his promise. He really left Fanelia alone, perhaps until she recovered her strength. Then, as he promised, there would be another duel between countries.

Van could never cease wondering the motives behind Parnall's action. Soon he notified all of the allying countries about the attack and warned them about Ispano's possible tendency to initiate another war. One thing he claimed he never could understand. What did Parnall want to achieve by ambushing Fanelia only to let her stand on her two feet again and grow stronger? Was it all merely an empty bravado? Was it pride? Or arrogance? 

However, things had been obviously too peaceful to Van's dismay. All of the spies he had sent to inspect Ispano's current situation reported nothing of significance. Ispano had assumed a quiet disposition – way too quite compared to the loud statement she declared by the attack. This was where Hitomi began to worry. There had been small political uprisings in some of Fanelia's provinces, and an anonymous aristocratic leader had formed a group of opposition to Van's rightful throne. Rumours had it that Gaudi Jenaro de Fanel had quietly provoked the uprisings, but Van brushed away all suspicious comments about his cousin and ceased the irresponsible sources with firm authority. Unfortunately, the opposition viewed this approach as Van's aversion toward the freedom of speech. 

Ardine's presence in the castle as a protected figure helped to fuel the already heated political situation in Fanelia. The representative of the people of Fanelia demanded the princess to be treated as a prisoner. They wanted Van to investigate the true reason why the princess actually came to Fanelia. As a spy? Only the royal family knew the truth. They were willing to share the truth, but the people refused to believe.       

Stifling a big yawn, Hitomi wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and walked out to the balcony just the opposite of her four-post bed. Van had been quieter lately. He gently refused to discuss the problems raised by his advisors and his audience, preferring Hitomi to stay out of his way. At least that was what Hitomi thought. Sometimes she even was a little angry with her husband for trying to hide the truth from her. Van had underestimated her ability, so it seemed. Or it might also be because her husband was reluctant to drag her into political arena. 

She didn't like that. She preferred the old Van, warm and more trusting, even in the time when his trust in her intuition somehow managed to drag them into several misunderstanding in the process, with her thinking that all Van cared about her was not her personality but her ability alone. 

Hitomi let out an ironic chuckle and exhaled loudly as she leant her arms against the balcony rail. People might not exaggerate things when they told Van and her that they understood each other perfectly. In fact, she comprehended Van so well she became so protective over him like he over her, though they had shown their feelings in a different way. She worried a lot over Van's physical safety while her husband didn't want to weigh her with mind-boggling quandaries. 

However, she disliked that kind of interaction. She wanted more from their relationship. It might seem greedy, but she craved for partnership between them, a complete joining that would let them finish each other's words without even asking.

Van was often gone from the castle at nights of late, gone to the place where even she had no clue. He was gone without telling a soul, but he would be back in their bedchamber in the morning, smelling fresh like grass and wild flowers. Hitomi had allowed the condition to go on for several weeks, but she missed the warmth beside her side of the bed. She was determined at least to find out the reason of Van's frequent disappearances if she was unable to prevent the bad habit. 

So tonight, she decided to follow him.      

Putting on a decent gown and a robe, Hitomi crept out of her large bed and went quietly out of the chamber she had always shared with Van. A shiver ran through her back as the night breeze blew softly through the materials of her attire. She smiled as she inhaled the cool autumn night air and welcomed the refreshing effect it had on her mind. 

Greeting some of the night shift guards along the way, she quietly treaded the shadowy corridors, following her path with the moonlight and the twinkling stars as her only guide. Closing her turquoise eyes, she closed her fingers around the teardrop pendant beneath her robe as her mind shaped the image of her husband. 

Soon warmth flooded her heart. Her steps became lighter and lighter as she picked out her path in the dark, strolling out of the sombre castle to the open grass field, and into the king's forest. Never once she hesitated as she again entered the dark realm of the forest with the moonlight barely revealing her path. 

She only stopped running when she finally reached a lake – the water was rippling and sparkling as if there were thousands of dear gemstones under the surface. Awe caused Hitomi to stand speechless as her eyes swept the beautiful view before her, her pink lips forming a nice little ring. Her conscience clouded, she approached the edge of the lake leisurely with both her arms stretched before her, as if reaching out for the dreams that suddenly filled her transfixed mind. 

And there, in the middle of the lake, an angel stood, his sturdy white wings extended above his raven crown. Iridescent aura enveloped Van's figure, forming a mystical silhouette, strong and yet tender at the same time. He shook his wings firmly once and swept his raven hair back with his fingers, his back forming an elegant arch. The clinging droplets on his wings and his body fell around him like glimmering pearls, gentle ripples expanding as they came into contact with the surface of the lake. 

Hitomi almost gasped as the angel's piercing ruby orbs contracted with her own turquoise ones. She commanded her feet to carry her away from the place and the angel, but her feet refused to follow her order. Instead she started to step forward inch by inch, closing the distance between her angel and herself. 

As the angel swam closer and closer toward her, she was unable to shift her eyes away from his gentle gaze, so full of love and adoration. Slowly she descended into the water, barely feeling the effect of the freezing liquid on her skin. She smiled tenderly as their hands met, fingers intertwined. Van was the angel. He had always been her angel for as long as she could remember. The tonight's Van almost seemed like the fulfilment of her old adolescent dreams where she had been able to caress Van soft wing and bury her face in their feathers. Her fantasy came true, alive before her very eyes.  

Hitomi giggled softly as small puffs of Van's warm breath touched her skin and tilted her head, a playful smile playing on her lips as she gazed deeply into Van's ruby ones. Smiling at the unspoken request, Van descended his lips upon Hitomi's softer ones, showering them with butterfly kisses that seemed to fuel Hitomi's agitation as the seconds ticked by.

"Hitomi…"

Puff of white vapour caressed Hitomi's lips as Van breathed out her name, coaxing her lips to open as he caressed the velvety texture of her tongue with his own. A shiver ran through Van's back, echoing Hitomi's moan of pleasure. So sweet, the taste of her was. 

Bestowing a chaste kiss on Hitomi's forehead, Van finally withdrew from his wife and regarded her from arm-length. Touching Hitomi's face with his fingertips, he quickly caught a teardrop before it rolled down from one of the corners of her eyes. A crease formed between his roughly handsome features as he inquired gently.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Shrugging lightly, Hitomi gave Van a wavering smile and said, "I don't know. Euphoria, perhaps?"

Laughing softly, Van lifted Hitomi's chin and kissed her again, a simple and close-mouthed one. Then he regarded her with serious eyes and asked her again, "Why are you out of your bed?" he paused for a while before adding with a chuckle, "Not that I mind."

Hitomi smiled and placed both her hands on Van's cheeks. "Don't you have to be in bed as well? Naughty boy. You can play in the water tomorrow morning. Now's time for bed."

A smirk and, "Look who's talking. I thought you'd understand, my dear Hitomi. Tonight is too warm for my liking." His smirk widening into a grin, Van pulled Hitomi until their body joined together, causing Hitomi to gasp and blush crimson at the same time. Under the water, Van wore next to nothing. 

"Or…"

Hitomi held her breath, waiting for whatever blow Van was prepared to attack her defence.

"Was it you who found the bed too cold for your liking without my presence?" 

"Van!" Hitomi exclaimed, embarrassed by the situation Van had put her in. Quickly she tried to push Van back, but Van's locking arms prevented her to move. Her embarrassment doubled, she pounded on Van's hard chest in protest. "Let go! I'm not here for this. I want to…"

Hitomi ceased her talking as Van's white wings surrounded and enveloped her figure in a gentle hug. She could only stood still and gazed deeply into Van's ruby eyes as he gently traced the outline of her face, his sadness apparent.

"Hitomi, my wife, my queen."

He moved to kiss each of her brows tenderly.

"My woman…"

Caressing her cheek, he smiled as he whispered into her ears, his hot breath teasing. Slowly he loosened his hold around her waist and detached himself from her. Taking her hands, her folded his wings and concentrated to store them. As they disappeared with a flash, he let go of Hitomi's hands and swam quietly to the edge of the lake, leaving Hitomi alone. 

Perplexed, Hitomi was barely able to gather her thought. She snapped out of her stupor as soon as she sensed Van's warmth moving away from her, and cried out for him, "Van, wait!" Reaching out for her husband frantically, she clung to him dearly when she was finally able to pull alongside him and grab his arm. 

The silence between them felt awkward, but Hitomi had no time to be bothered by simple things like that. 

"What happened? You're like a stranger to me lately,"

Avoiding Hitomi's ocean orbs, Van merely said, "I only need to cool down for awhile. There's nothing to worry about."

"You make me more worried by keeping your silence." Hitomi told him firmly, tightening her hold on his arm in her fear that Van would leave as soon as she loosened her vigilance. "We're husband and wife, Van – partners for the rest of our life, whether you like it or not. If we don't clear up this misunderstanding soon, we'll…"

"Hitomi, please!"

Hitomi jerked back at Van's harsh voice and quickly let go of her husband's arm. Her chest tightened all of sudden as pain ruled her mind, clouding her logic and wisdom. She wished she could scream, stamp her feet, whatever would release the burden and the pressure in her heart. She didn't ask to be a wife of a king. She had tried to help, but Van had refused her assistance without even the slightest consideration. He had underestimated her. 

She hated him so when he did that to her. It hurt. It hurt like hell. 

"Hitomi, you're shivering!"

Van's worried tone and the sound of water flashing approaching her dragged her back to reality. Van was there, concern was in his ruby eyes as he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and led her back to the lake's bank. She followed him without words, her countenance cold and unfeeling. Placing a hand on Hitomi's forehead, Van frowned as he checked on Hitomi's temperature.

"Not warm at all."

No other words were said between the two as Van helped Hitomi to get out of the lake. He smiled at Hitomi in encouragement and silently signalled her to return to their bedchamber alone, but cold shoulder was the only response he accepted from his wife. Thinking that she might wait for him to wish her goodnight, he finally said, "I still want to stay here a little longer to cool my mind. Goodnight, and I hope you dream about me in your sleep." Caressing Hitomi's wet strands, he tilted his face to bestow her a kiss on her lips, but his eyes widened when a tear fell upon his face. 

"You're crying?"  Gently he wiped the wet track on Hitomi's white cheek. He hated it very much to see the woman he loved to cry.

"What's the matter?" 

Taking Van's hand in hers, Hitomi placed it on her cheek as she leant closer to Van's ear and whispered softly, "Our paths. They always cross each other, and we never met in the middle."

"Nonsense." Van whispered back a bit harshly, "I need you. You're here where you belong. You're my support, Hitomi. You're the one that sustains my will to go on living!" Looking at her with a plea in his eyes, he finally said, "I cannot lose you again, Hitomi, but apparently you don't understand my fear."

Smiling sadly at Van, Hitomi thought back on the days where they both were still young, and had little to none of the understanding of the meaning of true love. But they had honesty between them, and they trusted each other well to the point they would trust their life in the other's hands without the slightest hesitation. They might be foolish and careless, but satisfaction coloured their relationship as they provided strength for each other. Her significant other had forgotten those old days when they struggled together to face the bleak future that the war had presented before their eyes. Van was the one who didn't understand. 

Enough for the moment. She would stop pressing Van, not because she would drop the matter as if it meant nothing to her, but because she hated to see Van's forlorn expression. As he wished, tonight she would try to relieve him from the burden he had to endure on the day. Tonight, she would surrender to his need completely. 

Laughing softly, she circled her arms around Van's neck and breathed against Van's skin teasingly. "But you left me alone once too often, Your Majesty. What a cold heart you have to let you queen spending her nights in loneliness! You're so cruel." 

A playful laughter broke out as she fell into the water once again with a splash. Van had forcefully pulled her into his embrace and showered her neck with small kisses. Nibbling Van's earlobe tenderly, she permitted herself a satisfied smile as she heard him purr in delight, and continued her ministration until Van's purr gradually transformed into a groan of protest. 

Jerking Hitomi's body in arm-length, Van gazed deeply at her slender figure, his eyes sated with raw desire. A knowing smile decorated Hitomi's features as she merely watched him gasping for air; his body shivered slightly.

"You're the cruel one, my queen. No one ever dared to tease the king of Fanelia."

With those words he suddenly ripped off the clinging material on Hitomi's skin and laughed mischievously as he listened to Hitomi's shriek. He caught her hands the moment he spied the woman's attempt to cover her nudity and gave her a wide grin as she glared at him defiantly. Her flushed face somehow added to his already heightened desire. 

"Van!" Hitomi sputtered. She didn't know whether she had to be angry or happy with Van's sudden playfulness, "This is outdoor. People might see us!"

Van's features softened as he replied casually, " Who cares? What's more, you're the one who wants to spend the night with this handsome prince in the first place."

"You chauvinist --!!"

Hitomi didn't have the chance to finish her word when Van dived into the water all of sudden, bringing her down together without giving her an opportunity to breathe in some air. Panic caused her to cling onto Van's arms for dear life, forgetting the fact she could swim perfectly. Lack of oxygen caused her to struggle against Van, but the other held her down firmly, never letting her to swim up for even an inch. However, her struggle died down when Van's lips found hers. Before she realised her act, she started to kiss him back for what seemed to be forever. And as she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see her surrounding below the water to be so bright she was able to define Van's features easily. A magical lake, her mind decided.

Still under the water, Van kissed each of Hitomi's palms softly and smiled at her. There was a promise from his expression – a promise that he would never hurt her. But Hitomi didn't need any promise as long as Van remained by her side forever. 

Gently guiding Hitomi to the lake's surface, he then told her when they finally emerged from the water, "My father and mother met for the first time near this very lake, and I found you floating down from your world for the second time here as well."

Sweeping away a dark strand from Van's forehead, Hitomi inquired him softly, "Is this place that important for you?"

Van nodded before lowering his head to kiss Hitomi again. Above their heads, the twin moons watched over them as the stars winked teasingly at each other. That night, the nature rejoiced as two people were joined, body and soul, with their spirits as pure as snow. 

* * *

He saw a field. With the wind as sweet and the grass as golden, just the same as the one he had seen on the fateful day he lost everything precious in his life. Two figures towered over him, but the bright sun made it difficult for him not to squeeze his eyes shut. However, as he shifted around in his attempt to avoid the sunlight, both the figures and the sun seemed to adjust to his latest position, never allowing even a glimpse of their features. 

He reached for his sword, and was surprised to find it vanished into thin air. Sleeping with his sword in his hand had become one of his most cherished habits, and vigilance always came naturally for him. No one would be able to steal his sword unless he allowed it to happen. But there he was, defenceless and without a sword. An invalid, he was, at the very moment.

The strangers' presence bore no negative disposition, but take the risk he never would. Balling both his hands before his face, he was prepared to face the inevitable, even empty-handedly. For a few seconds he concentrated his mind on the two strangers before him, but an uneasy voice in his head nagged him with a force impossible to ignore. As realisation started to seep into his consciousness, he began to be aware of what was actually happening. 

His pale blue eyes widened as the reality became crystal clear. 

His hands. They weren't those of a man, but those of a little boy, barely out of infancy. They were small and soft, devoid of any abrasions and calluses he had acquired during his eighteen years of sword training. Gasping loudly, he was even more surprised by the high pitch he produced in contrast to his usually deep and charismatic tone. Glancing at his surrounding, he finally realised that everything seemed to be bigger and taller, including the two figures in front of him. He had become a child once again. 

"Who…who are you?"  With fear suddenly gripping his heart, he winced as he sensed his confidence slipping away, leaving him cold and anxious. It was one of his nightmares, he realised.

He wanted to run away when one of the figures knelt before him, but his fear had drained all his strength. Trembling and whimpering, he shot his best glare as he awaited his fate. As the person's hand moved forward, he squeezed his eyelids together, expecting the man to strangle him to death. With the tender bone structure of a little boy, he would never stand a chance. 

The touch was merely a gentle brush on his baby skin. Popping his eyes open, he knew then the person meant no harm. Slowly he braved himself to return the touch by smoothing the person's hair, removing the hood that covered half of his face. 

Father.

Father was smiling before him, his expression calm and kind. Soon he found himself drown in his father's warmth as he spontaneously buried his face into the folds of the older man's cloak, seeking the shelter that had been denied for him for the last twenty years of his life. May be his whole life had been a lie, a nightmare. Here his father was, well and very much alive. 

Soon the other figure joined them and he squealed in his childish delight as the hood revealed the face of his beloved mother. Her tender smile was enough an invitation for him to leap into her loving embrace, which he returned with the strongest hug a little boy could muster.

Her mother. She was alive as well.

Now his world was complete.

However, still…

A gasp escaped his tiny mouth when his mother engulfed him in an air-robbing hug, her bloodless lips whispering intelligible words against his smooth golden hair. Instinctively he shrank his already small frame as he witnessed his father drew his long sword from behind his cloak, and readied himself for the impending danger. Whatever came made the older man shaking in fear and anger at the same time. 

White mist floated down, transforming the once beautiful plain into a sombre and menacing place. Several cries could be heard from behind the curtain of mist, getting louder as they came nearer. A group of fully armed soldiers surrounded the little plain; their grim countenance showed their reluctance to perform their duty.

"My prince, I request your cooperation to thereby trust the little boy into our care." The person who seemed to be in charge as the leader began.

An angry spat and, "You will kill him!" Father was furious, and it was against his nature. He never yelled or was angry with anyone.

Behind father's back, mother held him protectively as if she was protecting her very own soul. Touching the back of mother's head gently, father gave her something that seemed like an encouraging nod.

Afterwards, everything was a blur. He didn't dare to breathe as mother carried him, running away from the attackers who had already commenced their assaults. Father faced the countless enemies alone, and he fought bravely. A good swordsman that he was, but he was unable to fend off the entire legion all by himself.

And then he saw it. One of the soldiers stabbed father's mid section, his blue eyes shining in delight. He saw it. He saw everything. Mother threw a cloth over his face to prevent him to see his own father giving into a cruel fate, but witness it he did. And his heart froze as mother's high-pitch cry rang in his ears; the echo only stopped when both of them fell to the ground. He whimpered to see mother's detached head by his side and looked away, eyes searching for father's figure frantically. There was still hope as long as father was alive.

Suppressing the urge to sob, he scrambled to his tiny feet and dragged himself to father's body. However, no matter how hard he cried out for his father, the older man never woke up from his endless sleep. 

As his fear increased, the person who had killed both his mother and father approached him, blood dripping from the tip of his sword. The man stopped before him and forced him to look up and into the eyes of his would-be executioner. He refused to back down, so intrigued he was by his own hatred toward the killer. As pale blue eyes contracted another pale blue eyes, he was very much shaken to find out that the actual killer was actually…himself. 

There, before his young eyes, stood the older vision of himself, with the vigilance of a tiger and the eyes of a wolf spying on its prey. The cold and calculating expression scared him as he unconsciously scooted back further from his other self, although he was unable to tear his eyes away from the other. 

His other self merely smirked at his terrified expression and walked away without words, only nodding at his father's lifeless body. Letting out a shaky breath, he finally gathered enough courage to really look at his father's bloodless face. Another numbing shock awaited.

For the face he had seen were not that of his father, but that of his beloved cousin, Van Slanzar de Fanel. 

He did the only thing in his mind. He screamed.

* * *

Gaudi woke up from his sleep with cold sweat drenching his whole body. Glancing at himself frantically, he finally sighed in relief as he realised what happened the night before was only a dream, a blasted nightmare. In the nightmare, he was a child again, with his eyes playing the events of his parents' murder exactly as it happened in the past. 

Leaping out of his bed, Gaudi put on his robe and reached for the wine goblet on his bedside table, draining the entire content in three big gulps. As the effect of the wine started to fog his mind, he stared far out of the balcony of his bedchamber with his eyes cold and empty.

It had been a long time since he had dreamt about that day. He thought he had forgot most of that day's memories, but the events floated in his mind everytime he closed his eyelids, as if it only happened yesterday. Massaging the bridge of his nose tiredly, he let out an exasperated sigh as he flopped down his mattress, the cover creasing under his mass. To conquer the darkness within him was indeed a hellish task. He had to master it soon, without delay. It began to consume even his waking hours minute by minute, showing no mercy for his plea so the past may stay where it belonged.

Taking a long deep breath, Gaudi reverted his gaze toward a grand portrait of a handsome young man, with hair as black as the midnight sky and eyes as black as the unbreakable granite. Gentle aura shone from the depth of his two dark pools, and a childlike and sincere smile decorated his kind features – the features that were so alike and yet totally different from Goau Fanel's, his brother and the already deceased king of Fanelia. 

The kind and softhearted prince that Fanelian Court chose to ignore in favour of Goau's more pronounced existence, Gaudi mentally noted. His father was never befitted to his life and station as a nobleman, opting to live in his countryside estate and spent his entire life avoiding monumental parties or ceremonies, with his farm and prized stable to manage. 

Of course, Kirkon de Fanel, his noble father and the King of Fanelia at that time, frowned upon him and deemed his day-to-day activity unworthy, but dismissed the prince's antics as something he would grow out of eventually. After all, although Thornade refused to participate in every official court ceremony, the law dictated he must be officially crowned and be an active participant of the court affairs by the time he reached his twenty-first summer. He had been nineteen then, young and carefree, but Kirkon believed his youngest son would eventually follow the trail of his older sibling and enter the world of politics, if not military. The old king put high hopes upon Thornade's shoulders, favouring his youngest's abilities in the art of diplomacy. His youngest would be the best aide to his heir and oldest offspring. 

But releasing Thornade to the solitude of his estate might have been the biggest mistake the king had ever made, for he had never counted on the possibility of his son falling in love in his mind. At first Kirkon had been pleased, thinking that the lucky lady was a noble woman from the neighbouring estate, but he had been furious when he was finally notified of Marlion Castrata's existence.

Gaudi thinned his lips into a grim line as his ocean blue orbs regarded a smaller portrait of a lovely young woman, her smile so refreshing that it felt as if cool breeze redeemed all the anger in his heart only by looking at it. It was impossible for the young Thornade not to be attracted to Marlion's mass of golden locks, twinkling sapphire eyes, and her mischievous gales of laughter. His mother's exuberant and optimistic nature totally disarmed and mystified his father. Gaudi personally thought his mother's ability to survive the long hardship of being the outcast in the royal family stemmed from that spirit of hers. She attempted to look at everything in a positive light, even when she was well aware that the future seemed cruel and murky for her and her little boy.   

Still, life was not fair on her. 

People said a man and a woman should only be united with love as its cause, and only then they could be happy. Thornade and Marlion's union, on the other hand, was condemned to eternal suffering as they had to face the fact that Fanelian noble society refused to accept Marlion and baby Gaudi. 

Slowly but sure, what once was a beautiful flower lost its radiance and wilted as distress drained its strength. The optimistic spark was never entirely gone, but she never gained back her confidence after being mentally abused by the snobbish society until the end of her life. 

And it made Gaudi believed love would gain nothing for him. And optimism…it was only for fools in the dark. 

However again, he himself put his hopes on Van and wished for a better day for Fanelia each day, even after her people scarred his young mind deeply. He never forgot the faces of the people who had sinned against him and his family, and yet he was willing to continue his life and pretended nothing had happened in the past. 

Smiling ironically, he shook his golden head rapidly and spoke to the empty room.

"I guess I am the biggest fool here."  

* * *

Hitomi woke up to the warm sunny day and the sound of the birds singing in her ears. Her body shivered slightly as the coldness of the damp grass penetrated her skin and reached over for Van's warmth, only to realise that he was not there by her side. At first she felt a surge of panic encompassing her mind as she looked at the unfamiliarity of her surrounding, but her heart was calmed as soon as she finally figured out where she was and contacted Van's presence in the other portion of the forest. She was not alone. She remembered the wonder of spending the whole night alone with her husband, and glowed as pleasant warmth creeping up her creamy cheeks. 

Quickly she arranged her clothing and hopped onto her feet. Her eyes looked for the Van's figure, but the thick mist prevented her to see beyond twice the length of her arm. Draping the red robe that Van had left beside her, she started to explore the forest further. There was a feeling of familiarity as she advanced further; the mere thought of being there provoked the sense of nostalgia as her gaze wandered from place to place.

A memory surged up her mind as she arrived on a lush clearing, with a giant marble tomb erected in the centre. There, before the tomb, Van was on bended knees, his face solemn and tranquil as his lips moved slowly in silent prayer. For a moment the time stopped to flow as Hitomi stood breathless not so far behind Van, a tender expression floating on her face as she regarded Van's back sadly. Her grief increased when her eyes finally contracted the tall machine next to the ancient tomb, with its reddish eyes dead and dull without the energist to support its life. Sometimes she wondered if Escaflowne had merely been in deep slumber, and if it had waited for someone to come and revive it again in the time of chaos. 

Slowly she made her way to Van's side and knelt beside him, careful not to disturb Van's solemn prayer. She failed, however, to notice a twig on the ground where she knelt and crushed it with her knees. There was no pain thanks to her heavy cloak, but she still winced at the breaking sound she had caused. She let out an uncomfortable smile as she watched her husband slowly turn to face her, a light frown marring his forehead. 

"Good morning," Hitomi greeted him with an uneasy smile as she tried to hide her discomfort. 

The frown on Van's forehead disappeared immediately when his ruby eyes met Hitomi's jade ones, an amused smile forming on his lips. "And good morning to you too, my queen." And then he winked merrily, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, "Last night was a pleasure. I am hoping for some late night intervals like that amidst our future routines." 

With the heat rising up her cheeks, Hitomi attempted to chase away the memory of their passionate encounter the night before, but a mere sight of Van's kissable lips and the bulging muscles under his silk shirt made her defence crumble into dust. A teasing smile accompanied her bantering as she reached for a lock of Van's dark hair and twirled it with her index finger, "You also seemed to enjoy my little ministrations."

This time it was Van's turn to laugh in embarrassment although he made no attempt to deny Hitomi's words. He did, however, pull Hitomi into his embrace and kissed her forehead softly, a smile forming on his lips as he leant down to touch Hitomi's nose with his own nose. "Naughty," he commented lightly, "Your personality seemed to be streaked with that nature, my queen."

His queen merely let out an impish smile, with her attempt not to be coquettish doomed to failure. Of course, he didn't mind. He just loved everything about her. Her wit, her smell, her beauty…the way she always seemed to find a way to banter…

"I've always been what I am. Unlike a certain someone who is moody and conceited at the same time…"

Giving her an expression of mock pain, he made a dramatic gesture as he answered to her remark, "Oh, like you didn't?"

"At least you were conceited when I first met you." Hitomi told him with a smile. She always loved it when Van scrunched his nose whenever she said something he didn't agree. "Remember the dragon? The first time we saw each other on earth? Just think of the way you tried to 'thank' me at that time." Oh, she could just shudder at the way Van had looked at her as if she was a creature of a lower class and offered her a reward for forewarning him about the dragon's attack.

She waited for another bantering from Van, but she didn't get any.

Instead, Van settled on resting his arms on Hitomi's waist and breathed deeply as he kissed the crown of her sandy brown top, smiling as his little ministration was rewarded with Hitomi's purr of pleasure. 

"You're so easily pleasured, my queen." Van said against the skin of Hitomi's creamy neck; his hot breath trailed a path down to Hitomi's collarbone. He merely chuckled in amusement as he felt the awakening of the last night's passion as Hitomi pressed her own body urgently to him, seeking any form of contact, no matter how small and light it was. 

"But we're before the tombs of my parents and my brother. I believe it is inappropriate for us to indulge in our earthly pleasure at the moment, my dear."

_My dear._

Hitomi smiled despite her urge to hit Van upside his head for awakening her desire in a hardly appropriate time. But he had called her dear. He had been cherishing her all along. She was his, and she felt safe in his care. She was happy despite what happened in the past few weeks.

She turned around to face Van, still enclosed in his embrace, and rested her each of her arms on Van's broad shoulders, drawing him nearer. Van merely looked at her questioningly as she rested her head on his chest, her features suddenly gentle and melancholic at the same time.

"I want children."

Silence was what ensued. Amidst his surprise, Van couldn't find his voice to answer.

"I'd really love to have your baby."

Taking a deep breath, Van raked his own fingers in Hitomi's tresses as he considered his answer, "We're at war – it's not right to talk about children right now."

"I know, but what if I suddenly fell pregnant in the middle of the war?"

Leaning away from her, Van's eyebrows met in the middle as he scrutinised her from head to toe. No way. She didn't seem to be, but…

"Are you? Right now?"

Smiling, Hitomi merely asked back, "Why? Aren't you happy?"

Shaking his head, his face became serious as he said, "Of course I will be happy! But if it really happens now, that means…"

Smiling again, Hitomi merely shook her head as the answer. Then she rested her head back. "No. It hasn't happened. Yet."

Lifting a thick dark eyebrow, Van merely shrugged the whole matter off and resumed his caressing Hitomi's silky hair. He prayed the time would stop and let them together like that for an eternity. However, he was also painfully reminded of the duty he had carried as a king as he observed the ruins that used to be his castle. 

Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes wander to the spot where Escaflowne knelt down melancholically, with the ivy growing all over the machine and the red eyes staring back at him lifelessly. It may as well be time to awaken Escaflowne once again. 

To protect.

To honour.

To cherish the life of his people.

"It is time." He whispered softly against Hitomi's hair, earning a look of confusion from his wife.

"Nothing." He had answered, but deep down he knew. It wouldn't be long before he required the assistance of his old tin friend. 

* * *

Humming to her own existence, Ardine propped her chin with both her hands as she stared silently out of the window of her bedchamber, hoping for a little bit of excitement to happen. She had behaved extremely well in the past few days, staying in her room the whole day to avoid commotions with the hateful Fanelian people. Even with her brother abandoning her to the mercy of the Fanelians, they tended to regard her with hatred and suspicion. After all, she was the cause of the recent war. At least it was what people had seen from her.

On the other hand, the solitary gave her time to contemplate her future options. Going back to Ispano was definitely not a good choice, since he brother would only slice her neck as soon as she touched the soil of the Ispanian land. Leaving Fanelia was also not a wise option, since she was simply not trained in the art of survival. Besides, Parnall's people would certainly track her down and kill her on spot.

A sudden fear gripped her heart, and suddenly she saw a vision of her brother's golden eyes, glittering in his pleasure of killing. Her hands flew unconsciously to her bandaged neck, forever a reminder of her nightmare. The white scar that resulted from the gash would stay there forever, haunting her every waking hour with the memory of the hate in her brother's eyes. Never before she witnessed such hatred. His brother had always been kind and gentle, and he had always treated her like the princess she was, with care and love.

She still remembered the day she departed for Fanelia. He had been worrying over her since she told him her decision to accept the invitation. He had hated being separated from her the whole summer. And she had hated to leave him as well at that time. 

But her brother was not going to be there for her anymore. She was alone, without friends or companions. Alia and Midia were dead. Their bodies were found near the place where Gaudi had rescued her from the explosion, having bravely fought their enemies until the last drop of their blood. She had noone anymore.

She was an Ispanian, and yet she had no country.

She was an outcast. She had lost everything

She would have felt better if she could cry, but even her own tears denied her.

So there she was, alone, staring with empty eyes at the damaged garden of the Fanelian castle. Loneliness enveloped her heart as she inhaled the cool breeze, secretly longing for the past to return. She had hoped she didn't accept the darn invitation to visit Fanelia, but she also realised the war was bound to happen sooner or later. The question was whether her brother would stay the same like the brother she had left behind in Ispano or whether he would still change into a cold-hearted man. 

Sighing melancholically, Ardine trudged back to one of the chairs available in the room and sank her whole mass into the soft cushion, her countenance thoughtful as she drew both her feet up. Would he come as well today? He had visited her everyday and made sure she would return to her good health. Sometimes, when his mood was good enough, he would even keep her company and talked about himself a little bit. He was even kind enough to inform her what happened outside the door of her bedchamber, since she was forbidden to step outside even an inch. 

She had been annoyed at first, having one of her enemies visited her every day, even if he happened to be her saviour. She was well aware that without that person, she would be dead body then. But then she began to anticipate the time of his arrival, for he was her only link to the outside world. He was the only person ever talked to her since the incident, and she longed to listen to people talking to her. She was glad, even if they may end up arguing in the end of his visit. At least the debates kept her spirit and her will to live high.

Both her ears pricked up as she heard the soft creaking sound of the door being opened and closed. A knowing smirk started to grow out of the corners of her tiny mouth as gentle footfalls echoed against the surface of the crimson carpet. It was the catlike grace, she decided. This person, her companion as well as her enemy, was worth killing after she found a way to escape her current prison. He would be the first she would take her revenge upon. 

Lightly she turned to him, causing a few dark strands to float in the air and fall gently on her shoulders. Excitement shone in her eyes despite her earlier disposition. For the time being, she would let the friendship grow. She would need his assistance if she wanted her freedom back in the future.

In the end, a genuine smile appeared as she addressed the man who leant on the inner door of her apartment, a smirk plastered on his handsome features.

"Gaudi. Welcome back,"

"It's been three days, Your Highness." Gaudi addressed her respectfully, executing a perfect bow as he probed Ardine's eyes with a flash of genuine amusement. The princess had changed her attitude. She had regarded him with hostility only a few days ago, but her quick mind quickly adjusted to her present situation. The princess was no fool indeed. She knew that she was not the guest of honour anymore. "All alone for three days. I hope you're not lonely without my presence."

Or not. Haughtiness seemed to be very much the part of her personality.

Snorting in an unladylike manner, Ardine scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I am your king's prisoner. I could do nothing if he decided to confine me in this prison called bedchamber. I have nothing to do but to amuse myself to keep my sanity."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Gaudi regarded Ardine with an amused chuckle and said, "With my assistance, of course. I'm the only person allowed to talk to you directly beside the king and the queen themselves."

"It doesn't matter." Ardine removed her eyes from him and resumed whatever activity she had been doing before Gaudi arrived – watching the sun, watching the grasses swaying under the force of the wind. "I'm still very much a prisoner here. Besides, he must be worried of what I am capable of doing to his queen after learning the personal dispute that existed between her and me."

Lifting one of his fine eyebrows, Gaudi made his way to the nearest window and asked conversationally, "Why? Do you still harbour ill misgivings toward her?"

Ardine merely shook her head.

Leaning down to level his own eyes with Ardine's, Gaudi frowned as he asked, "Are you certain?"

Again, he merely received a sigh, merely an ambiguous answer.

For a long time silence enveloped the room. Ardine was smirking when she decided to speak once again, "You'll be the first I will kill."

"Only that you didn't have enough skill worthy to oppose me in the first place." He told her a bit too pleasantly, both anger and amusement existing in his saccharine smile.

"Someday I'll return to Ispano, and it'll be a glorious moment when I could crush you between my thumbs." Ardine replied back, her eyes still refusing to look at Gaudi.

"Return and get killed?" Gaudi pointedly stated his opinion, "What's the use? You're forgetting about your brother." Smirking knowingly, he took the liberty to pull a chair and sat beside the princess. His smirk widened as he saw Ardine went rigid upon sensing his intention. She was afraid of him, but refused to show it. A strong girl indeed, the princess was. Worthy of being the spouse of the most powerful man in Fanelia, the king himself. Pity Van fancied Hitomi over her. If not, all of the commotions did not have to necessarily happen.

Placing a hand on Ardine's lithe shoulder, Gaudi gently asked, "Are you afraid of me?"

Ardine answered without looking at Gaudi in his eyes, "I refuse to respond to that one."

Shaking his head in wonder, Gaudi merely chuckled as he continued by himself, "I will not come if that is what you desire, Princess."

"And let me die of hunger?"

Again, Gaudi could only laugh at her naïveté. Did she really think that was the only reason of him visiting her? His laughter only stopped when his eyes finally contracted Ardine's azure ones, the depth was filled with sadness and humiliation.

"Don't laugh." She had said with the most authoritative tone she was able to muster at first, but then deterred as she realised her position. "…Please." She had added hesitantly, her voice faint.

Gaudi smiled despite the ache that began to build in his chest. What did he actually see in the princess that he dared to defy the authority of the grand council? Or even Van? What made him rescue her? 

He had hoped it was love, but he became bitter as he came to a realisation. The girl was an asset for Fanelia. There might be sympathy when he first set out to defend her, but he began to realise that it was his instinct that guided him to protect what was precious for Fanelia. People who wanted to kill her might not realise it at the moment, but she would be of use in the future, although not by all means as a hostage. In fact, she should have been a free man. 

And that knowledge made him guilty. The princess was barely out of teenager, and yet he had dragged her into the tangle of political web and war. She would suffer greatly in the future. And he was using her, even as he spoke to her at the moment.

"Gaudi,"

The sound of Ardine calling his name startled him out of his reverie. He mustered his every effort to regard her gently as he inquired back, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Why do you rescue me back there?"

Forcing an exuberant grin, Gaudi didn't try to dodge the question and answered it in the only way that he knew, "To be honest, I don't understand myself."

The princess chuckled bitterly at herself, before answering the question for Gaudi, "We both know that I am valuable."

Gaudi's eyes widened in surprise, but he said nothing. Denied nothing. His heart however, felt cold when he suddenly noticed the hardness beneath the surface of Ardine's face. She was hiding under her mask again, an unbroken mask. It was hard to predict what she thought with the mask on, and he hated conversations that lacked clarity. Perhaps, it was time for him to withdraw, for the time being. 

He executed a final bow, and was preparing to leave the chamber when Ardine's hand shot out and grabbed his robe with such power Gaudi never dreamt a girl like her could muster. The hand that held onto his robe was trembling, but determination showed clear in his face.

"You need me if you want to win the war," then looking back at Gaudi, the girl spoke with such clarity and confidence only existing thanks to her blue-blooded nature.

"I am the tool of war that you want."

Just for a moment, Gaudi fixed his sky blue eyes with fascination on Ardine upon seeing the willpower that the girl before him exuded. The crown princess of Ispano indeed, she showed none of the trauma she had experienced upon witnessing her twin brother's cruel nature. 

"Use me. That way you can defeat Ispano easily, for I'm the only one who knows Parnall best."

Reverting back to his common sense, Gaudi gathered his wit and asked, "Why?"

A slow, genuine smile appeared on Ardine's features after being absent for quite a long time, "I am blood indebted to you. And I am an Ispanian – blood debt is thicker and more important than revenge. You saved my neck once and it's time to repay you."

Smiling, Gaudi placed his palm gently on Ardine's smooth cheek, but the smile soon disappeared as he suddenly held his hand high in the air and struck her hard on her cheek. His expression was cold as he merely looked at Ardine being thrown off her chair and landed none too gently on the alabaster floor. Her blood trickled down the corner of her lips, crimson and sticky as she licked it clean.

"Haardiyaj…" she insisted on telling him despite her pain, wheezing as she attempted to rise back to her sitting position, "my father's concubine. She will help you…" she let out a sharp cry as Gaudi's grip found its way to her shiny dark strands, making her whimper in pain.

"Do you think this act of selling yourself all of sudden work, my princess?" his voice was icy as he regarded her in disgust, "Blood indebted indeed. Why the change of attitude? For all the gods of Gaea, remember, you're still an Ispanian! Do you think we will just trust you after all what your brother has done to us? We haven't known yet whether your being here is also his scheme or not!"

"Bastard!"

It wasn't the cry that really surprised him, but the look in her eyes. It was wild and ferocious, but also painful. Sensing his moment of hesitation, Ardine used the chance to free herself from his grip and lunged at him as she snarled every curse she happened to remember. It should have been easy for Gaudi to dodge her assaults, but for some reasons Gaudi was unable to refrain from gazing into Ardine's fiery eyes. She retaliated like a wounded animal, and it was the first time a mere girl ever had the upper hand over him.

But most of all, he saw honesty. Bare honesty. Ardine hid nothing from him.

And the feeling was rather refreshing, especially after the trick and treachery that he had to face from day to day in the court daily life. 

Gaudi groaned as his head hit the stone of the floor, feeling darkness enveloping his vision all of sudden. Embarrassment started to dominate his mind as the realisation of a general being defeated by a mere girl dawned on him. But he did nothing even as Ardine used her weight to pin him down, with her face merely inches from his own.

"Bastard…" she whispered as she started to sob, unable to contain the burden she had loaded in her heart since the war that had ended every tie she possessed with her birth country. 

Gaudi forced himself to retaliate upon seeing her weakness, but once again found himself unable to do so. A image appeared upon seeing Ardine's teary face. It was Van's younger face. Once, a long time ago, Van had also looked at him with his teary face, ferocious anger shining in his eyes. The image started to blend in together with Ardine's crying face, creating a feeling of nostalgia in Gaudi's mind.

_It's been a long time, Van…since that day. Since the very day I vowed to be your loyal servant, forever and ever._

He braved himself to touch Ardine's midnight strands, earning her surprise in return. Ardine merely returned his gaze in confusion at the beginning, but as she revelled in Gaudi's caressing hands, she began to relax and sob faintly into Gaudi's chest. And Gaudi just laid there, unmoving, his eyes working their ways to the rising twin moons in the west – an unreadable emotion crossed his face in a fleeting moment.            

* * *

Hi! It's been a very long time indeed since the last time I finished interlude one. A lot of things happened. For instance, my web host kicked me out again, so no more website for me. I'm tired of having my butt kicked, so I decided to give it my all at www.fanfiction.net. My nick there is babyshampoo, so please look for me there! I will post most of my old fics there. I guess that's the most reliable place I could find at the moment. Besides, my postgraduate studies prevent me to make a new website. 

Anyway, this chapter is extraordinarily long, in my opinion. It's my gift and my apology for you, for being neglecting you all in the past year. There's a lot of Hitomi x Van sap there, so I hope those of you who love romance enjoy this interlude. This part is intended to explore the relations between the main Fanelian characters, and as you can see, I divided them into two groups – Van x Hitomi, Gaudi x Ardine. 

There's also a little clue as to where this story will continue in the future if you're attentive enough. =D This is my gift for the romance lovers, since a lot of people ask me to write a romance scene for Hitomi and Van. It's my attempt of being romantic without being too cliché. I hope my attempt works. I tried to create a sense of déjà vu in the theme of this time's romance, so I use the lake where Van's parents met for the first time as the setting. 

Also, there's a part where I begin to reveal Gaudi's past a little bit. Everything will become crystal clear as the chapters unfold. 

Ok then, happy reading. The next section will be an interlude about Asturia and Freid. Hope everyone enjoy this part!

Yours,

Louise Tjandrasjahan  
15th November 1978, 12:47 am  
Western Australia Time

PS. For those who own a copy of Rurouni Kenshin OAV soundtrack, how does the music match the whole mood of the chapter? Hehehe…

PSS. I hope it's not too sappy, I hate pure sappiness…Anyway, I simply have to live with it if it is indeed very sappy. However, I did try to induce erotic mood in the story. The Van in the TV series never showed his sensual side though, so it was up to me to create this side of him…hope it satisfies you readers. I wish to include playful and passion in his sensual side. 

Email me if you have any comment at mistyorb@hotmail.com


	18. Interlude: Asturia & Freid

**Interlude 3: Asturia & Freid**

The pitter-patter of little feet that echoed against the corridors of the Asturian Palace brought a smile to Millerna's face. She had been disappointed when she learnt that her boy had not been there to greet her the moment she set her feet on the garden of her beautiful home. She had longed to listen to Dylon's happy chatter and laughter since the first day they had begun the journey back to Asturia, especially after the incidents she had experienced back in Fanelia. 

She never regretted attending the wedding – it was beautiful all right, but she did feel sorry for what happened to the country of her one-time war comrades. And yes, after a whole two-month journey back by sea and carriage, she felt as if she needed the sun of her life to recharge her energy again. 

Dryden had been splendid, but she needed something more to calm her more motherly concerns. She had witnessed complete destruction of the capitol of Fanelia, and a lot of children being orphaned as a result, causing her to think back home where her children sleep peacefully and long to embrace them in gratitude to the safety that the Gods had granted for them. She still wasn't sure what consequence the recent attack to Fanelia would bring to Gaea as a whole, but at least Asturia was very lucky indeed – uninvolved in the confrontation.

Dylon had apparently failed to greet his parents due to some day lessons, but she wished his tutors had not been so strict that they forbade him to greet his own parents upon their homecoming! She would make sure she had time to speak with them about this. 

Dryden on his part was being the proud father that he was and nodded in approval when he was told that Dylon was to be in his study room until he finished reading the text that his tutor had assigned for him. Millerna doubted it. Her son was probably very fidgety at the moment, waiting for the right moment to slip out of his seat and went back to one of his more interesting projects. A boy at his age should have been outside playing with the other children rather than being cooped up in a room with a manuscript in his hand. What a sad little grey picture he would make!

The imagination conjured up her laughter, drawing Dryden's questioning eyes at her. Millerna had insisted on 'inspecting the progress of her son's learning' right away, and although Dryden – knowing the hidden reason behind her sudden eagerness – preferred to leave the boy undisturbed in his absorption to his lessons, but he gave into Millerna's wish as usual. Even if he would never admit it to Millerna, he had also been dying to see Dylon after the dreading long journey. However, at the moment he was more interested in whatever made Millerna laughed.

"What is it?"

Millerna was about to answer him when a pair of unseen hands latched onto her travelling breeches and hugged her legs with a delighted squeal.

Her face brightened as soon as she identified the owner of the voice. Sinking down to the floor beside her small son, she enveloped the tiny frame in a warm embrace as she showered the boy's face with kisses. "I'm _dying_ to see you, _Sunshine_!" she emphasised on the word dying, drawing some giggles from the little boy. "How is mama's little sunshine faring? Does he behave well? I do hope you take care of your little brother…" she questioned him playfully as she tweaked his small nose with her forefinger.

"Deidre is doing fine, and I taught him some tricks when you're gone." Dylon puffed his chest proudly, earning some chuckles from the people around him and a pat on the head from his father.

Dryden and Millerna smiled at the story. Both of them had agreed to name their second son Deidre, after Dryden's merchant grandfather in a couple of months. Cunning but wise merchant his grandfather was, Dryden hoped his second son would grow to help his older brother in the matter of commerce while Dryden had planned to emphasise the importance of politics and diplomacy in his oldest son's lessons. He would teach their sons to support each other, not wringing each other's neck. 

"Is that so, Son?" Dryden inquired affectionately, his expression gentle.

The little boy nodded eagerly as he continued to narrate his tale. "I taught him to say my name, although he simply couldn't say it right…" at this his expression became thoughtful. His face was determined when he finally lifted his chin and asked Millerna seriously, "Mama, how come Deidre kept calling for you when I ordered him to say my name?"

Surprise filled Dryden and Millerna's face before they broke into laughter. It had taken them forever to teach Deidre to say 'mama' and 'papa', but apparently they had to be away first for the baby to finally understand his lesson. However, the laughter stopped as another two people joined their happy occasion. 

Smiling at the sight of her first-rank general and his sister, Millerna greeted the laughing man lightly, "Tiring journey, Allen?"

Shaking off the last bits of his laughter, he replied politely with a graceful nod, "Not at all, my queen."

Her smile brightened, she pushed her son forward as she ordered him to greet 'General Allen' and 'Lady Celena'. Her husband and she just had to laugh when they witnessed Dylon's awkward attempt to copy Allen's trademark bow. The boy had just had his lesson in deportment for the last three months, and he was doing his best to show what he had learnt.

"My queen, the crown prince here has a social talent that might be useful in getting what he wants." Allen told her with a twinkle in his pale blue eyes, drawing some laughter from Dryden and Celena.

"Why, I wouldn't allow that to happen." She replied casually, her stance relaxes, "I wouldn't even let him anywhere near you for more than an hour!" There was some truth in her words, because Allen had been a renowned ladies man in the last decade.  

The sounding laughter that enveloped her brought warmth into her heart, enveloping her in the safe cocoon of her home. She was home already, and nothing bad would happen. She would be safe. Asturia would be safe.

At least for now, she had nothing to worry, nothing at all.

Watching her small son conversed animatedly with Allen, she allowed herself to melt into Dryden's sturdy frame. Closing her eyes slowly, she concentrated her mind on the pleasant sensation of her husband's arm circling around her shoulders, bringing her near. She always loved it when their bodies were connected. Somehow she had always known that with Dryden, nothing would ever come close to harming her. 

However, it may not be the case for the moment.

Her eyes snapped open, she looked up startlingly when she sensed the tension in her husband's grip. Dryden's disturbed expression told her everything she wanted to know. 

* * *

It was difficult and equally unpleasant to decide whether or not Asturia had to be involved in the middle of the cold war between Ispano and Fanelia, but the dilemma continued to show its ugly head no matter how much effort Dryden had made to distract himself from the matter. He personally was never one into politics – it was Millerna's line of work to begin with, he quietly decided – but as one of the Asturian leaders he was responsible for ensuring the safety of his nation and his people.

By the alliance with Fanelia, Asturia was bound to stand up for the other kingdom, but Dryden shuddered at the thought of Ispano's burly soldiers and fleets rampaging his own kingdom. Ispano turned out to be a budding power having to be taken into account, especially with the cunning mind of Parnall. Asturia might have had the most formidable sea armadas ever built, but Dryden found himself wondering lately if the days of Asturia's glory were already numbered.

His queen might be concerned with the political situation that would put Asturia at a disadvantage, but she would also probably cast her worries aside and side with Fanelia readily. Figures, he thought dryly, it was in her chivalrous blood – a bad influence coming from Allen Schezar whom she mingled since her childhood all the time.

And here he was, sitting on a desk by the window in his study room – only lit by a single oil lamp. He reckoned darkened room had almost always helped him to think well, but like he had said – _almost_. Darkness just wouldn't work for him sometimes, like at the moment.

Scribbling nonsense on a scrape of parchment with his battered-looking quill – used too often to retain its immaculate appearance – he stared fixedly at the small lamps lit by the boats setting sails on the Asturian darkened sea, the soft breeze ruffling his carelessly tied long dark wavy hair. So intense he was in his concentration that he didn't realise that someone had crept up and proceeded to remove his glasses from behind. He had just been aware of the presence as he felt the cool touch of a fingertip on his cheek. He merely smiled when the person moved her hands to cover both his eyes, waiting for the next event to unfold.

He waited and waited, but nothing had been said between them. A whole minute passed as he listened to the sound of the waves crashing into the corals, his mind racing with things he wanted to say to the newcomer. 

Dryden spoke to the intruder with a smile, " Well, I'm fond of most of your little games, Millerna, but I'm afraid today I'm rather tired of it." 

He heard a fume, and soon after the hands were removed. The graceful figure of his wife soon entered the range of his vision. She walked slowly and sat upright on the stony windowsill, her knees drawn to her chest. Worried expression was etched on her features as she struggled with words, trying to voice her concern without crossing Dryden's pride.

The man possessed the pride of a bull, for sure. He attempted to solve everything by himself, even though it was clear to him that two heads were certainly better than one. Perhaps it wasn't only his male ego. The fact that he was a very intelligent man itself was enough food for hi ever hardened pride. As if his wife was an incapable damsel in distress.

For Millerna, it was the contrary. She saw that Dryden needed rescuing from his own train of thoughts sometimes. 

"Are we going to intensify the training of our army? I can help with the medics," 

One thick eyebrow shot upwards, "What do you mean?"

"It's inevitable. I know Asturia will be involved sooner or later."

Pausing for a silent curse, Dryden merely chuckled dryly and pretended to be interested in the pile of parchments before his eyes. He frowned however, when he noticed that one of the parchment bore the seal of the Ispanian royal family. Looking sideway at his quiet wife, he quickly pretended to arrange the piles into an orderly fashion only to shove the particular parchment below the others. He had not had the occasion to read it yet, but if his suspicion was right, the parchment must have concerned the alliance between Asturia and Ispano. If it would happen. If he _allowed_ it to happen. 

"We don't always side with Fanelia,"

Dryden cast his wife a startled glance at her seemingly careless statement. Surely she knew the meaning behind the outwardly casual statement? Meaning they would gain a shaky alliance while foregoing the already solid one. Sometimes Dryden didn't understand the mechanism of Millerna's mind. 

"Fanelia was not in the strongest position at the moment. It is safer if we somehow manage to ally with Ispano." She added calmly, contributing some more confusion into Dryden's mind.

Shaking his head warily, Dryden let out a wry chuckle as he left his seat to stand beside the window – beside his wife – and inhaled the salty night sea breeze to calm his mind. This political business had started to take its toll on him lately. Even though his late father had trained him in the matter of politics, he was truly a merchant at heart. Although he considered himself to be somehow successful in improving the economics of Asturia, he still had doubts when it came to politics. 

"That is what you would wish to do if you really want to save this country, at least for the time being." Came Millerna's soft and gentle voice again. She never once looked back at her husband, but she could sense bewilderment. What he needed was a little nudge and more elaborate explanation of what could be done. She paused with a start before hesitantly adding, "I'm not certain at all of my prediction, but should the puzzles all come into one clear picture, we certainly could not avoid confrontation with Ispano. The least we could do is to make Asturia a neutral territory for as long as possible."

His eyes lightened, Dryden cast amazed eyes at the fair woman before him. She looked so serene, so calm. She was very different from the woman he had first been introduced to several years ago. Wisdom came with age, he supposed.

"You changed these days," Millerna continued with a light touch of humour, "You're hardly amusing anymore compared to what you used to be in the days of our courtship." Amusement filled her sky blue eyes when she turned her face slowly to him. "Just look at that deep vertical etch on your forehead," she gestured mildly, laughter resonating from her timbre, "I really appreciate your serious intake of the state of Asturia, but I really miss my old Dryden."

Something snapped in Dryden's mind as he kept regarding Millerna in a continually changing perspective, and a sudden impulse rushed into his mind as he suddenly scooped her up and planted a playful kiss on her lips. Millerna let out something that akin to protest, but sigh in pleasure as she treaded her fingers into Dryden's dark strands and deepened their kiss. 

She let out a breathless giggle as Dryden placed her down on the cold tile, but yelped indignantly when Dryden smacked her curvaceous back unexpectedly. It wasn't a painful slap, but it was enough to bruise her high aristocratic pride. Just as she wanted to yell back at her husband, Dryden let out a hearty laugh as he resounded a command.

"Get dressed, Millerna! Surely you never wish to meet the council in your flimsy nightgown, don't you? Unless you want to please men other than me…"

Dryden paused to measure Millerna's reaction, a twinge of mischief in his eyes. He smiled back when he caught her smile at him indulgently as if encouraging him to do what he thought was right. 

"I'm going to gather the whole council in an hour right away. You get dressed and join me in the throne chamber to hear and comment on their opinions."

Performing a mock curtsy, Millerna grinned happily as she answered, "Yes, my king. Your order is my greatest honour."

An echo of boisterous laughter followed each of Dryden's steps as he walked out of his office.       

* * *

"Lady Celena, do you wish to sleep now? Should you wish to do so, I will prepare the chamber for you right away." The maid asked her silent lady as she smoothed the lady's platinum curls ever so gentle in fear of hurting her lady. Her hands were trembling as she attempted to braid Celena's hair together.

Lady Celena Schezar was not famous for high fly temper and arrogance, but still most of her attendants were wary of her usual display of cool demeanour. Perhaps that was the reason why people never dared to tamper with her even though she was never one to flaunt even the mildest of her annoyance. People regarded her as disturbing, emotionless. It was not easy to work for someone who would never scold nor praise you.

Taking the brush away from the nervous young maid, the every graceful Celena glance at her and commanded gently, "You may retire to your room. I'm going to wait until my brother returns from the palace." Giving the maid another glance again, she added into the silence, "I'm going to finish this myself. I think I'm going to let my hair down just for tonight."

Celena smiled inwardly as she watched the maid retreated hastily as if she was afraid that Celena would devour her if she didn't do so sooner. Taking a deep and long breath, she focused her eyes back on her pale reflection on the mirror, drinking the sight of the delicate figure in front of her. 

The figure before her was young and beautiful. And she knew that some people even dubbed her the most beautiful lady in the whole Asturia. Noblemen from around the world sought her hand in marriage, knowing what her beauty, linage and prestige would bring into their own families, not to mention her dowry. That is one of the images people had planted in her. A rich and honourable heiress, sister to the hero of the Great War, who was worthy of a hand in marriage with even a prince.

But there were also rumours. Lots of them. Rumours of people making connection between the sudden appearance of her and the sudden disappearance of Dilandau Albatou. She was well known for not taking notice of such low rumours, but the events that happened in her life of late changed her perspective completely, especially after her meeting with the mysterious cat fellow.

Because, despite what she wanted to believe, she felt that part of what he told her was true. A part of her didn't belong to her at all. She felt that small part of her had even grown into importance after her small adventure in Fanelia.

The question was: should she even contemplate of telling her brother?

He had enough worries of his own already. Adding to his worry would do her no credit. 

Celena paused brushing her hair as her thought wandered deeper into the course of her memory. Chid. She wasn't sure how, but it seemed to her as if she had known him for as long as she remembered. She didn't know where she had seen his wide innocent blue eyes, but she was certain that she had encountered them before. When she expressed her concern to her dear brother, the older man merely laughed in a somehow uncomfortable reaction and settled into a set of irrelevant conversations to distract her mind off the problem. It was very obvious for her that her dear brother clearly hid something from her. Something happened in the absence of some years of her own memory.

Allen used to tell her that the lack of some parts of her childhood memory was due to an accident that happened some years ago, but she didn't think her brother's explanation was plausible either. He was attempting to hide something after all this time. He was a very good brother, but sometimes he hid just too much of the realities of the real world from his sister.

Which made her resolution to uncover those lost years even stronger. 

There was something people refused to reveal. 

The rumours…they were somehow true in a sense.

If only she had the chance or the means to find to truth…

The door behind her creaked open, and she threw a cautious glance at it. There, behind the dark shadow of the door, a little boy stood waiting, his moony eyes wary as he regarded Celena in awe. Celena, slightly annoyed at the intrusion, sighed heavily as she motioned the child to approach her. She merely voiced her complaints when the boy was already within speaking distance. She always disliked being caught her state of unawareness. 

"How long have you been there? You should have just knocked on the door and alerted me of your presence." She scolded the boy gently as she shifted to her left to create space on her settee. The boy didn't answer her, having concentrated on the task of hefting his own mass onto the higher surface. When Celena noticed his difficulty, she held him firmly below his arms and lifted him effortlessly, gaining an uncertain smile of thanks from the little boy.

Celena waited, but she decided to speak up when it seemed the boy would never be the one to initiate the conversation. Standing on her feet, she went to the end of the chamber to fetch a cup of tea for the boy while questioning him, "Unable to sleep?"

She merely lifted her eyebrows at the lack of response and went back to the boy's side. Gently she helped the boy to drink the lukewarm tea before finally settled herself onto another settee just a few feet away from the hairdressing table. "So again, it would be a one way conversation again for us, just like the nights before, wouldn't it? You have to say something unless you want to keep me in ignorance of what you actually need."

The boy merely raised his sparkling blue eyes, already capturing her soul the first day they met in the war scene of Fanelia. He possessed the most crimson hair one could possibly have, which was also smooth to the touch. Celena had saved him back when he supposed to die within the burning walls of Fanelia, and fate had decided him to follow her back to Asturia. Celena decided to act as her surrogate mother the moment she realised no family came to claim the boy. 

The boy must have been about six or seven years old. It would make things easier if only he would speak back to her, but the shock of witnessing the death of his own mother must have robbed him of his voice. For instance he would be able to give her his name. His real name.

Letting out a long sigh, Celena placed her chin on top of her hands as she scrutinised the child before her from head to toe. The boy needed a name for certain. She could never continue addressing him without a name forever. He needed an easy but suitable name.

"What is your name? Your _real_ name," When the boy merely blinked his eyes in confusion, Celena again breathed out in exasperation, wishing inwardly that the boy had been literate. At least he would have been able to write his name that way. But apparently, a chambermaid's child would have no need of literacy skills.

"I have to think of a name for you really soon." She spoke to herself soon after, never expecting the boy to answer her. She paused in silence for quite a long moment, thinking very hard, with only the sound of the night breeze and the gentle swing of the little feet nearby to accompany her. 

Her face brightened considerably as an idea passed through her mind. It may not be the best of names, but at the moment the name seemed to suit the boy very much. 

"Roja," she whispered in the dark, with the moonlight illuminating one side of her face, "shall be your name from now on." She picked up a lock of red strands and smiled as it glinted under the soft moon rays. "Typical, but suits you well enough, red haired boy."

Roja – now that his name was already decided – gazed deeply into Celena's icy blue eyes; his own darker orbs spoke volumes. He managed to catch Celena off guard as he flung himself into Celena's open arms and tightened his arms around Celena's tiny waist. 

Surprise filled the rooms in her mind at first, but it soon transformed into tenderness as she buried herself into the scent of the innocent child, her motherly instinct somehow taking over her senses. She didn't understand what Roja was going through, but something in the desperation that the boy radiated from his touch convinced her that what he needed most was a loving touch. She had never been a mother nor she remembered having one, but she supposed she could at least pretend to be one. 

As the child's warmth penetrated her mind, she started to feel another growing sense of familiarity. She recalled the moment in a blur of foggy memory, with foggy figures she was having trouble to identify. 

A similar but reversed situation had somehow happened in some point of her earlier life. She realised that it was her that had been comforted, and that she had somehow clung in desperation to the person like Roja did at the moment. Yearning for the touch that she was, but she was also aware of the growing fear that started to take form in the back of her mind. She forced herself to remain calm in order to remember more of the hidden memories, but it seemed that she would soon reach her limit. She fastened her hold on Roja's tiny frame, having realised that her mind became darker and darker. 

The boy raised his eyes in realisation and looked into her eyes in concern, but she forced a smile to calm him down. It would do him no good to add to his already over burdened mind. 

A sharp intake of breath escaped her pale lips as her sharp ears caught the sound of her door creaking open. There, in front of her, stood her beloved brother, with his ready arms and concern in his ever-gentle eyes. She was tempted to just surrender herself to the darkness beyond, but instead she made the effort to reach out into his arms.

Her brother safely broke her fall as her legs lost their strength, but she felt in peace even as the darkness finally engulfed her mind. Her brother would take care of her. 

* * *

"Celena!" was the first thing coming out of Allen's mouth as he quickly rushed to his sister's side and received the falling frame into his open arms. He had just returned from a long political discussion with the king and the queen, and was very exhausted, but decided that a quick inspection on Celena's well being would not hurt. He had been hoping that Celena would reward him with her sweet smile as usual, but now he was really glad he decided to take a detour before visiting his own bed. It had been a long time since Celena had last been unconscious. 

The manor was eerily quiet, with only the sounding breath of the three occupants of the room. It was well past midnight, and Allen didn't expect anyone to be up in the ungodly hour. He didn't feel like troubling his head servant more than necessary as well, so he decided to take matters into his own. He quickly scanned his surrounding and decided to take Celena to her bed before sending the boy away to his own room. They boy had been a welcome addition in his household, but at the moment, the boy's presence would only hinder his movement. 

"Go to your own room. I will light a small lantern for you. Need not to be afraid, I will come to check on you shortly."

The boy nodded hastily and fled in full speed after he received the lantern from Allen's hands. 

Sighing into the stillness of the room, Allen brushed away some platinum strands from his sister's forehead, wondering inwardly what had just happened a few moments ago. Celena had been alright in the past few years, and she hardly had nightmares as well. He supposed witnessing the assault at Fanelia affected her mind greatly. He just hoped she would recover from the shock soon. 

He had taken it into his own hands to ensure that Celena was fully shielded from her own history as Dilandau Albatou, the psychotic general of the Zaibachan army. He had even gone into great length in creating the stories in between Celena's lost memories and rehearsed his crew in order to prevent slips. His comrade had always been very supportive, but he was aware of the fact that he could never keep the charade forever. Perhaps that time was getting nearer.

His mind took him back to the moment when he had conversed with Princess Eries Aria Aston, the second sister to the current queen of Asturia, a while ago after the end of the king's sudden conference. Although the lady expressed her disinclination in being involved into Asturia's political matters, she made it her priority at that time to speak privately with him.

Eries – the good princess, as he had called her – expressed her concern on the well being of his sister, Celena. They had spent an hour talking on the deserted rooftop of Asturia Castle, exchanging thoughts. Their conversation had begun embarrassingly awkward even for a savvy and handsome general like Allen, but talk civilly they did.

"You look well, Your Highness." He had begun, but he could tell that worry had etched permanent marks onto Eries' high chiselled face.

"And you too, Allen." She had replied without looking back at him, adding to his wariness, "still perfect in your general garb."

He had merely smiled thinly at the little comment, and decided immediately that pleasantries would never have become part of their conversation, now and then. "And you, Your Highness. Looking noble and graceful on this night of full twin moons."

Tracing her fingers lightly on the edge of the stonewall in silent contemplation, Eries let out a soft chuckle as she responded lightly to the compliment, "Proper as usual, general. Surely you do not regard a woman of my quality as…how do you place it? Graceful?" Casting a saddened look at Allen, she then added, "I am hardly in my sisters' league, Allen, and you know it from the start." 

Allen made his way across the stone flooring, inhaling the sweet scent of the night air as he approached her closer. "Confidence is something of a hard-won battle, Your Highness. A battle with your inner self."

"Like what you're experiencing right now?"

Her sudden question startled him, and for an instance he forgot his lower station as he glared in bewilderment at her, demanding an explanation of what she actually meant by her question silently.

"Do you question your own self-worth, Allen Schezar?"

Silence was the best answer he could think of.

"I heard Celena had been exposed to the last attack. I take it everything has not been in order ever since?"

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully with his forefinger, he shook his head slowly and said, "No, not really. So far everything is…"

"And I also heard that Celena has finally come face to face with my nephew." Eries spoke up without waiting for him to finish, a frown marring her features. A little pause, and then, "I'm worried, Allen."

"You're easily worried, princess. Nothing happened." Allen told her gently, masking his own wariness, "They have met, yes, but nothing really took place."

There was another long pause before Eries finally continued, "I heard stories…from Millerna. She has spoken of the way Chid seemed to be mystified by your sister's beauty. If I may say something, I think…" giving Allen a troubled glance, she stated in a quiet voice, "that could be dangerous."

"Celena is fine. Besides, they will never meet each other anymore." Allen insisted, although worry started to seep through his heart.

"Fate has its own course." Eries warned him in a somewhat hardened voice, "You will want to try to alter it, but we still don't know what will happen in the future."

"Celena stays in Asturia. I will never allow further contact with the Duke. Is it enough of an assurance for you?"

Gazing hard into the other's eyes, Eries refused to give in, "Chid is in fact your son, as well as the fact that Celena is your sister. I know that it is still too premature to predict the events ahead, but proceeding with caution will never hurt us."

Allen opened his mouth to utter more of his defence, but Eries apparently had had enough of his reasoning. With her head held high in dignity, she retreated gracefully down the darkened spiral of stairs behind them – her figure held the refinement of a queen that Millerna somehow failed to display. Allen sighed behind her back. Lack of confidence, indeed. The princess would soar beyond her little sister should she gain some self-confidence. She might not be the beauty of her family, but she certainly possessed certain charms that both Marlene and Millerna were devoid of. 

And most of all, it was her gentle kindness…

Never once in his mind he doubted Princess Eries' good intention. Even as he disagreed with what she had said, he would never overlook her kind honesty. It was what he valued in Eries as one of his best comrades. 

However, at the moment he was left pondering what she had just stated about his sister. 

Was he careless in handling the relationship between Chid and Celena? He did see growing admiration in Chid's eyes as he got acquainted better with Celena, but he dismissed his feelings as over worried. 

And at the moment, as he watched his sister's peaceful slumbering face, he could not help himself but be haunted by another terrifying dilemma. 

The ghost of Dilandau Albatou who had slumbered in the depths of Celena's mind. 

* * *

**~Freid – approximately the same time~**

It was not the best way to express the warring emotions in his mind, but the Duke of Freid was unable to find another word. His attraction to Lady Celena Schezar seemed to differ from his previous experiences with the young ladies in his court. He would not feel disturbed if it was like any other attraction he had experienced with other girls, but there was a wild drive that somehow made the whole experience seem unreal to him, almost ethereal.

He spent his waking hours thinking of what the lady might do, or eat, or wear, and ended the day – much to his growing embarrassment – dreaming of meeting her, enjoying the delight of her company, even if the situation had clearly been unfitting – like the last ambush to Fanelia.

His conscience reproached and told him that he should have been ashamed. The lady was eight years his senior. Despite his title and properties, he was hardly in the same league as Lady Celena in terms of his experience and maturity. Who was he to buy his way before the flower of the Asturian Court? He was pretty certain Lady Celena would refuse his advance should he decided to pursue a relationship with her. 

Nevertheless, he was unable to forget those sparkling blue eyes, merry with laughter even when she was trapped in the worst situation. The sway of her hip always managed to make his heart pulsate a beat faster, and the platinum hair shone like a halo around her head everytime the sun touched it. She was a goddess in his eyes.

He was unable to help himself but to worship her. 

He just had to see her again. Soon.

* * *

**Note from the author:**

Dear readers,

I have had some difficulties in generating this chapter for the past few months, especially because basically I have only the mildest interest in the royal family of Asturia. This has been the hardest part to write from all of the things I have generated in the past. However, this part is one of the crucial pivots in my plot, so finally with some determination I wrote the entire chapter up. 

I hope this chapter will explain Asturia's standing regarding the matters happened in Gaea as a whole, as well as explaining the stuff I've been leaving open since chapter 15. From here on, I think some of you can guess where the direction of the story will go. With some commotions from Chid and Celena, I think the plot will become thicker and thicker from here (and twisted as well). 

For those who didn't like the development between Chid and Celena's relationship, please refrain from complaining until after I finish the whole picture. (I think I've discussed this before) ^_^ It's part of the story, and I don't think this is something that is impossible to happen. I haven't yet thought of the conclusion to their relationship, I guess it will develop as the story unfolds. Besides, I think I rated this fiction R from the beginning, concerning some adult and twisted themes.

Celena is a kind woman, and she has lots of love to share, although she was also scarred badly in her childhood. Chid craved love since he was a little boy, having many subordinates who treated him in respect but unable to give him the love that he craved for since he was a child. 

Dilandau lovers, rejoice! Celena has shown her first symptoms of reverting back into her Dilandau form. I have to admit that that part is quite in my agenda, although I haven't really confirmed it into the plot. Mind that this part may not be significant to the plot that I may be forced to remove it. Well, we'll see. ^_^ But I haven't yet written off the possibility. Who would not be happy to see our no. 1 villain once again? But I think I also grow to love Celena considerably a lot…    

Merle will come into existence again in the next interlude: Ispano. What will happen to her? That you will see later. In the next chapter we will learn more about the Ispanians and their newly established king, Parnall. I will write Parnall as a whole person, inside and outside.

I decided to abolish the fourth interlude: Freid. I don't think there's much point writing about the country. Nothing much is happening in Freid except for Chid's crush on Celena. Freid is Freid, calm and peaceful and neutral…so far. 

I apologise for having you guys search high and low in this vast Internet world for this fanfics. Your emails really surprised me! (and encourage me a lot too) I never intended to disappear thoroughly, but I find it difficult these days to maintain a regular website. Feeling the need to represent everything in a perfect way for you, I finally decided against designing a new website…at all. Instead I chose to reside at www.fanfiction.net together with my fellow authors. For those who missed my fan arts, I'm sorry for taking them down. There's no way I could fit in the big files into my fanfiction.net account.  

There may be some minor adjustments in the future, but for the time being, enjoy reading this fic!

Yours,

Louise Tjandrasjahan

01st March 2002, 02:20 am 

Western Australia Time

Please email me at mistyorb@hotmail.com

Ps.  A lot of the scenes in this chapter is inspired by Inuyasha's OST. They're awesome!!!


	19. Interlude: Ispano

**Interlude 4: Ispano**

The coronation had concluded with thunderous cheers and applause a few hours ago. The event was solemn and grand at the same time, with thousands of intricate rituals Parnall normally would have ignored. Then came the celebration, a string of nights with festivities and bizarre entertainments, which ranged from the most common fire-eater troupe to the exotic dance of the cat slaves. 

To Parnall, the celebration held no meaning. What was important was the fact that he was at the moment the sole sovereign of Ispano, taking over what should have been his – not of the pathetic twit people have dubbed his twin sister. Only the strongest may reign over the vast land of Ispano, and he had proven himself so far by securing tight reins over the people of Ispano and directing matters according to his visions. A lot of things were in his agenda, and everything should happen according to his plan. He had ambitions he was sure to be fulfilled in the near future.

The celebration was also one of the events in his agenda. 

To make everything going his way, he needed something to distract people's minds and to wipe off their suspicious nature. He devised the celebration to suit that purpose, although he refused to be part of it. For Parnall, parties were only for fools who didn't know how to look ahead into the future. 

So there he was, standing alone on the top roof of his majestic castle-like fortress. The cool night breeze played on his dark hair as the twin moons cast their silver light and accentuated his silhouette with a soft aura. The golden eyes that shone with cunning and intelligence twinkled in the dark, focused not on the desert scenery before him but on the future in his vision. 

The heavy and intricately decorated crimson robe he had wear in the opening ceremony had long been deposited into the safety of his formal wardrobe together with his skull-cracking crown, and he had changed into his much more relaxing everyday wear that consisted of an embroidered soil-coloured light tunic and cream-coloured leather breech. With his ebony hair bound back loosely with a simple gold ornament, he was almost a vision of relaxation with his back against the fortress' stone wall, but the hard edge in his features gave a chill to everyone who had the bad luck to encounter him there, at his favourite dwelling.         

No one knew exactly what his plan was except him. He trusted no one, preferring to keep all matters in his head. He didn't make records nor did he draw his visions. His memory was the only place where his grand design existed. Everyone around him served only as the puppets for his scheme, and he lived to be the puppeteer who controlled their every move. His words were final. There was only punishment waiting for people who chose to defy his words.

As the moonlight reflected on the bejewelled hilt of the dagger that had never left his side since the day it came to his possession, he shifted his attention on the dagger and scrutinised its beautiful design carefully. His eyes never left the dagger as he unsheathed it and lifted the blade before his face, a disturbed expression floating across in a brief second. 

"Ardine," the shape of his lips changed rapidly, producing a gentle sigh. 

For a moment the sweet face of his twin sister floated into his mind. His ears rang with her innocent peals of laughter, sparked by the memory of his childhood, now long gone. In his eyes it was almost as if the younger Ardine stood shyly before him, her arms stretched up timidly for a gentle hug. 

Parnall made a move to embrace the imaginary twin sister, but the illustration soon reformed into a more mature Ardine, looking at him with a love/hate expression – a scimitar in one hand and blood-covered body like what he saw in their last encounter. Soon other voices joined his memory, this time filled with screams of pain and murder. They were his own screams from childhood. Forming his lips into a cold smirk, he shook his head gently to chase away his vision of his twin sister, ever dwelling in the darkest corner of his memory.

There should have been no regret. Even as he examined his emotions at the moment, he was sure he felt no regret. Everything was done like what should be done. Ardine deserved the fate that he had designed for her. She was an evil disguised under the skin of an angel, for she had taken everything his all his life – his throne, his childhood, his happiness. He used to think of her as an angel, but in truth, she had been the devil herself. 

He narrowed his eyes at the offending sight of the dagger, tightening his hold around it. Ardine gave the dagger on their sixteenth anniversary, claiming it was for his protection. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips as the memory sparked into life. He had been used to the idea of people ignoring his existence, and there she had been, pretending as if she had cared. What protection? He had been alive thanks to his own endurance as a human-being. He needed no protection from her. 

But still, he had been merciful towards her, hadn't he? He had let her live, at least for the moment. And for one thing, he never doubted Ardine's fortitude. She would live even if it meant going through hell, until the next occasion when he would then kill her. And he had seen it in the eyes of the Fanelian general. The general would make survival easier for Ardine if the little prostitute would lower her innocent pretence and submit herself to his will. Parnall could hardly wait seeing how living under other's mercy would change Ardine's entire perspective on life. Yes, he had been merciful, and he had been a kind brother. He helped Ardine to learn her lessons of life quickly.

He sheathed the dagger crisply, his expression satisfied. He had once thought of deposing the blade, but in the end he always decided to keep it. His end resolution was always the same. He would use the dagger to kill Ardine when the wench has proved to be of little sport for him anymore and hang her head in the middle of the town's arch as a warning to the people who dared to displease his person. That day may soon come.

The gentle rustle of clothes brought his mind back at the present time, and he was soon confronted by a pair of glowing cobalt blue eyes of a sleek cat-man. With a grace a cat-creature could muster, he bowed deeply before the young sovereign, revealing a dark crimson mark that forever branded his shameful and unfortunate fate as a slave his silvery white hair glided down gently, revealing his slender neck. He would have passed as a handsome nobleman if not for his cat-like appearance. The richness of the green brocade he wore contradicted the significance of the slave mark he sported upon his nape, but was more suitable to the festive mood of the occasion. He crossed his arms in front of his chest in a slave fashion, betraying further his origin. 

"A slave way of salute!" Parnall commented sharply, clucking his tongue in disapproval, "You're my agent, not my slave! Show some of your worthiness!"

"Your Majesty," the cat-man began smoothly, "once a slave…"

"But you are NOT anymore!" Parnall hissed, his earlier composed attitude gone with the new arrival of his unexpected guest. Glaring at the older cat-man, the newly established king stated in a calmer tone, "I have demolished the law of slavery a few days before the day of my coronation."

"But it was not as easy to change the structure of society already existed." The cat-man argued gently, almost paternal, "Your Majesty, if you are fortunate indeed, it may take ten years at the least to change Ispano thoroughly, a noble ambition I thoroughly admired and anticipated."

"I am Ispano, and Ispano is I." came the stubborn reply of Parnall, forever disapproving opposition to his visions of the country, "When I said abolish the slavery, that is what should happen."

Ever tolerant, the cat-agent replied, "There is no doubt that the new law will come into practice in due time,"

"My words are the law!" his below ringing clear into the night air, Parnall vented his anger toward the suspecting agent. However, Parnall did not lay his fist upon the cat-man even once, so in the contrary to his normal habit when dealing with his lower-ranked objects. 

The silence stretched between them for a deafening few seconds, each was too tensed to utter the word that would probably worsen the situation. The cat-man was the first to submit to the situation, preferring to deal with a calmed subordinate rather than a furious one. He rose to his feet without a word and gazed straight into his king's eyes like he was to a man of the same rank. Fearless of the intimidating atmosphere that the young king exuded, he enquired quietly, "Is this what you wished?"

"Dallad," Parnall finally nodded in satisfaction, acknowledging the other's existence formally for the first time, "You showed some backbone in your defiance. You truly impressed this Parnall." 

Even if Dallad felt something akin to puzzlement about the king's sudden change in attitude, he would never show it. His main duty as the king's agent forbade him the luxury of flaunting his emotions. His face ever composed, he answered the compliment – as he chose to perceive it – with his ever-stoic way, "Thank You, Your Majesty."

Once again silence was stretched between them, but this time it was a different kind of silence – it was a companiable one in which no word was actually needed. But as the night drifted away, Dallad felt the need to voice some of his thoughts into the silent conversation, "Your Majesty has been generous to our kind. Never before we received a better treatment."

Ignoring the blatant praise, Parnall instead opted to direct the conversation to a less personal ground. He had his own reason in abolishing the law of slavery, but it was unwise to disclose the matter of his heart to a person he had yet to trust. "You did a job well done in relaying the dagger to Lady Celena Schezar, Dallad. The object should serve well to refresh her memory. What kind of reward should I award you?"

"I need no reward." came the stoic reply. Parnall waited for a few moments, but Dallad didn't continue his words.

Parnall turned around and let out one of his doubtful smirk, but refrained commenting any further. He would mind his own business, and he would not trouble himself with the other's business too. It was fine for him if Dallad chose to be secretive. As long as he did not hinder his plan in the long run, Parnall would let him keep as many personal secrets as he wished. 

"The celebration?" instead he inquired.

"Everything goes according to your plan. Even the prime minister is _thoroughly involved_ in the spirit of the festival, Sire." Dallad elaborated, emphasising on the words 'thoroughly involved'.

What happened next was a fast exchange of conversation.

"What about the ever fiery cat-lady? Our most spirited prisoner?"

"Oh, you mean Lady Merle, I presume? She was ever in excellent condition, Sire. Only we are forced to sedate the lady in fear of her crafty mind and overly vigorous exercise."

Parnall chuckled in amusement at a recent memory of the cat-woman that had recently become his prisoner before continuing, "And Asturia…Freid? What about Lady Celena?"

"Freid is a little slack even after the warning attack you have devised upon Fanelia, but Asturia was a different matter."

The young sovereign didn't comment on Dallad's report. Instead he diverted his gaze toward the vast purple skyline of Ispano, his expression dark and thoughtful for a fleeting second. Parnall was aware of the consequence of disregarding the naval force of Asturia. He couldn't afford having Asturia as his adversary at the moment. However, he was also aware of the past history of Asturia: the mighty kingdom once formed an alliance with the dark kingdom Zaibach only to be betrayed in the end. His recent ambush to Fanelia would negate his position in the eyes of the sovereigns of Asturia.

"Leave Asturia alone for the time being. A conscious lion is best left alone." Finally he answered, "Only keep watch on it from afar. I would like every single thing to be reported to me."

"And what about Lady Celena, Sire?"

Parnall started at the mention of the name. Lady Celena. The sweet, gentle Lady Celena. The first time he gazed into the fiery blue flames of her eyes was when he was concealed within the safe shell of his black guymelef. He suspected she realised who he was when she bowed before him. They had met a long time ago when Ispano had still been in Zaibach's clutch. He had been seven and Celena had been Dilandau Albatou then, the charismatic adolescent commander of the Dragon Slayer – the best guymelef fighting force ever existed. He had admired Dilandau – his grace and agility was forever imprinted in the little prince's mind. 

"What did your contacts say about Lady Celena?" he inquired thoughtfully, his eyebrows burrowed in the middle of his forehead. 

"She seemed to resume her normal life, although the doppelganger that I stationed over her residence as her personal maid reported back some strange behaviours. The lady has always been quiet, but she became more quiet and contemplative if possible. She has had doubts of her own identity and suspected her brother's truthfulness."

"Hmm…" Folding his arms in front of his chest in contemplation, Parnall strode back to exit the vast rooftop. He decided he had heard enough for the moment. He knew Dallad had not yet recounted the news of Fanelia's current state, but he lost his desire to stay and listen. He was curious about how Fanelia had fared, but the conversation about Lady Celena had altered his entire mood. He would either retire to his chamber or recourse to the secret basement below his office. It was a routine that needed his utmost attention. 

"Your Majesty?" came the questioning voice of Dallad. "Are you going _there_?" 

Parnall answered after a brief pause, "Yes, and tell everyone that I am in my chamber and not to be disturbed."

"Do you need company?"

The young king considered his options before finally saying, "Company is not necessary. I will be alone this time"

Dallad's answer was his bow, done in the slave fashion. Smiling mysteriously, he retreated into the darkened passage that led to the lower level of the palace before Parnall had any say of his earlier and purposely-done blunder. His defying earned the young king's scowl. And Parnall, having made sure that noone followed him, started to follow the path to his office where the secret opening to the hidden chamber existed.                          

* * *

"Let me out of here!"  A shadow in the darkened cell rattled the metal bars that separated her from the real world outside. It had been a few weeks after her abduction, but her captor had apparently decided to keep her in his dusty cell for the moment. Merle regretted the day she attempted to run away from Fanelia. Her reckless decision was an opening for the enemy for they had been clever enough to track down her movement and capture her. 

"Let. Me. Out!!" Once again the cat-woman cried out with her hoarse voice, earning herself some mocking from a group of young guards who happened to patrol near her 'cage'. She ignored them. She had realised since the early days of her captivity that screaming and kicking would lead her nowhere and only serve to exhaust her energy, but the cramped tiny cell started to rack her nerves. It was either screaming or leading her way to insanity.

Kicking the metal bars for the last time – an action she soon regretted as she hopped around the tiny cell clutching her injured toe, she sighed profoundly as she slid down the mouldy stonewall and curled into the foetal position. A bead of crystal clear tears dangled at the corner of her eyes as she once again sighed in exasperation. Coldness surrounded the atmosphere in the cell, which only served to aggravate her already foul mood. She supposed she had become thoroughly spoiled by the extravagance that Van had generously provided for her. She was not even sure if she could adapt to the life in the convent anymore. Her capture might be a bless that made her realise her incapability to live as a nun. 

Eyeing the small rations on the little tray beside her, she clenched her teeth in disgust. They must have placed some sedative in the food again, as she had always felt delirium after her night-meal. She wasn't a fool who would perform hunger strike and lose her physical strength in the process, but the fact that her food contained sedative made a living doll out of her. She retained her physical force, but her awareness was the awareness of a baby. 

She wondered what had happened to Fanelia since her capture. One of the guards had been considerate enough to inform her (in a much-too-happy tone, she might add) that the new king of Ispano had attacked Fanelia and reduced it into debris. Merle couldn't believe her ears. For her, Fanelia would always be victorious. However, if Fanelia did fall into oblivion, what happened to Van and Hitomi? And she was also concerned with the people who had been kind to her.

At this rate, however, it was simply useless to speculate some things that didn't really give answer to her main dilemma: the imprisonment. She had to find a way out of the cell and the impossible layout of the prison, and escape to Fanelia. At least, if all the news about Fanelia's demise were untrue, she could warn Van about the Ispanian king's intention. 

Rising to her feet, she diverted her attention toward the barred window on the other end of the cell. It was the only window that connected her with the outside world. Climbing up to a beaten wooden stool – the only available furniture in the cell, she peeked outside and basked in the cool glow of the moon. She considered herself quite lucky in this matter. At least she was still permitted other views beside the prison's murky walls and the sulking faces of the guards. Apparently noone considered her dangerous, and crafty she was certainly not. Noone really thought she would be able to escape. Or so people thought. 

It was a deserted marketplace outside, but it was usually lively with chatters, people trading and bargaining and children running around during the day. Sometimes she became the recipient of curious stares from the children who ran around the market, and sometimes, if she was lucky, one of them would speak to her, but she was careful not to alarm them or to drag them into trouble. Being in prison meant being a criminal, and she didn't want to put the innocent children in her problem. 

Merle didn't know what time it was, she suspected it was already well past midnight. During the day, when she was bored to the point of insanity, she would amuse herself by watching the crowd passing her tiny cell window, having a little glimpse of Ispano (she was sure it was Ispano because some girls, who apparently came from noble families, dressed up like Ardine had done when she had first reached Fanelia: with their veils and their strangely ballooned skirts/pants. There was only one thing she marvelled about. She had been scandalised by what the girls, including the spoilt princess, wore. Apparently skin-baring clothes were the fashion for unmarried Ispanian ladies). Everything seemed to be superficial as whirls of every shade of colours imaginable flew before her widening pupils. Merle would have enjoyed the captivating beauty if it weren't for her current predicament. 

The beauty of the Ispanians astounded her. The Fanelians were striking with the domination of dark hair and olive complexion – giving them a rather forceful persona; the Asturians looked gentle and graceful with their wispy fair hair and richly ornamented clothing, and Freidians were simple and religious, solemn in their darker appearance, but there was only one word Merle could conjure for the Ispanians. There were simply beautiful people. They were of a perfectly coordinated race, at least anatomically. They had the longest eyelashes and eagle sharp eyes she had ever seen, and the women's long dark hair flowed behind silkily while the men bared their bronze hard chest to the orange sun. Even the animal men were gorgeous. Merle simply couldn't resist glancing at the spectacles every now and then. 

Merle had been treated with fascinating sights of aspects of Ispano, both in its brilliance and barbaric ways. Ispanians still very much adopted the jungle law. Slave trade was very much still in practice, although she spied the crowd scattered when a group of patrolling guards charged their way. She also witnessed the decapitation of a captured thief's hands – she shuddered everytime the horrible scene popped into her mind. And they were loud, the Ispanians. Although she didn't understand what they were saying, she witnessed them literally _screaming_ at each other, even when they joked around. 

All in all, she concluded that…the Ispanians were rather annoying and uncivilised despite their beautiful appearance (even compared to her). And they were rather prejudiced as well. A multicultural society, she noticed the Ispanians possessed, but they also had little respect for other races beside human. Only the dwarf-looking creatures received a certain amount of respect although she was not even sure if it was respect in the first place. It resembled more of a wave of trepidation. 

Shaking her head ever so slightly, she chased away her current train of thoughts and focused more on her misfortune. Inside, she fumed. She supposed to feel sad and lonely, but she had chastised herself most of the time for feeling excitement for being in an exotic place and enjoying the adventures. The small cell had apparently suffocated her brain and drugged her with her fantasy. But she could never lose hope, couldn't she? There might be a way to escape, if she was attentive enough.

Merle started to shake the small window's frame deliberately, knowing that the guards would just ignore her, having assumed that she was on her antics again. To add the touch, she started to screech in her saddest meow, "Let me out! Let me out of here! Help!!" while her eyes darted to the left and right and her brain racking for an instant solution. 

A small chip of stone came off the wall at the force of her shake, and she grinned from ear to ear, proud of her little accomplishment – soon to be big. If there was one thing she learnt, it was that the prison's walls were made of baked clay and certainly _very_ _ancient_, and of course she could perform something to accelerate its damage. Hell, she even suspected the assaults of Zaibach in the Great War (if she learnt her history correctly) had already lessened the wall's durability. 

With the agility possessed only by cat creatures, she soon emptied the clay bowl out of the precious rations she clearly held no favour of and banged it on the floor while crying out in mock distress. Still pretending to be insanely hysterical, she made her way quickly to the window and rattled it once again to drown the scratchy sound produced when she attempted to dig the metal bars out of the wall. Inward, she smiled a smug smile. Those Ispanian bastards had baked the clay bowl so perfect it was as hard as granite. A perfect tool to dig her way out. And she was glad her acting in the past few days (despite the fact that she did it out of boredom) had taken away the guards' suspicion on her. What was more, the screeches seemed to aggravate their nerves – a perfect excuse to avoid her cell even more so.

She didn't know how long had she been carrying on her newfound activity, but when she paused to inspect her handiwork, she almost beamed with pride. Little debris scattered around the little void she managed to create around one of the metal bars, and she was sure she would be able to take it off with a few more extra tugs. Sometimes her being a cat woman was a blessing, for her physical strength was beyond that of a normal human female.

She was about to continue her work when her sensitive ears caught a male voice clearing his throat. Gasping in utter surprise, she quickly let go of the piece of clay she was holding and pretended she was looking out of the window. 

"What are you…doing?" the man seemed to be amused by her sore attempt to cover her deed. 

Groaning in exasperation, Merle finally gave up any chance that she might be able to run from the accursed place that very night. In her occupied state, she had clearly forgotten her earlier charade, for the man apparently came to check on the noises. Throwing her arms in the air, she turned around to deliver a snide remark or two (couldn't hurt her no more than her hapless attempt), only to be silenced as she studied the appearance of the man before her. 

A cat-man, he was. And recognised him, she did. His main features were hidden by the shadow, but those deep blue eyes…she had seen them the night she was kidnapped. He was her kidnapper, to be exact.

Snarling viciously, Merle launched herself as near as possible towards the cat-man, but the bars that stood between them prevented her to maim him seriously. And Merle hated him even more as examined him from head to toe: his stance was relaxed, with his face ever so composed, betraying no emotion in the depth of his mind. 

"Lady Merle," he began conversationally, clearly ignoring Merle's indignant sniff and her angry growl, "It's the first time we have become truly acquainted, although it happened under terrible circumstance. My name is Dallad.  I would be happy to let you out of your confinement, but forgive me, for I am required to obey the king's order." With that he added a graceful bow, showing off his knowledge in deportment.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Merle grumbled her sentiments loudly, not even once trying to be subtler, "So, what are you going to do to me? Killing me on spot? Or cut my members into bits and pieces? You have a lot of choices. All you have to do is choosing one of them and finish me quickly." But suddenly, realisation dawned upon her face as she once again said suspiciously, "Or…do you capture me so that you could use me against Van?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Dallad leant on the wall across the cell as he spoke in a low voice, "Yes and No."

Merle only looked at Dallad bemusedly, not understanding even a single meaning behind his words. This only served to amuse the cat-man even more as he produced a string of light chuckles. 

The cat-man actually smiled at her – it was a gentle smile she had not experienced since the first day she was taken away from Fanelia, and spoke to her in a kind way – unlike the arrogant bastards who served to be her cell guards, "You're safe here. At least you don't have to deal with the war personally. Besides, everyone treated you well, didn't they? We've given you enough food…"

"…with enough sedative to make an elephant sleep, am I right?!" Merle interrupted hotly only to be angered even more when Dallad laughed openly at her. But at the same time, she felt remorse as well. The laughter sounded so bitter and hollow…

…and when the laughter stopped, the atmosphere around her had frozen. The air surrounding the area had stilled, and Merle could only hear the beatings of her heart. 

"Well, we don't want to lose our important prisoner, do we? Or do you have any better option? Shall we just put you to sleep forcefully?" The voice sounded calm and kind, but it still managed to chill her blood. He was definitely different from the guards who usually attended her cell. She sensed strength of mind from the cat-man and a no-nonsense attitude. He was a dangerous man, despite his tranquil appearance. 

Merle was literally bristled at the end of her tail, and in her anger, she was unable to utter even a single word. In the end, she decided dealing with the cat-man was not worthy of her time. She was ready to return to the corner of her dark cell when Dallad's smooth voice travelled once again into her ears.

"You have a root in Ispano. You, Lady Merle, are an Ispanian by birth and by right."

Merle froze at the words. Turning around to face Dallad once again, she threw a cautious glance at him as she remarked tersely, "You're lying!"

There was a deafening pause before Dallad decided to continue, "You have no family, lady, and you have no previous memory of your life before the late king of Fanelia adopted you into his household."

Merle gave him no response. He took it as his cue to continue his story. 

"It was more than twenty years ago, I supposed. Zaibach was getting ready for the impending Great War that Emperor Dornkirk has prophesied, intoxicated by his promises of great future and new abundant life. The Zaibachan Sorcerers have started their experimentation on human genetics. Ispano and Zaibach were allies then, and the Ispanians gladly supplied their guinea pigs, which were derived from their stock of slaves: the beast children."

Dallad's sharp eyesight was able to detect Merle's mild interest by the twitch of her ears. Smiling knowingly, he recounted more of what he knew, "You and me were parts of them. You were such a vicious little girl at the time, keeping up your resistance even if it meant getting beaten up."

"Were you…were you and I close at that time? Were we siblings?" came Merle's soft voice.

Dallad shook his head subconsciously, "I don't remember much. Although I was already ten at that time – old enough to remember most of the main events, you and I spent very little time with each other. We have always been placed in different laboratories for each experiment."

"How come I escaped and you didn't? How could I actually get out of their clutches?"  

Dallad's voice was gentle as he tried to explain his story patiently, "Again, I am not sure. I heard rumours about you, though. Said a little cat-girl was beaten to death for defying orders before being thrown in the desert. That's the last thing I heard about you, my lady."

Merle's heart grew colder and colder as she touched an invisible scar hidden in the bush of her light hair, a constant reminder of how one of the retainers of late king Goau found little Merle, thirsty, exhausted and nearly dead as she crawled ever so slowly on the hot soil of Ispanian desert. The retainer had just delivered a message to the king of Ispano when he saw her lying there unconsciously. Seeing that he was already outside the boundary of Ispano and thought there was no political harm in helping the child, he brought Merle back to Fanelia where she had secured herself an automatic custody. She just realised she owed the man a lot for saving her life back then. 

Shuddering slightly, her knees suddenly gave way to her weight as she slid down to the cold stone floor, tears trickling down her face. In a second, she had transformed herself from the brave and reckless creature to a tear-streaked and sobbing cat-woman. She wished Dallad had never revealed the truth. She had been so happy living in ignorance of her own dark past, although she had to admit that sometimes her life was confused by the bleak future that seemed to obscure her path. Life was harsh sometimes, but she always had faith it would the obstacles would come to pass. 

Merle was so encompassed in her own whirl of emotions that she didn't hear the sound of Dallad unlocking her cell and crouched silently beside her. The weight of Dallad's hand on her shoulder was the one that brought her sagacity back into her mind. Gasping in sudden rush of rage, she swatted his hand away as she gathered what was left of her composure and scrambled to her feet. Ragged breathing escaped her lips as she glared angrily at Dallad, her eyes telling him the first thing that appeared in her mind…

"'How dare you.' It's what you wished to say, isn't it?" shaking his head in amusement, Dallad smiled thinly as he nursed his abused hand, not displaying even a single sign of retaliation. "That's the spirit. You have never even once shed a tear since the beginning of your capture, and yet you shed one for a past that couldn't hurt you anymore. I'm glad I was able to prevent you from drowning in your past."

"Don't preach!" Snarling viciously, Merle prepared her claws, ready to defend herself should Dallad decided to launch himself at her and touch her. "One move, and I'll slit your throat!"

Rising slowly to his feet, Dallad's eyes suddenly became very serious, although his smile seemed to become a permanent attribute on his face. Considering his options, he decided not to aggravate the cat lady although with his stealth and power, it would be easy for him to outdo her. He had hated confrontation before, and he had not yet changed. 

Turning away on his heels, he decided to let Merle be for the time being. He merely spoke to her again as he walked away, "Come with me. We are going to move you to a more secured place."

He could feel Merle's distrust from behind and what sounded like a sigh of disappointment. Did she want to crush his face that badly?

Glaring sharply at her from the corner of his eye, he spoke once again, this time with a warning tone in his voice, "And don't try to run away from me if you don't want to die a wasted death."

A short pause stretched between them before he finally heard her hesitant steps behind him. With a brave voice, the cat-woman commanded, "Show me. We have no time to waste."

Smiling to himself, Dallad let Merle to walk past him before following her himself. A group of guards who had been commissioned by the king himself started to follow him as they detected his arrival, their expressions taciturn at having to follow a former-slave's order but otherwise didn't dare to defy the king's wish. Only death awaited those who dared to challenge the king.

Merle looked back longingly, her hope gone as she was deprived of her last chance to leave the wretched Ispano. For the moment, she could only hope that fate would be kinder to her as she was so certain that she had yet headed to another tiger's den. 

* * *

Darkness engulfed the vast chamber as Parnall stepped carefully inside, as if he feared to disturb its occupant with the noises that his steps made. Calmly he lit the torch that was deposited at one corner of the chamber, revealing the interior in more details. 

Chaos greeted his eyes as he scanned his surrounding. Several clothes and objects were strewn on the floor, and the four-poster bed appeared to be in heavy disarray. The vase had been smashed against the alabaster wall while some of the hanging silk curtains were shredded into pieces. Struggles and retaliations appeared to exist in the chamber, but everything was quiet at the time being. 

Cautiously he treaded the battlefield-like chamber and started to pick up the discarded clothes. Placing them safely on top of a sturdy oak table, his eyes began to examine the chamber for a familiar figure. It was not long before he finally recognized a lone figure of a woman at one corner of the chamber, sitting forlornly on a battered wooden chair. 

Shivering slightly, the lady drew her knees to her chest, dividing the distance between her and Parnall. He gave her a searching look, but she simply refused to return his gaze. As his gaze followed the outline of her figure, his eyes widened ever so slightly when he finally distinguished the dripping crimson stickiness against the smooth white skin of her hand…and all over the rosebud of her lips. 

His logic screamed for him to rush to the woman's side to stop her bleeding, but a voice stopped him in mid-step. The horrifying sight somehow had nailed his feet on the ground, refusing him the ease of movements usually taken for granted. Even his strong will would not prevent the lost of his composure.

Lush black hair gleamed in the dim orange light of the torch, strikingly dishevelled as it pooled around her figure, reaching the bottom of the chair. Her exquisite features told the viewers that she was still in the middle of her thirties, although the gaunt cheeks and hollow eyes revealed deep agony and sorrow. Disordered and unfocused, everyone who had the chance to see her would doubt her sanity. 

Parnall opened his mouth, but the words left unsaid as his instinct finally took over. He hastened to the woman's side promptly, not even bothering to ring for a chambermaid to take care of the mess instead. Concern shone in his eyes as he bent over the torn skin, his hands busy looking for a fairly clean cloth to staunch the bleeding immediately. Occasionally glancing upwards to the woman's face, he attempted to gauge her emotional state as he searched his mind for an appropriate yet respectful admonishment. 

The woman mumbled intelligible words before snatching away her injured hand protectively, glaring spitefully at him before retreating behind the safety of the curtain of her hair. Again, Parnall attempted to treat her wound, but this time she slapped his outstretched hand away.

And yet again, Parnall attempted to force his voice out, but he soon clamped his lips together when he finally set his eyes on a particular object, cradled gently on her lap. It had once held his utmost affection as a child – the ragged and filthy handmade doll. 

He had treasured the battered toy in the loneliest days of his life, when people had jeered at him in disgust and turned a sweet smile at his twin sister instead in their attempt to win father's favour. They had always been aware that Father – he had wondered himself why he even bothered to name the old creature his father after all the disgrace he had received in the past – had favoured Ardine more than him. Those despicable swindlers! People had treated him like a petty little insect despite the obvious court status he possessed. His sister was a princess, yet she was treated like a queen, even more so than the rightful queen – his cold and jealous step mother. And he was the beggar dressed up in the outfit of a prince, abused as the people around him used him as the release of their frustration. Power and respect had been the things he was deprived of in the past. 

Yet he struggled to live, hanging onto the mercy of the late Ispanian king and his wife, at least until he was strong enough to revolt. His pride was bruised very badly, but he realised early on the importance of tactical survival. Giving in was a disgrace, but he never meant to admit defeat. He acted the sweet and understanding brother for her sister and was successful in gaining her favour – resulting in less discrimination between him and his sister. 

And the ragged doll was among the things that had kept his spirit high in the past. He had found it sitting at one of the dark corners of his bedchamber after father had tortured him senseless with his much prided bullwhip one day – it had been there as if waiting for his return. Father had detested his fast attachment to the doll, and despite his pleas the old bastard took away the doll from him forcefully. Ardine had resolved in making him happy by showering him with her own collections of expensive toys, but he had learnt not to make attachment to worldly materials by then. 

He had not seen the doll for over ten years…until today. It had never occurred in his mind that father would dispose the doll in this woman's chamber; so full it was with myriads of other pathetic objects. 

And then the word escaped his lips in a rush of breath, "Mother…"    

Yes, his mother. How could he forget the fact that this woman was his sole relative, a mother who had been separated from his birth? As a young boy of twelve he had accidentally stumbled upon the secret chamber below father's office and encountered her, whose existence was banned from his life. He had always been aware of her existence, but never before he had a chance to meet her, because for the late king of Ispano, Pia Ashakala – who used to be his favourite concubine and companion – was a traitor. She had been caught committing adultery with one of her slaves while the king was out for an official duty. The time she had spent imprisoned in the dark chamber had contributed to her journey to madness. 

Now that father was dead, Parnall was finally able to take care of his deranged mother. However, while he promised to grant the happiness she so deserved to have, he was unable to cure her mind. The damage had already been done. Pia would forever possess the mind of a child, as she so conveniently buried herself in the realm of her happier past, which obviously pointed to her childhood days as the beautiful small daughter of one of the most famous Ispanian clan. Ashakala clan was no more though; the members were eradicated the moment the king heard the so-called treachery of his wife.     

Sensing the burning sensation in his eyes, he buried his face in his palms, willing himself to steel his resolution. He was mildly surprised when a light touch suddenly hovered on the crown of his head, hesitantly stroking his midnight strands gently. He raised his eyes; his heart leaped out of his chest when he witnessed a sweet smile fixed on his mother's features, albeit a sad one. But it was reassuring and refreshing, genuine. 

Smiling hesitantly, Parnall made a move to bandage the injured wrist, pleased that Pia made no move to refuse him. He didn't know what had happened to her earlier, but he resolved in his intention to cure his mother, no matter what it would cost him in the end. He himself had barely known her, and he still was million miles away from gaining her trust, but as the sensation of her touch took over his mind, he comprehended one thing: she gave value into his life by choosing to bear him.      

* * *

**Note from the author:**

Dear readers,

I'm glad I've finished this chapter quicker than I thought. I've always have difficulty in portraying the real Parnall. So far I'm still exploring his character, adding this and that. I think Parnall has started to show signs of temper here, and quite fragile as a person. I plan to expand his past in relation to his and Ardine's births in the later chapters.

Now, about Dallad. This character has appeared in some earlier chapters of my fanfics, although then I haven't yet named him. This character's real interest was unknown. However, I hope I made a clear connection between his character in this chapter and the other chapters. I hope I didn't confuse anyone until now.

Merle is back! And I think she's more herself in this chapter. I think she always bounced back from her predicaments in amazing speed, and was comical most of the time. I hope I portrayed her well here. 

I hope I portrayed Ispano clear enough. Don't hesitate to email me if you find something amiss or not clear. In my plan, Ispano had always been this multicultural nation, although the human – who dominated the nation – were prejudiced against the other races. Still, it was one of the oldest kingdoms in Gaea, with a wealth of culture and inventions. It was the reason why the Ispanian tended to be haughty – because of its heritage. 

Parnall's biological mother made her debut here…as an insane woman. I will reveal her story little by little as the story progresses. She is an important character in a way that she supports the background of my plot. I hope you will come to like her. She was in pitiful state, but she was not without her fault. 

Please ask me questions if you see some aspects that aren't very clear. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Yours,

Louise Tjandrasjahan  
01st May 2002, 22:57 p.m.    
Western Australia Time

E-mail me?


	20. II: Return :: The Start of All Crimes

**Book Two: Return**

**Chapter 16: The Start of All Crimes  **

**An Escaflowne Continuation by Louise Tjandrasjahan ** ****

As sunlight streamed thorough the one of the arch-windows in Van's study, Hitomi revelled in the warmth that the sunrays offered. Sitting on the large mahogany desk especially aligned with the nearest window to Van's bookcases, she arched her back as she released the tension on her shoulder, her back being hunched too long as the result of too much writing. At a time like this she longed for her laptop back home on Earth, a luxury she had taken for granted until now. It had been so easy typing up everything without having to drench one's hand with the ink that came with the use of the old-fashioned quill. 

She had only been studying Gaean universal writing code for an hour, and yet boredom started to take its toll on Hitomi. As necessary as it was for her to learn the standard writing system of Gaea, she found it very time-consuming when one had to struggle with a new language at her age. Children would pick up language easily, but she was never sure adult could perform the task with the same efficiency. 

Rising from the comfort of her cushioned chair, she proceeded to walk to another window and sat on its pane. Inhaling the fresh morning air deeply, she repeatedly told herself that she could get used to the life in Fanelia. In fact, if it weren't for several dilemmas that had developed slowly in her mind, she would enjoy her quiet life soon enough that she would forget her busier and louder life back on Earth. Of course, the thought of her family haunted her sometimes, but she simply came to accept what happened to her and decided to live her life as it was. There must be a purpose she had to fulfil for her to be sent back to Gaea just in time before Fanelia being ambushed once again. 

Reaching out for a blank parchment, she started to scribble on the beige surface of the material. Drawing the caricature version of Van, she was trying to convey her most intense emotion. The Van she illustrated in her drawing possessed the sternest features, straight Roman nose and eagle eyes that would make people wonder if the character was angry. The caricature version of Van looked odd at some angles, but it served the purpose right. It amused Hitomi, and it served as a way for her to pass time. 

As Hitomi gazed into Van's caricatured eyes, she could picture the real-life Van's frustration and restlessness, although she was unable to exactly pinpoint what exactly was reeling in his mind. Since the day they had first become husband and wife, she sensed a kind of wariness brewing behind those stormy eyes of his, taut and ready to explode any time. True they barely had time to rest as commotion by commotion followed each other, intruding their dream of a peaceful life as family. They barely had time to breathe, to actually release the trauma of the last battle and explore more of their personal relationship together. 

Their days were filled with peaceful companionship, but up until that point Hitomi sensed something amiss from their usually solid bond. She didn't mean physically, for Van had been very attentive to her, making love to her fervently now and then as if to make up for the years they had spent away from each other. She was unable to come up with an answer though, since she was still exploring aspects of their relationship themselves.

Hitomi looked up as her sensitive ears heard the soft click of the door being opened and smiled warmly as she regarded the newcomer with a gracious nod. A maid had brought a tray of refreshment, freshly baked at her disposal. Giving into a little curtsy, the maid regarded Hitomi with a smile as she waited for the permission to speak. 

But Hitomi did nothing except for returning her gaze questioningly. Seconds stretched into minutes, the maid was starting to feel uneasy under Hitomi's scrutiny. Gently she cleared her throat, hopefully enough to inform Hitomi about her lapse. 

"Your…Majesty?"

Wakened from her daydreaming so suddenly, Hitomi struggled for an explanation, but in the end she merely answered the maid with an awkward smile. Shaking her head in amusement, the maid made her way to a nearby side table and announced in such a jolly manner that managed to rest Hitomi's troubled mind and warmed her heart. "Nibbles, Your Majesty? The cook prepared these especially for you! I believe you have never tasted Fanelia's most famous confection!" 

Smiling, Hitomi sauntered across the studies and peeked into what the dish had to offer. Her mouth soon watered when she saw the beautifully arranged rose-coloured spheres – fluffy marshmallow-like sweetener and soft yellow sugar-icing intricate ornament decorated its surface. Hitomi almost sighed in regret as she carefully picked up one of the candy and bit on it daintily. They were so pretty it hurt to eat it. 

But another sensation followed as her mind started to register the taste of the rosy sweetness. Smell of the earthy roses and something her senses identified as the smell of grassy summer filled her mind with the images of her grandmother's home, where she could almost taste the sun-kissed sky and see the white clouds travelling above her head. For a moment, she was thinking of home, a place where she would be together with the people from her childhood. A voice started to whisper from the back of her mind. 

'I want to go home…' 

And yet, the thought of her 'home' disappeared all of sudden as her tongue encountered an acid taste. Frowning ever so slightly, she turned to the maid and inquired softly, more curious than annoyed by the unwelcome taste, "What is this?" 

"'Tis _teela_, Your Majesty. It is sweet when you first bite it, but as you finish the sugar-coating, you will gradually taste the tanginess of a bitter lemon." 

Hitomi let out a wistful smile as she lifted up another teela and inspected its pretty form contemplatively. "Lemony bitter sweet, indeed." She commented lightly, popping the candy into her mouth. "Fanelia had its own home grown lemons?" she finally asked out of curiosity. Gaea was similar to Earth in some ways after all. 

"Yes, and we keep a patch of lemon garden in the palace's garden as well, Madam." Then, with a touch of pride, the young maid answered, "These sweets have been made using this year's crop, and I was the one overseeing the caring of the patch." 

Chuckling at the maid's enthusiasm, Hitomi remembered the earlier days of her teenage innocence, when all she cared was the heady rush of first love. That was, before she met Van. 

Speaking of Van, the maid might be able to tell his whereabouts. She had not seen him since morning, and she had several things to discuss, namely the financial state of Fanelia. Van had been reluctant in letting her involved in Fanelian government, but she insisted she was given official duties, at least to chase away her boredom. He finally relented when she promised him not to be involved in politics. She respected that politics was Van's area, and she would never dare to tread in the way of Van's pride. 

She was aware of part of the financial problems. Fanelia had been in a rush to enhance her defence and military system in order to prevent another unsighted attack like one happening six months ago. Even after her reconstruction had reached the end – in which Fanelia castle stood in its former glory and the capitol was fully restored – Van, with Gardia and Gaudi assisting him as his political and military advisors, had been preoccupied with strengthening Fanelia's sea land forces and building a large moat and high walls around the capitol of Fanelia. 

Battalions had been dispatched to the rural districts as well, and thorough investigation on the enemy's spies had been commissioned. Following Gaudi's advice, Van had already begun the task of developing his own espionage network, realising the importance of intelligence in the upcoming and very possible war. 

Fanelia, which thankfully was still adequately supported by its agriculture production despite some fatal damage in its most industrious areas, had begun distributing its income in the focus of the next inevitable war. Fanelian strongest men were recruited in order to increase the strength of its army, and soon various intensive training ensued, overseen by the king himself. Van had hoped that in a few months the newly recruited troops would be ready to at least defend Fanelia when the war truly commenced. 

But the tax had risen higher, and higher, and higher…and the people were getting restless. It was part of the problem Hitomi had been struggling to repress. Van might have been a good militarist and political leader, but he was hopeless when it came to economics. Gardia had taken care of everything since the day one Van ascended his throne. And she was having a hard time because of that, arguing with the stubborn chief advisor. 

"Do you know where my husband might be?" she questioned the maid softly, which soon drew her eager response. 

"His Majesty was last seen on the training ground, together with Lord Gaudi, Madam." 

A slight frown marred Hitomi's clean face as she suppressed the urge to make a snide remark about spending twenty-four hours on the training ground, but she knew better. Besides, Van was probably there to make enquiries about Merle's whereabouts. Nothing was heard of her everywhere, and this distressed him a lot. Even his newly established spy network was unable to find news about her. No sighting. She simply disappeared. 

And she had left this huge hole in Van's life that even her, as his wife, could never fill. Hitomi knew that their relationship was that of siblings, but sometimes she wondered what would happen should she never come back to Gaea. 

"Your Majesty?" 

Startled, Hitomi raised her eyes to find concerns blatantly showing in the young maid's eyes, so pure and so innocent. A slow smile spread out. It was unwise to involve the maid into her private matters, so she had better kept her thoughts and feelings to herself. 

"Is something the matter?" 

Shaking her head, Hitomi merely answered no. "I'm fine. You may go if you like." 

Casting one final worried look at Hitomi's direction, the maid curtsied and hurried out of the study at Hitomi's nod. As a palace maid, it was also her job to detect whether her mistress needed some quality time alone. 

Hitomi let out a hearty sigh after she was sure the maid was well out of earshot. Toying with her ruby pendant, she continued her lament. A lot of things went across her mind, but she was unable to discern them. They muddled her mind, and soon after she was unable to think. All she felt was the sensation that her mind was going to burst from the force that the stress weighed her. 

Shaking her head in discontent, she rose to her feet and strolled across to one of the giant bookcases. Her robe rustled softly behind, and she cursed when she tripped not only once or twice. Soon she found herself longing for her more practical suits she wore on the day she arrived in Fanelia. Only respect for Van prevented her to jump back into the suits. She was a Gaean the day she decided to marry Van. 

Carefully she tested the strength of the ladder as she climbed up to reach a particular book located on the higher end of the shelves. Actually, Van would gladly provide an assistant for her, but she always felt uncomfortable having other people around her while she worked. What's more, she could use the sport. It was hard to believe, but she thought she had been cramming with books as much as she did sport back in high school nowadays. She used to hate books. What an irony. 

"Asturia…national assets and human resource…there!" she murmured to herself as she concentrated on pulling the book out of its crammed existence. The book was trapped quite deeply, however, and it refused to budge out. Hitomi tried her might to haul it, but the fact that she had to keep her balance and retrieve the book at the same time made her difficult to move. Finally she was able to pull it out, but her long skirt unexpectedly wrapped around her feet and with a high pitch of cry, she lost her grip and plunged headlong. 

She expected the fall to hurt her badly, but her landing was surprisingly soft though by no means smooth. Another body seemed to cushion hers and prevented the impact to harm her. Tension ran down her backbone when she heard a faint groan, and she almost cried in astonishment when she finally saw who her saviour was. 

------ ------ 

The sword match ended with the last clash of swords and a flutter of dust and soil as one of the swordsmen fell on the ground with a thud. Curses rang clear in the air and all matches were suspended immediately as people averted their attention to the source of commotion. Noone dared to comment as they watched their king lying on the red soil of the training ground with the tip of Gaudi's feet-long sword touching the skin of his neck. Dare not to breathe, they all waited in anticipation as they watched Van struggling for words, his face red in the obvious shame of being defeated.

Because Van Fanel had never been defeated before, at least not in the past five years. 

And Gaudi, his grin ever sly and cocky, hovered above Van as he eyed the latter curiously, knowing that his cousin's well-known temper was put to test at the moment. As much as Van attempted to control his high-flying emotions, the young king detested the thought of defeat most. 

"Put your sword away!" a growl escaped Van's throat as he looked around him self-consciously, feeling very much humiliated. 

Flashing his victorious grin for the last time, Gaudi removed his sword swiftly and offered his hand, but Van refused to have his manly pride bruised further. He jumped back onto his feet in no time and glared a warning that told the spectators not to mess up with their king and just go back to their training. 

Touching his abused neck, Van's scowl darkened when he noticed a trickle of crimson on his fingertips, "If I don't know you well, Gaudi, perhaps I have long suspected you for treason." 

Gaudi merely chuckled in amusement as he tossed his wine bottle at Van. "Here, have a sip. It will soothe your nerves down." Although Gaudi insisted on calling Van by his title in any other public occasion, it was only on the training ground that Gaudi decided not to address him as a king. His philosophy dictated that all people were equals in the battlefield except for their skills. Kingship would not buy Van his life if he were unable to defend himself before the enemy. 

Van accepted the wine bottle and gulped down the whole content heartily. He nodded his thanks at his cousin and confidante, although it was still obvious that he was still a little miffed about his earlier defeat. He decided not to pursue the subject though, so he busied himself by picking up his discarded training sword and clean it. Silently he put the blame on the innocent sword, cursing the fact that he had actually left his royal sword behind. 

"No hard feelings alright?" 

Van gave Gaudi a half-hearted smile and turned back to join the latter. Together they walked back to the resting booth; both were busy with their own thoughts. They had spent the whole morning training the men, and they had been exhausted beyond measure. _Perhaps it was time to call it a day, Van mused inwardly. _

"What's the matter with you?" 

Glancing briefly at Gaudi, Van replied, "Just a little bit strained." 

Giving him a disbelieved snort, Gaudi simply stated what was in his mind, "You are hardly your usual self, Your Majesty." 

"Perhaps," came the nonchalant reply.

"I am not certain, but you were preoccupied, My Lord." 

Gaudi waited a moment for Van's response, but nothing came. What confronted him instead was the young king's hardened expression – a sure sign Van had called the conversation a quit. Finally he gave up and decided there would be another time to pursue the subject. He was about to leave Van to his solitude when he heard the latter asked him, "How is Ardine?" 

Lifting one of his eyebrows in surprise, Gaudi returned to Van's side and regarded him with curiosity. Since when was Van interested in the princess' case? Gaudi assumed Ardine's existence was one of the factors that strained Van and Hitomi's relationship, even though they had never been public about it. However, he decided to shelf his curiosity for later conversation and answered Van's question cautiously. The walls had ears and most of them would elaborate their conversation and turned it into the latest sensation. Dire sensation. Especially when most people disapproved Van granting asylum to the sister of the Ispanian sovereign who had so mercilessly destroyed their country. 

"She is well so far. We've stationed guards around her chamber so that she is not free to roam by herself. She is fine as long as she keeps to herself. Then again, she has no desire to mingle with our people most of the time." Bestowing Van a long side glance, Gaudi prompted, "Do you believe she would not attempt to escape?"

A nod was the only answer given by the young king. Gaudi's frown deepened. Van was extremely tight-lipped these days. He even lost the flare of his infamous temper. To Gaudi, he looked like a sealed and overloaded bottle, ready to burst any time. 

"Your Majesty? You are not really concerned with Princess Ardine's status, are you?"

Gaudi braced himself for one of Van's infamous retorts as he noticed the latter halted abruptly and eyes burning with some unidentifiable emotions. 

"I have my own private concerns. You'll be notified when I'm ready." he answered curtly after awhile, his eyes never leaving Gaudi's ocean blue one.

"The queen." Boldly Gaudi prodded further, "You have to consult her at least before you are going to perform your options."

"Hitomi has her own concerns, and I do believe 'tis not your concern to sniff around my case, _General_." Emphasising the word 'general', Van said through gritted teeth. "I believe you have more important task rather than assisting my personal matters."

Gaudi fell one step aback; his face was crimson to the root of his hair. Anger was visible in his eyes, although he managed to repress it with every ounce of his willpower. Of course, he had to be reminded about his status and position. Curious men started to notice their argument, although they pretended they saw and heard nothing. And Van has humiliated his in front of all these people, and he was just concerned about the other's well being!

"Very well, Your Majesty." with shaky voice he responded, "I will not take your time anymore. Please excuse me." With the last word he said, he performed a crisp mock salute and walked swiftly to the other side of the training ground, his countenance haughty and rigid. 

Van's ruby eyes followed the tall figure of his cousin, and he sighed as he probed his heart for feelings - anger, sadness, anything. But he sensed nothing, not even the presence of coldness that lingered after Ispano's last attack.

And then…a new sensation started to engulf him slowly.

He was afraid. 

Afraid of what, he knew not.

------ ------ 

"What are you doing here?!" 

Shocked and alarmed simultaneously, Hitomi quickly scooted over to free the other from her weight. Inwardly she cursed herself for her clumsiness, half blaming the long and heavy dress for the trouble she endured. She checked on the other hastily for any broken bones, and sighed in relief when she did not find any. 

"Here, take my hand," Hitomi eyed the figure before her earnestly as she reached out with both hands, expecting refusal. She was very surprised though, when the other consented to her assistance. From behind the layer of shimmering black hair appeared the austere and striking face of Ardine, a serious expression radiating from it. Fixing her disarrayed hair mildly, she made her way without excusing herself toward the window sill where Hitomi had resided earlier. Her hawkish golden eyes skimmed on everything in the study, an air of peril trailing her very presence.

Intrigued, Hitomi's eyes subconsciously followed the younger girl's movement. Normally she would be alarmed by Ardine's possible hidden intentions, but this time she was more interested in why Ardine was able to penetrate the guard's positioned outside her door. Calmly she sat on one of the nearest chair, waiting for the younger girl's explanation silently. 

Instead of the answer Hitomi was expecting, Ardine spoke, her low voice sounded even strange to her ears, "You're too heavy. 'Tis no way of pleasing Lord Van."

Agape, Hitomi found it difficult to ignore the ache prodding on her pride. She might not be an exquisite beauty, but she had always prided her trimmed figure! And she jogged frequently, too. This green girl dared to criticise her figure? She didn't think so. Okay, may be she did not possess the dream chest every girl in the world wanted, but she was lean and slim, thank you very much! 

Being insensitive or just plainly ignoring Hitomi's aggravation, Ardine continued her verbal assault on Hitomi's pride, adding a smirk for a touch of sarcasm, "You round bottom just suffocated me - you could have killed me right on spot unless you didn't remove it, and you looked bulky in that dress." An unladylike snort and, "Huh, you should have consulted a mirror. How could you expect Lord Van to spend wonderful nights with you with a figure like that?"

Ignoring the plain insult, Hitomi refused to succumb to anger over insignificant arguments. She was an adult and had to act like one, at least by her standard. She was aware that she might embarrass Ardine in the process, but the girl had a lot to learn about manners and subtlety. 

Offering Ardine one of her saccharine smiles, Hitomi planted one hand into her hips as she replied sweetly, "And how do you suppose a lady have to look? No matter how beautiful a lady was, she was nothing without her _essence_. And essence means good character." Emphasising on the word 'essence', Hitomi gave Ardine one of her more smug grins. Surprisingly, the fog in her head started to clear and her feelings became lighter and lighter by the minute. 

Hitomi could barely suppress a giggle as she noticed Ardine's flustered expression and the way the younger girl continued to move her eyes about to avoid her eyes. From the way Ardine gritted her teeth, it was easy to tell that she was angry - more with herself than with Hitomi - and humiliated. She must have regretted her earlier remark, which ended up making a fool out of herself. 

Waving her hands in dismissive gesture, Ardine decided to forgo her earlier cockiness and answer Hitomi's unspoken question. Taking a deep long breath, she schooled her features into her usually cold and calculating expression before she finally answered, "I simply outsmarted them."

An amused smile appeared on Hitomi's lips as she poured two goblets of Fanelian juice, and commented serenely, "You sneaked out."

"Yes. " No denial. "It was easy. The guards are all as stupid as a pig. I studied their habits and planned my escape." Casting a quick glance at Hitomi, she added calmly, "Don't worry. I'm not stupid enough as to plan to escape from Fanelia. I am well aware that this place is my best refuge despite the circumstances." 

Hitomi raised an eyebrow knowingly before she continued with a smile, "Are you bored?"

Her smile softened as she noticed that Ardine was taken aback by her question. What did the girl expect anyway? The question was the only logical thing she would ask to a person who had been confined in her chamber for a long period of time. 

"I am not here to discuss that." She could see that Ardine was struggling to suppress the surprise from her voice and her expression. 

"But you are. Only a statue will not get bored staying in the same place for weeks." Hitomi told Ardine while she offered one of the goblets to her. A smile broke once again when she saw Ardine's hesitation. Taking the proffered goblet back, Hitomi gulped the content twice and coaxed Ardine once again to accept it. "Take it. I'm not a slime who will put poison in the goblet, even though I have to admit I don't really like you." 

Ardine took the goblet without releasing her eyes from Hitomi's, but she drank the content heartily anyway. The meals offered to her were far from satisfying her taste, so the juice was a nice little change from her new routine. 

"You're just bored, aren't you?"

Ardine whipped her head around at the question and scowled inwardly. This Hitomi never did give up, didn't she. But she was right. It was awfully boring and lonely without her Ispanian companions by her side. 

The young princess cast a long cautious glance at Hitomi, scrutinising her one-time rival from head to toe. Except for the shoulder-length hairdo and the lighter tone of her skin, the new Fanelian queen might actually pass as her sister. Of course, her beauty was unquestionable, but she may consider Hitomi pretty. Long swan-like neck, lips gently turned-up at the corners, hair shimmering and silky. Hitomi was genuinely a manifestation of what Ardine had imagined as the creature of the mythical Phantom Moon – forever ethereal in her mind's eye. 

And yet, the legendary lady of the Phantom Moon was poles apart from the heroic ballad sung by the bards of Gaea. What it was that made the difference, Ardine had yet to explore. The creature before her was…so fascinating and ordinary at the same time.

A chuckle woke Ardine up from her day-dreaming, and she blushed furiously as she attempted to cover up her awkwardness by occupying herself with the varieties of titles available in the grand study. Inwardly she scolded herself for her unforgivable lapse. Her dignity burned with shame at being caught fouling up. Glaring at Hitomi was the only thing she could do to chase away her embarrassment.

"Very cute, Ardine. You look more like a seventeen-year-old that way." Hitomi pointed out between laughter, earning an even nastier glare from Ardine.

Snorted in an unladylike manner, Ardine diverted her attention to a thick book about the history of Fanelia while answering in her best icy tone, "Protocol, Your Majesty! Not even a king address me only by my name! I have an official title."

Hitomi's response was merely the slightest shrug of her shoulders and a chirp, "Sorry." Clearly she tried unsuccessfully to redeem her laughter, "But you're in my presence now, and since I'm the queen and you're only a princess, it is your duty to follow my command. Even if you're a _foreign princess." She added, emphasising the word foreign. "That's protocol as well."_

When there was no reply from Ardine, Hitomi took the silence as her cue to fill in the conversation. Closing the book that she had failed to read since Ardine's intrusion, she added casually, although not without a touch of irony, "I forgave you a long time ago if it is about what you did to my wedding dress. No offence taken. In fact, I'm grateful. I truly hated the design since the first time I tried it on."

Ardine avoided looking into Hitomi's eyes directly, her cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment. Hitomi would surely pay one day for humiliating her like this. The older woman knew that she had the power even to command her execution, thus she decided to play a little bit. Ardine hated the feeling of helplessness that Hitomi inflicted on her. 

"So, what are you going to do about it? Burn me at a stake for the offence?" 

Hitomi's eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds, but then softened with renewed understanding. Here stood the princess that at one time thought that Hitomi was her biggest rival, someone she had to defeat at all cost. Proud of her heritage, and loyal to her motherland, but what was left for her now? Hunted by her own twin brother and forced to live out of the mercy of the Fanelian king, she was stripped off even her royal dignity. 

And then, something else entered Hitomi's mind. She was embarrassed by her earlier childish behaviour. Although Ardine once had tried to spoil her wedding, but the young princess now was no more than a prisoner in this vast Fanelia Castle. She was not free to roam about, and people always watched her movements. 

Hitomi was about to say something when she heard someone knocked on the wooden door. Eyeing Ardine intently, she took notice of the other's suddenly tensed body. Hitomi looked around to hide Ardine, unwilling to see the girl in other humiliating situation. 

She wasn't quick enough, unfortunately. The intruder decided to walk in without her consent, and the door revealed the very grave expression of Fanelian high councillor, Gardia de Meddez. "Your Majesty, there are a few delicate matters we need to discuss…" his voice trailed off as his eyes finally registered Ardine's presence in the study chamber.

"Your Majesty…? What in Gaea's name…?"  

"Princess Ardine is my guest, High Councillor. She is here at my request." Hitomi quickly supplied, which earned a look of relief from Ardine.

"…which is totally untrue, I presume?" Gardia responded haughtily, standing eye-to-eye with Hitomi, "I placed strict order not to let the princess wander around even an inch outside her chamber."

Hitomi rushed forward, concern evident in her eyes, "But she is just a child, Gardia. Besides, she's lonely. And bored. Surely you can understand…"

"She is no respectable guest but a dangerous presence for Fanelia." Gardia cut Hitomi's words icily. His glare bored a hole inside Hitomi's eyes. "_Surely you are aware of this matter, My Queen."_

Hitomi never gave up. "But should you be in her position…"

Shaking his head as a final no, Gardia replied, "…in which I am not. I shall report you to His Majesty, and you shall learn – I apologise for being rude but mark my word – _learn to differentiate friends from foes."_

"Gardia!"

"Guards!"

Hitomi's body jolted in alarm as she watched a group of burly Fanelian soldiers entered the study. "No!" she yelled in desperation, standing between Ardine and the group, "I'm not letting you to treat her this way!" In her final defiance, she circled her arms protectively around Ardine's body, shielding her from people's eyes. 

"Please, Your Majesty. You are making our task difficult." One of the soldiers pleaded to her, eyeing the queen and the high councillor back and fro nervously. "His Excellency is right. This _lady…" he clearly was being careful with his choice of words, "…is a prisoner." _

Angry, Gardia finally could not contain himself anymore, "What are you waiting for?! Seize the girl! She has contaminated the queen!"

The guards advanced simultaneously with their spears thrust forward, but didn't dare to move any further in fear of hurting their queen. Hitomi had stubbornly planted her feet before Ardine, not bothered the slightest by what the people around her may think.

It was finally Ardine who broke the tension as she put her hand gently on Hitomi's shoulder and said, "I will go."

Hitomi eyed her questionably, but she merely nodded in return. Ardine then eyed the men before her, and she smiled sardonically as she mocked them, "Ten men against a mere little girl. Have you no shame?" 

The tension in the study chamber doubled in a snap as all burly men leapt forward in anger, including Gardia who let out an outraged cry. Hitomi quickly intervened, her eyes looking at the men before her in reprimand. 

"The princess has agreed to go. Must all of you behave childishly like this?" She bore her eyes into Gardia's, gathering the courage to voice her opinion against the old man, "Especially you, Gardia. I thought you were wiser than to listen to a young girl's taunt."

Gardia retreated behind the shadow of the present retainers, fists clenched beside his body, face red with shame. A mere little girl dared to lecture him! Gardia, the highest councillor in the whole Fanelia!

Waiting for the people to calm down, Hitomi glanced conspicuously at Ardine and smiled a little when she noticed Ardine shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. The foolishly brave girl she had witnessed during the last ambush was probably a very neat façade of the scared cat within. 

Shaking her head in mild amusement, Hitomi finally gave her order, "I know you're dying to go, Princess. Some of these men will escort you back…" she glanced at Ardine quickly enough to capture the expression of utter disbelief that the young girl successfully repressed seconds after, "…before they have to escort me to the king's place. And naturally, I will too see you off to your chamber as well."

If Gardia seemed to disagree, he might keep it inside then. Being humiliated once by the queen in front of the guards was enough for the day. Swiftly he performed a graceful bow and excused himself wordlessly from the queen's presence as soon as she nodded her permission. 

The queen has humiliated him in front of the enemy of Fanelia.

Gardia would never forget.  

* * *

**Note from the author:**

Dear Readers,

More or less two years have passed since the first time I wrote this continuation. I want to take this chance to thank you all for reading and supporting this continuation despite the constant appearing disappearing act on my part. I myself wondered how I could actually pass those two years. 

A lot of things happened, but here it comes! Chapter one from Book Two: RETURN. It's been fun writing and focusing on Van and Hitomi, but I think it's time the other Escaflowne characters have proper cameos. The story will still centre on Van and Hitomi, but more will be written about the Asturians, especially in the last half of this book. The story in this book will get a little bit more political (especially when it concerns the relationship between Asturia-Fanelia Asturia-Ispano). I hope I can manage to make it as entertaining as possible.  

I've got the idea about spy network from Sun Tzu's war strategy. Whether it works for Van or not, we shall see later. =) I still haven't decided yet how the spy network will affect the storyline, but I think its influence will be quite significant. 

The theme for this chapter is communicating with others. I hope I illustrate Ardine-Hitomi relationship well here. I think it's time both of them are more understanding toward each other. As for Van-Gaudi, well, even the best of friends got problems with each other sometimes. The problem becomes dangerous only when the people involved don't make amend soon. 

OK, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and happy reading!

Yours,

Louise Tjandrasjahan  
22nd of August 2002, 01:17 a.m. (Gosh, that long ago already?)    
Western Australia Time

E-mail me?

Ps. Below is my plan for Book 2. It's subjected to changes though, so don't count on it! But at least it may give you some idea… (The titles may reveal something so for people who hate spoilers…you know what to do!)  
  


Chapter 17: Catastrophic Phantasms 

Chapter 18: The Pragmatists 

Chapter 19: Pacifying Gaea 

Chapter 20: Transferred Luck

Chapter 21: Renunciation of the Privileged 

Chapter 22: In God We Trust 

Chapter 23: The Flight from Doom

Chapter 24: Toward the Sanctuary

Chapter 25: Stake of the Kingdom

Chapter 26: Crowning the Dark Angel

Chapter 27: The Heavenly Knight of Caeli

Chapter 28: Unearthing Escaflowne

Chapter 29: Chasing the Crusaders

Chapter 30: Divine Asylum

Interlude 05: Earth – Urbane Distractions

Interlude 06: Fanelia – Immutable Commitment 

Interlude 07: Asturia and Freid – The Cataclysmic 

Interlude 08: Ispano – Campaigns of the Victorious 


	21. II: Return :: Catasthropic Phantasm

**Book Two: Return**

**Chapter 17: Catastrophic Phantasm   **

**An Escaflowne Continuation by Louise Tjandrasjahan **

_They had reached their hands out to her. Those young boys – with their eyes bleak and empty, and their faces contorted in excruciating pain – had come to her, crying, pleading and grovelling…their bloody hands clawing at her new satin dresses as they screamed out for help. She could head their silent voices echoing inside her head: my master, my lord, don't leave me! Don't let us go! _

Celena Schezar heaved her frustration as she threw herself down onto the thick mat of the soft green grass, the tips teasing her skin gently as they swayed to the wind. Closing her eyes, she contemplated what her mind had just seen. Ghosts? Pretty unlikely. Premonition? She had no such talent. Hallucination? May be.  

What happened to her? Ten minutes ago she was still having fun in the Royal Bazaar together with Allen, her beloved brother, and Roja, the red-haired child she took in after the ambush on Fanelia. They had been having so much fun that her stomach had cramped as a result of too much laughing. It had been a nice change from the usual royal protocol that dictates a lady's behaviour, even if it was for a day only. She had been running from stall to stall, admiring the colourful spirit of the festive, and she had been enjoying the many exotic attractions the bazaar had to offer.

That had been when the vision suddenly started. She had been watching this – this fascinating – fire eater when all of sudden, the flame seemed to approach and consume her, ready to burn her into ashes. Her vision had been blackened instantly, but she had been conscious all the time as well. She did not faint. She had been aware of the voices in the background all the time, although she had not felt the people's existence. 

She had been floating in a vast black space, going neither upwards nor downwards. The air was chilly despite the threatening flames that kept coming closer to her, the atmosphere surreal. She remembered being very, very small and afraid, her existence insignificant. Reaching out for her brother's hands, she was looking for the safety and protection that her brother would provide her so readily – something she had taken for granted for as long as she could remember. 

But she had reached nothing. People had been gone, and the noises had seemed to cease to exist at that moment. Even time had ceased to flow for that agonising minute of her life. 

Then it happened.

People yelling a name – the name of a man, she was certain – being in pain, burnt, scalded into death. Ghosts they might be, but Celena had never believed the existence of apparitional being, and refused to acknowledge the notion that ghosts really did exist.

Panic overwhelmed her mind as she seek to banish the revelation from her mind. She had felt claustrophobic, even to the point of hyperventilating, and she had lost her mind the moment she intuitively fled from the wretched place, finding her way out of the suffocating vision. She didn't care about what people thought about her bizarre action – she didn't even consider excusing herself from her brother's presence.

She just ran.                              

How far had she run, that, she didn't know. What she knew was only the fact that she had removed herself so far away from the location where the bazaar was taking place, to the location that she herself had never visited nor heard before. But a familiar fondness ran through her vein the moment she examined her surrounding closely – a scenic and secluded green meadow in which she was able to enjoy the gorgeous panorama of the capital of Asturia, with its sturdy vessels and little boats lined about the active sea bay. The strangeness!

Nonetheless, she would accept what had happened as it had been. Strange happenings were something that she experienced constantly, so used she was with her often unpredictable state of mind. 

She had lost her memory from when she was seven year olds to when she was fourteen. There were long periods whereas she would just sit in the garden at Allen's vast estate, looking at nothing in particular but the blurry images in her mind. She remembered trying very hard to grasp her memory back, but horrifying sensation attacked her senses in her every attempt. Allen told her that she had had an accident – a horrible accident that gave her the dent in her head, erasing all her memories of childhood. Alas, she would love it very much to remember her happy childhood with Allen together, to discover the other part of her that disappeared. But she was content with what became her so far, and she was fine about it.

Watching the blue sky high above her head, Celena let out a weak smile as she watched the clouds stirred. Closing her eyes once again, she allowed her imagination to roam, first to reproduce the shapes of the clouds in her head, and then to give the shapes new appearances. It was her favourite part-time activity. It was the only way she could release herself free – from the self-consciousness, the doubts, and the guilt that she harboured towards…she had no idea. The guilt was always there for as long as she could remember, but she didn't know what it was all about. 

The clouds were swirling in her head…first they came together, becoming a fluffy shape with the appearance of a cotton candy, and then – to her pleasant surprise – becoming the shape of a head. She concentrated her mind to visualise the head's facial features, but as she continued to focus, the shape of the cloud dissolved into wispy smoke, leaving her anxious and disoriented in her mental pursuit. It had always been like that. She would chase, and the cloud would disappear. She had never had the opportunity to actually uncover that hidden part of her mind. 

However this time, fortune seemed to side with her. The wispy cloud that was ready to disappear returned back into its original shape, this time almost distinctly clear. Celena almost mentally whooped in her excitement. May be she would be able to uncover her true self.

She tried her damnedest, but in the end, she was still unable to recognise the features of the person kept appearing in her mind, let out to even distinguish its details. Exhausted to her core, she finally opened her eyes, wincing as the offending warm sunlight blinded her all of sudden. For a minute, she just laid there on the grass, enjoying the sun and the tranquillity, with the birds singing above her head and the sweet gentle breeze rustled her satin gown and teased her wavy platinum tresses.   

…and she heard it.

It was soft, almost like a whisper, but nonetheless the voice of someone humming to him or herself. The pitch was asexual, for it was neither deep nor high. Promptly she scrambled up to the sitting position, focusing all her senses in search of the source of the voice. 

A young man, approximately her age, sat above her head on one of the looming branches of the tree near her sitting location. One leg dangling so casually over the branch, he was the epitome of contentment and tranquillity. She was unable to distinguish his face from her position, but his shimmering platinum short hair was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen – so silky, so brilliant under the reflection of sunlight.

And she knew the song he was humming! It was a lullaby from her childhood, the one that mother had always sung for her night by night before she had gone to her bed. She remembered!

Half-covering her eyes with her palm to prevent the sunlight to spoil her vision, she attempted a peer at the man and greeted him hesitantly.  "Hello, do you realise that you sit above a lady's head?" she smiled good-naturedly as she spoke, half-jokingly putting emphasis on her presence. It was a little forward of her to speak to a man she practically had never met before. But, who cares? Her brother was not around, so she was free to behave as she saw fit.

The young man seemed to make the attempt to peer down, and somehow he managed to bend his waist in a particular angle that would let them speak in face-to-face basis while maintaining his balance at the same time. He flashed a toothy grin, causing Celena to laugh in return. The sunlight still made it difficult for her to make out his features, but she supposed he was handsome since he seemed to possess a beautiful warm smile. 

"Hello there, Miss. Didn't quite see you down there. Suppose I am too preoccupied with my silly tune." Celena hid an amused smile behind her hand at the remark, "I apologise for that."

The young man must have come from an educated family, for his speech-pattern was sharp and organised, unlike the way the commoners spoke. The thought that he might come from a family of her brother's acquaintance made the prospect of getting to know him more exciting. Leaping upwards, Celena laughed as she straightened her gown expertly, smiling as she gave her response, "Not at all, not at all. You sang the tune delightfully. It reminded me of my childhood for a second."

"Really?" the man leant forward; his eyes seemed to shine with curiosity, "Was it a nostalgic tune for you? Not that it doesn't hold fond memories for me…I think most people in general will regard the tune with affection and wistful longing of childhood." 

There was a pause in which both of them just smiled and looked at each other's face, with the soft breeze filling in most of the conversation. 

"Lady, if I may know your name…?" The man finally asked, his voice brimming with urgency.

Celena waited for a few moments before she was going to answer it, partly because she enjoyed making the person waited in anticipation and partly because she was considering whether giving out her name to stranger was the right thing to do or not. Allen had often lectured her in this matter, fearing for her only sister's safety above all. She understood his concern, although sometimes she felt trapped.

She was about to open her mouth and spell out her name when suddenly she heard a familiar voice crying out her name, most probably in search of her. Whirling around to the owner of the voice, she waved ecstatically as she recognised the tall figure of her brother with Roja in his arms, and the loads of boxes of goods that she purchased in the bazaar but left so suddenly in her blank state of mind. 

"Celena! Thank God you are alright!" From afar, she could see Allen struggled with the weights of the boxes and Roja in his arms – he should have let Roja walk on his own instead of spoiling the boy by carrying him like that, Celena thought resentfully, but looking at the boy's position, the boy might be sleeping. For some unknown reason, her brother seemed to enjoy having the boy in his arms, however.  

Celena averted her eyes on the young man sitting on the tree branch, and back to her brother alternately. She was in truth dying to get acquainted with this seemingly nice young man, but her guilt on leaving Allen behind without even the slightest explanation forced her to forgo the desire for the moment. Allen needed her assistance with the boy and the parcels for sure.

And the man seemed to understand what was going on in her mind. "Go on," he pointed at Allen with his chin, "Go to him. It seems that he's looked for you for a long time already."

"He is my brother." Celena made the unconscious statement to avoid misunderstanding with the wonderful stranger. She sensed laughter wavered in his baritone, "Aye, I see the resemblance."

Smiling, she attempted to peer upwards again unsuccessfully, and inquired, "Are you often in this area?"

Opening his arms widely, the man looked around him as he answered, "This is my constant past-time dwelling. Is there any reason…?"

Shaking her head slowly, Celena responded as she gathered her skirt and walked away from the spot rapidly to assist Allen. "No, nothing in particular. That's all I need to know." She walked away without looking back, certain that she would be able to meet the young man again later. At the present, she had some explaining and apologising to do. Allen was nice enough to tolerate her strange behaviour and deserved better than a kiss and a short excuse. She was a child no more, and she should have been more responsible with her own well-being (and her charge). Perhaps she would bake Allen's favourite dessert herself when they were back. 

Celena gave Allen her best apologetic smile as she looked pointedly at the sleeping Roja. The smile turned into frown though, when she finally noticed the boy's tear-streaked face. So her brother had to deal with a snivelling child because of her! Allen smiled weakly as he gestured toward Roja with his chin, jostling the child very gently to adjust his position. "He's been holding onto you when you suddenly behaved very strangely. You gave him a good shock when you slapped his hand and dashed away without particular reason."

A sharp gasp escaped Celena's rose-bud mouth as realisation struck home. Quickly she outstretched her hands to remove Roja from Allen's arms, stumbling for words, "I-I'm really sorry, Brother! I didn't realise…I don't…Really! I never thought that…"

Allen merely gave an affectionate grin at Celena as he tightened his hold on Roja, offering half the parcels of their purchase instead. "'Tis alright, Dearest. I am quite happy to look after him. He's a good boy. He's a welcome intrusion to my otherwise uninteresting routine."

"But…" Celena tried to argue while her hands were busy taking care of the parcels.  

"No buts. Let us go back to our carriage. I think it's best for both of us to relieve ourselves from our 'burdens', yes?" Winking mischievously, Allen joked good-naturedly to erase her sister's guilt. Nevertheless, uneasiness entered his mind whenever he remembered the expression that Celena wore when she had fled awhile ago, but explanation could come later. Allen didn't have the heart to ruin the almost perfect day otherwise he had a very good reason to. 

On the other hand, he was more interested in other matters.

Walking side by side, he addressed his sister casually, although by all means not without curiosity, "Who are you speaking to earlier?"

Allen regarded the faint blush on his sister's cheeks with suspicion and carried on in dismay, "Is there someone you suppose to introduce to me?"

Shaking her had rapidly – half in amusement and half in embarrassment – Celena avoided gazing directly into her brother's eyes as she finally gave her answer, "I met this young man."

Allen arched one of his fine eyebrows, "And?"

"That's all. Nothing else."

A frown appeared on Allen's forehead. It was not his sister's nature to give him such a simplistic answer. She was a quiet girl, but usually she was quite elaborative when she talked to him. "That's all? Didn't he even give you his name?" Allen had to admit he was very curious about the men in his sister's life. His sister had entered her twenty-fourth autumn already, but there had been no sign yet of a man taking part in her life. "Was he good? Handsome? Did he come from a respectable family?"

A smile stole its way to Allen's lips when he noticed Celena's ears turn crimson. "I don't know! Why should I know, anyway?" It seemed to him that his sister was not going to share anything with him – he had to find things out himself.  

Turning around he marched back purposely to the place where he had found Celena earlier, only to have Celena clung to his arms, disrupting his balance for a brief moment. For a moment Allen had to struggle to prevent Roja from falling headlong, glaring at Celena in the process. The boy stirred up in his discomfort, but instead of fully awakened, he circled his arms tightly around Allen's neck and went back to sleep. Allen took a long relieved breath and permitted himself a fatherly smile. Never had he realised before how soothing it was to have a child in his arms. 

Back to business, Allen glared at Celena in chastise, while the latter was busy avoiding his eyes. Deep down, he wondered. Celena could be very childish sometimes, as if there was a little unreleased part of her. Of course. Celena had never had a real childhood. It was lucky enough that she forgot her entire past as Dilandau, but… 

Sighing in defeat, Allen decided to drop off the subject matter and searched for a figure of a man under the distant tree instead. He saw no one. 

"He sat on the tree branch when I spoke to him, but then may be he has already gone." Celena offered, hopeful that her brother would change his mind and decide not to meddle in her personal affairs. Allen meant well, but she supposed the attention a little bit too much for her taste.   

Looking at his surrounding, Allen's frown deepened as his scepticism doubled. There was no other way out of the meadow since the whole area was surrounded by a cliff. The way out was the way in. Also, it had not been that long since he first found Celena. He recalled his sister seemingly engrossed in a conversation with someone…above her head, perhaps like Celena had explained before, on top of the solitary tree on the edge of the cliff. 

He decided to let the matter drop. What's more, it was quite impossible to distinguish the outline of a man from his position. May be Celena was right. He might have interfered too much in her life.   

Gently patting Celena's platinum tresses, he smiled in understanding as he turned around and left Celena behind, mindful of the wistful look Celena projected to the sky.  

* * *

Hitomi was unable to hide her smile as she watched Ardine's attempt to curtsey according to the Fanelian court standard and waved as the princess retreated behind the door of her chamber. Poor girl. So young, and yet she had been tossed into a situation she was unable to control. Ardine might rather die than admitting her fear and uncertainty, but Hitomi was sure the girl was fully aware of her rather delicate position in Fanelia.

Van and Hitomi had taken her into custody of course, but Gaudi's attitude in this matter was amazing. Unbeknownst to Ardine, Gaudi had spared his precious leisure time to supervise her security matter personally, making certain that there would be no attempted murder on the already much hated princess. She had no idea of what truly happened between Gaudi and Ardine, but she was almost certain of the saddened expression in Gaudi's eyes whenever he laid his eyes on her. Between the two, Hitomi had sensed the beginning of a bond that would grow into a wonderful one if nurtured and preserved. 

"Your Majesty, shall we escort you back to the royal library?"

The polite but uncomfortable 'plea' of her aides behind her interfered with her train of thoughts. She almost smiled as she calmly twisted around and eyed the guards critically, her eyebrows furrowed deeply as she assessed the bunch of burly men from head to toe. "Gentlemen," she pointed out lightly, a half smile played on her lips, "I believe you all comprehend how to answer to your duty."

Laughing softly, Hitomi merely shook her head in amusement as she noticed the reddened tips of the men's ears. She supposed her guards longed for a little break after the incident with Ardine in the study chamber. With that consideration in mind, she relaxed her face and dismissed them with a grin. Of course in the way that did not make them feel as if they were neglecting their duty. 

"I want some quality time alone. You are all dismissed."

The look of surprise floated briefly on the captain guard's face, when he voiced his protest involuntary, "But Your Majesty! 'Tis not wise to be all alone…" 

Hitomi's eyes twinkled at the response. So the men still had some sense of duty after all. They were not only the burly men who had enforced their power on Ardine in the study chamber earlier. Still, she reckoned there was no harm in losing her 'excess baggage' once awhile, so she repeated her request, "Thank you for your concern, but I will be alright. I can take care of myself."

"But…"

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Hitomi diverted her gaze the unoccupied part of the corridor, but her smile broadened when her eyes contracted with Gaudi's familiar figure. He smiled cordially at her as he approached and bowed formally, waiting for Hitomi to address him first.

Instead of greeting the newcomer, Hitomi turned around to face her guards properly and said, "You may go. I have sufficient security here."

Eyeing each of his men hesitantly, the captain of the guards finally agreed, mainly because Gaudi was there to take care of Hitomi. 

Hitomi waited until her guards were well out of earshot before regarding Gaudi bowed form in bemusement and chastised him gently, "What are you doing? Is it necessary to be so formal?"

Straightening his body upon Hitomi's command, Gaudi's eyes twinkled merrily as he answered, "Protocol. You can never avoid it."

Exhaling loudly, Hitomi walked daintily to the side one of the tall pillars in the outer part of the corridor, appearing to be pensive and deep in thought. Sometimes all the rules and protocols saddened her. They were a burden that came with her permanent stay in Fanelia. She could never expect to blend into Fanelian society without at least respecting its tradition, but sometimes she missed being carefree. She missed her old self.

She knew Gaudi was behind her, studying her, observing. Struggling to repress her inner turmoil, she schooled her face into a neutral expression, the disturbance far concealed within the folds of her mind. Van must never know her uneasiness. He faces too much dilemma of his own already.

"Van?" she inquired softly, her eyes staring far into the clear blue horizon above. It was a nice day. She was hoping she would be able to steal Van for a few minutes and take a walk together. May be it would ease the heaviness in her heart.

Gaudi smiled his crooked smile of his, straightening his torso and leaned back on the wall behind him. Crossing his arms into a picture of relaxation, he decided what Hitomi needed most at the moment was not a rigid companion, but a friendly one. Besides, no one was looking. "Down on the training ground. Pretty busy, I'd say. Do you want me to notify him of something?"

Hitomi's heart wanted to scream yes, but instead she shook her head. "If he is busy, let him be." She stated ironically, almost at herself, "He will come to me when he is ready."

Gaudi frowned upon Hitomi's reaction. Come to her? He wondered at the depth her words implied. "He will finish in more or less an hour probably," he told her cautiously, mindful of Hitomi's reaction. The couple's display of intimate gestures had kept most people in Fanelian Court oblivious, but Gaudi was aware of the growing tension between the two. It concerned him as well to watch the restlessness darkened the expressions of the newly established queen.  

The lack of Hitomi's response made his discomfort grow two folds. He disliked being trapped between the domestic disturbance in Van and Hitomi's marriage – his allegiance only extended to his support on the redevelopment and preserving the peace in Fanelia – but he was unable to withdraw after he saw the dejected look in Hitomi's eyes. 

Stepping forward, Gaudi offered amiably, his one good eye shining with a moment of pity, "Madam, if you really need him, I may be able to…"

"No. That's fine." Hitomi cut him off, glancing at him and flashing her smile briefly to say that she was alright, "That's fine…"

Planting his hands into his hips, Gaudi exhaled loudly and permitted himself a small smile of wonder. The woman never ceased to amaze him. Almost as stubborn as his cousin, Gaudi had little wonder why Hitomi was able to conquer him in the first place. Then again, however, the stubbornness seemed to backlash at their relationship as well.

The hot-headed Van and the cool Hitomi – they expressed their stubbornness differently, but not without impact in the middle. 

The rustle of the heavy material of Hitomi's dress focused his mind back to the present. A weak smile appeared as he noticed Hitomi approached him slowly, her hips swaying gently as she walked. 

Every man must have had no difficulties to see that their queen possessed a very alluring charm. It was impossible not to grow appreciative of the earthly magnetism – something that most Fanelian ladies are lack of. The fact that Hitomi was so usual and ordinary instead becoming more and more of an advantage rather than a defect. The woman was a natural – there was nothing artificial about her presence. Gaudi was sure Van was drawn to these very qualities as he was better acquainted with her.

They stood face to face, each probing the other's eyes, assessing the other's inner private world of emotions. For a moment time stopped to be part of their world. Each was much too aware of the other's presence, too aware of the field of force swirling between them. 

Hitomi's heart skipped a beat as her conscience was absorbed into the deep ocean of his azure orbs, the heat on her cheeks starting to cause her feel a little heady. Inward, a question kept repeating over and over in her head: who was this man who exuded such a charismatic charm that was able to dissolve the state of her good sense into puff of smoke? His eagle eyes appeared to freeze and disable her thinking. 

Again and again Hitomi probed her mind for answer, but to her surprise, her sensitive soul was not able to read the man before her. And her fear gained the upper hand as her mind swirled further and further into blackness. Soon colourful pictures began to fill her head with myriads of animated scenes, in which she reacted in panic because of her inability to control them. 

She did the only think she could think of.

She screamed.

* * *

"Hitomi!"

Gaudi's reaction had never been faster as he intercepted Hitomi's limp body before she hit the ground. He had never been scared before, even in the most gruesome battle experience, but Hitomi's sudden loss of consciousness had struck his nerves twice as hard as what Van's words have done to his pride the previous morning. In fact, he had never been in a lot of fear since…he shook his head, trying to clear up his visions of the past.

The inner Gaudi was screaming in panic as his fingers touched Hitomi's cold and clammy skin. By Gods, she was so grey, he thought to himself, struggling to keep his inner self down in the back of his mind. He could never allow his old self to surface. He had to stay calm so he would be able to understand what was going on with Hitomi. 

He wiped cold sweat with the back of his hand, now shaking violently in hysteria never before known to him in his whole career as a military officer. Echoes of painful screams from his past echoed freely in his mind, which he attempted to chase away by shaking his head vigorously. 

What was happening to him? 

Something in the depth of his mind was reacting with a vengeance, but he had no idea what it was or how it looked like. Tears started to gather at the corners of his eyes – very embarrassing, but he was unable to prevent it – as he gathered Hitomi's body into his arms and started to shake her gently. 

"Hitomi!" he called her name, almost a whisper.

_Mother!_

"Hitomi, please wake up, I…"

_Mother, wake up!_

Looking at his surrounding, his eyes wildly searched for help, for anything, anyone. His dry throat tightening, he was unable to summon his strength to call out. Yet he didn't dare to leave Hitomi alone, for he could never risk if something unexpected happened to her. He didn't want her to end like his…

_…Mother…_

Eyes widened in realisation, Gaudi relaxed his hold on Hitomi's petite frame as gazed into the unseen distance, his mind cleared up in understanding of his earlier reaction. But the understanding soon turned into alarm as he sensed someone placed a heavy hand on top of his shoulder.

"Let me help…"

The newcomer never finished his sentence for Gaudi drew his sword instinctively upon the contact and lashed the double edged weapon swiftly. Crimson liquid was dripping on the alabaster floor, accompanied by a loud curse and an angry bark. 

"Gaudi, are you insane?!"               

Soon the clouds in Gaudi's head cleared up, and he recoiled in embarrassment as he finally took a good notice on his enemy. There, clutching his injured wrist to his chest protectively, Van seethed in half rage and disgust as he gave Gaudi a look of utter disbelief. 

Gaudi, on the other hand, could think of no explanation except for his concern with Hitomi's well-being. Tightening his hands protectively around Hitomi's frail shoulders, he managed to tell Van.

"I think you'd better check on the queen's condition." He stammered. "She lost her consciousness all of sudden."

Van, his eyes finally widened in understanding, quickly scrambled to his wife's side, ignoring the throbbing pain that came from the open wound on his wrist.

* * *

_Hitomi felt as if she had been walking in a floating darkness for a long period of time, but halted in the middle of her journey when she finally noticed that she had been walking on a thin transparent pathway. She thought she saw light coming her way, but later she realised the light existed in the first place because she was opening her eyes. For a moment there was nothing but light flooding and surrounding her existence. Only hazy details of her own bedroom assured her that she was in her own bedchamber, and not anywhere unsafe. Unsteadily she attempted to prop her mass on her elbows, although her pounding head did not allow her to stand up. _

_She was utterly and totally alone._

_Heaving a disappointed sigh, she relinquished the wish of seeing her husband by her side. Lowering her body back on the mattress carefully, she stared at the richly ornamented ceiling, thousands of indescribable emotions buzzing in her mind. A painful memory caused her to smile bitterly as she eyed the empty spot beside her, a remainder that her wish, after all, could never come true anymore. _

_For today was her husband's execution – Van's execution.__ She was not allowed to watch, nor saying good-bye for the last time._

_But it all never mattered, because after would be her turn. She would die as well._

_Together they would meet in eternity.  _

_And thus, in this dreamscape, Hitomi learnt the future of her and Van's existence._

* * *

Gaudi slammed his body against the comfort of his bed as he groaned involuntary, willing himself to chase away the emerging memory caused by Hitomi's sudden collapse. It had shocked him to the point of panicking to see how pale she was, as if her blood had stopped flowing through her vein and her breath had stopped to supply her with life. It unnerved him to be in the situation, as if a part of his past had been relived. 

Pouring himself a goblet of strong-smelling liquor, Gaudi diverted his eyes towards the portrait of his parents that was hung high above the fireplace – their unseeing eyes intensified his feeling of discomfort. Sighing, he pursed his lips in deep contemplation, his critical mind trying to make sense of what he experienced earlier. 

Something, something in the way Hitomi laid motionless on the floor, the way the sunlight reflected on her marble-like skin triggered something he had managed to push to the back of his mind in the past few years. He thought he had succeeded in resolving the troubles in his past, but he was obviously wrong. It was very naïve, no, foolish of him to ever think that his memories could not make the same impact on him as they first took place years ago. He still remembered now and then, but the memory had never affected him like what he experienced just then. 

Anger was not an issue here. He had vowed to himself not to let vengeance clouded his vision of the right and wrong, as he vowed that he would never be the same as the noblemen who had so haughtily judged his parents for their mistake of falling in love. However, his heart was heavy with sadness as his eyes contracted his mother's sapphire blue orbs. 

To be truthful, he had never been particularly closed to his mother, having been separated from her the moment he had reached his sixth winter. His grandfather had ordered upon the improvement of his education, thus removing him from the comfort of his parents' secluded estate. He remembered the day clearly as if it was only yesterday. 

The snow had hit the ground hard that day, so cold that it penetrated the layers of rich fur he had been wearing. In his six-year-old eyes, he saw his parents as they led him away from the warm cottage that they had shared in the past six years, with his grandfather's retainers trudging behind them – father had one hand holding his while the other supported mother as she leaned helplessly on his shoulder. 

The day before his mother and father had spent the night with him and even allowed him to sleep with them for once, speaking with him in the gentlest manner he had ever seen them to be, explaining what would happen to him the next day. They had told him the separation would be temporary, and that he would be in good hands, having the education he so deserved as the grandson of the King. He had asked father if they would come with him to grandfather's castle, but they merely shook their heads. Mother explained that they would send him off until the country's border, but from there on, he was on his own. Mother's shoulders shook. She almost cried, but being mother, she refused to cry in front of him and smiled bravely instead.

He had never been parted from his parents before, and he was afraid they would never reunite anymore. He may only have been a six-year-old, but he was not stupid. And he was right. His grandfather only wanted him – it was useless to deny the hatred that his grandfather felt toward his parents, especially his mother. 

They had killed them before his eyes. Yes, they had killed his parents just moments before they reached the country's border. And afterwards, there was no place he could call home anymore. __

* * *


	22. II: Return :: Idealism and Pragmatism

**Book Two: Return**

**Chapter 18: The Idealist and the Pragmatist**

**An Escaflowne Continuation by Louise Tjandrasjahan **

The guards tensed with dread and terror as a high-pitch scream of a woman resounded from within the royal chamber. A long and gibberish painful plea then ensued, only to be met with a loud slap. Shaking their heads in great concern, they cringed as the cry resounded once again, before finally it was muffled into whimpers and finally into silence. 

Their hearts almost jumped out of their chests as the king's booming command reached their ears - they always dreaded the scene that would greet their eyes inside. But of course, no one dared to defy the king, for it meant only death and death alone. Even the strongest man in Ispano would bow deep before Parnall Bardere-Ashakala. He was the epitome of fearsome charisma, to which people feel both hate and vulnerability.

Too preoccupied had they been by the prospect of taking care of Parnall's mess that they didn't hear the gentle sound of the feet padding on the alabaster ground. Dallad wore a smile of amusement on his face as he quietly approached the frightened guards, huddled together as if debating over their limited choice to follow the king's order. Bodies as big as the Freidian bears, and yet they coiled together like frightened rabbits at the king's roaring voice. 

Dallad halted just a few steps away, assessing their thoughtful countenance before deciding to break the gloomy reverie, "Your king called. Will you not answer?"  

Dallad's brows furrowed in concern as the two guards leaped in alarm, their knuckles white from clutching their spears too hard. "M-Master Dallad!" Their bloodshot eyes betrayed faint trace of scorn, but the fear of Parnall's fury upon hearing any impertinence toward his beast-agent refrained them from throwing a sour remark or two. Beast people had never possessed the slightest respect among the human race in Ispano, but Dallad held the trust of their king. He could easily whispered words in Parnall's ear that would send them straight away to decapitation. 

"Right away! Sir!"

An ironic smile was pasted on his lips as Dallas watched the bigger men clambered to their feet as they opened the door for him. However, he schooled his features into a mask of indifference as he acknowledged the guards' service with a nod, and stepped resolutely into the den. 

Again, his intuition never failed him. A woman laid limp on the burnished gold of the floor, the pool of her blood a contrasting crimson – always fascinating if not for the unwelcome smell of it. She was half-naked, with exquisite copper skin hidden beneath the mass of silky black hair. The beauty was however marred by two deep and long slashes on each of the woman's cheeks. 

Dallad halted immediately before the puddle, lest his newly polished boots would acquire a new stain. Smiling grimly at the seemingly lifeless form, he forced a customary bow, although he didn't bother to hide the accusation in his eyes.

Parnall was standing at the far end of the chamber; his face wore no expression as he cleaned up his bejewelled blade with a piece of silver silk. Calm ruled the king's countenance, but Dallad's keen sense never failed to probe the turmoil within. Sighing in defeat, Dallad decided to investigate the mess that Parnall had so unwittingly made, crouching down carefully before the puddle. Attempting to avoid touching the naked form as much as possible, Dallad efficiently performed a few customary checks and exhaled in relief when he found her still alive. Slowly he turned back to Parnall, a question in his eyes. 

"She is the daughter of one of your noble subordinates, Sire." He began, careful not to rouse the king's wrath. 

No answer. 

Resisting the urge to shake his head, Dallad leaped to his feet and called the waiting guards to take care of the mess without waiting for Parnall's approval. The guards marched stoically inside, carefully wrapping the woman's body with the already soiled blanket from Parnall's four-poster bed, before exiting silently without looking back. If fear was in their mind at all, they would never dream of displaying it in front of Parnall's eyes. Parnall absolutely despised to see fear in the eyes of his warriors, and saw it as a great weakness.  

For a moment silence refilled the chamber as the king and his beast-agent lost in their private train of thoughts. It was Dallad who finally decided to break the stillness between them. "This will cause some commotion with Lady Tita's family, Sire. For certain, this will decrease your popularity among the noblemen. Already they are forming groups among themselves. There is no way you can tighten your supervision on them if you continue this action, Lord."

Parnall had remained undisturbed as he moved to pour himself a goblet of fine Ispanian wine. Gulping the liquid down heartily, his lips twitched at its sour taste. He smirked as he watched the remaining wine in the crystal bottle. The liquid appeared captivating in its red blood colour, and its promise was the promise of sweetness, and yet sourness was the only thing it could offer. It signified the nature of his people. And of course, his people promised him a lot of things – loyalty and the unquestionable obedience – but insincerity always tainted their promises. 

The wretched girl was a perfect example. Her family – noble as they claimed they were – had offered her to be his one of his concubines. He had accepted the offer disinterestedly for the sake of etiquette only, for the family had been his fiercest defender from the start of his reign. But when the time came for him to claim his prize, the worthless creature suddenly opened her mouth and…

His ashen face ceased to smile as he eyed the clogging blood on his right wrist. The girl had been brave, yes, but foolish. And her eyes…how fiery her eyes were. How despicable! She had sunk white pearly teeth into his wrist, thinking she could claim back a handful of her pride that way. 

How Ardinesque.

Soon the memories of her abrupt but valiant surrender back during his onslaught on Fanelia clouded his head. Alarmingly the memories brought searing pain in his chest, as if Ardine herself had come and stabbed him through physically, avenging the death of their parents and the fall of her dynasty. In his mind's eyes, Ardine looked menacing with dripping blood on her neck and a scimitar in one hand.  

And in his moment of temporary blindness, Parnall had unwittingly destroyed the girl's face, only realising that he had committed an error after the clouds of his nightmare vanished. 

Poor Lady Tita. She probably despised being the pawn in the game of politics that her family played and decided to take the opportunity to rebel. What happened to her was most unfortunate, though he could still justify her action as defiance to the king. And perhaps the wounds that she had received on her lovely face were nonetheless a just and suitable punishment.   

Nevertheless…

"Dallad, come near." He commanded, his eyes never leaving the swirling content of his goblet. Somehow the red liquor had intensified the image of his last encounter with Ardine, even to the unbearable point.  

Dallad stirred from his position, lowering his hands from the folded position on his back as he watched Parnall's inner struggle. He had served the young king long enough not to underestimate the heaviness veiled behind the shade of his golden orbs. It was anger; anger directed towards oneself, the kind that brewed slowly and destroyed one's inner realm inside out. 

"What's wrong, Dallad? I told you to come near,"

The king's surprisingly gentle command made him realise that he had been holding his breath. He exhaled in a gentle rush, his lips quirked ironically as he rearranged his composure and neutralised his face. He refused to appear to be daunted by the young boy, regardless his kingly status. He nodded firmly as he approached Parnall, inwardly pleased with the control he exerted over his own emotions. No one – _no one_ – shall catch Dallad with his emotions open under broad daylight. For him, his inner world was something others could not take from him, even in his lowliest status as a slave. 

"You word, my lord?"

Parnall let out a weak smile as he gestured toward Lady Tita's limp body before finally spoke, "Arrange the best chamber you could find for her, and have the royal physician examined her wounds. I do not wish to see her smooth skin blemished."

Parnall's command was certainly the last thing Dallad had expected to hear, for Dallad soon whipped his head up and almost starred at the king in something akin to shock and bewilderment. True that there was no way he was able to perceive Parnall's ways of thinking, but to care for the woman he almost condemned to death was beyond Dallad. It was as if two different persons reside in the same body, the same shell who was now staring grimly at the bloody mess one the floor. 

But Dallad knew better than to question the king's judgement. Parnall had released him once from eternal slavery, and Dallad had vowed ever since to follow the young monarch without the slightest question. He had become a free man, and yet he subscribed freely to the life of servitude as Parnall's agent.

And this included the present situation. He would be very lucky indeed if Parnall decided to enlighten him later on. 

Suppressing a sigh, Dallad retreated to fetch the guards and ordered them to both take care of the lady and the bloody floor. Much scrubbing must be done indeed.

* * *

"This way, milords." Hefting one torch in one hand, the burly cottage owner motioned for the heavily cloaked figures behind to follow him to the basement, the keys attached on his waist jingling as he half skipped on the stairs. He should consider it an honour these noblemen had chosen his place for their meeting, but he couldn't help wondering about the purpose of their meeting. Of course, he knew better than opening his mouth. He reckoned the lordies would be able to arrest him just by lifting up their little fingers. Best to stay silent and keep out of trouble altogether.

The lordies were following him silently, sometimes whispering among themselves. He had strained his ears, but he was unable to make sense of anything. He just managed to catch the word "Van" and "the king", so they must be on duty by the decree of his majesty. He should not have cared, especially that he was on the receiving end of the bargain. He should have been thankful those lordies chose his cottage's basement and not some other places. After all, visitors were hard to come by in this age of war, and it was difficult to make money these days. The generous sum that the customers had paid for his silence had worth more than his rooms' tariff. His wife and children needed the food, and judging from how his friends had fared so far, he should have considered himself lucky that he was at least still able to provide some meals on his table. He wasn't about to blow his chance to make a decent living.

Nevertheless, these people were suspicious. He had heard rumours that a lot of people somehow blamed the king for the last horrible attack, and that the king ignored people's pleas to remove the foreign princess from Fanelia. They said the king had betrayed his own country. Well, he had never seen the king from nearby, but he had seen him twice, first in his welcome-back procession and second in his wedding procession. The king was a little bit young, but he seemed to be a decent man altogether. The king didn't appear to be the traitor type to him.

"Well, are we near there yet?" a forceful voice broke his reverie. The voice sounded cold, unfeeling. For a moment the cottage owner almost regretted renting his basement to those strange cloaked people.

"In a moment, milord. Well, here we are!" 

The cottage owner felt those people's eyes on his back and knocked on the wooden door with one dirty knuckle. And then he held his breath and waited.

"I am not receiving visitors at the moment." A muffled voice answered from inside, his tone was impatient.

"The visitors you are waiting for, Master. Er…" the cottage owner stepped aside abruptly as one of the cloaked men brushed past him and pronounced deeply, "It's me,"

There was a short pause before the answer finally came, "You may come in."

The man smirked beneath his hood and opened the door swiftly, stepping aside to allow the other man come into the room. With one nod he dismissed the cottage owner and closed the door behind him, removing his hood as he did so.  Golden hair spilled on his shoulders as he did so, and the dim light finally revealed a black patch on his right eye. 

In the middle of the room, a man in black knelt with his head down as he greeted the newcomers, "General Gaudi de Fanel. It's been a long time."

Brushing the courtesy aside, Gaudi proceeded to sit on the available chairs. He motioned to the other still-cloaked figure and gestured him to sit beside him as well. Pouring himself a goblet of nectar, he stole a glance at the reclined man and said, "What have you found so far? Well, we may begin with Lady Merle's whereabouts."

"I can only tell you that it is indeed very strange, my lord. She seemed to disappear into the thin air. I've already contacted my agents in the three other kingdoms and made inquiries about the lady, but none of them managed to find anything."

Gaudi narrowed his eyes, thinking very hard, "Is there really no information at all?"

"It was easy to make investigation in Asturia and Freid, especially that Lady Merle is well-known over there, but…"

"But what?" Gaudi raised one eye-brow, his tone curious. 

"Ispano…it seemed to be too impossible to penetrate their layers. Everytime I sent an agent into their camp, he would soon be unheard of."

Arranging his sitting position, Gaudi attempted to catch his companion's reaction innocently. He was not disappointed. He saw the others flinched ever so slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Instead he encouraged the agent to continue.

"Go on,"

"However, some of them managed to return my message. Their messages are not very clear and appeared to be hastily encoded as well. In summary, some of them mentioned that the king kept a prisoner in the dungeon while the others mentioned a heavily guarded guest chamber. It was not clear, however, if Lady Merle was inside or not."

Gaudi signalled his agent to stop. Time to make the other inquiries. "How about Fanelia's current state?"

"Someone from the court's inner circle seemed to spread rumours among the peasants. This has caused some unrest; especially that Fanelia's state of economic was not very superior at the moment."

"There is nothing new about that," Gaudi replied in a bored voice. "I've heard some of the rumours: that we are going to war against Ispano. But there is not going to be war. You can see in your last investigation that the Ispanians are pretty much dormant at the moment. The war will happen only if they attack us first, which is quite impossible at the present time."

The agent's voice sounded a bit alarmed as he continued his report, "But there is something going on under their so-called 'dormant' state, Your Excellency! My sources pinpoint that there are some underground activities in Ispano."

Rubbing his chin gleefully, Gaudi bared his teeth and pointed out, "It appears to me that there is some trouble brewing in Ispano as well, perhaps right under Parnall's nose." 

"And in our kingdom as well." Gaudi's agent supplied gravely, his slumped shoulders appeared to shrink even smaller if possible, "There was a great unrest among the people that the king actually keeps Lady Ardine as his ward. They are unable to overlook that she is the Ispanian king's twin sister. This fact alone is the one that triggered the rumour about the war in the first place."

Gaudi's knowing smile disappeared upon hearing this piece of information. His fear all this time had been proven right. He understood Van's decision to keep Ardine under his wings, but the consequence was bad for his political image. Regardless the fact that Ispano had abandoned Ardine as their future queen, the princess was still the relative of the king who led an unanticipated attack on Fanelia. Gaudi himself was torn between the devotion to his country and the devotion to the princess. He was still exploring his feelings, but he felt obliged to protect the princess at all cost.

At his agent's silence, Gaudi realised that there was nothing more to report. Waving his hand, he dismissed the other man and nodded his consent as he asked for permission to leave. 

* * *

  
  


Parnall had locked himself in the solitude of his office the moment he dispatched the order to clean up the mess in his chamber. So there he was now, excusing himself from his kingly duties in the court room using the unread military development proposals as his excuse. The truth was, he wasn't even in the mood to pore over jargons and difficult calculations about some new machinery. Instead, he used the quietness to think of what had just happened about an hour ago. 

He discovered two things about himself after the incident. First, as much as he hated to admit the fact, he was afraid of Ardine. Ardine was still alive, and that meant she could always come back to Ispano to overthrow his position and claim the throne. He had made a great mistake by releasing Ardine. He should have known better than giving her a chance to rebuild her power and perhaps return to Ispano. 

Second, he was aware that Ispano may not be in a better situation as he led himself to believe. His agents had reported some underground activities led by the former king's loyalists. His fears were also doubled over the fact that Fanelia had stationed several agents in his army. He tried to uncover their camouflages one by one, even consulting the ex-Zaibachan scientists who were at the moment working for him to arrange a mass indoctrination for the members of his army. He had been reckless. He had been underestimating Fanelia's ability to rise from the ashes. 

In truth, he was aware that it was quite impossible to crush Fanelia in the first assault, and he was aware of the risk of awakening Fanelia's vigilance. Despite being the smallest, Fanelia was still one of the AFFI kingdoms – not an easy target to destroy. He thought he was buying Ispano time to perfect its army of guymelef. On the contrary, he had awakened the lion in Asturia, and perhaps the dragon in Freid. 

Staring intensely at the report before him, he was trying to absorb whatever information that his scientists had provided. It seemed like a proposal of the rebuilding of Alseides. Parnall was aware of the fact that Alseides was one of the strongest guymelefs ever created during the war, having witnessed Dilandau Albatou trained several times in his childhood. Nevertheless, as an Ispanian, he was also aware of the greater technology that was hidden in Escaflowne, Ispanian ancient masterpiece that was currently under the possession of the king of Fanelia. 

People thought that Ispano still held the source to Escaflowne's technology, but the truth was that it was long gone with the oldest race and first generation of Ispano. He had dispatched his people to look for the ancient ship and hunt down the ancient parchments about their departure, but their search always came to nothing. The last time he heard, his agent reported the ancient parchment being in possession of King Dryden Fassa – the more complicated to retrieve it, especially as Asturia became rather hostile toward Ispano.   

He needed someone to support him. At first, he thought he would be able to pour his heart's content to his mother despite the fact that she could barely grasp what he was actually saying. He thought her presence itself was enough. However, things were not as wonderful as what he had fantasised. He was not even certain his mother recognised him. What he had planned as re-bonding between mother and son was crushed by the fact that his mother would never be cured. 

As well, his newly acquired position as the king of Ispano raised the need of a strong woman who was able to match his ambition and become the anchor of his mind. He needed someone who would reinforce his status as the king of Ispano, a prominent noble from one of the great kingdoms of Gaea perhaps. Surely if he chose wisely, he would gain a strong alliance with that other kingdom.  

He needed a warrior. A woman warrior.

The corners of Parnall's lips curved up as his memory flew back to the moment when he first saw Celena Schezar among the fire that engulfed the castle of Fanelia. He was unable to see the lady's face very clearly as he was tucked high inside his guymelef, but what a piercing pair of icy blue eyes! But such things were expected from the former owner of Alseides. As a child, the tale of Dilandau Albatou's combats was legendary, and once he had seen the young commander trained with his subordinates from the confinement of his quarter. Parnall could never forget how the sun of that day glistened against the silver strand of the wiry young man, so swift and flexible in his sword dance.    

Ironically, young Parnall later learnt the truth. Dallad had managed to salvage Zaibach's restricted documents from Zaibachan underground agents. The documents stated that Dilandau was not genuinely a male, but rather the result of a series of laboratory experiments on a girl named Celena Schezar. What was the lady's age? Certainly she was much older than Parnall. 

Nevertheless, she was worthy of a whole kingdom, or at least that was what Parnall managed to assess during their brief meeting – the first time after she turned back into Celena. The light that had shone brightly in the eyes of Dilandau Albatou lurked behind those transparent blue, disguised under her prim lady-like manner and Schezarish haughtiness. Dilandau Albatou was still alive. 

And he would be the one who possessed Dilandau's brilliance…in the form of Celena. Celena's presence as his queen would bring him power…and glory. Yes, he would think of a scheme that would deliver her to him no matter how much it would cost. He would send Dallad to Asturia with the proposal soon.

Parnall's thought halted as his eyes rested on the bookshelves that was the secret entrance to the dungeon where his mother's chamber was. For a moment he was considering a visit to his mother's den. However, knowing well enough that his mother would not even regard his existence, should he even care? 

But he had already known the answer. He cared. And he wanted his mother to feel it even if it was for a split second. With a heavy heart, he stepped into the darkness before him and prepared himself for a monologue. 

However, once again he halted in his track as he remembered something else. Dallad had told him some interesting report about his Fanelian prisoner. Perhaps he should have visited the cat-lady? He was sure his mother could wait.  

* * *

It was something that Gaudi thought he would never think to do, but at the moment, he wanted to scream his head off. He sat silently there, somewhere in the middle of the airless basement – his silence extended even long after his agent had left. His companion did not dare to interrupt him, having been seated just the opposite. 

Shaking his head slowly, Gaudi could feel an ironic small forming on his lips. He had not yet sorted the shock he received in his mind upon hearing Hitomi's vision – he had heard before that the queen was able to see the stealth-cloaked Alseides, but he dismissed this as old wives' tale. Common folks always had the habit of exaggerating war legend, but it was the first time he had witnessed such ability and the image of Hitomi's figure reclining on the ground was strongly imprinted in his mind.

And the news from the agent taxed him as well. He didn't show his frustration, but he started to feel rather worried, especially as his mind was making connection between Hitomi's vision and the report of the social unrest among Fanelian common folks. Damnation! Who was the person who had been insane enough to spice up the already heated Fanelia with more rumours? The agent had his suspicions on Fanelian court's own inner circle, but Gaudi found it difficult to believe. There was also this possibility that other kingdoms decided it was the right time to jeopardise the already fragile Fanelia's security and sent their own agents to wreck more havocs.

Glancing briefly at his companion, Gaudi finally decided to break the silence and raised his voice, "Well, Your Majesty, what do you think?"

The other threw his hood back slowly, revealing the black mass of his hair and a pair of sharp ruby eyes. He bit on his lower lip and supported his chin with his fist as he was thinking, his left knee bobbing up and down in disquiet. "If what your people reported is true, that means it will be soon before the rebels declaring their existence. The question was: how to suppress this, or even better, eliminate the whole nonsense." 

Gaudi gazed at his cousin without the slightest trace of expression, although Van's response had surprised him. Van had always believed in democracy despite his monarch status. Did he feel threatened? "Perhaps we could arrange an audience with the leaders of the groups, if they ever revealed themselves in the first place."

Van rose to his feet, hands clasped behind his back as he walked toward the direction of one of the torches hung beside the door. He kept his countenance calm, but Gaudi could see his hands trembling slightly. Was he afraid? Angry?

"Bloody hell!"

Gaudi lifted his face at the curse. It had been a long time since he caught Van cursing openly, especially ever since his reunion with Hitomi. The news of the potential uprising must have disturbed him very much. Van was a proud man; was it possible that he resented the challenge to his status?

He would never find out if he didn't ask. "Cousin Van, I am just wondering if…"

Van turned back to him and gazed into his eyes askance. Suddenly Gaudi felt his throat going dry. He was unable to ask whether it was in Van's best interests to protect his own position or to defend his people from inward threats. Asking the question was the same as betraying his good faith in the younger man. He felt horrible for accusing Van of something that was still unclear while it was clear that the young king needed his full support, having his authority both challenged and tested. 

Van hadn't known the whole story. But again, rumours usually never reached the ears of the people in concern. There was something more – people heard that even before Ispano attacking, Van had intended to wed Ardine as his second wife, and that he had been neglecting Fanelia's security because he had been having problems among himself, his current queen and Ardine. People assumed it was the reason why Ispanian army was able to so easy to penetrate Fanelia's defence. Their king had been drowning in pleasure and neglecting his kingly duties.     

"Van, I…"

"There would be civil war," the younger man blurted out all of sudden, causing Gaudi to bit back his words, "A lot of people would die. These rebels understand nothing of the things happening in my court."

Gaudi was silenced by Van's last sentence. Van was right; these people didn't understand what Van had done for them so far. He could feel the heat travelled up his ears – he was ashamed of himself, ever doubting Van in the first place. The Van whom he knew would never abandon his people in exchange of fortune and absolute power. And Van loved his queen dearly – he would never exchange her for anything in this world. 

Smiling lazily, Gaudi leant back in his chair as he regarded Van in undisguised pride – half knowing what his cousin would decide in the end, "What should we do, Your Majesty?"

Van's ruby eyes brightened at this question, a single confident smile decorated his lean features, "You know what to do. You have my confidence, Cousin."

* * *

Merle sighed in longing for the old dungeon in the basement despite the richness around her. At least she could attempted escape there. Dallad did not place her in a similar prison since the day he discovered her trying to pull the bars out of the small window of her cell. Instead, he had shown her one of the king's guest rooms and ordered 24-hour vigilance outside the door. Never had she stopped speculating the reason of her captive, but the king seemed to leave Fanelia in peace at the moment. She wondered why. Was the assault only to show Ispano's power? Or was it intended only as some sort of a sick 'punishment' because Fanelia had welcome Ardine, who now became an exiled princess?  

Nevertheless, Merle failed to see the benefit of her capture for Ispano. Of course, Parnall may plan to use her against Van, but what for? The old and rusty relic dubbed Escaflowne? Merle might not know a lot about the old machine itself, but the fact that Escaflowne was designed and produced by the Ispanians was common knowledge. As a king, Parnall should have had access to the documents of Escaflowne's creation. He could have reconstructed the machine and improved its function. 

Still, it bothered her even more to learn the truth about her past. She hardly remembered anything, but something in her conscience told her that Dallad did not lie. Her mind may not remember it, but her body does. Even as she was searching for a clearer image of her childhood, she was somehow already familiar with her surrounding. She knew every corner, every door, every chamber and corridor…as if she had spent her whole childhood playing hide-and-seek there. Sometimes she could even picture another blurry figure hovering around the child version of herself in her memory. Who the figure was, she didn't know. 

Merle's sensitive ears perked up at the sound of footsteps outside her chamber and ceased her reasoning. Those footsteps sounded different, very unlike Dallad's. Dallad's were calmer, stealthier – he walked with the grace and precision of a tiger. But these footsteps…were quiet, too quiet. Merle was unable to tell exactly what kind of man she would soon face. Suddenly she was afraid, so afraid that she could feel air in her surrounding become colder and the back of her neck pricked involuntary.

The door opened with a screech, revealing nothing but a long black shadow of a man. Merle attempted to peer at the man's figure from her hiding corner, but of course, she just had to accept that it was impossible to do two things at the same time, especially when she was situated under a bed ten meters the opposite of the wooden door. She would sense the person approaching, but she didn't dare to move a muscle.  

"HAH! FOUND YOU!"

She literary jumped and banged her head as a dark haired head appeared upside down in front of her all of sudden, the sound of his laughter ringing painfully in her ears. It sounded so young and mischievous, so different from the aura she had sensed earlier. It must be why she was unable to guess her visitor's personality in the first place. He must have been only a child.

"Ow ow ow….!" Merle groaned as she slid out from the underneath the bed, rubbing her head in pain and humiliation. "Damn! If I knew you were only a child, I wouldn't bother to hide myself. I thought you are the king himself!"

The young man before her just smiled quietly and sat on the nearby chair. She waited for him to say something, but the boy just sat there quietly, scrutinising her from head to toe with his curious golden eyes. Still rubbing her head in annoyance, she sat cross-legged on the bed and glared back at him. 

The boy was not an ordinary person, she realised. He bore the typical Ispanian features – dark skin, black hair, small red dot in the middle of his forehead – and he had these most peculiar golden hawk eyes. Merle would consider him rather pretty and feminine if not for his angular chin and two thick black eyebrows. In fact, she felt she had seen the face somewhere, but it was buried in her memory. 

Tired of waiting, Merle braved herself to begin the conversation, "You are not supposed to be here. This chamber is guarded so forcefully, and the king himself seemed to give a strict order not to make a contact with me."

The boy leaned back in his chair as he spoke, his features serene, "I sneaked in."

"That's impossible!" Merle almost sputtered in her laughter, "There were like, two or three burly guards outside this door and at least one under that balcony. Besides, they installed steel bars on the windows!" 

There was a short silence between them before finally Merle realised something amiss. She narrowed her eyes into slits as she peered into the pair of golden orbs and questioned him in suspicion, "Who are you?"

"Just a child, like what you say."

Merle gave her best threatening growl. "Your name, I'd like to know your name."

"Oh. Do I have to? It doesn't seem important to me."

Merle could almost feel fumes coming out of her ears. The boy was so insufferable. What was so difficult with a little bit of introduction? She had hoped that perhaps Van had sent this boy to help her, but looking at his _pleasant attitude, she threw all the good expectations out of the window. "Fine. Whatever." Merle gritted her teeth, "I don't care about your name, or how you get here. Just tell me what you want."_

Merle felt like bashing her head on one of the bed's pole when she heard his response, "Nothing. I just want to see your face."

Afterwards, both of them fell into staring contest. Merle was the first to break the eye contact. Still, she didn't give up too easily. She felt at least he owned her to tell his name. This time she tried a different tactic, "May I please know His Majesty's name?"

The question was intended to mock him, and she smirked in satisfaction as the boy looked at her in mock horror – or was it real surprise she saw in his eyes? It was her turn to be dumbfounded as the boy broke into a huge grin in the next moment.

"My name is Parnall." He finally said in fully developed baritone. The boy may not be so young after all.

"And?" Merle leaned forward and gestured her hand as if encouraging him to say more. Parnall decided otherwise.        

"That's it." 

And as he listened to the cat-lady snarled and spit at him, Parnall put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes slowly. He may keep this role of a visitor for a while, perhaps. He was not in a hurry. He would savour this encounter, slowly.

* * *

Hitomi tightened her blanket around her shoulders as she squeezed her eyes tightly, pretending that she was already asleep. Van was coming back from his midnight excursion – she could hear the soft footfalls outside their shared bedchamber became louder by the seconds. Her husband thought she was not aware of him slipping away quietly, but in truth she sensed Van's every single movement, even the tiniest one. She had not been able to sleep soundly since the day she had her vision. Worse, it started to happen more frequently. 

Hitomi was disappointed. Van was taking action without consulting her again. He thought she hardly knew anything; clearly he underestimated her. The ladies of the court may not be most cooperative when she demanded them to tell her about the rumours, but there was good chance that she may know more than her husband. At first the ladies were not very detailed, but they soon blurted their stories as Hitomi used her technique of persuasion: bribe. As the old proverb said, diamond is a girl's best friend. It was indeed Hitomi's best friend as long as she acquired all the information that she needed.

Alas, her husband was way too stubborn when it came to discussing his dilemma. Hitomi thought Van had left his pride behind when he came to her 'begging' her to marry him, but no! He still stubbornly wore it like a trophy. He came to her to find comfort, but how could she help if he refused to tell her what the problem was?!

Besides, she was afraid. She was scared her vision would really happen. She had learnt in the past that her visions would only happen if she willed them to happen, but she was unable to stop 'what ifs' repeating over and over again in her head. She supposed she just never learned.  

Hitomi stifled a gasp as the skin of her arm came into contact with Van's icy fingers. Outside she could hear the wind howling and something that sounded suspiciously like rain. Autumn was approaching Fanelia – it must be very cold outside, especially in the middle of the night. Hitomi's brows furrowed ever so slightly – she was torn between her determination to ignore Van and her desire to take care of her freezing husband. 

Let him chill! A voice that sounded suspiciously like her self cackled, causing her to shiver inwardly. Sometimes he had to learn how it felt to be ignored. With that in her mind, Hitomi pretended to rearrange her sleeping position and turned her back on her husband. 

Her ears pricked as she caught what sounded suspiciously like a male chuckle and held her breath in anticipation as she sensed Van sank one knee on the mattress and crawled slowly into her blanket. She instinctively tightened her precious blanket even more, unwilling to share it with Van. Let him die of cold! A wicked voice in her head had said. 

Apparently Van would not give up. He just simply fitted his own frame against Hitomi's curled one and draped one muscular arm across her abdomen. Goosebumps appeared as his hot breath caressed the back of her neck, causing her to shiver. 

Cursing aloud, Hitomi tried to break out, but she failed. Her strength was useless against Van's deadlock grip. Hitomi rolled her eyes in annoyance; she knew what would happen next. Van would trail tiny hot kisses along her neck, and one thing would lead to another, until…

However, questions soon filled her mind as Van just simply rested there behind her, literary doing nothing. In curiosity, she forgot her anger and turned slowly to face her husband. Van's face looked less harsh under the dim light, somehow gentler. There were dark circles under his eyes as well, and he appeared much older than usual, much fragile. 

Hitomi's heart went out to him as she reached out, circling her arms around his neck. Van breathed in Hitomi's scent and tightened his hold around her. Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Silence became a balm that soothed the aching in their hearts.

"What's the matter Van?" Hitomi was the first to break the comforting silence, preparing herself for a not-so-pleasant conversation ahead. Planting a light kiss on Van's firm lips, she repeated her earlier question earnestly, "What's the matter?" 

Van sighed as he returned the kiss, treading his fingers into Hitomi's soft strands. Something in his mind urged him to tell her the complete story, but something else held him back altogether. Still, he needed to say something. Hitomi would not be satisfied with 'nothing' as an answer. 

Despite his realisation, he would settle with the same answer over and over, which was, "Nothing. Everything is under control." He began to question his intelligence, because that was also the reason of their regular fights. He would expect no less from his woman. She was such a hard-headed one, always refusing to back-out. 

To his surprise, tonight's Hitomi was an entirely different person. Tonight she merely shrugged and smiled. Perhaps she realised he kept her out of politics for her own good. There was no use for her to get involved in the state problems of Fanelia.

And yet, perhaps he was wrong. Hitomi was just trying a different tactic. 

"Have you received any news about Merle yet?" Apparently she was aware of Van's meetings with his undercover agents, but Van was not going to answer that. He merely shrugged off the question. 

She had decided to use the frank approach instead of using Merle to bridge the conversation. She did feel deeply concerned about Merle's well-being, but there was more pressing matters she had to discuss with her husband. 

"I heard rumours."

Van refused to show his surprise. It must only have been Hitomi's tactic to coax the truth from him.

"Rumours are everywhere." His ruby eyes gleamed, warning Hitomi wordlessly not to break the peace between them. Hitomi, on the other hand, chose to turn a blind eye upon the warning.

"I'm worried. I sense someone attempting to take over Fanelia from you."

Something cold seeped into Van's heart, but he chose to ignore it. "You worried too much. Nothing has ever been changed." His voice rose as he told her again, "rumours are not to be believed."

Hitomi rose from her flat position, one of her elbow supporting her mass. She stared deep into Van's eyes, her voice was soft as she restated her opinion, "The existence of rumours itself proves that something has gone wrong. You cannot exclude me forever, Van. You have to involve me sooner or later."

Van tried a different approach. This discussion they were having may have become a fight, after all. "You know nothing about managing a kingdom." He told Hitomi tersely. It was true. Hitomi was after all, not a royalty back in the Phantom Moon. How could she know first hand about dealing with politics and the people? 

Hitomi merely looked at him with her sad blue-green orbs – so sad that he almost regretted saying what he had just said. She was evidently hurt deeply. Still, he was doing it for her own good. He could not let Hitomi being involved in something that would probably endanger her life. Hell, he would even send her back to the Phantom Moon if he could. 

Van sighed in exasperation as he took her hand in his and turned the palm to kiss it. Plea was written in his ruby eyes as he searched for a hint of anger in Hitomi's face – he would at least feel a little bit better when she was angry with him. But never in sadness. He could never bear the thought that he caused Hitomi's misery.

"Come here." He opened his arms and drew Hitomi's smaller frame into his embrace. A small smile appeared on his lips as he felt Hitomi sighed in content and relaxed her body. She was warm, very warm. It felt right just to hold her, with silence as their only companion. Sometimes he wondered why Hitomi was unable to understand him. Her presence was his only comfort. It was enough for him to have her by his side forever. She didn't have to give him anything in return. 

And yet, he sensed Hitomi was still unfulfilled. 

It hurt him so.

"Van?" 

"Hm?"

A pause.

"Who do you think will be there to help you when things are going wrong?" 

Van was unable to answer the question. He had sworn to protect Hitomi at all cost, but who would protect her if something befell him? 

"I'll be there." 

And with that last sentence, Hitomi snuggled closer to Van's heat and fell into deep sleep, a satisfied smile graced her lips. 

* * *

**Author's note:   **

Dear readers,

It's been almost over a year. I know that most of you must have been quite peeved waiting for me to install this chapter. I told some people that I had a writer's block, but for me the truth is quite scary. 

I almost abandoned this fanfic.

This fanfic has become so big and complicated for me that I was scared to think of the continuation of the plot and how the characters would develop. Something had backlash at me: I never plotted out this continuation properly in the first place, and without plan, it was very difficult to know where I was going. 

There were times when I really, really wanted to write out this chapter, but the only thing that I did was staring on the blank screen with a blank mind. No word or idea flowing out of my brain no matter how hard I forced myself to think. I felt terrible. I started to feel that writing was a great burden, especially with other things going on in my life

The only thing that keeps me going after all this time is you, the readers. I am touched by your positive comments and encouragement – whether commenting about my plot and characters or just simply urging me to update the story. Some of you guys are not even deterred by my ever changing websites (yeah, I know I changed address way too often that in the end I started to feel a bit guilty =P).  

Thank you.

You guys are my inspiration.

*sniff*

WELL!! Enough of sentimental talk! Now: about the characters – something I really love to discuss.

VAN/HITOMI: one of the classic problems in some marriages – this guy was way too protective; so protective that he left his wife out of the picture. Van changed a lot after Ispano's attack. He used to be enthusiastic about Hitomi joining him in his monarch duties. We could see this in the earlier chapters where he argued with his advisors about his choice of wife. At the beginning of the story, Van definitely wanted a woman who would actively take part in his life. But after he sensed a potential danger that may threatened Gaea once again, he began to fear for Hitomi's safety and instead limited her movements. He hoped that he would be able to keep an eye on her easily this way. 

Hitomi, however, was unaware of what was going on in Van's head. She felt left out. She was aware of Van's great love for her, but she was unsatisfied with the way Van always tried to 'protect' her. Hitomi is an independent woman, and she hates it when she was unable to contribute to resolve her husband's problem. Of course, her first reaction was always anger and complaining, but with time, she became matured and understanding enough to see Van's point of view. It didn't mean she would give up, though.

PARNALL: this is one of the characters whom I don't really know how I should develop. He can be a real villain or an anti-hero, depending on how people read this character. At this point of the story, we can see that he was quite lonely and inexperienced. He held his fears and his thoughts in himself, and he seldom revealed his plan to others. While this would make him an unpredictable enemy, this was rather a disadvantage on his part, because he seldom discussed his decisions before executing them. And yes, he was a bit sick in the head as well.

GAUDI: Gaudi was still himself, not much to tell here. Except that we could see here that he didn't trust people easily, even his own cousin. Although he swore that Van had his allegiance, his true loyalty laid on the people of Fanelia themselves. Gaudi would do anything to protect Fanelia. The source of his earnestness would be revealed later. 

There is some inconsistency with Gaudi's past. In interlude 2, I wrote that Gaudi's parents were murdered, but in chapter 17, I wrote that his mother fell sick and passed away a year after Gaudi left for his grandpa's castle. I would like to amend that: Gaudi's parents were murdered. I have already altered the last part of chapter 17 if you guys want to check it out. There is additional information on how Gaudi's parents were killed.  

MERLE: was just being her obnoxious, ignorant self. =P This is not necessarily a bad thing, as long as she amused Parnall.

And lastly, I still have to edit myself, so forgive me if you find some strange phrases or expressions. 

Yours truly,

Louise Tjandrasjahan  
20th of August 2003, 12:18 AM  
Perth, Western Australia

E-mail me?


	23. Interlude: Autumn Moments part 01

**Book Two: Return**

**Interlude: Autumn Moments part I**

**An Escaflowne Continuation by Louise Tjandrasjahan **

In his fifteen years of his life, Chid Zar Freid had never felt so restless except perhaps when he first received the news of his father's demise, which had sent him right away to the unwelcome status as the ruler of Freid. He believed he had at least managed not to shame his late father in his attempt to uphold the same tradition and values in his reign. Thus, he supposed to be content with his life, but he couldn't help the dissatisfaction that had been preventing his mind to function well of late. 

Sitting behind the sturdy oak desk that used to belong to his late father, Chid felt as if he was merely a child trying to fit into his father's shoes. The huge desk would compliment his father's frame but would make his own wiry frame shrink in comparison. Grumbling quietly, the young duke leaned his back on the high back of his chair as he drummed his fingers on the armrests discretely, his baby blue eyes resting on anything but the tall shadowy figure before him. 

Voris had been concerned with his continuous mind-lapse in the past few weeks and chose the afternoon to barrage him with lecture. The stern public liaison reckoned it was imperative to at least keep up an appearance during the so-called public assemblies, therefore he had been mighty concerned when he found out that Chid had managed to openly fall asleep during the so much revered Morning Prayer routine. Granted, it had started before the sun even made appearance, but as the head of the Freid duchy Chid should have had half the mind to remember the significance of the Morning Prayer. So he had admonished Chid in what he hoped in a fatherly fashion. The tradition was one of the elements that helped Freid earning its religious and hardworking reputation. 

Gnashing his teeth together, Chid had to fight down the urge to stomp his feet and voice out his protests. Apart of being a manner unfitting to his position as a ruler, it would just lengthen Voris' lecture. Still, he had to let Voris know that at least he had tried everything not to let his fatigue to rule over his sense of duty! Could his body be blamed for responding so well to the morning chants that sounded more and more like a lullaby as minutes passed?

Voris should have congratulated him for not running away ten years ago when he first found out he would become Freid's ruler while he had just barely been out of babyhood. Of course, he hardly had any choice as a child. 

Sinking more and more into the safety of his cushioned high chair, Chid could only turn a deaf ear. Voris had the knack to repeat the advices that he had already sprouted in the past regardless the different mistakes Chid had unwittingly done. Chid had attempted numerous times to prevent Voris from repeating his admonishments, but it was simply useless. Chid had often wondered if Voris even remembered that he was actually of higher status than the old monk: even though Chid was the duke of Freid, he had always been the son that Voris would never have. 

Normally Chid would let Voris rambled and rambled about his future, but at the moment he did not feel like playing the dutiful son. He was tormented with longing to actually say something that would cause Voris to stop talking for once. 

"What about a celebration? We hardly organised anything like that since my mother passed away,"

That did the trick. Voris involuntarily clamped his thick lips almost immediately, his small dark eyes widened in shock.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace?"

Waving his hands in elaboration, Chid was trying to emphasise his point, "Yes, a government's official festivity. I dare to wager our people will be happy enough to oblige."

Chid shrank deeper into the cushions almost instinctively when he noticed the dark look in Voris' already reddened face and quickly forced his brain to supply an adequate explanation to back up his sudden outburst just now. How thoughtless of him! Here Voris was, preaching about responsibility and he had the gut to mention 'celebration'. Cringing inwardly, Chid had to remind himself again and again that he was a leader and such display of fear towards his own subordinate would not win him any negotiation, no, argument. Still, one should not have blamed a fifteen-year-old for desiring some positive excitement in his life.

Clearing his throat noisily, Chid attempted to appear as relax as possible as he casually elaborated his point, although deep down he sensed that he was fighting a lost battle, "We have never had anything that we could call celebration since the day of my ascension to the throne. All I could remember is the lingering effect of the destruction by the last war – the ever grim mood."

Voris lifted his bushy eyebrows askance, and Chid took this as a good sign to continue. It was about time he used his privilege to voice his opinion, for in the last ten years, he had been on the receiving end of the advices.

"We have been working very hard to re-establish the Duchy of Freid, so why don't we throw a little festivity to mark what we have achieved so far, and it would do good to boost our people's spirits!" he finished very quickly as he noticed the end of Voris' thick moustache twitched impatiently. He would hate it very much to have the old man interrupted his seemingly wonderful idea and transformed it into a puff of smoke.

Seeing no further reaction from his chief advisor and foster father, Chid leapt to his feet and gushed, "Yes, I think we all need that! Especially the noblemen under our sovereignty! I know that a celebration may not mean a lot for you and the other monks alike, but I dare say it will be like a breath of fresh air in between our strenuous everyday life routines. What say you, Voris?"

Voris didn't have the heart to voice his further concerns when he saw the excitement shining in his liege's eyes. All he could see before him was an ordinary fifteen-year-old boy, his countenance drenching with earnestness and curiosity, coupled with the restless adolescent energy. It was hard to deny that Chid was, after all, a mere boy who was still thirsty for worldly knowledge and adventure.  

The youngster stood regally with his palms braced against the sturdy surface of the desk. Behind such cumbersome piece of furniture, he appeared surprisingly diminutive and insignificant. The oversized windows, heavy curtains and the bulky chair assisted in reinforcing the image. Do not forget the heavy volumes of books and scrolls as well – neatly stacked in the bookcases that reached a ceiling almost three times of Voris' own 7' 6" frame. Chid's being in the office was definitely out of place.

It was true that the young duke had just begun his growth spurt, but his whole appearance was still that of a boy: tall and rather gangly, with baby blue eyes that still sparkled with naïve curiosity. He did not possess Mahad Dal's stoic beauty and ruthless judgement, and his built was definitely lacking for him to wear the late duke's royal armour.

Chid should still have been in school room, worrying nothing else but his study and enjoying his life with his friends instead of racing with time and balancing it between governing Freid and his own learning. He should have had more time to indulge in his interests and make more acquaintance with the young ladies in the court.

He should have been able to act his age.

Voris tightened his fists in resolution and gave himself a mental nod. Yes, perhaps it was time for Chid to gain more experiences outside the world that had already been familiar for him, to let him do what he really desired. As his sole guardian, Voris would have to loose his rein. Never mind about the government. Freidian court could afford functioning without its duke for the next two or three months. As Chid's public liaison, he would make sure everything work well for his noble charge.

Smiling ever so slightly, Voris kept his voice level even though he could sense the anticipation bubbling in his vein, "Chid, it's a very good idea, but I have a better one. How about a long stay in Asturia? After all, it's been a long time since you visited your aunts Queen Millerna and Princess Eries."

Surprise dawned on Chid's features the moment Voris mentioned Asturia. He swore he had never sounded so idiotic when he finally squeaked out, "Asturia?"   

"Yes, my lord. I daresay you could gain a lot of experience by learning under the tutelage of your aunt. I am also certain our ambassador in Asturia will be more than happy to take you under his wings,"

Chid cast a suspicious look at Voris, in which Voris could not help but guffawed in response, "I am serious, Lord Chid! This will also be a good chance to expand your connections and your diplomacy skill. I am sure your stay there will be pleasant!"

For a moment, Chid's response seemed to be that of the negative one. He crossed his arms before his chest and burrowed his eyebrows as he contemplated his options, plus trying to guess why the ever protective Voris was suddenly willing to grant him freedom. But an unexpected image crossed his mind.

Celena Schezar.

The reason of his mind-lapse. Truly meeting her in person was no longer a dream! Now he would be able to be acquainted with the lady that had been disturbing his sleeping and waking hours properly, to bask in her sweet disposition and to lift the veil of mystery around her. A thrilled grin spread out on his face as he finally gave his answer. 

"This autumn, Voris. This autumn will be perfect." 

* * *

Ardine had always recognised when things were not going to work for her, and this was one of those days. When her formal request to see either Van or Gaudi was refused, she decided to lodge her complaint by performing a little destruction to the objects in her so-called residential chamber (which felt more and more like a gilded cage to her). Of course, they simply ignored her. After all, her temper had somewhat become a legend. However, when she didn't appear to be mellowing down by day three, the guards and the staff assigned to her service decided they had had enough. 

Still, she had had to restrain the string of curses that was ready to jump out of her mouth when they had sent for Gardia instead of Gaudi. Ardine swore she would have mauled the guards' heads if she had not been imprisoned. They should have known whom it was that she had wanted after three days full of rants. Apparently they were quite determined not to let her enter the vicinity of their king. However, unless she knew what was going on, how could she assess her current situation? What's more, despite her hatred towards Van and Gaudi, they were the only people whose words she could trust. She had considered requesting an audience with Hitomi for some time, but rumours about Van and Hitomi's strained relationship stopped her. If the rumours were true, an association with Hitomi would not do her favour in the eyes of the king. She needed to survive and the king's support was the only thing she had been counting on from the beginning. 

However, at the moment what she thought of Hitomi was hardly relevant. As she looked around to inspect her recent throw of tantrum, she was able hear Gardia's wizened voice outside the door, probably discussing her most recent outburst with one of the guards. Would he torture her with a series of lectures and suggestions? How inappropriate. All she wanted to know was some information about Parnall and the possibilities of her returning to Ispano. She had thought about this option quite a lot lately. She knew the consequence of going back, but she was the rightful heir to the throne of Ispano and she needed to prevent a deranged leader from destroying her kingdom. She may only have seen Parnall in his crazed state once, but she was no fool. Parnall truly hated her and had tried to kill her, his own twin sister, for whatever reason unknown to her.

But of course, it was impossible even to escape the confine of her room. The guards had employed extra vigilance since the day she had sneaked out so easily and met Hitomi in the library. She had hoped to meet Van there, but alas, her luck had eluded her. In the end, fate had brought her that Gardia boar instead. 

Ardine didn't have to turn her head to know that Gardia had entered the room. Keeping her eyes focused on one particular spot outside her window, she greeted the elderly councillor icily, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Your Excellency?"

She bit her lower lip and debated silently whether to maintain decorum or not when she heard the person behind her clearing his throat. Obviously he wanted her to respect him by looking at him in the eye as they spoke. Well, if she was to do that, what was the point of her rebelling? He just had to simply accept her attitude. In any case, it was actually him who had thrown her life in chaos by inviting her to Fanelia. She had known this fact firsthand from Gaudi, and Gaudi would never lie to her.

There was a long pause. It seemed that the grand councillor had decided to assess the damage that she had caused before opening the conversation. She wondered how long he would stay around in this particular visit. 

When there was still no response, Ardine couldn't help but sneer, "What's the matter? Afraid that I will eventually detonate the whole castle into rubbles?"

"Not really. I am just thinking that perhaps the dungeon is more suitable for your recent endeavour, Princess."

Ardine whirled to face the source of the familiar deep penetrating voice, her eyes saucer wide. She restrained the urge to gasp, although she was certain that Gaudi noticed her shock. So she had been mistaken the tall handsome man before her for the insufferable old councillor. Still, she was positive it was Gardia's croaky voice she had heard outside and not Gaudi's. 

There was a dull ache in her chest, something that she had always sensed whenever she saw Gaudi in the eyes. Suddenly an overwhelming emotion swept on her, and she could feel her tears threatening to spring. Something blossomed: joy? At seeing Gaudi's face?

Blinking away her tears, she straightened her spine and gathered her composure. Nodding cordially to the person before her, she finally found her courage to speak. It was raspy with emotions she was unable to define, "I am glad someone in this castle has not forgotten that I am still alive."

Somehow Gaudi found this comment amusing, for he remarked, "Everybody who stands ten feet away from your bedchamber will be aware that you are still very much alive, Princess, with all the rackets you've been producing recently."

Ardine knew she should have been angry with Gaudi for saying such things about her, but she found herself wish not to disrupt the peace between them for some reasons. She would even endure his snide remarks if he would stay to accompany her for at least an hour. She couldn't stand speaking with herself or the walls for another day.

Instead, she gestured to the only chair intact in her living quarter and silently offered him a seat. Gaudi did as she bid without removing his good eye from her, an amused smile gracing his lips as Ardine settled herself on the stony ledge of the arching window, unusually informal in her posture as she gathered up her knees and hugged them tightly against her chest. 

"How can I be of service, my lady?"

A brief glance and, "What use of me asking? You will just simply refuse to comply." 

Gaudi lifted one of his eyebrows knowingly and prodded more "Ah. Why don't you try me?"

Focusing her eyes on the bed of flowers below the window, she heaved a loud sigh as she answered, "I want to get out."

There was a long pause. For a moment Ardine thought Gaudi would not answer her question, until she finally heard him saying, "Princess, when I talk to you, please, face me."

The young princess slowly turned her head upon the gentle command, earning a look of surprise from the general – it was very curious indeed that Ardine had decided to follow one's order today. While the memory of the spoiled and rebellious Ardine was still fresh in his mind, he couldn't deny the growing change in the way she regarded others around her. The old Ardine would have stared hard at him with the aura of defiance oozing out of her very posture, but the Ardine before him instead merely looked expectantly at him, as quiet and docile as a meek little lamb. 

And then Gaudi started to notice something else. Ardine's skin, although darker than the normal Fanelian standard, was paler and less radiant than the way it used to be when she had first arrived. Her aquamarine blue eyes had lost her usual brilliance and her raven black hair was dull and limp. She was devoid of her usual supply of headpiece and decorations, and her declining weight became more apparent as he noticed the lack of the healthy blush and the hardness of the cheekbones that was never present before. 

Odd. This way she looked less similar to Hitomi. It was still fresh in Gaudi's memory, the peculiar tableau before his eyes as he saw both women standing side by side for the first time – small wonder the council had thought that Ardine might have been able to melt Van's heart. Of course, the similarities that he was talking about only extended up to Ardine's physical appearance. 

"General Gaudi?"

A clear voice rang true in his ears, halting his train of thoughts. Cursing silently, Gaudi gathered his thought and considered the princess' request. The practical answer to Ardine's request was obviously a no, for he believed Ardine roaming free on the castle ground would have worsened the already darkening suspicion over the royal family's inclination towards Ispano. The people's memory on Ispano's last attack was still fresh, and any favour shown to the Ispanian princess would only succeed to fuel the feelings of hatred and insecurity. He understood the nature of the princess' request, but he just couldn't allow her the short-term luxury that would destabilise the government even more. Of course, Ardine would have been riled up by his answer. How could he rephrase it so that it would sound more acceptable? 

Nevertheless, he was startled to find tears shining on the brim of her eyes when he finally decided to raise his eyes. The crystalline blueness burnt brilliantly under the fierce afternoon sun, and Gaudi found it almost impossible not to squirm under such intense scrutiny. His heart sank immediately – he could almost hear its crashing sound as he sensed his mental defence stripped down layer by layer. 

Something about the intensity of her gaze reminded him of his own youth. He could almost see his past self, standing next to Ardine with his confronting gaze as he forced the truth about his parents' demise from the mouth of his king uncle. At that time he had been in the same position as Ardine was, for everyone around him had shunned him, denied him the truth. 

Then he had decided: the girl needed a respite. He would see to it right away. He realised he may have given Ardine a chance to escape, but he was confident Ardine would not attempt the foolish move – the girl had nowhere else to go and besides, he was going to accompany her. God knows he needed a break himself.  

Without further ado, he extended one callused hand toward the princess, a grin apparent on his handsome face. Her bewilderment was evident in her eyes as he laughed openly, pulling the princess' hand unceremoniously as he dragged her behind him.

 "Let us go." He had told her, a secret smile gracing his full lips as he stole a glance to the perplexed princess. Shock turned into surprise, surprise into simple delight, the young lady bounded behind him, a small smile brightened her clouded features.

* * *

Hitomi had been in the kitchen all morning, trying her hand on Fanelian cooking and for once having a great opportunity of being acquainted with the lesser rank of Van's household staff – an act that would have made the council grimace in distaste, for they disapproved this kind of display of familiarity from the queen. Still, Hitomi threw all caution to the wind as she laughed gleefully at her success in smearing a handful of flour on the face of one of the younger maids. Barefooted and covered by flour from head to toe, she certainly lacked the intimidating air the previous queens possessed. 

At least the kitchen staff had seemed to think of her that way. 

Of course, at the beginning they had been downright shocked, petrified even, for one would not expect the highest ranking lady of the kingdom to pop her head into the kitchen oh-so-casually with a careless "What's cooking?" Their carefree chatter immediately subsiding, their first reaction had been to scramble to their feet at the same moment and bow their heads before the divine presence, only to realise that the queen…may not have been very divine after all. 

Upon witnessing the overt display of reverence, Hitomi merely lifted one of her eyebrows in amusement and spoke in a voice wavered by laughter, "Well, I can see that you are reluctant to share the secret of your cooking by the way you are flocking ever so tightly in front of the stoves and the ingredients."

One of the male cooks, a man in his early thirties, whipped his head up in shock upon hearing the remark and had the grace to blush as he quickly took up representing the others, "Never, Your Majesty! You know that you are always welcome to visit this lesser part of the castle."  

Again, Hitomi couldn't help lifting her eyebrows at the statement. "Lesser part? I've never seen a place so warm and lively as this one. Moreover, this place has the best view of the garden as well. No even my room has this kind of luxury. I'm so jealous!"

The people before her started to murmur among themselves in what seemed to be half delight and astonishment. They had never expected the queen to refer to the kitchen as 'warm and lively', not to mention having 'the best view of the garden', but the queen's words made sense. Subconsciously they began to relax and acknowledge Hitomi's presence in a more positive light. Before long, they had included her in their activity. They welcome her into their inner circle, sharing the juiciest of their kitchen gossips and eventually jested with her as if she had been truly one of them. 

Iriza the head cook – a plump grey-haired lady with the sweetest disposition Hitomi had ever known, had been bold enough to single her out from other queens as being _friendly_, even from Varie, who apparently had treated the lower ranking staff with such gentleness that was lacking in the other queens' conducts in the past. Hitomi merely laughed as she half listened to the older lady's compliment, having struggled with beating the pastry dough into an acceptable substance. 

"So you've been working in this castle for the past forty years and served two of the past queens." Hitomi concluded as the head cook seemed to end her story, curiosity evident in her voice. "That means you served Van's mother. Tell me, what does she do all day in the castle?" 

A warm chuckle entered her ever ready ear as Iriza commented in a motherly fashion, "Why, My Lady, do you feel restless in all of these fineries?" Hitomi's eyes twinkled at the comment, but she refrained from answering. Instead, she merely displayed an impish smile that spoke volumes. Yes, she did feel bored after awhile, with only studies of Fanelian culture and written language to fill her days. 

It was suggested that she was to take her place in the solar and create some embroidery together with her ladies-in-waiting, but she considered herself too clumsy for that kind of activity. She did join their activity once in awhile for Van's sake – for the sake of developing good relations with the wives of Van's courtiers, but she found their conversations and rigid manners too stifling after awhile. As a result she buried herself in the library as Van was too busy to accompany her during day time, and already she was gaining a reputation of an odd queen (and woman).

"Not that I can blame you, Miss." Hitomi had to smile as she noted the cheeky expression in the young maid next to her. "I would be dead before I was caught preening and swooning like those prissy little ladies." 

"Would you show extra care for your words?" another maid to her opposite hissed to her in horror, and to her credit, the younger maid blushed becomingly as a collective laughter erupted in the background. 

Suzuran, as Hitomi later learnt her name, had taken the liberty to address her as a mere 'miss', knowing that the young queen would prefer it that way. She, too, was working on the dough before her, her flushing cheeks puffing from the effort. A patch of her red shoulder-length hair was powdered by the flour despite her effort to cover it up with a piece of cloth, thanks to the game Hitomi and she had played earlier. Hitomi couldn't help an indulging smile towards the younger girl. Suzuran had reminded her of Yukari, and she had foreseen a great camaraderie despite the difference in their status.

"No, seriously," Hitomi decided to pursue her initial topic once the laughter died down, "What does a queen suppose to do?"

"A queen usually embroiders among her ladies-in-waiting in her solar," Hitomi rolled her eyes at that one.

"She plans festivals," chirped an unknown source.

"…And try to look beautiful all the time, which Your Majesty really doesn't need to…" 

Laughter roared from the scene behind her, and Hitomi had to fight off the urge to make a smart retort. Chewing her lower lip in concentration, Hitomi tried to blush upon hearing the open flattering remark that obviously came from one of the male attendants. The remark was a bold one, but she supposed it was harmless.   

"Well, thank you." Hitomi nodded graciously at the grinning man, and grinned in return. She was glad she decided to abandon her readings for once and seeked out the warmth of their company. 

Slapping the dough on the wooden table and kneading the substance expertly, Iriza lifted her eyebrows knowingly as she finally contributed her piece, "Queen Varie saw to all the household matters, Your Majesty. She made the steward report everything to her every morning. She was a lady of good taste, and a sharp mind for keeping the royal coffer full." She studied the young queen from the corner of her eyes as she added, "She made up for what the king generally lacked, like smooth talking. She used to be a great presence in the castle."

"Oh." was Hitomi's only reaction. She had heard that the late queen had had troubles adjusting to life in Fanelia, but perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps these people actually had viewed Varie differently from what the former queen had originally thought. Hitomi was drowning in her thought as she attempted to envision Van's late mother, but to no avail. Finally, curiosity winning over her, she dared herself to ask, "What was she like?" 

"Tall, graceful, raven haired, with eyes as intense as his majesty King Van. It's a pity the Great War has destroyed the few remaining portraits of her. She was very calm, of course, and the only time we saw her being frantic had been when King Goau has died and Prince Folken has disappeared." 

"How did young Van react?" Hitomi hadn't meant to ask the question, but it was rushing out of her lips before she was able to prevent it. Guilt danced freely in her mind, for she actually despised prying into her husband's past behind his back.

There were a few collective murmurs, and the once-friendly folks had decided to avoid her eyes and resumed their works, leaving her without answer. Only Iriza seemed to retain her composure as she quietly relayed her story, "His majesty has always been a strong lad. He handled his emotions wonderfully, and he refused the people around him to fuss over him. He saw to it that he remained a strong presence, a strong chain link that would eventually continue the legacy of his ancestors." She regarded Hitomi with her gentle brown eyes before continuing her story, "But we all noticed, Your Highness. There had been a care that your king husband had never possessed in his face before his mother's disappearance, and although we had tried so hard to ease his burden, we were all helpless. He was too good at masking his reasoning from us. It is difficult to understand his motive, now and then."  

And that is where the conversation ended. Hitomi made no other inquiry as she concentrated on the work at hand, while trying to absorb the new information about her husband's past as best as she could. She was unaware of what had shaped Van's characteristics in the first place. Living together with Van had revealed that he was actually a different man from the one whom she had known eight years ago, or the one whom she thought she knew. 

Hitomi had been so deep in thought that she didn't realise the people around her turned around to face the entrance of the kitchen, their upper torsos were bowed in respect to the newcomer. The uninvited guest had signalled the gentle folks to keep silent as he stealthily tiptoed behind his unsuspecting queen, delighting in the shivers of anticipation as he brushed his lips on the crook of Hitomi's neck. 

Hitomi's reaction didn't disappoint him. She whirled to face him the moment he had bestowed that kiss, her eyes alight with indignation as words of reprove were readied at the tip of her tongue. Nothing compared with the pleasure of seeing her cheeks turned pink becomingly as she half opened those lush kissable lips of hers invitingly.

Normally it was uncommon of someone of his status to show open affection before some common eyes, and he was sure the council would condemn this careless conduct, but Van didn't care. He didn't think any hot-blooded male within his vicinity would be able to resist the temptation to embrace the flour-covered, barefooted enchantress. 

"What are you doing here?" Hitomi blurted as one hand flew to her chest, feeling her quickening heartbeat. Van's sudden appearance had given her a fright, but the unwelcome feeling soon transformed into curiosity and curiosity into pleasure as she noted the laziness in Van's posture. Her husband was in a lighter mood, which was very rare nowadays, knowing the unpredictable state of Fanelia-Ispano relationship. 

Ignoring the people's stares at his back, Van kept a respectable distance from her wife as he eyed her from head to toe. Amusement was clearly evident in his ruby eyes as he chirped, "Nothing." Chuckling to himself, he wondered about Hitomi's appearance loudly as he wiped the excess of flour from her nose, "But it looks as if you are having too much of a good time here and forgot to include me in your game."

"This?" Grinning broadly, Hitomi gestured to the result of her labour – a beautifully decorated fruit pastry, "Since you decided not include me in your daytime activities, it is only fitting that I create my own schedule as a queen." Pouting her cherry red lips, she continued with mild accusation in her voice, "You haven't been very specific about my duties, so I had to ask these people about them."

It was Van's turn to grin, "Did you?"

Hitomi merely raised a pale eyebrow. 

They had challenged each other's eyes for a whole minute before finally breaking into laughter at the same time, the tensions in the past few months seemingly forgotten. Extending her arms forward, Hitomi approached her husband and placed her hands into his ever-ready ones, never even once diverting her gaze from Van's dimpled smile. Squeezing his hands lightly, she threw Van an expectant look as she spoke to their audience in crystal clear voice, "It appears that my visit will end too soon. I thank you for your hospitality."

Murmurs of assent rose in the air as each of folks bowed low before the king and the queen as they made their way out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Dear readers,

  
I believe it has only been two months since I last uploaded my 18th chapter! I am quite surprised myself I can actually write this quick. Okay, I can't actually say that two months is a short time, but considering the interval between the writing processes of chapter 17 and 18…

I didn't actually plan this interlude, but I feel I need to clarify more about Chid's way of thinking and Ardine and Gaudi's relationship before proceeding further into the story. I also would like to use the interlude as a means to lessen the strain in Van and Hitomi's relationship, which in my opinion, becomes rather tiring. While I have to say that the problem between Van and Hitomi will not be greatly diminish, I want to at least create beautiful memories in their marriage (other than sex) in order to give the couple more motives to work harder to understand each other. 

I hope this chapter is not boring – at least I want it to be informative. I don't want my characters to interact among themselves only – I don't think the plot will propel forward that way. I think one of my biggest flaws in writing this story is to rule out interaction with minor characters. By including the minor characters, we would be able to see how the Fanelians actually see Van (despite the rumours) and how Hitomi fit into Fanelian society. 

The part about Chid is actually a crucial one, because it is the one that actually set the foundation for further development. As we have learnt in the earlier chapters, Chid does have some (unhealthy) interests in Celena. Of course, Chid is unaware of their blood ties, and will have to face the reality some day. However, at the moment he is only reacting to his gut feeling, and his feeling tells him to pursue his growing attraction to Celena. He is, after all, still a teenager. Despite his heavy responsibility as a duke, he is unable to resist the throes of first love. Then again, I don't think we all really get over our first love. *cheeky grin* His journey to Asturia would be an eye-opener, and maturity would come naturally to him as the story progresses. 

Ardine and Gaudi's relationship will also affect how the story will turn out in the end. I reckon their pairing is even more important than Van and Hitomi. You will understand what I am talking about in the later chapters.

By the way, I divided this interlude into two parts. I meant to publish it in one chapter, but I abandoned the idea once the chapter went pass 17 pages (and it's not even finished yet)! The second part will contain more about Ardine-Gaudi and Van-Hitomi. I consider writing something about Hitomi's friends on Earth, but I think it will make a separate long chapter.

Ok, that's it from me at the moment. Please enjoy what I currently have. Do not hesitate to comment on the plot or ask me questions about the characters.

Awaiting your comments,

Louise Tjandrasjahan

13th of October 2003, 01:37 AM

Perth, Western Australia

E-mail me?


	24. Interlude: Autumn Moments part 02

**Book Two: Return**

**Interlude: Autumn Moments part II**

**An Escaflowne Continuation by Louise Tjandrasjahan **

 "So, how does winter in Fanelia look like?" Ardine fluttered her eyelashes sideways as she responded to Gaudi's description of the hottest days of Fanelia. A discreet smile appeared on her beautiful face as she plucked a golden leaf from its branch and twirled it between her thumb and her forefinger. It was mid-autumn and most of the ground of the Fanelian Castle turned into red and gold magnificence. The wind was strong, but it was not yet overly cold. The sun was shining, lending its warmth to the gradually dropping temperature. It was truly a delightful experience for someone who had never seen autumn in her life.

Walking leisurely beside the princess, Gaudi kept his pace deliberately slower than usual. His expression was serious as he came up with an answer, "Let me see." He paused as he noticed Ardine's attention, laughing inwardly, "The whole Fanelia will be covered by the glittering snow: the invisible whiteness moulds houses; the grey sky would blend perfectly with the endless horizon, creating the illusion of space never-ending and clouds ever swirling."

Glancing at his surrounding as he walked down the familiar path leading to a row of closely planted trees, his arms clasped behind his back, his steps confident. He gestured with his chin towards the set of flame leaf trees as he elaborated more, "Those trees will be bald by the end of autumn, but that does not mean their beauty will diminish. You have to see their branches against the grey backdrop of the sky and the pure whiteness of the snow to know what I mean. 'Tis simply magical!"

"Really?" Ardine flashed her pearly teeth as she stepped in front of the tall warrior and stared into the intense blue orb of his. She swore she saw childlike excitement in it, and something else – surprise? In a lot of ways, Gaudi Jenaro de Fanel had transformed out his usual stoic disposition into the picture of tranquillity. His usually rigid back was slightly hunched in his attempt to level his eyes with hers, the muscles soft and relaxed.  The smile that he bestowed on her lacked its usual cynicism, and she had to say he was charming her as they spent the afternoon together. To her surprise, she actually enjoyed their close proximity. For once she didn't have to think of the right words to say to the Fanelian general. It was a welcoming change.

She could almost wistfully think that the man before her really cared for her not because of her status, but because of her own person, and that he would forgive her anything, even the existence of her treacherous twin who brought destruction to Fanelia not so long ago.

"You just simply have to welcome winter into your mind and overlook the frostiness. And if the coldness becomes too unbearable for you, there would always be fire roaring in the hearth and somebody's embrace to return the warmth into your vein."

As a princess who was confined within the rigid boundaries of a royalty, Ardine had never blushed in the presence of others before, but her mind was unable to escape the romantic implication that Gaudi's words had brought upon her imagination. It triggered something she never knew exist in her. The blush started from two small warm spots on her bronze cheeks, and it tingled as it spread over. And surprised, she had been, for she had never thought that blushing could bring pleasure and embarrassment at the same time. 

"And you had it in you to be poetic, Your Grace." She had replied demurely, lowering her eyelashes to shield her eyes from Gaudi' searching gaze. 

Gaudi merely let out a small smile as he continued his stroll beside the young lady. Only the glint in his good eye revealed the wonder he felt at his own words. What possessed him to flirt openly with the Ispanian princess? 

They didn't speak to each other anymore for lack of subjects. Nevertheless, the two companions took comfort in the silence, each of them revelling in the other's presence. Only the rustling sound of the leaves under their feet and the soft breeze caressing their smooth hair filled in the atmosphere around them.

Both of them cleared their throat at the same time, and…

"Princess,"

"General,"

Both of them whirled their heads to face the other, surprised that they called each other's names almost at the same time. They continued gazing into each other's eyes for a few moments longer amidst the rain of red and gold before Ardine finally decided to break the magic. Her aquamarine orbs never left Gaudi's face as she whispered the words that she had been compelled to say since Gaudi had decided to free her from the confinement of her chamber for once.

"Thank you."

Shaking his head slowly, Gaudi permitted himself a small smile as commented lightly, "'Tis my duty to ensure your well-being during your stay in Fanelia. After all, you are still our guest."

Ardine turned her back on the tall warrior, suddenly finding it too hard to look at him in the eye. "I am a burden. I should have died months ago in the hands of my twin. I know what my existence has brought to the stability of Fanelia's politics."

It was hard for Gaudi to find the right way to respond, for it appeared to him that no word would do to ease the weight behind her eyes. Yes, Ardine's existence was a burden for Fanelia. For Van. 

"It would be a lie if I said that you're being here did no damage to the stability of Fanelia." He finally told her softly, "However, know this: neither I or the king and the queen wish for your death. Especially the queen."

The princess whirled her head around to face him, her crystal blue eyes widened in surprise, "Hitomi?"

Gaudi firmly nodded. He knew for certain how Hitomi felt about the subject. They seldom discussed the matter, but he sensed guilt in her whenever he mentioned Ardine's name. Hitomi clearly was still distressed over the awkward position that her and Van's marriage had brought upon the princess, even though she did not really show it. 

"The only thing she regretted when she decided to accept His Majesty's marriage proposal was when she learnt that she has built her happiness upon yours, my princess."

Biting her lower lip in contemplation, Ardine furrowed her thick black eyebrows as she slowly remarked, "I have already been reconciled with the fact that 'tis not I who was married to King Van months ago. 'Tis true that I have waited for His Majesty's marriage proposal with much excitement and impatience, and I have to admit that I did feel exhilarated when one of the courier informed my king father and I that I have been formally invited to spend the summer in Fanelia, but I…"

Gaudi knew his move was a bold one, but he was unable to resist lifting Ardine's finely sculpted chin with the knuckle of his hand. 

"I…"

Perhaps it was just a fraction of his imagination, but the wind seemed to swirl gentler, arranging the golden leaves to twirl soothingly around them, causing them to close their distance unconsciously. Reaching out to Ardine's raven hair, his fingers combed the loose strands methodically. He let out a satisfied smile as he sensed her lean into his palm as she purred in delight, her eyes slowly closing as she revelled in the comfort of his touch. 

As the princess reopened her crystal orbs, Gaudi saw them sparkle with something he was unable to describe. Somehow it made her look kinder, fragile even. It took the hard edges off her features. She was pretty, very pretty. He was not talking about the kind of pretty in which everything looked pleasant and was in the right places. He was talking about pretty in the manner of the way one's essence shining through one's aura, one's features – in which one simple glance would send a pleasant shiver along his spine. 

Perhaps for once, time would freeze and allow him to satisfy his deepest desire. Perhaps he could forget about duties and be himself.

He ceased his daydreaming as he sensed Ardine's hand sneaked up and squeezed his own. Raising his eyes in question, he waited for the princess to say her mind. 

"What is it?"

Ardine inhaled and let out a trembling smile. "I'm scared." 

Gaudi just listened. He knew what Ardine needed most at the moment – someone to listen to her. So he waited, waited until she was ready to disclose her feelings and pour out the content of her heart.

"Not of you, but of myself. I feel as if I am betraying myself. I have been trying to convince myself that I do want the union between me and King Van to happen, but I felt the contrary as I was being informed about the king's betrothal to Hitomi."

Swallowing painfully, she closed her eyes as she struggled to keep her tears behind her lids. Her voice was trembling when she finally found it, "Relief. I feel only relief despite the impending disgrace that I would bring upon my family."   

Gaudi did not intend to say anything. No word of consolation would change her situation and he never intended to elevate her burden with false hope. Still, he felt compelled to do something to ease the heaviness in her heart, even if it was only for temporary. 

Ardine gasped involuntarily as Gaudi's lips brushed against hers, the soft cool flesh moulding hers perfectly. No man had ever dared to touch her in that way before, especially not without her permission. Nevertheless, what bothered her was actually not the kiss itself, but the tumultuous emotions that the kiss had brought upon her mind, in spite of the fact that it was an innocent one, a closed mouthed one. Gaudi's boldness was disconcerting, but it was hardly repelling. Her old self would consider the act offensive, but her current self was rediscovering her person yet again. 

She felt a smile spoken on her lips, and as she instinctively snuggled closer into the warmth of Gaudi's embrace, she interlaced their fingers together. Rising on her toes, she nibbled on Gaudi's lower lip gingerly in response to his unspoken invitation. She was familiar with the basic procedure of kissing, but even then she was uncertain if she had been the right move of not. 

Of course, she had been kissed before, although she would not count it as a real kiss. However, the feeling had been similar.

It happened years before, when the treacherous Zaibach had come to Ispano to form a false alliance. She had been a little girl then, barely passing her fifth summer. She still remembered the day a group of Zaibachan special guymelef unit landed on the Ispanian castle ground, demanding refreshment and some mechanical service for their guymelefs as if it just happened yesterday. She had been hearing a lot of stories about how lean and handsome guymelef-riders in black, and she had been eager to finally make their acquaintance. As the group approached nearer, she had watched them with crystal blue eyes widened in anticipation, her rosebud mouth forming a nice ring shape. 

Then she saw him. He was the littlest among the group, and most probably the youngest. Unlike the other riders, he was dressed in red flying suit that appeared to be menacing with several spikes jutted out of its shoulder pads. His soft silvery hair was held back with the broad golden circlet that had covered most of his forehead, and walking resolutely in the centre, he almost looked like the prince from the fairytales her governess had read her each night before her sleep as he. 

He must have realised her staring at him, for he had suddenly stopped in his track and walked to her direction instead. He hadn't said anything, but staring back into her own eyes, as if he had been trying to strip her soul naked. The boy could not have been older than twelve years, and yet he possessed the eyes of a fully grown man. As he halted before her, the others had also stopped walking, and watched his antics in curiosity instead. She didn't know why those grown ups paid a lot of interests in the young boy, but even in her young age she had been able to sense that the boy had been truly special. 

And then the strangest thing happened.

He bent on his waist and brushed his lips lightly against hers. As he righted his posture, he had cocked his head sideways, his intense gaze measuring her despite his impassive countenance. She had been alarmed and indignant then, hiding herself even more into the folds of her governess' tunic. A young child like her had no idea how to behave in such situation. 

She would have growled in suspicion, but her education forbade her the luxury of such violent gesture. The young boy, however, had merely given her a crooked smile when he had suddenly announced casually to the amusement of their spectators, "She is pretty."

Her eyes had widened in surprise. Naturally, she had been born beautiful, and the people around her had eagerly attempted to win her favour, the little princess, and sometimes gone overboard by showering her with meaningless compliments. But the boy had been different. His words had made her feel truly pretty, and she sensed she was able to be genuine around him.

Since then, she had been eager to spend her time during his stay together, admiring his wayward antics and becoming one of his most loyal followers. It had been during that period that she had gained the reputation as a mischief-maker, which her governess had resented very much so. 

But it had been fun.

A giggle escaped her lips before she could stop it, and she had to answer to Gaudi's inquiring eye, "I was reminded of my first kiss."

"Indeed?" Gaudi lifted his golden eyebrows, his mouth twitching in amusement.

"It was good. Very good. It made me feel good." 

Ardine waited for a few second and grinned in satisfaction when she finally got the reaction she had expected, an indignant grunt.

She ignored him purposely and announced instead, "It was with the infamous Dilandau Albatou."

Gaudi bared his fangs, his eyebrows furrowed deeply as he repeated after her, "Dilandau Albatou?"

Nodding in confirmation, she added too casually, "We spent our childhood together. I was five, he was twelve." 

There was silence between them, before Gaudi filled it with decidedly uncertain chuckles. "A five-year-old? Kissing? Your Highness, you must be quite precocious as a child." 

A scowl ruined her perfectly smooth feature as she punched Gaudi lightly on his arm. Gaudi merely laughed openly in return, and Ardine, despite her annoyance, smirked knowingly. Of course, because of his impertinence, she would not tell him the real reason why she had been telling him about Dilandau. They had actually shared a little secret that could be of Gaudi's interest. She was aware of Dilandau's sudden disappearance just after the war had ended ten years ago, but she dared to hope 'it' was still there. 

However, one thing was clear. Gaudi certainly made her feel pretty – and wanted. She never meant to compare the golden haired general with her silver haired childhood playmate – for both were certainly as different as the moon and the sun, but they did have similar attitude to life. They were genuine to themselves, and moreover, to others. They would have never lied – they would have been honest with their feelings, their emotions. 

And she, Ardine, was privileged to be one of the people who were able to see that quality in them. 

* * *

Hitomi had to suppress her giggles as she accidentally spied on the embracing couple as she and Van headed to the stables from the direction of the kitchen. It was impossible to make out what they had actually been doing, but she was fairly convinced that Ardine and Gaudi had finally decided to put away their stubbornness and admit the new aspect to their relationship. Squeezing her husband's hand lightly, she glanced meaningfully at him and gestured to the direction of the rows of golden-leaf trees with her chin, smiling slightly as she noticed him balk at the sight of the unexpected intimacy.

Unexpected from Van's point of view, but not hers. She had been sensing Gaudi's growing interest in the princess since the day he rescued her from being decapitated by the evil twin brother of hers. 

Laughter rumbling at the back of her throat, she ignored Van's questioning look as she darted pass her husband, increasing her speed purposely to give the diminishing couple the privacy that they much needed. They would not be thrilled to know that she had discovered their most recent activity for sure. 

Besides, she had other things to occupy the rest of her day. 

For once Van had been able to slip away from his kingly duties to spend his time with her and her only – as a family. He had promised the entire day for her, and he had been excited as he relayed his plan for the day – a picnic, an excursion to Fanelia's countryside – something that Hitomi had been dying to do since her first day of arrival back in the kingdom.  

Normally Hitomi would be compelled to return to their chamber to change into her riding habit, but today she decided to care less about the stifling protocol and enjoyed the day without feeling overdressed and uncomfortable. So there she was, still in her dress covered by flour, and dainty slippers on her feet, hastily done as they retreated out of the kitchen earlier. Van himself was dressed only in his leather jacket and deerskin boots, devoid of his formal regalia – just like the old times. 

Two stable boys greeted the young couple enthusiastically as they approached the stable. Van grinned proudly and left Hitomi's side to pat the necks of his two horses – a mare of chocolate brown fur with white knee-length socks and a jet black stallion with the silkiest fur. His stable was his most prized part of his castle, for it was where the best breeds of Fanelian horses originated from. Horse-riding had always been his greatest passion, and he had been eager to share it with Hitomi since her return to Fanelia. Today was the perfect day. For this purpose he selected the mare, for her sweet disposition was more suitable for the jolly ride he had planned. Her more lithe form and flexibility would also made leaps and bounds more exhilarating, unlike the black stallion whose physique was more inclined to power.

He whispered orders to one of the boys and was rewarded with an obliging grin. As he waited for the boy to return, he turned to Hitomi, his eyes twinkling as he asked her, "Do you ride?"

Shrugging her shoulders ever so slightly, Hitomi pronounced the first answer appearing in her head. 

"No," 

No, she had never ridden a horse before. In fact, she was a little bit intimidated by the prospect of having to ride one. She had hoped inwardly that she didn't have to ride by herself.

Van appeared to be ignorant of Hitomi's growing apprehension, but the Hitomi kept her distance from them and the way she shifted from foot to foot never escaped his sharp eyes. He appraised his queen from head to toe and released a subtle sigh. His fearless wife, afraid! 

Hitomi appeared much younger when she looked nervous. She hunched her shoulders in an unconscious attempt to shrink herself. A warm emotion surged in his heart. She was sweet, very sweet – she almost looked like her past fourteen-year-old self that he almost wished that time would rewind, back to the day of their first encounter.

The boy returned with the saddle, awakening Van from his daydreaming. Bouncing a little too eagerly, his clear innocent eyes were wide with adoration as he presented the object to his king. Van merely chuckled as he took the saddle from the boy's hands, ruffling his hair before proceeding to work on the saddle on the back of the horse without the help of the attendants.

Jumping effortlessly onto the horse's back, Van's rakish grin taunted Hitomi as he offered one leather-gloved hand to her. As he peered into her turquoise orbs, whatever anxiety that he had seen there earlier had dissipated, replaced by complete trust and…mischief? 

Hitomi hitched her skirt a little too high – enough for the stable attendants to have a peek of her smooth calves as she caught his hand and hauled herself up to sit astride in front of him. The result had been almost instantaneous. A peal of laughter escaped her rosebud mouth as Van growled menacingly at the back of his throat and spurred his mount immediately, leaving behind the two gaping boys who would perhaps report back to their friends about the queen's loose attitude. 

They had taken off in full speed at first, revelling in the autumn air as it stirred their hair and caressed their reddened cheeks. Van inhaled deeply, savouring his wife's sweet fragrance as he tightened his hold on her waist. She had always smelt like a green meadow on the first day of spring, but she smelled differently today. She smelled like fresh baked bread, which somehow reminded him of the scent of his childhood. He smiled subconsciously when she rested her back against him, clearly enjoying the ride as much as he did.

Before long they reached the outskirt of Fanelia's capital city, where the scenery was rich with the tableau of the high blue mountain with its icy peak and the green pasture with yellow and purple flowers spread over it. Here and there they encountered many denizens, mostly farmers who were garnering their autumn harvest. They stopped and chatted, and then went their merry way. 

Hitomi was amazed by what she saw. For all his aloof appearance, Van seemed to interact with his people well enough. He was truly well-liked and the people seemed to accept him as one of their own. She herself had opted to stand out of their little circle and become an observer instead. She had been the public relation officer of a famous company at one point of her life, but surprisingly she had found it difficult to blend into the happy crowd. She, the one who had dealt with journalists and mass media in her short but successful career, was afraid of not being able to relate to these people!

Hitomi was so intent in her observation that she almost missed two of the village women approaching her. She gave them an uncertain smile and rearranged her position, suddenly feeling exposed and uncomfortable. It was actually the first time she had ever spoken to Van's subjects outside the castle. As much as she had waited the opportunity in anticipation, she was unable to deny the growing trepidation that sourced from her anxiety of being at least a good consort to Van. She knew the fact that even on her present-day Earth, a man's success depended on the support of his woman. She had to be at least on good term with the people of Fanelia if she wanted Van to have a long and successful career as a reputable king.

The two village women bowed cordially and Hitomi nodded back in hesitation. What should she say in a situation like this? It would be much easier if she was still on Earth, where everybody was an equal. Here in Gaea she was a royalty, and people must have approached relationship with a royalty differently. Should she speak first? Should she wait? 

What if she said the wrong word?

One of the women smiled at her not-so-obvious predicament, her expression softened as she studied the face of her queen. The queen was very young, even younger than when Queen Varie had first come to Fanelia. Like Queen Varie, she was a stranger in a strange land, too. 

"I have come especially to the capitol when I first heard about his majesty's victory against Zaibach. I was there, as the people gathered on the sides of the main road to greet his majesty's homecoming together with his phantom moon lady. Everything was in a roar. Men shouted, girls screamed, and despite the still-present evidence of the destruction of our country, everyone was in high spirit. Everyone's attention had been on his majesty, although there were countless of other heroes who graced the procession with their presence. 

But I had come to see you. And saw you I did. You walked behind his majesty's back, much, much younger than you are now. You had a hesitant smile as you waved to us, pretty much uncomfortable with all the attention."

She paused for a second to give Hitomi a motherly smile before she continued, "It is really quite funny because I see that you really are still your old self."

Hitomi was dumbfounded, her eyes bulging as she pointed at herself, "Me?"

The two women laughed politely, and Hitomi began to relax. Perhaps nobody really expected anything from her at all – perhaps it was just a fraction of her imagined fear. Breathing a sigh of relief invisibly, Hitomi joined the laughter, her insecurity lessened greatly. Then she looked up, just at the same time when Van trained his eyes on her as well. There was concern in his eyes, although it didn't show in his countenance. 

Hitomi was transfixed. She sensed warmth spreading as Van's reddish orbs held hers securely even though he was chatting with his subjects, laughter dancing in their depths. Sighing, she broke their eye contacts, shaking her head as she chuckled to herself as an inexplicable headiness assaulted her mind. She was so transfixed by the newfound confidence that she didn't notice the shadowy expressions on the village women's faces. 

What happened next came in a blur, and even Hitomi's sensitive senses were unable to detect.

A rock in the size of a grown-up's fist made contact with Van's forehead, so accurate it was that he was thrown back to the ground. Multiple gasps rose in the air, and a shriek jumped out of Hitomi's throat as she rushed to her husband's side, her eyes wide with worry. Like hornets upon their enemy, the witnesses soon enclosed themselves upon the suspect, a little boy around the age of Earth's twelve years old. 

The boy struggled against the holds of his captors, but his wild eyes refused to let go of the vision of the king before him. His speech was disjointed, intelligible even, and from what Hitomi was able to gather, the boy seeked to revenge the death of his parents, who died at the time when…

When…

From there on Hitomi didn't dare to look into the boy's haunted eyes. His parents must have been part of the last assault's casualty. She wanted to stop the boy's protesting emotions from flowing into her mind's realm, but she couldn't. She had always been empathic to other's suffering, even as a child. Six sense or not, she had been born with the curse. 

Glancing worriedly at the open wound on Van's forehead, she applied more pressure using the kerchief that one of the villagers' had kindly supplied as she surveyed the situation around her. What had actually happened? One minute they were having a good time and another minute Van fell down, his face covered with blood. 

The buzz of people around her forgotten, she stared at Van's blood in her hand, her mind replaying the vision she had received not too long ago. A vision of Van, his head reclined below a blunt axe, awaiting for his own execution. A vision of her, she had been standing just a few feet behind him, watching the death of her husband. Her turn soon would come.

A hand shook her shoulder gently, and she was drawn back into reality. She looked startlingly into the eyes of her husband, askance. Van, determination etched in his very countenance, gave her a silent request as he put his arm around Hitomi's lithe shoulder. She merely nodded as helped him staggering into his full height.

"Why are you still alive?!" Hitomi winced as the accusation rang true in her ears. She felt the hold on her shoulder tightened painfully, and she glanced briefly to gauge Van's reaction. A stone mask had descended upon Van's features. Hitomi was unable to tell whether he was sad or angry. She hoped it wasn't the latter, for the innocent boy's sake.

Hitomi couldn't see the boy's expression, but she knew from his shaking voice that he was crying. He had been trying to appear brave and strong in front of the man that he believed was his enemy, but his earlier struggle had drained his energy and his foreseen doom at being caught curbed the little courage he had been left with. 

"Why did you let the Ispanian whore to stay, to live, while my parents had to be buried under the castle's rubble?"

Nobody dared to contradict the truth that the boy had weakly spelt, and they all fell in silence and contemplation as they stared pitifully at the boy's reclined frame. Only the tell-tale sobs of the boy filled the air around them, making it crackle with tension.

Van surprised the legion of people by stepping nearer to the boy and kneeling before him, his eyes held a pain so unbearable that Hitomi could feel it slash her own heart. Gently he stroked the boy's hair, his voice was steady as he spoke for the people to hear, "I should have been dead in the stead of your parents, and yet I am here, alive. I would gladly replace them, but at the moment I am still needed as a leader. This is a futile effort from my part, but I apolo…"

A collective gasps filled the air as the boy so daringly spit on Van's face. In their shock, the boy's captors loosened their holds, giving him the chance to disengage himself. The boy quickly seized the moment, not forgetting to strike one fist in Van's direction before scrambling away from the group. 

"Van! Are you alright?" Hitomi rushed to Van's side once again and started to fuss over her husband. Van had managed to avoid the fist, but the jarring movement had caused his injured head to spin. Hitomi quickly extended her hands to support him, but he gently refused. Quietly he bowed to the audience and went to his horse. The crowd parted wordlessly for him, their eyes spoke volumes of their sympathy and understanding.

Hitomi was torn between asking questions to the villagers and following her husband home and tending his wound. At the present, it seemed as if it was a mere boy raging over his parents' death, but her instinct told her Fanelia's situation could be far more serious. The current Fanelia may rankle with restless energy, something to do with a certain Ispanian princess.

In the end, she ignored the nagging voice in her head and followed Van instead. He appeared to be very shaken by what had just transpired. He would need her more than anything, even though she understood he would resist her concerns. 

What she didn't know was a group of strangers spying on them at a distance.

* * *

No amount of words could describe the relief that Chid felt surging in his mind as the gilded carriage that carried him and the important members of his staff halted in front of Asturia's royal palace. As usual, he could never make himself used to the strain of travel. Still, he realised with great annoyance that as a sovereign, he must under all circumstances act as what his station dictated, even in the presence of his aunt's family. 

"Your Grace, we are here." The droning voice of his secretary carried the unnecessary announcement, and he had to fight the urge to snap at the inquisitive elderly man. Voris may not be present to restrain him, but he had stationed someone in his stead. And judging from the way they interacted during their journey south, he was even worse than Voris. Fou was a very, very stern man and tried his best to hinder Chid's tendency to be 'out of control'. Still shouldn't a holiday be just that? An occasion to indulge in oneself?  

Straightening his simple turban and bejewelled short sword, Chid did his best to chase sleepiness out of his mind before he gave permission to one of his assistants to open the door of his carriage. Meanwhile, he contented himself by sweeping his eyes over the faces of the people he loved through the small window, delighting in the smiles of anticipation on their faces. 

He was home.

No matter how respectable people held him in his own land, he had always thought Asturia as his true home – the place where family and friends were always be. He had thought his sole purpose of going back to Asturia was to see Lady Celena alone, but he had been wrong. No matter how indifferent he had been trying to make himself to be, he couldn't prevent the overwhelming surge of happiness once his eyes settled on the lovely features of his Aunt Millerna, the warmth chocolate eyes of Lord Dryden and both of their delightful golden children. He had never realised how much he longed to be released from his everyday duties to return to the warmth of this family.

His family.

The door was opened, and he leaped impatiently to envelope Aunt Millerna in bear hug and laughed indulgently as she showered his faces with pink-stained kisses. Propriety be damned. He would always be a little boy to Millerna, and he couldn't think of himself differently as well. 

Cupping his face in her hands, Millerna did her best to clean pink daubs from her nephew's face, a tell-tale shimmer in her eyes. "Just look at you! It wasn't even half a year since we last parted, and yet you have gained several inches more! Look how dwarfed I look beside you!" 

A youthful laughter escaped Chid's mouth as he took her hands in him and looked into the pair of clear blue eyes so similar to his own, "In that case you, my lady, could be my pretty little aunt."

A flush that could only result from excitement crept on Millerna's cheeks as she giggled softly and remarked with a twinkle in her eyes, "Oh my! Look how courteous you have become among ladies! What kind of education have you received in Freid? Certainly this material will not come from Voris," 

"As it may, after all, coming from the conversations that we had during your last summer visit, my lord," A deep warm voice interrupted their little bantering, and Chid disentangled himself from Millerna to perform a formal bow for Dryden. "Your Majesty,"

The king merely laughed in the endearing boisterous way of his and slapped him heartily on the back. "Welcome back, Chid. I believe this is holiday and no work? I hope you will learn more of those dealings with women while you are here. I believe I have a couple of pointers for you."

Chid couldn't help a smirk. "Indeed, Your Majesty."

Holding his index finger in warning, Dryden cut off almost immediately, "Ah ah ah! No more of that Your Majesty! Dryden would suffice, thank you very much!"

Millerna, true to her mischievous nature, gave a nudge into Dryden's ribs while wickedly saying her piece under her breath, "That would be Uncle Dryden, Chid."

Dryden merely gave his wife a long suffering look and mock-glared at his surrounding as he noticed that his eldest son had also caught the 'uncle' bits and was now giggling at him. Everyone in his family knew very well how much he wanted to preserve his youthful spirit. Of course, being a king with so many unwanted responsibilities, he needed every ounce of youthfulness he possessed. 

Giving Dylon an affectionate pat on his head, Chid proceeded to assess his surrounding. Most of Asturian major peers of the realm had been present to welcome him as what the protocol dictated, and he exchanged few pleasantries as he acknowledged each of them. He, however, paused his step as he finally noticed the Schezar clan among the welcomers and strode purposely to their direction. 

The lady of the clan, after all, was the reason why he took up Voris' holiday offer. He could not afford creating an ill impression before the notoriously exquisite Lady Celena Schezar.

As for Allen Schezar, it was a totally different matter.

"My lord, how delighted I am to be finally in your company again," he had told the golden general as the latter bowed customarily, and bowed back slightly to acknowledge his show of respect. He had always been in awe with the general, having met for the first time when he had only been a lad of five. 

Their eyes met as both of them drew back to full height, and Chid shuddered as Allen bored his deep blue eyes into his own, its intensity crumbling his wall of resolve. Now he understood why many men had refrained from being too close to Lady Celena. Her brother, apparently, had been a most tough barrier to break. Especially by a mere young boy like him. 

Chasing the intimidating thoughts out of his mind, he turned to Lady Celena and gave his most perfect bow to her. With his back arching gracefully, he extended his hand to receive hers in the impersonation the fashionable greetings between Asturian nobles. And true to the fashion, he kept the kiss hovering above her dainty little fingers and without passion despite the hammering of his heart.

And with that, everything was finished. Soon he was whisked inside by his eager relatives, and soon he had to divert his mind from the pretty Lady Celena to pay attention to what his aunt had to say. What did she say? Aunt Eries would join them for dinner? But who else would join their royal celebration tonight?

And yet, as he worked very hard to play the doting nephew for his own, he could feel Celena's eyes on his back. Hard and penetrating. So intense he had to steel his resolve not to look back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A day gone wrong: what could be more awful than that? Hitomi and Van set out the safety of their castle to have some good time that they obviously deserved after what had happened to them, and yet they were confronted by the grim reality of what was actually happening in Fanelia. It seemed that the trick of their shadowy enemy had finally worked. Somebody wanted to terminate Van and take over the throne, but who? Not Gaudy, for sure? 

Still, I think Hitomi has matured even more in this chapter: she realised confronting Van directly would not serve both of them well in the end, so at the present she resolved to quiet admission that her husband would never accept direct assistance from her. She would be ready, however, should things go wrong in the future. In this chapter she realised that retreat did not always mean defeat.

As for Gaudi and Ardine, I think their relationship is inevitable. Still, how will this new aspect of relationship serve them? Will that deliver happiness or even make them suffer even more? That will have to wait a few more chapters.

Also, I know I'm dallying with incest here. It's bound to be a lot of troubles for Chid in the future. Celena, of course, in her ignorance and curiosity, failed to see that her outright manner sometimes could bring misled speculation to a man, especially one that was as young as Chid.  

For readers, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your emails lately because…I'm opening my own BOOKSHOP!!! It's like a dream comes true! It's a specialist bookshop for romance and I call it 'Temptation the Romance Bookstore'. I know this has nothing to do with my fanfic but I'm so happy I just have to say it.

Ok, I'll see you soon in the future,

Louise Tjandrasjahan  
29th February 2004, 5:20 pm  
Perth, Western Australia             


	25. II: Return :: At Odds

**Book Two: Return**

**Chapter 19: At Odds**

**An Escaflowne Continuation by Louise Tjandrasjahan**

People in rags – filthy, and sometimes in several states of injuries. Unhealthy stench, one that seemed to offend her lungs forever. Crying babies. Weeping mothers. Thieves. Whores. Cripples.

Everything that comprised the life in the Fanelian dark alleys seemed to stare back at her with a vengeance. Hitomi bled inwardly, for she had never seen such horrors in her life.

A light tug on her cloak pulled her back to reality, and she turned to her companion, her gaze askance.

"Are you satisfied? Can we go back to the palace now?"

Hitomi smiled sympathetically. Ardine didn't seem any more comfortable having to face the more wicked side of Fanelia. Looking around her warily, she kept her arms around herself as a shield between her and the blank stares she received. A stranger to the darker aspect of life, the princess may soon change her way of thinking. Her trip with Hitomi was an eye-opener; although she wasn't sure why she wanted to keep the vision in her memory.

Hitomi had used her privilege as the queen to get her out of her little prisoner early morning when the whole castle was still sleeping. She then guided her quietly to fetch two fresh horses, and asked her to ride together to the slum part of the city. She gave her a pair of the scimitars she recognised belonged to her (!) but kept quiet when she asked her questions.

Apparently the queen trusted her enough not to run away when she appointed her bodyguard. "For a little exchange of fresh air," Hitomi had told her as she winked playfully, her careless attitude catching the younger woman off-guard.

Fresh air, indeed. The stench was truly a heady perfume perfect to boost her insanity, but she was too wary to even make the dry comment. Under her cloak, her hands never strayed from her scimitars, a shiver running down her spine as several eyes leered ominously at their figures. Three scoundrels – ragamuffins to be precise. Bony thin, but experienced street fighters. She was no match against the three of them.

Ardine glanced at her companion in concern. The queen wore male clothing for the excursion and seemed to be quite agile, but she knew – she just _knew_ – Hitomi would never be able to fight should someone attacked. Their survival depended solely on her skill. Stories of Hitomi – the Phantom Moon Lady – from the days of the Great War had reached her ears from all over Gaea, and she had been eager to collect all versions of them from each of the visiting ambassador. Now that she looked at the Phantom Moon Lady in person, she was a far cry from the legendary character whose deeds had her eyes widened in fascination as a child. 

"This way!" Ardine found herself jerked back to reality as Hitomi pulled at her wrist and marched onward in determination. They went further and through a huge damp tunnel where – to the princess' surprise – more people built residence, more often with only a piece of musty wooden plank for their sleeping arrangement. Water dripped from the curved overlay, and despite her thick cloak Ardine shivered at the imaginary coldness when a drop eventually fell on her shoulder. People coughed and groaned. God knows how many germs floating in the air she had caught.

A case of whooping coughs erupted beside her, startling her out of her grim reverie. Quickly she jumped out of the way, although she couldn't help her curiosity and stared. When she was younger, her royal duty had included visiting sick houses to give the patients moral support, but never before she witnessed a person writhed and convulsed like the elderly man before her. Two bloodshot eyes flashed at her, catching her at the act of staring. She gasped in shame, although her curiosity dictated her to maintain eye-contact with the man.

The man finished with a loud retching sound, fresh blood pouring into his mangled hands as he collapsed against the cold stone walls. Ardine quickly distanced herself from him, a deep crease marring her beautiful face. There was nothing she could do for him. He would die. Only then he would be free of his sufferings.

She looked ahead only to find that Hitomi had walked further away from her. She seemed unruffled despite the unpleasant encounter with Fanelia's lowest caste. The place felt more like a den of sleeping tigers for her, but the queen merely observed everything dispassionately, as if she merely took a walk in her garden among the flowers. Ardine had seen grim etched at the corners of her lips, but never fear in her eyes. The question remained whether Hitomi was actually a wise or stupid woman who only acted on her impulse.

Nonplussed, she shook her head and ran after her companion until she levelled their steps and looked at her profile. The present Hitomi wore her hair long, but everybody still remembered her as a short haired adolescent. Another obvious difference. The real Hitomi matured, while Hitomi of the ballads did not.   

"What are you thinking of?" she eyed the older woman from the corners of her eyes, trying to coax her into telling the truth behind her desire to visit the slum. Hitomi had been pensive the whole trip, but again, she had no right to comment on the other's gloomy mood since she wasn't feeling any better herself.

Hitomi allowed herself a quick glance before giving Ardine a nonchalant answer, "Just curious."

Her greenish blue eyes gleamed knowingly as the younger woman muttered under her breath, and she had to press her lips together lest she broke into a smile. The princess needed to learn about patience in its many forms. She needed to learn when and where she should suppress her inquisitiveness. It was charming and refreshing of her, but at times it might only lead to her own ruin.

As the light was nearer and breathing became easier, Hitomi rearranged her hood to uncover her eyes and examined the district – Renegade's Haven. She had heard about the place as she struck a casual conversation with one of her maids, and had deduced the place as the perfect rendezvous for dark dealings and colleagues of spies. And more than often, sordid political affairs.

Yet, it was a total contrast from the hovel they had just passed. Bell towers were soaring high in the sky, doves flying over their heads as the bells filled the air with their melodious echoes. They reminded Hitomi of Notre Dame Cathedral that she had visited during one of her business trips to Paris. She could see why nobles and lower class citizens alike loved to visit the place despite its less-than-desirable history. People were milling about – nobles, merchants and low class prostitutes mingling together, shopping and admiring the colourful trinkets if not doing their trades. Tents were erected overhead, protecting passer-bys from the Fanelian fierce morning sun. Happy children chased each other around the town square, and perhaps some had been able to sneak their hands into people's alms purses. 

The innocent busy town square was a nicely deceiving scene, but it still wasn't enough to cover the stench of malice lurking. Hitomi's observant eyes caught little details normal people usually missed. Apparently her dealings with Journalists and Media during her brief career as a Public Relation Officer had enabled her to distinguish the undetectable. The air was crackling with tension despite the smiling and amiable faces around her, and there appeared to be an immense power in control behind the site's day-to-day operation. Something underground. Something that perhaps Van wasn't aware of. Or it could also be that he knew of the activity, but pretended ignorance while keeping a watchful eye over its development.

Personally, Hitomi herself had no idea whom she sought after, coming into the disreputable Renegade's Haven. He – for the moment she would like to think of it as a 'he' – had no name, no face, and even no clear description except the fact that people usually called him 'Larrikin' and he would do an 'errand' for a particular sum.

Hitomi didn't understand why she had the urge to meet this 'Larrikin' in person, but when she heard of him from one of the gossiping ladies – who pretended she knew more about politics than what her brain was actually capable of – she had been intrigued.

She was a person who acted on her intuition, and her faith in her instinct had rescued her and the people whom she loved most of the time. At the present time her heart told her to go even though she didn't know what would happen once she met this person, but she wasn't troubled.

To be honest, she didn't even know what to do if the person who she was looking for turned out to be a conniving bastard. She wouldn't have a clue except to run away as far as possible, or perhaps to present Ardine so she could hack him into pieces. She was confident she would know what to do when the time came.

A slow and secretive smile appeared on Hitomi's lips, causing Ardine's suspicion to heighten. "What's the matter?"

Shrugging her shoulders casually, Hitomi merely grinned as she enjoyed the younger woman's puzzled expression, "Nothing. I just want to say how much I appreciate your coming with me."

"So?"

"So…?"

An exasperated sigh. "What are we actually doing?"

Ah, a good question. "I have no idea. The first step is to find an inn that goes by the name of 'Dancing Bear'."

The princess couldn't resist grumbling despite years and years of instilled behaviour. "What kind of name was that?"

Hitomi merely shrugged and continued walking. Silence reigned between them, but it wasn't long before they heard somebody's stomach grumbling. At first, nobody was willing to admit themselves, but after a while, it turned out that it was Ardine's belly that was empty after all.

"I am hungry!" Ardine's wail almost sounded like a whine, and for once she sounded like the seventeen-year-old girl that she was. Hitomi simply had to laugh at the lapse of attitude on Ardine's part. The princess reminded her of her younger brother, and for once her head was filled with thoughts of longing…longing to be home back on Earth.

Blinking her tears away, Hitomi was relieved to finally find the big sign with the phrase 'Dancing Bear' printed on it and gently tugged on Ardine's arm to get her attention. Nodding back to her, the princess followed quietly, aware of the possible calamity they could be facing once their feet were over the threshold of odious little bar.

Hands trembling with anticipation, Hitomi opened the swinging door, half hoping her black cloak would at least obscure her presence from the bar's occupants. She was totally unprepared to witness the scene of argument and hear something that sounded very much like gunshot afterwards.

* * *

**Asturia **

Millerna Fassa Aston would have forgotten her position as the queen of Asturia, and that she currently was in the middle of Asturian Palace's gilded audience chamber, comfortably surrounded by many her entourages and subordinates if not for Dryden's presence by her side. In her shock she had risen slightly from her throne, her knuckles white from gripping the arm supports too hard. She could never accept what she had just heard, and it felt to her as if a thousand thunders echoing in her mind. She was half aware of people moving about her, concerns and queries written in their confused eyes, and her husband's strong hand putting a restraint on her left arm. Dryden's eyes were hard on her, their usually mild chocolate colours now blazing with warning.

Before her, Chid stood his ground without remorse, for he didn't even understand the appalling notion he had just uttered in the presence of his own aunt. In her repulsion, Millerna could only open and close her mouth as her mind was incapable of conjuring a suitable response. The only consolation that managed to flit into her mind was the fact that Chid didn't know the implication of his desire and how this affected his…future.

Chid's eyes bored into hers, puzzlement clearly written there. He believed he hadn't spoken things improper, and yet his aunt's reaction was very curious, indeed. "Celena is your lady-in-waiting, so I deem it appropriate to ask for your permission, Your Majesty." And he believed he was being proper by not familiarising himself with his aunt for at the moment they were standing before the royal Asturian entourages, where he considered the proper address of titles was necessary.

First things first, he had to find out what was behind his request that was so appalling.

"I would like your permission to court Celena formally. What say you of that, Your Majesty?"

This time Millerna didn't waste her time to gape. Sitting down on her throne gracefully, she quickly put the wheels in her mind into motion, assessing the situation and how it would affect Chid's public persona in Asturia. Chid was young and impossibly naïve. Often he forgot what he had said and done would affect how Freid would be viewed by her neighbouring country and that included the Asturian council. She might have been his aunt, but politics was still politics and it was cruel. Chid was careless in addressing such a private matter in a full audience.

Second, Chid seemed to overlook the age difference between him and Celena. Allen Schezar's younger sister was nine years older than her nephew, and the fact alone was enough to say that Chid's infatuation perhaps stemmed from his need of a mother. Fifteen was not too young an age to find one's true life mate, but let's just hope Chid's was a moment's infatuation…

…because she knew the truth. Chid must never know the fact that Allen Schezar was his true father, and it would be acrimonious to have to explain the fact to the young monarch. Chid adored the late Duke of Freid, and she didn't think he would ever be reconciled with the fact that Marlene had 'dallied' with another man before she was married to the father whom he knew.

It was also an appalling idea to have Chid courting his own aunt.

Millerna dared not catch Dryden's eyes, for she didn't wish the council to see the vulnerability in her. She had to think, and quick!

Taking a deep breath, Millerna decided to put off the matter entirely, "Your Grace, I believe this matter calls for a private audience. Don't you think?" From the corner of her eyes, she could see Dryden nodding his approval.

A small crease marred Chid's handsome countenance, but he was wise enough not to defy his aunt in a chamber full of Asturian nobles. He never wished to insult Millerna.

"As you wish, Dear Aunt."

Nodding in relief, Millerna signalled for the council to continue, and with the sound of the baton banging on the floor, the footman announced the next case of the day.

* * *

**Asturia – Royal Garden**

"The queen was aghast, My Lady."

Celena quietly listened to her maid's report, her hands busy selecting a bunch of pristine white roses she intended to use to decorate her and her brother's rooms. While she was doing it, she also kept one eye on Roja, who played not far from where they worked, chasing after a pair of yellow butterflies. Funny, the scene seemed familiar to her, but then again, there was a big period in her life in which she could recall nothing. It was disturbing, but she learnt to live with it. Shrugging, she returned to paying attention to what her maid had told her and lifted one fine eyebrow, silently giving her the permission to elaborate.

The maid inched forward, eager to share her tale. Celena was different from other ladies she had served in the past. The lady was that of cool nature, but at least she never yelled at her. More than often, she was willing to listen to her stories, unlike some other ladies who told her to shut her mouth.

"It was Lord Chid, My Lady. He _intended_ to court you."

Celena's lips twitched in amusement, her golden curls bounced as she shook her head in amazement. "Your source?" she inquired softly. One must never take gossips for the real things.

"_The Court Composer_, My Lady. He was among the council when he witnessed the happening." The maid smiled in triumph, feeling confident that her mistress would be convinced of the authenticity of her news. Besides she didn't lie.

Another amused laugh and, "You dallied with the Court Composer." It was a statement, not a question. "No wonder he had dedicated his latest piece of music for this wistful country lady, bright and lively little thing." At least that was what he had said when he had presented his music. It was quite a funny little tune, Celena might add. It suited the characteristic of her maid.

The statement brought a becoming blush to the maid, but she was now determined to bring out her tale without further interruption. Clearing her throat ceremoniously, she lowered her voice as she finished, "There is the rumour that the queen has forbidden him to even lay a finger on you, My Lady, but I do believe things will get quite interesting in the future. I mean, His Grace Lord Chid was a young handsome thing, and it would be a waste to let go of him."

"Mind your tongue, Sabetha." The reprimand failed to carry on real threat despite its sharp tone, because of the laughter that bubbled at the back of Celena's throat. Truthfully, she found the situation rather amusing. She couldn't wait to see her brother's reaction.  

"Well, of course, it will be interesting to see Sir Allen's reaction."

Silence.

Celena gaped, finding it hard to believe that her maid had just read her easily. Sabetha often acted out of what was proper, but it was the first time she suggested as boldly a speculation as that. She was brave. Celena didn't think she would get away from punishment if she worked for other ladies. But again, Celena was not other ladies.

Crystal clear laughter rang in the air as Sabetha playfully avoided Celena's gentle swat and put a relatively safe distance between them. She hid behind a very confused Roja, who looked as if he was on the verge of asking questions loudly, and then exited the garden with a promise that she would fetch her mistress and her charge two glasses of nice and cool lemon tea.

Shaking her head lightly, Celena suppressed her mirth inside and focused her mind back on her work. Glancing toward Roja, she noticed that the little boy had lost his interest in the yellow butterfly and stared hard at her instead. Celena shrugged daintily. People often commented how disturbingly intense Roja's ruby eyes were, as if he had etched everything into his memory, but for her the intensity could only result from the sharpness of his mind. Even her brother found Roja disconcerting.

Her hand reaching out to Roja, Celena silently asked the little boy to come near. In the past few months they had taken Roja into their household, Celena felt a close affinity with him. Roja too, despite the distrust he displayed to others, he never failed to put his tiny hand unquestioningly into Celena's. As the boy came to her side, she wrapped one arm around the tiny shoulders and pressed his back to her bosom.

"Do you have something to say to me, Darling? Any secrets?"

His head shook. No. Not at the moment.

"You must be afraid. I guess it will be awhile before you overcome your fear and start talking again. Besides, don't you want to tell me about your family so that we can deliver you safely to them?" Even as she spoke of the possibility of meeting his family, she couldn't avoid the feeling of guilt that gnawed her heart, for inside she hoped she would never have to return Roja to his family.

"Perhaps he simply wanted to stay, my lady."

Celena started at the voice. It was the voice that had filled her dreams, the voice that had never escaped her mind since the first day she heard it. A smile adorned her lovely face as she lifted her face to meet the eyes of the newcomer, softly acknowledging his presence with a gracious nod.

"We meet again."

Celena swore the gentleman's eyes looked a fraction bigger and his grin brighter as he came into her vicinity. He seemed to be pleased to meet her as well. Yes, her silver-haired stranger. "I know you come from a respectable family. I sense it. So it shouldn't be a surprise that you pay the court a visit, but I still couldn't help but be surprised."

Her visitor lightly fingered her golden locks, his eyes dancing with laughter. "May be because you don't dare to keep your hopes high?"

Celena's eyes softened. "Perhaps,"

After that it was all silence. No one dared to breathe, afraid that the visions before them were unreal. They stood face to face, each admiring the other's countenance. The man was really quite magnificently dressed today. He wore a diamond studded circlet around his silver head, and his court dress had been tailored to fit his slender but muscular form, the stiff high neck collar emphasising on his height. He was elegant although it was clear that he didn't intend to dress to impress. The material of his clothing was of the best quality, and Celena swore that the lace adorning his ruffles was the one she had coveted in her last visit to her Mantua maker. Allen, playing the role of the know-it-all older brother a little bit too perfectly, had decided at that time that she had had enough gowns to last the season and had forbidden – forbidden for God's sake! – her to add another one to her purchase.

A tug on her skirt brought her back from her reverie and she was startled to feel Roja wedging himself between herself and the handsome man. A frown marred his young face as he looked at her and the stranger alternatively. Smiling, she took Roja's hand in hers and introduced him ceremoniously, "Oh, where are my manners! I'm honoured to introduce Master Roja, my one and only knight in shining armour, and…"

"Dilandau Albatou, my lady. And I would be grateful if you would count me as your protector as well."

A slight frown marred her smooth forehead as she registered the name into the memory. Dilandau Albatou? Where had she heard the name before? Curious, very curious indeed. It appeared as if she had been acquainted with the name at some point of her life. And a peculiar name such as his would not escape her sharp memory easily.

Celena bored her icy blue eyes into Dilandau's eyes, searching for something that might jog her memory. The object of her scrutiny looked back at her innocently, probably wondering about her sudden intensity in silence. Finally she merely shook her head and smiled ruefully to herself, for no matter how hard she searched her mind, she failed to recognise the person before her except for their recent encounter a few weeks ago.

Resuming her walk and rose pruning, she bestowed a sweet smile upon the man and nodded her assent to his previous statement, "Of course. You're very welcome, especially if you can fend yourself off my older brother's overprotective urge."

A bark of genuine laughter filled the air, and soon after Dilandau fell into step beside Celena, an amused grin plastered over his boyish features. "My lady, don't you worry. I'm sure I'm quite distinguishable from your other admirers and therefore your brother will not have any reason to dismiss me…"

Giving him an insufferable look, her lips curved in a mocking smile as she pointed out, "My lord, you are a scoundrel."

Another fresh gale of laughter. Celena smiled secretly. She loved his laughter. It created a warm fuzzy feeling in her.

There was the sound of the grass rustling not too far away from the place where they stood together, and suddenly Dilandau's face turned serious.

"I must go." Said he, and he turned on his heels without so much of a backward glance. Celena lifted one of her lean eyebrows. Something happened. Something that unnerved him. Her brother perhaps?

But it wasn't Allen who came.

It was Chid, and his deep blue eyes were filled with something that Celena couldn't fathom.

Still, she lowered her gardening knife and discarded her gloves to the nearest bench, readying herself for…something. A grim but determined smile decorated her face.

She was ready to talk.

* * *

**Ispano**

It was nearly impossible to determine the state of Parnall's mood. He was fine one time, drinking and joking with his entourage, but foul in another time, throwing harsh orders and even unleashing his anger at an innocent palace guard on the training ground. The poor guard was totally ruined, a fractured rib going straight into his right lung, not to mention bloody face and deep cuts around his body. The king seemed to be provoked by the most innocent comments in which his unsuspecting victims thought as compliments.

At the rate he was going, Parnall would soon lose his supporters among the aristocrats, although surprisingly, he had steadily accumulated admirers from the Ispanian commons. He had yet again reduced the land tax that had been a burden to Ispanian farmers and made noblemen paid tax as well. This caused uproar, both good and bad.

However, nothing had so far surpassed what decree he had ordered when he first ascended the throne of Ispano – the abolishment of beast people slavery. This was soon followed by a law that stated the punishment to illegal slave trade – which was yet to be taken seriously by the traders, and a decree that freed the beast people to acquire education and respectable occupations that only human could obtain before.

And Dallad would watch him. Carefully. He had been intrigued when Parnall first offered him the position as his agent, for he had been a being without value – a subject of experiment – when he had first met the young king. He had also been aware that his value in Parnall's eyes might stem from the fact that he had been involved in Project Dilandau Albatou as a young cat-man, but the real reason why Parnall had chosen him instead of other species that was certainly more superior to him remained hidden.

At one point of his career, Dallad had ceased to worry about Parnall's motive and came to do the young king's bidding without question, but recent events had brought the inquisitiveness back into his naturally curious mind.

The king appeared to be benign nowadays. His mind did not. Dallad could almost hear the wheels turning in his master's head, churning out plans yet to reveal. There was no more malignant accident after that happened to Lady Tita, but then again the whole harem was now wary of the king's unpredictable temperament.

Something was bound to happen – Dallad was very certain. At the moment, the king seemed to amuse himself by disguising himself and visiting Lady Merle in her gilded prison, but this would come to an end one day. There must be a purpose why he kept the cat-lady in his palace – perhaps as one of the potent weapons against the King of Fanelia. Dallad was unaware of any past history that caused Parnall to hate the Fanelian King, but considering Van's history with the cat-lady, Merle would be most useful for the future dealings with Fanelia.

A lot of unanswered questions.

"Dallad, what news do you have for me?"

Parnall's bored tone woke him up from his reveries. Eyeing his surrounding, he reminded himself again that he was here to give his young master the report of his investigation on the lower ranking lords presiding over Ispanian borders , and to judge whether those tribe leaders were threats to the stability of Parnall's government or not. Apparently they were not, but they were also not Parnall's firm supporters either. Dallad viewed this as an opportunity to gain their approval and strengthen Parnall's position, since these border landlords were apparently at odds with their mainland counterparts.

But first things first. He also had another important news to give.

"The Zaibachan Magicians have successfully replicated the structure of the Alseides ruin, Sire. They have also come up with a system that allows guymelefs to function without dragon-energists. We are now able to mass-produce Alseides for our army, My Lord."

Parnall's golden eyes lightened up in excitement as a smirk formed his lips, "Good news. I would probably visit the factory soon to attend the test drive."

"If it's not too bold, Your Majesty. I am asking you for the permission to speak." 

With a flick of his hand, Parnall gave his consent. Dallad looked at his surrounding just to make sure nobody was there to listen to their conversation. They were in Parnall's private office, but sometimes the walls had ears.

"Your lady-twin, Sire. What are we to do with her?"

Parnall arched a fine black eyebrow, interest twinkling in his amber eyes. After a moment of consideration, he answered, "I don't know."

Dallad raised his snowy eyebrows in astonishment. Was this a man who had raised an attack against another country just to have his sister's beheaded? But then again, Parnall had released Ardine. Perhaps there was some love between the siblings only that he hadn't realised it yet.

Perhaps he was just clouded by confusion.

Dallad had to know. He hated the feeling of travelling in a ship without a navigator. Parnall lacked focus and direction, and he didn't want his investigation to serve an evil purpose. For however ruthless the new king might be until now, he had believed there was honour and quality.  

"What is your intention, Sire?"

There was no answer but blank eyes staring ahead. Dallad suppressed the urge to turn on his heels and ran. He might have overestimated his lord, but stay beside him he must. For Parnall was the one who believed in him when others spurned him for his beastly heritage.

* * *

Merle's ears twitched at the sound of the door opening, and her heart sang in joy. It must have been that time of the day again. She wasn't exactly aware of the passing of time since her captor didn't allow opened windows, but somehow she always knew the exact moment of his visit. And anticipate each visit she did. Of course, she told herself that she tolerated the boy just because she was bored, but in truth, as her isolation had become more and more unbearable, his company was the only sunlight in her imprisonment.

She looked up the moment he stepped into the chamber, eager to hear the news from the outside world. Or at least, one of the many interesting stories the lad seemed to store in his head. He told him many legends of the ancient Ispano, its wars, its glories, its ancient race and their guymelefs…and lots of tales of sweat and blood and romance.

Her favourite was the story about a human princess who had become the concubine of the king. She was surrounded by all the riches that money could buy, but she was lonely, very lonely. The king adored her, but he merely saw her as a pretty toy, an ornament to be flaunted in his court.

The princess had a slave – a beast man – who had followed her since her childhood, and she had brought him with her when she moved into the palace. Their close proximity created the very best camaraderie, but this changed as they matured into adults. They made the greatest mistake in their life.

They fell in love.

They met each other secretly every night, not knowing that the king had got whiffs of their encounters. Then they planned to run away, together to a kingdom where beast-men were treated with kindness and seen as equal. But the king of that kingdom refused to grant them sanctuary and closed the gate on them. He hadn't even care to shelter the devastated couple for one night.

And the king's army had caught up with them. They were captured, the slave tortured, the princess imprisoned in the dungeon until the end of her life.

Merle frowned. There was something odd in the way he had told the story. Although his façade had been cool and his mannerism was like that of telling a fairytale to children, there had been burning intensity in his eyes, as if he felt the unfortunate couple's himself. Merle remembered. Parnall had paused for a while at the part where the king's army had captured the princess and the beast-slave, his eyes gazing far into an unreachable distance. When she asked him to continue the story, he looked slightly disturbed, his eyebrows furrowed deep as if he was thinking of the best way to end the story. At the end he snapped that both the princess and the beast-slave were dead and left the chamber briskly.

And then something dawned in her mind. The story was no fairytale; it was real! It was somehow related to Parnall – perhaps he was even the love child born between the couple. Freezing coldness travelled down Merle's spine. A long time memory surged, adding a piece to the completion of the puzzle.

She vaguely remembered that the late King Goau had refused to grant sanctuary to a travelling princess from Ispano. Van and she were too young to understand then, being merely eight and seven year olds, but she still remembered the angry murmur in which the people referred to the visitors. They were afraid of something, that was for sure.

Of course.

The relationship between the kingdoms was not so pretty at the time. That she realised, having studied the modern history together with Lord Van. Fanelia had just formed a shaky alliance with Ispano, and would dishonour the peace treaty by accepting the concubine and her lover. It would enrage the king of Ispano and would only result in unnecessary war. Fanelia had been a small kingdom before the Great War, and it would be terribly easy for Ispano to crush Fanelia with its hordes of guymelefs.

The wooden door creaked ever so slightly, causing Merle to look up in bewilderment. She saw Parnall closing the door behind him with a soft click, a slight smirk gracing his full lips. Of course. Those lips, the beautiful face features. Merle may only glance once at the princess, but she never forgot her beautiful grief-stricken expression.

Parnall must have been her child.

And those golden eyes…Golden was not human colouring. And it only existed among dog or wolf clans. That meant Parnall's father must have come either one of those two clans.

Something else sparked in her mind.

She had befriended the enemy.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Dear old Parnall. I know I suppose to hate him, but I couldn't help fall in love deeper and deeper. He's my baby – my original super villain. In this chapter, we learn some important facts about his past from Merle's perspective. Whether Merle's assumption is true or not, only Parnall can confirm. A lot of questions still remain, though. Ardine still doesn't understand why her beloved twin brother turned his back on her and why Parnall didn't kill her straight away while it is clear that he hated her gut.

And is it true that Parnall is using Merle? In what way?

What is the result of Hitomi's investigation? More troubles perhaps?

And is Dilandau Albatou really flesh and blood?

So many questions that I myself still don't know the answer. What do you think will happen next?

Anyway, thanks for your undying support. Without you guys I can't write this long. =)  

Until next time,

Louise Tjandrasjahan

9th of July 2004, 11.48 AM

Perth, Western Australia


End file.
